The Gangster and the Mistress
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is reluctantly involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian standing out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack...but what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **A/N: this is my first original idea which is multi-chaptered on ! I'm pretty proud of myself for actually doing something other then one-shots and collections of one-shots! (and getting off my arse to do so...) I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **And, I get that the fandom for Sophie and Sian is nowhere near as popular as it used to be when they were together on the show, but I want to keep the spirit of the couple alive, and write loads of AU fics on them! Because in an AU, you can do whatever you like with the characters. You can change their ages, personality and the events that happen in their lives to exactly how you want it to be. AU's are pretty fun! I really hope you enjoy this story, because it's going to be a whirlwind of excitement!**

* * *

 **The Gangester and the Mistress**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

I'm Sophie Webster, and I'm a gangster.

Well, you _could_ call me a gangster. I walk around the streets smoking, wearing trashy clothing such as tracksuits and snapbacks and loads of piercings. From a distance, anyone would know not to get involved with me. I never looked...like someone you would want to get involved with.

And _believe_ me. You _don't_ want to go near me, or the gang that I'm part of.

I'm only sixteen, but I'm fully involved with quite a big gang. We thieve, do drugs, drink alcohol, smoke dope, stab, murder. _Just_ to get money and to put an intimidating image about ourselves, attempting to make everyone fear us. I've even stabbed one or two people, but never more extreme then the leg or arm.

I've _never_ killed anyone, though. Ever.

Overall, throwing my life away is not anything I'm proud of. I hate doing this at times. I regret it completely. I regret it all.

But I don't stop.

On weekends, while other people my age are partying, hanging around with their mates and relaxing, I'm running around the streets in the darkness, doing what I can to get money from others. Innocent people who don't deserve the shit I put them through.

But I do it. I do it anyway.

And it's nothing I'm proud of.

It's really not.

* * *

I quickly ran through the darkened alleyway, tagging along behind fourteen others. Quicky, but silently, I pulled out my cheap brick of a Nokia phone to take a glance at the time.

 _11:30_ _PM._

A year ago, my mum would have said that I was awake _way_ past my bed-time. But that was a year ago. A lot had changed in a year, for me. I never had a set time to go to bed anymore. I never even slept for that matter. I just...did what I had to do, all day, every day, but mostly during the night.

"Webster, put your phone away and hurry up!"

I glanced up at the end of the alley, noticing one of the gang members, Chris, waving me over while holding a small grin on his face. Chris was a moderately tall guy, and was in his early twenties. Immediately after I'd joint the gang, he'd taking a liking to me. He said I reminded him of his deceased sister.

Chris was an alright guy and everything, but there was...something about him that I was never aware of. A secret, perhaps? He never told me, but he had always given me the impression that he was hiding something quite important.

"Ryan'll go proper mad, he will!" He continued, sounding more panicked then before. Ryan. Ryan Connor. He was the guy running the show. The leader of the gang, if you would prefer.

Without saying a word, I nodded my head and sped towards Chris. Once I had reached him, he put a strong but possessive arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. We weren't going out or anything, no way were we doing that. We were simply close mates. That was all.

After all, I'm gay.

So, even _if_ he fancies me, I don't fancy him.

"You alright?" He questioned as we slowly walked into a turning, which lead into another alley, "You seem...off."

"Nah," I replied, giving a gentle smile, "I'm alright. Just knackered, that'd all." I was being only half honest with him.

"Eh, it's expected, ain't it? Ryan gets us going round, doin' his dirty work even late at night. But hey, we get the money easily, so I'm cool with it." He was being really laid back. In fact, he was so calm that I considered for a moment that he may of been high on drugs. Though with Chris, I could never tell.

"True..." I mumbled.

We continued to walk, his arm still firmly around my waist, all while falling silent. Nothing was exchanged. No words. Nothing. I could hear the rumbling of distant cars on the road, and some un-clear conversations between pedestrians.

As we came closer to the rest of the gang, who could now be seen hiding out beside a couple of rubbish bins, Ryan's girlfriend Katy beckoned me over with a delicate hand, beaming like a Cheshire cat. Her smile was quite eerie, and somewhat fake, but I chose to ignore it.

Once we got to where everyone else was, Katy patted me on the shoulder as she lit a cigarette. She took a drag of it, and then shoved it in Chris' hand. Chris frowned at this.

"So," She began, smirking at Chris' reaction, "What've you got for us, Webster? Me and Ryan?"

Ryan chuckled darkly from beside her, taking one last swig of his beer before he dropped it onto the floor, causing it to smash. He walked over to us, kissing Katy on her collarbone, where a tattoo of a thin dragon was shown out of her low clothing, "You act like _you're_ basically running this show with those words. But we all know who it is..."

"Oh, I know it's you, babe," Katy giggled, "I'm only teasing."

"So Webster," Ryan turned to me, greedily holding out an open palm practically in my face, "What you got? Or," His smile dropped instantly, "Do ya not have anything?"

"I got this purse. Got it from a school boy once I held up the knife at him. But it's got nothing in it." I replied, distantly. I had felt more guilty for my actions earlier then not getting Ryan what he wanted; money. Knowing my luck, I'd probably traumatized that kid for weeks now. And he looked no older then eleven, either.

The age my life started going downhill. When my mum had died.

"That it?" He questioned, tracing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah."

"Least you got something," He mumbled, more to himself then to me, "But ya still did shit. Listen here, Soph. If you don't start actually partaking in this stuff, then...well..." He paused, and the others laughed as he started to grin evilly, "Then we're gonna hafta take care of ya, aren't we? Make sure you don't go runnin' to no police, huh? Seeing as that you're being proven worthless at the moment."

My eyes widened in horror, that being my only response to Ryan. I gulped loudly as I felt my hands become clammy with sweat. Take care of me? Oh, God. Whenever Ryan would say that about someone, we would soon hear about a sudden...disappearance of that same person in the local newspaper.

And that person would never be found.

I couldn't care less that Ryan had called me 'worthless' and how the other gang members (excluding Chris) were laughing at me. I really couldn't care less. They always did this with me. They always blackmailed me into doing their work so I wouldn't get disposed of in an...unsanitary way.

But that's how my gang worked. I'd known them long enough to be aware. They were nasty. They played dirty. And I couldn't get away. I could never get away. Not after what had happend which got me mixed up in this shit in the first place.

I couldn't. It wasn't as simple as people thought.

"R-Right..." I eventually squeaked out, in barely a whisper.

Ryan leant down to my eye-level, holding his cocky smirk as he got dangerously close to my face. A mix of alcohol, smoke and drugs reeked off him. I could see his black, greasy hair falling into his pupil-less eyes. Why did Katy even fancy him? He was disgusting. I hated him. But he _was_ my gang leader, as much as I hated him. And the more he looked at me, the more I knew I couldn't get away. From him, and from this gang life.

"Good," He mumbled, "So get out there tommorrow and try and find summat. People this time of night are clever, ya see. They know people like us are hanging around in the dark, waiting to go after em'. So they go home at like ten, don' they? They're clever, they are."

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"Jesus, could you shut the fuck up,?! I ain't finished with Webster!" Ryan demanded loudly, glaring at Chris, who winced and stepped back a few feet, "OK. I'm basically saying that you gotta wait for tommorrow evening, just a bit earlier then now, though. We'll get some pretty filthy rich people tryin' to get home at like nine. Then you threaten em', Webster. It's pretty easy. Lure em' in if you see someone walkin' around with a Gucci bag or Jimmy Choo shoes or some shit like that which makes em' look rich. Ya clear, Webster?"

I nodded my head quickly without thinking, "Yeah, yeah. I'm clear, Ry. I'm clear."

"Good," He continued to grin, now satisfied with his result. Katy and the others copied his smile. Creepy and uneasy. That's what their smile was like, rather then genuine and happy, "Now scram, Webster. Meet us here. Tommorrow. At eight. We'll start then."

Not replying to him, I quickly ran past them out of the alleyway, not looking behind as I heard an eruption of laughter.

* * *

"Sophie, where the _fuck_ have you been?!"

I sighed to myself as I shut my front door behind me, my sister Rosie standing opposite me with an expression both of worry and anger. She was propped up against the banister connected to the stairs, wearing nothing but her silken dressing gown, which showed slightly more of her then I think she had intended.

"Um...I...um..." I trailed off nervously. Rosie didn't know I was involved with a gang. She didn't know half of what I had witnessed in the past year.

She didn't know a thing.

"Well?" She demanded.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Rosie shook her head at me, and almost instantly she whipped me up in a tight, passionate embrace. She played with my dark hair and kissed my forehead gently, obviously not wanting to let me go. I loved her hugs. I could feel her breasts pushed up against mine. When she found out I was gay, she didn't hug me for a while. Recently, though, she'd started to do it again. And hugs were a fantastic medicine for me, especially what with everything I was going through.

Rosie was also my legal guardian. Once mum had died, the secret about my dad's affair had got out during the funeral service. He wanted nothing to do with me, or Rosie, and chose a life in Spain with Molly and my half-brother Jack. He practically disowned us both. I was only eleven and Rosie was sixteen when it happend.

When our lives, especially mine, took a turn for the worst.

"Sophie," Rosie lightly pushed me off her, trying to keep a smile on her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "You're the only family I have left. Mum's dead and dad's gone off to Spain with...them two. You're all I have...I...I don't want to loose you, babe. Honestly, I don't. So...please...don't go off like that again...this late at night. Please don't..."

"OK, Rosie. I won't." Yeah, as if. If I never turned up to where the gang was, they'd kill me. Literally. I only said that to reassure Rosie. To make her think things were going to be alright, though they weren't. Things were _far_ from alright. At least she had dropped the question of where I was. For now, anyway.

"You mean it?" She pleaded.

"Course' I do."

"Really?"

"Yes, Rosie." I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down excitedly, "Now c'mon, let's get you to bed."

"Alright."

Rosie walked me up the stairs, grabbing hold of my arm. She lead me into my fully lit bedroom. My pyjamas, a vest top and shorts, were laid out on the covers, along with a teddy bear I normally slept with. She treated me like a child...

"Cheers." I thanked her.

"No problem, hon," She kissed my forehead once more, "But get some sleep. It's almost one in the morning. You've got school tommorrow, haven't you?"

"Oh...do I have to go in?" I was still worried about Ryan. He, Katy, Chris, and the others didn't go to my school, Weatherfield High. I didn't know where they went. I didn't even know if they still attended school.

I hardly knew anything about who they were, even though I had known them for at least a year. I honestly didn't know much at all.

"Yeah, Soph. You got your GCSE's coming up soon."

"They're in two months, Rosie. It's like March now."

"Don't matter. You need to prepare in advance."

"Hmm...yeah..." I couldn't care less about my GCSE's. I was failing almost everything at school as it was, so there was really no point of me even caring. My mum always used to say I was gifted with intelligence. I believed her when I was younger. That's how gullible I was. I wasn't intelligent. I was far from it.

That's one of the reasons why I'm in a gang. Because of my lack of intelligence. And because of how gullible I was.

"Good, now get some sleep, babe," Rosie playfully tussled my hair, like she did when we were kids, "See how you feel tommorrow. If you feel sick, I'll call into the school. But I seriously think you should go in. I hardly attended school when I was sixteen, and from the grades I received after my exams, I completely regretted it all. I still do. That's why I flip burgers in McDonald's instead of having my dream job of being a model in New York or London. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Soph."

"OK, OK," I laughed, "Thanks, sis. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright." I nodded, though I knew I wasn't going to be getting much sleep at all that evening.

I knew that for certain.

* * *

 ** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is reluctantly involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian standing out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack...but what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock the next morning. Tiredly, without getting up, I raised my hand and smashed one of the buttons, silencing the irritating bleep. How I hated alarm clocks...I couldn't stand them, but Rosie thought it would be useful since I have trouble getting up in the morning because of how little sleep I get...

Because while other kids are safely in bed at that time, or are at least in their homes, I'm running around the streets with a knife in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

But that's the _last_ thing Rosie knew about me.

With one eye open, I looked over at the time on the clock. It was spelt out in bright, red lettering across the dark screen. In fact, it was that bright that even the extremely long and short-sighted people could probably see it clearly.

 _7:30 AM._

I'd only slept for six and a half hours. It wasn't much, but I was surprised I had slept at all with the incident last night, and, technically, in the early morning. I know nothing had happend to me...yet...but if I screwed anything up, I'd pay for my mistakes.

That was the problem of being a gangster. Mistakes was one of the worst things you could possibly make. And unfortunately, all humans did them. We weren't perfect. We were far from it. But Ryan expected us to be multi-talented in everything, not messing a _thing_ up. And with gangs, if you messed something up...

Well, it wouldn't end well for you _or_ your gang.

My eyes stung and felt itchy, indicating how tired I was, and I imagined that they were bloodshot, too. I rubbed them vigorously in an attempt to get rid of the itch and stinging, but it was far from successful. In fact, it made my eyes worse.

"Sophie!" Rosie shouted out from downstairs, "Get your arse down here! You've got to be in school in an hour!" I know she was only joking, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes. I really wasn't.

"Ugh! Shut up, Rosie!" I grumbled, shouting back, "I don't feel well!"

"Oh, _sure_! You were moaning earlier about not wanting to go on, weren't you?! Funny how you just _happen_ feel ill!"

"Yeah, but I'm tired! I ain't had much sleep!"

"So? It's not _my_ fault you were swanning around the streets at like twelve at night, doing God-knows what! What were you even doing, anyway?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

My heart pumped loudly in my chest in an instant. I could hear the 'thumping' noises quite clearly. I then gulped, mistakenly swallowing my own saliva. What was I going to say? My mind was overwhelmed with worry and thought, me deciding not to focus on either of them.

What if...what if she found out?

"Um...I...um...I...went clubbin' with Chesney for ages..." I mumbled, thinking of an excuse on the spot Honestly, I had never expected at how much of a quick-thinker I was. But I've seemed to prove myself wrong. I sighed deeply, feeling relieved as my heart rate calmed down. Until Rosie spoke again.

"And? What happened?"

My eyes widened in shock. What was I going to say? Once again, my heart raced and blood pumped faster then ever. Sweat dripped down the back of my neck and my forehead as I trembled nervously.

If I screwed this up, and if I made a mistake, I'd pay. I'd pay for this.

Eventually, after much consideration for what I was going to say to support my statement, I thought of something off the top of my head that I hoped was believable, "He got drunk so I took him home, only we got on the, er...the wrong bus! We basically...went into Greater Manchester without even knowing, since I was tired and he was drunk. But when we realized we'd gone somewhere else, we got the bus back here again. And that took like...um...four hours!"

"Then why didn't ya tell me that earlier in the morning when you got home?!""

"Cos' I was tired, Rosie!" I rolled my eyes, now slightly irritated with Rosie. She was _seriously_ asking a lot of questions. How nosy could she get?

"Oh...alright, I'll call into the school! But don't say I didn't warn ya when you get all D's and C's in your GCSE results!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

For most of the day, I lazed around either in my bedroom or the couch in the lounge, either watching enless movies on Netflix or listening to music on my iPod while eating junk food. I was doing things I enjoyed to take my mind off on what was going to happen later on. Whether I'd be _alive_ later on, or stabbed and left on a pavement. My gang was lethal, and their punishments worked. They worked well.

Becaue I had seen them shoot. I had seen them do it, and I had done nothing to stop them. I did nothing. I did nothing to get away from them. And if I did, they would find me. They'd done it before. I'd seen them track people down like hawks. Somehow, some way, they knew where their witnesses and members resided.

And I had no clue as to how they did it.

Rosie stayed in from work, as she hadn't wanted to leave me alone in the house. Oh, how _considerate_ she had become since she had started to look after me. Before this all happend with my dad, she was a right selfish cow. Luckily, though, she wasn't _much_ now. But, nevertheless, she was still tarty and annoying, not to mention _incredibly_ overbearing.

"Now, Sophie," She strode into the living room, where I was. My legs were hugged cup again at my chest, and I wore a navy blue tracksuit. Rosie held up two sexy lingerie outfits, one in each hand, "You're a lesbian. Which one would look sexier on me?"

"Who's your fella now, Rosie?" I retorted back, smirking at her. Whenever Rosie would act more paranoid then normal about the type of naughty underwear she was going to put on, I would always be under the impression that Rosie was with someone. Someone who she'd probably have sex with, no doubt. Because, why else would she care about underwear that _no-one_ was going to see? "And what the fuck does me being gay have anything to do with this?!"

"Watch your language!" Rosie warned, grinning cheekily, "And I mean, since you're gay, you get turned on by women and what they wear. So I wanted to ask your personal opinion of what would look sexier on me. Oh, and FYI, I _don't_ have a fella! At least, not yet, I don't..."

"What do you _mean_ not yet?"

"Well, I've got loads of guys who want me at McDonald's. Workers and customers. Believe me, Soph. I've got plenty of twats after me. I'll get someone soon."

"Someone who works in McDonald's? Yeah, I'd _dream_ of a girl like that." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Ugh, so?! Look how irresistible I am!" Rosie put one arm behind her head and pouted her lips, staring endlessly into my eyes.

"Um...yeah, you look _lovely_..."

"Oy!"

"What?" I laughed as I asked.

"You wouldn't say that if I wasn't your sister and I was some sexy girl serving McDonald's to ya!"

"Yeah I would."

"OMG, you are _so_ impossible!" She stormed out of the room dramatically, breathing in an exaggerated way in an attempt to probably catch my attention. She took both of her 'outfits' with her.

For a few moments, I shook my head at Rosie's demeanour while smiling softly. She could be ridiculously pathetic at times. Much like a drama queen. But she did care about me, quite a lot. I knew she loved me. Her motherly side had come out, after all, when I had came home late, and it had done so in the past.

My thoughts then drifted back to how I had lied to Rosie; but I wasn't feeling too guilty about it. I, in all honesty, was more concerned about what my gang was going to get up to later on, and if I was going to be successful in mugging anyone.

Or...doing much worse. _That's_ what made me feel guilty. Getting involved with them in the first place. And with Rosie not even knowing...

I took my phone, which was to the side of me, and took a glance at the time it displayed:

 _5:00 PM._

School had already finished. It had finished an hour ago. Was it really that late? I was going to meet with my gang around about eight or nine. In three hours. Three hours. Maybe it sounded like a while, but it didn't matter. I'd be doing it. That was that. It didn't matter how long left I had until I was forced to commit another disgusting crime.

I'd still be doing it. And I had no other option.

* * *

 _8:20 PM_

That was the time. I only had fourty minutes to get to where my gang resided. It wasn't particularly far from my home, only a ten minute walk really, but I wanted to spend as much time safe at home as possible. I wanted to utilize the time I had left...before I committed some ridiculous crime by force.

Still...how was I going to get out without Rosie seeing me? Or, worse...questioning me, wondering where the fuck I'm going.

Silently, I arose from the sofa and whipped up my phone from the wooden coffee table, putting it into my hoodie pocket. I then walked into the kitchen, where my eyes settled upon the sight of the knife rack which was placed on the work-top. I reached forward to slide out one of the knifes, only to stop in my thoughts as I continued to grip the lethal object.

Why...why was I doing this?

It wasn't as if I had any option.

I made a pact, a promise, a compromise...which would result in my own demise if I had broken it.

I slowly drew out the clean, sharpened knife and analysed it's shape, which I had done many times before. It was relatively long, but thin, and I think Rosie used it to cut meat and poultry. This was the knife I always used. I always used this one to defend in my gang, in the streets...to stab innocent others.

Sighing to myself, I shoved the knife deep into the pocket of my tracksuit bottoms and decided to push the image of it out of my mind...that I even had one in my possession...something which was a killing machine if put into the wrong hands.

I put my hood over my head and put my hands into my hoodie pockets, one of my hands gripping my phone. I felt tense, unnerved, terrified, and everywhere in my body shook and shuddered like utter hell. But I couldn't back down. I couldn't be a coward, like what Ryan and Katy thought I was. I couldn't.

I had to leave my home.

So I did.

* * *

Walking into the darkness of the night wasn't fun. It was far from it. It was quite intimidating for anyone. Even grown men. I hated it. But I did it every evening around this time, after all.

And Rosie somehow never suspected a thing. Maybe she was too drunk to notice, or maybe she was too enveloped in seducing her newest boy? Who knew. She _did_ care about me. It was clear she did. Nevertheless, though, she was somewhat selfish when the time had called for it.

Still, though...she loved me.

But she wouldn't if she knew what I did.

I felt around the thigh area of my right leg, feeling the outline of the knife moving around in my tracksuit bottoms. Guilt infested me, as well as a sense of...safety, possibly? Was I feeling safe because I had a knife?

Probably not. I had it most days, after all. So I was used to it.

I never _normally_ felt safe having one.

I walked past a small bus stop, where a couple of people stood spaced out from each other. One of them was taking a drag of his cigarette, and I swore I could smell Marijuana smoke coming from it. Once I had inhaled the toxicated fumes, my body began to have a desperation for it. As if it craved it. Psychologically, in my mind, I started to feel this way, too.

I wasn't addicted to drugs, of course. I simply... _did_ them. I was involved with drugs for sure, and I was exposed to them quite often, due to a couple of members in the gang being predominantly illegal dealers and nothing else. They frequently offered the others the drugs to the others, including myself, which we willingly exccepted.

Well, everyone except for myself. Drugs never appealed to me in particular, but it wasn't as if I detested them either. I was more of an alcohol and cigarette person.

Still...my body was determined to gain access to the Marijuana...and I didn't know why. Maybe...I was addicted to that, too.

After a couple of moments later (once I had passed by the people at the bus stop, ignoring my sudden desperation for the drugs), I came to a halt as I arrived at the outside of the alleyway; the entrance to my gang's hideout.

Breathing in and then out again (in an attempt to calm my nerves, although it wasn't working as well as I'd intended), I started to slowly walk down the small passageway. With a million thoughts rushing through my head...

"Webster, you're ten minutes early...not bad..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is reluctantly involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian standing out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack...but what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Ryan grinned at me from the shadows. He was casually leaning back against the wall, his hands in his pockets. A cigarette draped from his lips, "Not bad at all..." He continued. His voice was so...so blood curdling and un-trustworthy.

He was already teasing me. He was trying to make me feel better about myself so I obeyed his every command. Sure, I was stupid, but I wasn't gullible. I didn't fall for his tricks.

"Yeah, cheers." I murmured, a hint of sarcasm seeping out in my tone of voice.

"You got your knife with ya?"

"Yeah." I took a glance to the back of me, making sure no-one saw what I was doing, before I whipped out the knife from my tracksuit pocket. Ryan chuckled, however not in a happy way, as I stuffed the knife back into my pocket once I had proven my possession of the weapon.

"Good. Now get down here, the rest of us are waitin'." He turned his back towards me and strode down the alleyway with confidence, pausing after a moment to allow me to catch up to him.

To make sure I didn't run, more like.

* * *

"So we know the plan, don't we?" Katy questioned me once Ryan and I had managed to get down the rest of the alley. Chris and the others stood beside her protectively, clutching either beer bottles or cigarettes, " _Don't_ we, Webster?" She narrowed her eyes at me, which caused a shiver to travel up my spine.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied distantly.

"You got a knife?"

"Yeah, babe," Ryan replied, walking over to her, "She showed it to me. Now ya know what you're doin' then, Webster? Think of it as like...I dunno...like a practical GCSE exam in school or summat. You got once chance, and one chance _only. Cos'_ if ya fuck it up, then..." He trailed off, enabling a light chuckle from the others, "Well, I'm sure you're aware."

"Course." I shrugged. Whatever I was going to do, I wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

Until tommorrow, anyway.

"Ya sure?" Ryan asked.

"You don't seem so sure." Katy teased, smirking cockily.

"Yeah, well I am!" I retorted shortly and angrily. Obviously, I hadn't meant to loose my temper, but my impatience was running thin.

They were teasing me. They were fucking teasing me on purpose. They _wanted_ me to screw this up.

"Oh! Webster's pissed!" Ryan chuckled. The surrounding others either smiled or laughed.

"Ryan, just leave off," Chris groaned, "She ain't done anything wrong."

Ryan glanced over at Chris and narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger. Chris backed away a couple of steps, obviously reluctant that he had ever spoke out loud. In all honesty, as much as I appreciated Chris for sticking up for me, I didn't appreciate how he was risking whatever relationship he had with Ryan just to be a good mate.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Ryan spat darkly. He then turnee towards me, "And maybe _you_ should learn how to respect the upper class." The upper class. Ha, as if. "Now, get out there on the lookout for some people. We don't want any missed opportunities."

Without replying, I quickly walked away from them in the direction which lead towards the main road. For some reason, I could sense the others looking at me, their despicable glances boring into the back of my head. Maybe it was me being paranoid. I didn't know.

And I _certainly_ didn't look back at them to prove my speculation.

* * *

 _9:00 PM_

I took a short look at the time on my phone, and I wasn't aware that I had already been waiting at least an hour outside of the alley.

I had been waiting...but with no result. No result whatsoever.

My hands were stuffed into my grey hoodie pocket while I put my phone back into it, my back propped up against the side of the gritty brick wall. I looked down the pavement with watchful eyes, taking in the appearance of every person who paased by.

Some looked at me in a strange way, as if I were suspicious. And they weren't wrong, either. I _did_ appear to be involved in a gang, after all. Trashy, cheap clothing and trainers, sly eyes, millions of piercings up my ears. Others who passed ignored my presence.

I was about to give up. To quit. To let Ryan and the others win...maybe even to do the foolish thing and run.

But that was before...I saw...

 _Her._

A girl, about my age, walked from my right. She was...completely gorgeous. Flowing, blond shoulder-length hair, tanned skin, a figure to die for, shimmering blue eyes, pouty lips and a cute nose. She wore a fleeced purple coat, which appeared to be quite expensive, as well as having a Coach bag slung on her shoulder. The girl was fiddling with her iPhone 6 for a couple of moments and had stood still on the pavement while she did so.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching her, checking her out like a hungry, desperate animal would.

A blush rose up in my cheeks, blood following to the vessels inside. Beautiful, stunning, and drop dead sexy. This girl was the human personification of those words, plus many more. And...she looked quite rich, too.

She was amazing...but still, I didn't know her, even if my feelings for this stranger had grown after seconds of encountering her.

And, I had a job to do, even if it meant harming this girl in any way.

This beautiful, sexy, gorgeous girl...

Who was...staring at me?

Once my eyes caught hers, she blushed slightly and turned her head away in embarrassment, continuing to play with her phone. Aw...she was adorable and baahful, too. And maybe, just _maybe_ , she was gay.

 _'No!_ _'_ I thought to myself, shaking out of my fantasies, _'What are you doing?! I can't start to hope that she's gay! I probably won't even see her again, so why bother?! Unless I...mug her, but she's so innocent...I can tell in her eyes. She's virtually pure. She doesn't deserve this shit. I'll have to tell Ryan to stack it. I ain't harming this girl._ '

"Webster, what are you doing?! This is ya chance!" Chris harshly whispered from the alleyway, peaking his head out of it to look at me, "That girl's completely oblivious! And look, she's got a Coach bag and an iPhone 6! Holy shit, she might have thousands of pounds in that bag of hers for all we know!" His eyes were wide with anticipation. Plus, he was much more enthusiastic then the other evening.

I looked down at the floor, "But-"

"No, Sophie!" Chris interrupted, "This is ya chance! I'll go get the others in the meantime! Try to keep her there!" He ran back into the alleyway with extreme speed before I could tell him how I felt about this.

I sighed loudly, crossing my arms over my chest as I started to look at the beautiful girl once again. Her innocence, her purity, would soon be deprived. Taken away for eternity. She would be scarred for life from what was going to happen...

And I was forced into being the main part of the plan.

The girl soon put her phone away into her bag and cautiously looked around the area, first taking notice of the cars driving down the roads. She appeared to be distressed, I didn't know. Maybe scared...concerned...petrified. Or all three, and worse.

She then, much to my surprise, started to walk towards me; at least, I _thought_ it was in my direction. She took a sharp diagonal turn and walked towards...

The alleyway.

I quickly followed on behind the girl, my face bright red and my heart thumping. I wanted to make sure she was safe, although I seriously doubted that she would be in a couple of seconds. Chris had probably got the rest of the gang to shift closer, and now they were all reliant on me to take the first action.

I knew it.

As I came after her, I could faintly see the others lurking in the distance up the other end. Chris gave me a thumbs-up and smiled, wishing me good luck. Ryan just...stood there...and stared at me with an emotionless expression. He was trying to panic me into mugging this girl.

But I didn't want to.

I had no choice.

What else was I to do?

Nevertheless, I needed to save my own skin. This girl...there was something about her...something more then a pretty face I fancied.

What was I going to do?

Without thinking, and with a million of thoughts flashing through my mind, I sped towards her in a rush, my feet clattering against the ground. She stopped in her tracks and spun around to face me in shock, her mouth agape with wide, terrified eyes. She tried to run away, but the others came out and blocked her from getting through.

"GET HER, WEBSTER!" Ryan called out, "GET HER _NOW_!"

I chased after the girl, who was quickly looking around, trying to work out what she was going to do to get out of this situation.

But there was nothing she could do. Not now.

I had no choice...she was perfectly innocent...she didn't deserve this treatment, not at all.

But I needed to save myself from Ryan...to get in his good books again...

Yet, this girl. She was stunning...kind-hearted...

I wouldn't harm her. I wouldn't.

Reaching into my tracksuit pocket, I drew out the knife and pointed it straight at her, keeping my distance as I did so. I hadn't wanted to accidentally stab her. That wasn't what I was intending. Tears streamed down her face. Her lip was quivering in upset and paranoia, as well as her hands, which shook tremendously in fear.

"Hand over the bag," I demanded in the most softest tone possible, "And you'll be alright."

"You bein' serious, Webster?!" Ryan roared, "Just stab the girl, she ain't worth it! I've seen girls like her before! They do whatever they want to do and don't listen to no-one! JUST FUCKIN' STAB HER ALREADY, OTHERWISE I WILL!"

"P-Please..." The girl stuttered, reaching for her bag, "I-I'll give it to you...p-please don't hurt me...please..." She placed her bag on the floor and pushed it towards me, "P-Please..." She whimpered, sobbing.

"SOPHIE!" Ryan screamed, "STAB HER, NOW!"

The girl screamed aloud and pushed right past me, despite knowing I was holding a knife. She ran down the alleyway as fast as her legs could carry her, not bothering to look back in her escape act. Ryan growled like an animal, and was about to chase after the girl, when Katy put a hand out in front of his torso which blocked his way.

"Let her go, babe. Webster got what we wanted with no problem," Katy stated, "It don't matter."

"Yeah, it does, Katy!" Ryan groaned, "The girl'll go to the police and report it and-"

Katy put a finger to his lips, silencing him, "Ssh. Don't worry, babe. It was too dark for her to see what any of us looked like, anyway. And Webster never made any contact with the girl, so there's no fingerprint evidence. If ya think about it, we'll more likely be caught if Sophie _did_ stab her."

"True, true..." Ryan mumbled. He glanced up at me, "Right, you're off the hook. You did alright, and cos' of that you can smoke some Marijuana for free Get it off David," David was the predominant drug dealer in the gang, "I knew you was desperate for it when ya came here. Saw you looking at that guy smokin' it by the bus stop."

"Oh, cheers. I sorta need it." I replied calmly, although I was over the moon in my head. As much as I detested Katy, I was grateful for what she had done to stop Ryan from going overboard. Still, she had most likely done it to benefit herself and hadn't considered how I was feeling, so I wasn't too thankful towards her.

Alas, what was this...guilt I was experiencing? Love-sickness, maybe? I felt really bad for that girl. We had terrified her for dear life. And she hadn't done anything wrong. So, I had gone and pointed a knife at her. What an idiot I was...

And, who _was_ she anyway?

Thinking about her only made me feel more desperate to see her again; to put things right. She was gorgeous...a sweet, innocent girl who had probably never harmed a fly in her life.

I was crushing on this girl.

I was crushing on someone who I had threatened.

I was crushing on someone I'd never see again, let alone know what their name was. Or anything. Anything I could do to fix this problem.

"Eh." Ryan shrugged after a few moments.

"So what's in the bag apart from the iPhone?!" Chris inquired excitedly, "I wanna know!"

"Whoa, there was an _iPhone_ in there?!" Katy retorted, "I'm havin' that!"

"Open it, Webster!" One of the guys, Connor, stated from the side of Chris, "Let's see what rich girl was carrying!"

I picked the bag up off the floor and took a good, long look at it. It had to be at _least_ £250, or even more. It was relatively big, and I could feel the sheer weight of it's contents. I placed my hand on the zipper and pulled it backwards which opened it, revealing whatever was inside of it:

Her phone, an address book, a small make-up kit, a small brush, a mirror, a black glasses case, Ibuprofen tablets and...a pink, leather Coach wallet.

The others had all came to my side and looked over into the bag. I took out the wallet and opened up the flap from the popper. £30 was scattered in there along with bronze coins, and several different cards, including her bus pass, was in there.

I slipped out her bus pass and examined it. A picture of her was on the front; she was smiling happily. I wish I had seen her like that rather then distressed. Some of her personal information was also there, such as her birthday (which was on the 28th December, the year in which she was born wasn't there), and...her name, the vital information that I was dying to know about...

Sian. Sian Powers. That's what it said, and that's what I read...

 _That_ was her name.

Sian...

Now what would I do?

I needed to find her!

Sian...Sian Powers...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is reluctantly involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Sophie, for God's sake!" Rosie ranted later on that evening once I had turned up at home, "What is with you sneaking out every night?! This has happened for...like, _ages_ now! Why are you always turning up home like at eleven, and even later then that?!"

I paused for a moment, "Um...drinking?" I suggested. I really wasn't in the mood to answer whatever she had to say. I was more focused on finding that gorgeous stranger, Sian, and to return what I had stolen from her. My gang had allowed me to keep everything else in the bag except the phone, so giving back _most_ of the things would be quite simple...

I also needed to confront her; to apologize to her for the horrible thing I did.

I _had_ to find her again. And that was all that was on my mind. Not even covering up the fact that I was a gangster to Rosie, which would eventually get out if I wasn't careful enough.

"You're underage!" My irritating sister interrupted my thoughts about Sian, much to my dismay.

"Ugh, so?!" I retorted.

" _So_ , if anyone finds out, _I'll_ be the one in trouble, Sophie!"

"It's all about you, ain't it?!"

"I'm not saying that-"

"Yeah, well I am!" I shouted, storming over to the staircase, "Stop being so fuckin' nosy about my business, Rosie! It's really pissin' me off now!"

"Why?! I don't get why ya so angry if I care about ya!"

"Because it's annoying!"

"But I have to know, Sophie! You're my sister and I love you, for better or worse! I'm your legal guardian, so you better start telling me what happened out there! And I don't want any lies, just so you know! You better start explaining, Sophie! Right now!"

"You know what?! I'm sick and tired of feeling more like your _daughter_ then your sister!" And, with that, I ran up the stairs away from Rosie. For _now_ , anyway.

* * *

Sian...Sian Powers...

The name dwelled on my mind constantly. Everytime I would try to think about someone else, my thoughts would always drift back to how innocent, how gorgeous, how sexy she was. And how distressed she was when I...held up that goddamn knife...

I was outstretched on my bed, playing with the straps of the Coach bag I had stolen. I had emptied the bag's contents, leaving everything on my bedside table. I took the glasses out of the case - they were wide-frame, black ones, and were in the retro 'geek' style. They must've looked adorable on Sian's face...before I'd taken them away, of course.

In the wallet, I had also found a small picture; one of her and two other people (which appeared to be her parents) on holiday in what looked like Spain. They were all smiling on the photo...and they looked like a very happy, wealthy family.

Not like the broken one that I had. I was virtually an orphan. And, even though my dad was still alive, it didn't feel like he was.

In the address book, I had came across many phone numbers of people she probably was associated with. Vinnie and Janet Powers, who I gathered were her parent's names, her grandparents, other family and friends. A couple of addresses were written down, too (and did I mention she had beautiful handwriting? It was ridiculously neat, unlike the sloppy writing that I had) but none of them were very useful.

How was I going to find her? None of those things could help me in my search.

I took out my laptop from the bedside table after that in hope I could search her name up on Google (which, I know, sounded ridiculous, but it could've worked), which I did, but with no success. However, in the correction link below the search bar, it had said: _Do you mean 'Vincent Powers?'_

Vincent Powers...was that, perhaps, her dad? Vinnie...Vincent. Maybe so.

I moved my mouse over the link and clicked it. After waiting for a couple of seconds for the page to load, many different results of 'Vincent Powers' had came up. The first link was a website named, 'Powers Industries Inc' and the next was his...Wikipedia page?

A Wikipedia page? Was her dad some famous person? Because if he was, I had certainly never heard of him before.

Curiously, I hovered the mouse over the Wikipedia link and clicked on it. The page loaded almost instantly, displaying all of the information in a couple of seconds. A picture came up on the right-hand side of the screen of...the same man who was in that photo left among Sian's wallet...

I knew it! This was him!

I skimmed through the information on the page. Paragraphs and paragraphs of it. It said how Vincent was more commonly known as 'Vinnie', hence why it had said that in Sian's address book. It also mentioned his birthplace, which was Greater Manchester, how he owned a rich company who manufactured materials such as plastic and his family: his wife, Janet, and their only child...

Sian.

I was beaming like a Chesire cat, and I felt warm inside from my excitement. I had found Sian! Well, not Sian exactly, but close. Now all I needed to do was to find out where they lived...

I scrolled down on the page until I eventually found a paragraph which mentioned the Powers' current place of residence; Alderley Edge. That was only half-an-hour from Weatherfield! And plus, there was a bus that went there, too! It never said anything about exactly _where_ in Alderley Edge she lived, yet that was good enough for me to try to track her.

I could find her...I could give back what was rightfully hers and resolve things...I could...

"Sophie!"

My eyes widened in surprise at Rosie's loud voice vibrating throughout the house. In an instant, I slammed the laptop shut and snatched up everything of Sian's on the table, stuffing it into the bag, which I hid underneath the bed covers. As soon as I had done this, ironically, Rosie had opened my bedroom door and came tumbling in.

"Rosie, fuck off-"

"Oy, don't swear at me, Sophie!"

"...What do you want...?"

Rosie shrugged, "Just wanna apologize, I guess. I feel really bad for always 'getting involved', as you call it, with your life. It's your life to take, and in two years time you'll be an adult. So maybe it's time I started to treat you like one." She smiled warmly, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She then frowned after a few moments, "But that doesn't mean I'm happy with you drinking. I guess I can't talk, though. I ain't the best influence, hitting on every guy I see, am I?"

"Guess not..." I mumbled.

"Soph, don't be angry," Rosie sighed, shifting closer to me on the bed. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to her side, "I'll do anything to make it up to ya. I promise. We'll even go to a lesbian bar if that's what you want. Mind you, I'd probably get hit on by all the girls there..." She shuddered at the thought of dating another woman.

I laughed and looked up into her eyes, "Alright then...I'm sorry too, for havin' a go and everything."

"Yay, we're mates again!"

"Hmm, yeah..." I fell silent, my thoughts coming back to Sian...and finding her.

"You alright, babe?" Rosie asked, appearing to be quite concerned.

"What? Yeah!" I quickly defended, "I'm fine!"

"You don't seem to be...wanna order a takeaway? Might cheer ya up?"

"The takeaway places won't be open at this time, Rosie."

"If I get one of my 'hangers on' who works in a takeaway to take our order he probably will."

"Yeah, probably not, Rosie..." I rolled my eyes. Rosie had many of these 'hangers on' guys...or _claimed_ to, anyway, "I'm not bothered about it, to be honest. But...there's something I wanna ask ya."

I couldn't be honest with Rosie about me being in a gang and threatening the most beautiful girl in the universe to get her bag which I had in my possession, yet I wanted to ask her something. About...Powers Industires Inc, and the people who owned it...

"What's it about?" She queried.

"It's...about this company...ever heard of Powers Industries?"

Rosie fell silent for a few moments, deep in thought, "I think it's some material company. Heard they make like plastic and metals and stuff, but that's it. I only know from my GCSE course at school. I remember using plastic for a dress in Textiles which was produced in Powers Industries."

"How about the owners?"

"Owners of the company?" Rosie clarified. I nodded in response, "Don't know. I think they're quite rich though, since the company is worth millions. And I think they live in a nice, posh place near Manchester like Disley or Alderley Edge. Or somewhere like that. Why do ya ask all of a sudden?"

"Just...curious. I saw the logo of it on a...milk carton."

"Oh, right..." Rosie replied, gazing into my eyes. I was under the impression that she didn't believe what I was telling her, as she appeared to be in a daze. I've never been a good liar. And my sister, unfortunately, knows me too well to know if I'm telling the truth or not.

I hadn't gained much information from Rosie about Sian, her family or their precise location, and after that I wished I hadn't bothered asking. It had only made Rosie all the more suspicious about what I was up to.

Nevertheless, tommorrow I was going to set out on a small bus journey. A journey to Alderley Edge...

That's if Rosie didn't intervene anymore, and if she never became more suspicious...

Which, of course (knowing Rosie), wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Early the next morning, around about _7:30 AM_ , I snuck out of my house and walked down Coronation Street towards the bus stop. Luckily, when I had done this, Rosie was still asleep. I had came out this early deliberately so I wouldn't be caught by her...

Plus, so Rosie wouldn't suspect me any longer. Asking her about Powers Industries was a big, stupid mistake. She might've thought that my late nights out and days of school were related to the company. Knowing _Rosie_ , that probably _was_ the case. She always speculated things which never made much sense. Typical her.

I patiently waited for the bus to Alderley Edge to arrive while I listened to music through my blue, wireless 'Beats by Dre headphones', (which I had knicked from one of the kids in my year at school), calmly smoking a cigarette. Several busses stopped beforehand, but none of them were going to the location that I wanted.

I took a couple of drags of the cigarette, consistently taking it in and out of my mouth, before I stubbed it out and put it in the bin. I wanted to dispose of it before the bus arrived. Rosie never knew I smoked, either. I don't think she knew anything about me.

A couple of people stood nearby me, also waiting for a bus. They were all dressed in smart, work clothing. One of the men there was watching me smoke just now. I could see it in the corner of my eye. He had then turned to whisper something to a woman next to him, which made my blood boil.

"You got a problem with me smoking?!" I questioned angrily, turning to face the two of them.

"No, it's just..." The man paused for a moment, "You look quite young..." He smiled nervously. The woman seriously nodded in agreement.

"So fuckin' what?!"

"I-It doesn't matter..."

"Good." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I was praying that the bus would arrived soon, so that way I wouldn't have to put up with any more ignorant bigots like _them_.

Out of boredom, I took the Coach bag off of my shoulders (which is where I had kept it) and glanced down at it. Was I doing the right thing? Was this going to effect me in unintentional ways? Would Sian even _want_ to talk to me after I'd threatened to kill her? Maybe not. She could even tell the police as soon as I showed up at her door. I was so desperate to see her, to talk to her, that I wasn't considering the outcome of this.

But I needed to see her again. I needed to set things right.

Because she hadn't deserved this.

As I put the bag back on my shoulder, I noticed another incoming bus. When it drove closer, I could read that it's final destination was, much to my convenience, Alderley Edge. Perfect! A bus that went straight there!

The low-decker bus slowed down and quickly stopped just beside the bus stop a few moments later. The doors sprung open, revealing the small staircase which lead up to the driver. A short que soon formed, customers piling in one by one. I was at the back of the que, twirling my dark hair in my fingers.

Soon, the people had paid the driver and had sat down in their seats, leaving me last. I placed a couple of coins on the counter, which the driver gladly accepted by taking them in the palm of his hand. I walked down the bus until I reached the very back, where I sat down away from everyone else by the window. Window seats always relaxed me...

The bus driver started the engine once again after I had sat down. The bus drove away from th bus stop, and back onto the road, in the direction of my destination...

Alderley Edge.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

The bus ride to Alderley Edge felt and was much longer then I had expected. I was looking out of the window for most of the trip, aimlessly gazing at the cloudy, dark weather. Typical weather for an early morning in Manchester. It appeared as if it were going to rain soon, and knowing how ridiculous the UK's weather was, the likelihood of that was expected.

The bag was placed firmly on my lap. Every once in a while, I would look down at it, and experience a waver of different emotions. Emotions of why I was doing this; Guilt, was one. Love, however, was another.

Was I being guilt-tripped into doing this? Or was I doing it because I fancied Sian? Both, probably. But mostly related to how I fancied her...

The bus stopped every two minutes or so, either to drop off or pick up people. I had noticed that, gradually, more and more people had got on the bus, being that it was going into rush hour: _8:20 AM._ School started in ten minutes. And I wouldn't be there, yet again, for the second day in a row. I was guaranteed all D's in my GCSE exams, though I didn't give two shits.

Rosie was probably wondering where I was by now, too. She'd have been awake at least half-an-hour, panicking her arse off once again. I'd be receiving a phone call from her soon, which I'd discard, of course. Lying to her was becoming difficult within every lie that I told her. This would make her more suspicious then ever...

So was this even a good idea?

Yes...no...yes...no...yes!

I needed to give the bag back to Sian! I _had_ to see her again! I _needed_ to set things right with her!

 _'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!'_ My phone suddenly vibrated in my hoodie pocket. I took it out and looked at who was calling:

Rosie.

I pressed the red button and discarded the call. A couple of seconds later, the phone rung again. And, of course, it was Rosie once more. I pressed the red button effortlessly; how many times did it take for her to get the hint?! I wasn't going to pick the call up! She'd have a good moan at me down the phone, knowing I'd snuck out of the house...

A single 'bleep' noise soon came through about a minute later. A text, now. From Rosie. She clearly was changing her tactics. I pressed a couple of buttons, opening up the message:

 _'Where the fuck r u?! This is getting ridiculous now! R u trying to bunk school to miss ur gcse's?!'_

I rolled my eyes and turned my phone off, putting it back into my hoodie pocket. I wasn't answering anything Rosie had to say. At that moment, I had more important things to worry about. Still, at least she thought I was trying to get out of doing my GCSE's and not anything else. Like I was a gangster, for one, and was returning a bag to a sexy girl who I'd threatend to kill. Yeah, I was relatively glad she never suspected me of that.

The bus has become very packed in the space of a few minutes, people fighting to find seats. Some even stood up and held on to bars now. I was still listening to my music, so the irritating conversations of the people were blocked out. To relax myself even more, I closed my eyes and started to drift into my own little world, nothing but me and my music.

* * *

My eyes were still shut when the bus made it's final stop. As it halted, my eyes jolted open in surprise. Most of the people in the bus had left, emptying it out. The only ones left over were the two people that had mocked me earlier, and they were sat at the front.

"Alright, this is the last stop!" The driver exclaimed, "Everyone exit the bus please!"

I was here...Alderley Edge. I was here...

I arose from my seat, putting the bag on my shoulder. I slowly walked down the bus towards the door, all while having a long look outside; a small, antiquated village. I could see large houses in the distance and a wide countryside. Beautiful...and expensive. I wished I lived here rather then in cheap-and-nasty Weatherfield. I'd even heard that famous footballers lived here. Maybe Sian and the Powers family knew a footballer? Maybe he was their next door neighbour? Who knew.

Smiling at the driver out of gratitude, I left the bus and stepped out into the open. Moments later, I heard the bus drive off. Grey storm clouds continued to hover over the ground, indicating that a downpour of rain was soon to occur. I could even smell distant rainwater in the air, as much as it sounded slightly bizarre.

But...now that I was here, what was I going to do?

How was I going to find Sian? Loads of people lived in Alderley Edge. They hadn't mentioned on Wikipedia the _exact_ location of the Powers family home in the village, likely due to privacy reasons. Where was I even going to start?

I could try...asking around? Asking the locals about where they lived? Or would I come across as a stalker to them? Maybe I could...look around for them? I knew what Sian's parents looked like, so I could easily hand back the bag to one of them. But...for obvious reasons, that would be quite...reckless. Sian had probably told her parents by now about what had happened, so it would look quite...strange if a sudden random person had handed back her things out of the blue.

So what could I do? How could I still see Sian and give her things back _without_ bringing any further issues into the situation, let alone any suspicion? I needed to be discreet, sneaky. I had to do this without being found out, as that would be 'game over' for me...

How the fuck was I even going to start doing this...?

Two men stood quite close to me by the bus stop, having a discussion. One of them asked th other, "So you're meeting him this afternoon? To discuss the intention of his daughter to take over the company?"

"That's right. I'm sure Mr Powers will be grateful for it. After all, Sian's his only child, so her taking over Powers Industries would make sense."

Sian?! Mr Powers?! Powers Industries?! I can't believe how my luck had turned for the best! I walked closer to them, pushing my headphones down on my neck so I could hear the conversation more clearly. I could get some form of vital information from them, being as though it appeared that they knew the Powers family personally.

"Of course..." The other one replied, "But are you _sure_ it's a good idea doing this today? My wife was talking to Janet Powers over the phone about an hour ago. She said how distraught Sian was from something which had happend last night..."

"Distraught? About what?"

"I can't be too sure...Janet apparently mentioned that she had been mugged by a group of gangsters around the Weatherfield area and came home in tears. Poor girl...luckily she had coins left on her for the bus, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get home...and those delinquents would've chased her down..."

"What did the gang take from her?"

"Some of her possessions. In a nice bag. One of them pointed a knife at her."

"Oh, shame...she don't deserve that, does she? "

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

People had _already_ heard about what had happened?!

Shit!

No, she doesn't," The man who had claimed he was meeting the Powers family stated, "Well, now I should be on my way. See you later." He shook the other's hand firmly, "I'll be going to meet up with them at their house."

"Remember where it is?" The other one smirked, teasing, "I know how you have a tendency to forget places."

"Yeah, it's down Cangleford Road. They live in the three story house up the end." The man laughed back, walking away from his friend.

Perfect! Could my luck be running long throughout the day, too?! Perfect! All I had to do was follow this man straight to the Powers home! Easy enough! I could wait until he left their home to return Sian's bag, and to hopefully resolve the situation. Yet, I _was_ madly crushing on her...while I _was_ being slightly greedy; I couldn't have everything my own way, could I? The chances are that Sian would snatch the bag, refusing to talk to me or see me ever again. Or, if she never recognized me from the night before, she would simply thank me, take the bag, and we would depart ways. She may of not been gay, either.

I was getting my hopes up too much. I hadn't even considered this until now.

But...there was still a chance...a chance to talk to her...

I just wanted to _see_ her again.

* * *

Keeping my distance from the well-dressed man who I had encountered beforehand, I followed his trail through the village of Alderley Edge. He walked through many suburban roads, clutching a black briefcase which I hadn't noticed before. I needed to keep up with his fast-paced speed of walking, but I had to stay away, too.

After all, I'd rather not be accused of being a stalker in public.

The man suddenly took a sharp turn into another road off the current one we were walking on. A few moments later, when I had reached the same turning, I did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I could read the name of the street; Cangleford Road.

I...I was here. And it never took long, either.

The road was absolutely breathtaking, with large, set-back mansions situated on a wide stretch of lush land. Each home was detached from the other, and was quite a fair distance away, all having beautiful, unusual architecture. The road reminded me of a countryside path, just with large houses running parallel with it.

The man, as he had said before, walked all the way up to the end of the road and turned towards the three story home. As I came closer, I could see that the house was protected by a surrounding barrier of open (fortunately for me) electric gates. A concrete drive stretched out to the front of the house.

He walked up the grand stairs to the home, where two white doors stood closed. As he rung the doorbell, I ran to hide in the nearby bushes. I would need to wait for him to leave before I returned Sian's bag, since I'd prefer not to have any witnesses...

I felt my hands becoming clammy with sweat, my fists tightly clenched together being the cause of this. My face blushed a deep shade of red, and my heart pumped faster and faster...

Was I really _this_ nervous to see her again?

One of the doors soon opened about a minute later. I ducked my head low, but still paid close attention. Out came a young woman in her twenties, I guessed. _That_ wasn't Sian, but boy was she _fit_.

"Oh, Mark. What a surprise," She smiled, "Vinnie and Janet aren't here. Sorry. They've gone out on a business call...short notice, you see. But Sian's talking to the therapist that was hired to help her. Did you...y'know, hear about what happend to her?"

"Of course I did, Tina. My colleague told me earlier," Mark sighed, "Shame how sick some people can be. Especially to do that to a girl who's done nothing wrong in her life. We've both watched her grow up from square one, and honest to say, she's never even harmed a fly."

Sick?! Sick?! I wasn't sick! Maybe I'd been forced to do what I did! This 'Mark' guy didn't know the shitty situation I was in, did he?! I could've been killed if I hadn't of done what I did! He didn't know a fucking thing about any of this!

"I know, she's really lovely," Tina replied, "She cares so much about everyone, even the people she don't know. She could have any boy she wants-"

"Tina, are you talking about me behind me back again?" A voice interrupted Tina. A voice...a voice which I recognized very well, even if I'd only heard it once. A soft, gentle, angelic voice. I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, feeling palpitations in my chest.

Tina laughed, "All good things, Sian! All good things, I swear!"

"Good, it better be!"

Sian Powers _herself_ walked up beside Tina, a small grin playing on her lips. She wore a fluffy pink dressing gown, her blond hair draped across the front of her shoulders. Gorgeous...she was so gorgeous...and _I_ had seen her again, this time in broad daylight, so I could catch her features much better. Though there was nothing I had missed to take in the night previously...

Except she wasn't scared. She looked happy, comfortable in her environment. Much different to how I'd faced her...

But I was seeing her again. That's all that mattered at that point.

I was seeing her.

"Oh, hi Mark!" Sian greeted, smiling politely. Aw, she had cute dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. I hadn't noticed them before.

"Hi, Sian. How's life been treating you?"

"Um...well..." She mumbled, her smile dropping into a frown.

"Oh, sorry I asked that," He apologized, "I...heard about what happened to you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sian said almost instantly. She was trying to put on a brave expression, but even an imbecile could see the hurt in her eyes, "Just the shock, that's all. Shame my stuff's gone, though...but there was nothing I could do. They always say give your possessions away to these types of people to save your life rather then challenge them for a fight. So that's what I did. But I'm fine...I swear."

"What were you even doing there?"

"Oh...visiting a friend."

"Why didn't anyone come with you to visit them?"

"Mark," Tina narrowed her eyes at him, interrupting Sian before she could reply, "Now's not the time, yeah? Sian's still shaken up about what happend. She'd rather _not_ talk about it."

"OK," Mark shrugged, "We won't. So...I don't suppose I serve any purpose of being here, then? Since Vinnie and Janet have gone out and everything..."

"Eh, not really, no."

"Tina!" Sian exclaimed, "Don't be so rude! Mark's me parent's accountant! You can't just kick him out like this!"

"OK, OK." Tina laughed.

I was beginning to become a little fidgety behind the bush. Bored, and impatient. When was it OK to strike? To return the bag? I didn't want Mark or Tina seeing me doing it. I wanted Sian. _Only_ Sian. At this rate, if they kept their conversation about the...'incident' up any longer, I'd be going on a guilt-trip I'd never even return from. Not to mention I'd jump out at them because the boredom was unbearable...

"Hey, is there something behind that bush?" Mark asked after a few moments, causing Sian and Tina to stare in my direction, "Only I _swear_ I heard rustling or something like that."

"Rustling? Behind that bush?" Tina confirmed, "Dunno' what you're talking about. It's just you, Mark. It's in your mind. There's nothing behind that-"

"No, there is."

"Sian?"

Sian edged forward a couple of steps, all while fixing her gaze on where I was. I saw her scrunch her eyebrows up in confusion and curiosity, continuing to walk towards me, "There is." She repeated a second time, "What the hell's in there?"

"Sian, it's nothing. Mark was being stupid-"

"No, there is!" Again, she slowly walked forwards down the stairs until her feet were firmly on the ground, "I can hear...well, I can't _hear_ anything, but there's something in me which senses that someone's there. Spying on us."

"I think you're being paranoid from what happened," Mark figured, "Tina was right. I was only joking around."

"No, I ain't paranoid!" She snapped, "Whoever's there, show yourself! Go on, show yourself!"

I gulped, louder then I had intended. How did Sian even know I was there? There was no indication that had been given of anyone even being there. Well, since I _was_ here because I had to return Sian's things, not to mention to set things right, I couldn't really listen in to their conversations for hours upon end...

I was going to do it. I was going to return Sian's bag.

So why was I feeling nervous to do it?

Guilt? Love-sick? A fear of...rejection?

"Well? Show yourself!" Sian boomed impatiently.

I guess it was showtime, then...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is reluctantly involved in gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Breathing in one last breath of air before exhaling, I slowly stood up from my crouched position, peaking over the bushes. Sian's expression softened quite a bit, but Tina and Mark stared at me like I was insane. The bag was hidden behind my back at that moment. I'd return that to her very soon.

"Hi?" Sian cocked an eyebrow, trying to control the smile that was forming on her lips. Was she amused by my sudden appearance? Or was she completely weirded out? Or both?

"Hi." Great conversation starter, Webster.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?"

Yes. "No. No, you don't." Why did I lie? I was here to resolve things with her, but...if she didn't recognize me from last night, what harm would it do? At least she wouldn't freak out at me now.

"Oh...you just...remind me of someone I met once..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry. It's weird, I know," She blushed, giggling in embarrassment. She was even _more_ adorable up close! "Don't worry about it. So-"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tina spat, running up to Sian's side. She put a hand in front of Sian and backed her up, silencing whatever Sian was going to say next, "Stay away from her, Sian! Look at her! Look at that...shit she's wearing! You ain't supposed to talk to people you don't know, especially not _scum_ like _her_!"

I gritted my teeth in temper; scum?! Shitty clothing?! What a fucking nerve Tina had!

"Why do you always have to listen to my dad!? He's so overprotective it's ridiculous!" Sian groaned, "And she's not scum..." She mumbled the last part quietly, blushing once again. I don't think Tina heard, but I could read her lips perfectly.

Was she...sticking up for me? Sticking up for someone she didn't know? That made me all the more in-love for her...she was so caring, kind...

"He's overprotective because he loves you! You know that!"

"No, he's just a possessive freak! And...well this girl seems alright!"

"She was hiding in a bush by the house, Sian! How is she 'alright'?! She looks like a right creep! Bloody stalker she is!"

"Maybe she's here for a reason?" Mark suggested.

"Right, so are you here for a _reason_ , or are you just some terrorist who's after this house?" Tina demanded.

"Terrorist?!" Sian shouted, "She isn't one, Tina!"

"And how do _you_ know?"

"I...um...well she doesn't look like one, does she?! You can't judge people by their appearance!"

"Whatever..."

I coughed awkwardly, catching the attention of the three of them, "I'm actually here cos'...well," I made eye contact with Sian, who resumed her blushing. At that moment, I think I'd done the same thing, "I've got something for you..."

"For me?" Sian walked closer, "What is it?"

"I sort of...well, found your bag," I took the bag out from behind my back and held it up. Sian's face lit up in excitement as soon as she saw it, though she allowed me to continue with what I was going to say, "In...this alleyway. It was just...left there..."

Why did I lie _again_? This wasn't good. I was such a bad liar...

"Oh my God!" Sian ran over to me and clapped her hands together. She was on the verge of hyperventilating from her sheer excitement, but nevertheless managed to contain it, "Thank you so much! I thought I'd never see it again! How did you know it was mine, let alone where I lived?"

"Um...I-"

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Thank you!"

I handed the bag back to her, which she gladly accepted. She rummaged through the bag, looking at it's contents with a wide smile. Yet, seconds later she frowned, and her eyebrows scrunched up thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't mean to be rude," She chuckled hesitantly, "But...where's my phone? I swear I had it in there..."

Shit.

"Your phone? Oh...when I found it there wasn't a phone in there..."

What was _with_ me?! Was I this determined to lie my way into talking to her?

"Oh..." She sighed, smiling sadly, "Only it was an iPhone 6...really expensive. My dad went mad last night when I admitted that it was stolen along with everything else. We tried to track it using the tracking device installed on the Apple website, though the phone was turned off...I guess it's a lesson to me for being so damn spoilt as my grandparents put it..." I could tell she was about to cry. She was making the same distressed face as last night...

"You're not spoilt." Where did _that_ come from?!

"Really? You're...so nice..." She laughed softly, "So...what's your name?"

"Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm...Sian."

"Nice name. It suits someone like you, y'know." When did I become such a womanizer? All the girls at school hated me...still, they knew I was gay, and Sian didn't. But I wanted to talk to her for as long as possible, because after this I'd probably never see her again.

"Thank you...would you...like to come in?"

Wait, what?! Was I hearing this correctly? Sian Powers was allowing me into _her_ house?! What for? I thought we'd have parted ways by now...my luck really was on my side that day. Perhaps once of the luckiest days of my life in terms of the events which had occured.

"OK," Tina interrupted, "That's enough, Sian! You've flirted with her long enough! You can't go around inviting girls back who you barely know!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Sian became red once again; _was_ she flirting? Maybe she was. Maybe I was getting my hopes up. Maybe...she was gay after all, "And I know can trust her! She managed to find my bag, didn't she? Most people would snatch it up for themselves, but not her! She gave it back to me!"

"Sian, she's not coming back!"

"Why?!"

"Because you don't know her! Just thank her and come back in the house, OK?!"

"Ugh! Fine..." Sian groaned, sighing. She was about to walk towards the house when she spun around to face me. Slowly, she walked over to me, and...

Pulled me in for a hug...?

What the-

"Please, I really want to see you..." She whispered into my ear, her arms wrapped tightly around my back, "Will you meet me here tommorrow? I'm off school until next week. I want to make it up to you for what you did..."

"But you barely know me..."

"I don't mind...I like you..."

"...Same here..."

"Right Sian, we're going back in! Stop hugging her and hurry up!" Tina called out, "We'll have to wash your clothes now you've touched her!"

"Ignore her...she's paid to be like that..." Sian reassured, releasing me from the embrace. We were both blushing wildly, obviously demonstrating our affections for one another, "So will you come? Just stand around the area here and I'll be waiting. I want to...get to know you..."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so bothered?"

"Because...because I am..."

"Oh...alright then."

"Will I see you, Sophie?"

"Course', Sian."

"Thanks. Bye then." She winked, smiling softly. I smiled back. She walked away from me, swaying her hips excessively as she did so. Was she...doing that deliberately? She walked up the grand, white marble staircase, following Tina's tracks. They, along with Mark, walked into the house, Mark closing the door behind him.

I stood there for at least five minutes after that, my mouth agape as I stared at the white doors. Sian...she hugged me. She actually _hugged_ me. We weren't even a couple and it felt more real then any other relationship. This had intensified my crush on her by an awful lot...

Though it wasn't a crush anymore...

It was a fully blown, one-sided romance.

Or was it 'one-sided'?

Did Sian like _me?_ In a...slightly different context then mates?

Why else would she hug me like that? Or was it lust? Was just she grateful for how I had returned the bag to her?

I didn't know...but I was ecstatic that I was going to see Sian again. Not to mention how successful our 'first' meeting had been. I think she genuinely liked me. She seemed...so fucking perfect. Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, sexy as fuck...

Hopefully she did like me back. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if we stayed mates.

Was I pushing my luck if I was hoping she would be gay?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _10:00 AM_

After departing Alderley Edge, I made my way back home on the bus. Once I reached my house, I realized that Rosie wasn't there and plopped myself down on the couch, lighting up a cigarette. I was using the opportunity wisely to smoke in my home, since...well, Rosie...didn't even know about _half_ of the things I did.

She didn't even know a _thing_ about me.

I was having a mini battle in my mind about whether I should of gone to school or not. I never gave a shit about school, let alone my 'life-changing' GCSE's. People took them too seriously. As soon as you finished school, you'd find out how loads of people got the same grades as you in their exams. It's really nothing but competition if you want a job. I found _that_ out from my sister. But she did shit in her _own_ exams, anyway.

I wasn't too fussed about it. So, I simply never bothered to attend. I had hardly any school mates apart from Chesney anyway, and _he_ was an irritating, moaning little shit in his own light. Prick, he was...

But I didn't want to think about Chesney, _or_ Rosie, _or_ anyone else...

I wanted to think about Sian.

No, I _wanted_ Sian in general, not just the thoughts of her. I wanted Sian. I wanted her to put her lips on mine and make sweet, hot love to me, even though that would either never happen or would take _ages_ to escalate. I was so happy I'd be seeing her again, even if it _was_ in secret.

Still...I had only mingled my way into becoming on good terms with her because of the horrific lies I told. If I'd told her the truth straight away, if I told her that it was _me_ who reluctantly threatened to kill her...

Well, she wouldn't want to speak to me, would she? She'd know I was in a gang, owned a knife, and had mugged her, putting her life on the line. She'd shit herself. Her parents and that Tina bird wouldn't want her anywhere _near_ me. And she wouldn't want to talk to me. She was a smart girl, for sure. I'm certain she knew the difference between who to hang around with and who to not.

If I wanted Sian...I'd have to lie my way into doing it. I couldn't tell her during our first encounter, and I don't think I could tell her in the future, either. I didn't have a choice...

I was _desperate_ for her. I loved Sian, so much, even if we'd only met 'once' (or twice, however you'd put it). I wanted her...

But I needed to lie.

And I was shit at doing that.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe she'd just wander off like that _again_!" I heard Rosie rant, unlocking the door to the house. Rosie was home early. Normally her shift at McDonald's ended at _5:00 PM,_ but it was only _2:00 AM._

I'd sat on my arse for the past four hours, watching Jeremy Kyle, smoking more cigarettes and thinking, completely lost within my mind. At that moment, I was watching Come Dine With Me, since there really wasn't anything more adult on the television.

"OK, Mr Hadley," Rosie continued; she was probably on the phone, "When she gets home I'm having a _big_ discussion with her...yeah, I know I'm sounding like her mother, but who gives a fu-oh, sorry. I love Sophie as a sister _and_ a daughter. I'd never want anything to happen to her, y'know...fine, alright. Ciao." I heard her finish the call.

"Soph, are you in here?" She called out, "Cos' I can hear the TV!" I didn't reply. Rosie strode into the living room and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face her, causally raising an eyebrow, "You think this is funny?! Do you?!"

I groaned, "What?!" Although I knew what she was referring to.

"Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about! What the fuck is up with you?! You're sneaking around in the night, and now in the morning, too! You promised me the other day that you wouldn't go sneaking around anymore, so you go and do it the next two days after that! What the actual fuck?! I know I said I wouldn't 'stick my nose' into your 'personal business' or whatever, but it seems that you're taking advantage of that! So tell me, Sophie! What's been going on that's so 'personal' that you can't tell me about?! And...what is that smell?" She sniffed the air, "Have you...have you been smoking?!"

"No!" I quickly defended, "I made toast and burnt it!"

"Oh," She laughed angrily, bending down to pick something up, "So what's _this_ then?!" She held a ciagrette stub in her hands, " _This_ don't look like toast!"

Shit...

"Um...I...um...it's not what it looks like!"

"So it just _happened_ to appear, then?! Out of thin air?! Did you wave a magic wand and it appeared on the floor like that?!" She clicked her fingers, "You're fucking _sixteen,_ Sophie!"

"Yeah, cos' _you_ can talk!" I snapped. Rosie was seriously irritating me, and all of the anger had...built up inside of me. Until then..., "You went around having illegal unprotected sex when you were my age! You could've got pregnant! Everyone called me 'The Prostitute's Sister!' Do you know how bad that felt while mum was dying and dad was fucking Molly?! Do you know how much that fucked me up?! Cos' I don't think you do. And you wonder why I smoke! I smoke cos' it releases the stress I have! It calms me down, makes me feel like I'm worth it! My life became fucked up when I was just a kid, and you _expect_ me to be normal?!"

"Soph, I..." Rosie's furious expression softened into one of sadness, "...I had no idea-"

"Yeah?! Well now you do, Rosie!"

"So that's what you've been hiding, then?"

I fell silent; Rosie believed that _this_ was the secret I'd kept from her for a year? Smoking? Would Rosie _finally_ get off my back if I...lied? Smoking was pretty bad, for sure, but it wasn't as bad as her finding out about...

That I was a gangster.

"Yeah..." I eventually replied softly, my head hanging low, "That's what it is..."

These damn lies! When would they stop?!

I expected Rosie to scream at me, though she didn't. For a few moments, she stood there, avoiding eye contact with me, attempting to process the information she'd been given. She came towards me and smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I nuzzled into the warmth of her neck, allowing unintended tears to flow down my cheeks seconds later.

"I'm so sorry..." I croaked. I wasn't crying over how she knew that I smoked, though that's what she thought.

I was crying over the guilt that shot me like a bullet.

"Please don't cry, babe...I'm sorry I kept having a go without realizing how you felt..." Rosie whispered, sounding as if she were crying, too, "I honestly didn't know how you were feeling over all this...our family's small and fucked up, and I was being such a selfish cow..."

"No you weren't, Rosie..."

"Yeah, I was, Soph...I've been such a bad sister to ya. I haven't been there when you need me the most...and then you go off having fags...God, I'm such a fucking twat..." She gently broke our embrace, putting her arms on my shoulders and massaging them. Her eyes were brimming with tears, though she never released them; Rosie was too strong of a character to cry as much as I did. With one hand, she wiped away the tear streaks on my face.

Thanks..." I sniffled, "A-And you're not a twat, Rosie...I was just...my feelings have been kept in for so long. I haven't been able to talk to anyone, and it's seriously screwed me up. I felt...like I couldn't talk to you...I didn't really want to...I thought you'd keep having a go if I kept moaning to ya..."

Lies. All lies.

"Course' I wouldn't, Soph," Rosie frowned, rubbing my back, "You can talk to me whenever you feel upset. You don't have to smoke to help you...cos' it won't. I tried it once or twice, but it don't get you anywhere. Trust me. I hated it...So please, if ya ever feel upset, don't sneak out and have a fag. You've had me worried sick...I thought...I thought you were involved in something much worse then just smoking, though...like being in a gang..."

My heart stopped, my eyes widening. But Rosie didn't notice, and so continued.

"But you weren't, so...I'm glad. Course', I'm not happy that you want to bunk school to smoke, so you're really gonna have to stop with it. Smoking's like a disaster for your health. I ain't too bothered with you drinking now, even if you're underage, since I'm practically a wine addict. But please, Soph...please talk to me and don't sneak out of the house without telling me...and please go to school from now on...oh, that's sort of who I was on the phone to...Mr Hadley works on the PTA at your school...and they're really concerned about how behind you are in your GCSE's..."

"Oh..."

"Apparently you haven't kept up with your coursework, and the frequent days off that you've been having have made you miss a _lot_ of stuff. He said if you don't go in tommorrow, then...then you'll be put under some special learning programme which forces you to do your _entire_ two year course over again. In like two months..."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah..."

"No, fuck because..." I trailed off. Tommorrow was when I'd promised Sian I'd meet her. I couldn't go in to school if I wanted to see the girl I had madly fallen for and to further our friendship. I'd promised Sian. It had sounded like _she_ was desperate to see _me_ too...I didn't give a shit about my GCSE's! They could stick me on a programme for all I cared! I wasn't going in! And no-one could make me!

"Why?" Rosie crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought we'd no more secrets, Soph? What's wrong? Talk to me..."

Should I have told her? Yes? No? Maybe? How else could I lie about this? It wouldn't be _so_ bad if I told Rosie the truth at least _once_...

"I...sort of met a girl-"

"What, you met a girl?!" Rosie grinned, gasping, "While having a fag?!"

"Yeah, I guess-"

"What's she like?! Tall? Short? Thin? Fat? Blue eyed? Brown eyed? Ginger? Brunette? Blond? Ugly? Fit as fuck?"

"She's pretty fit-"

"Oh, you've _actually_ met someone! It's taken you a year since you split with Chloe!" Rosie interrupted once more, which I didn't mind. I was glad that she was interested, "All that flirting _fianally_ paid off, huh? So who is she? What's her name? How did you meet her?"

"Um...her name's Sian...I met her outside...the...um...bust stop. She's really sweet, and after we spoke, she kinda just...asked me out...sort of, anyway. Though, I'm not sure if she's gay. But she...told me her address, so I was gonna pick her up tommorrow...but obviously I can't now..."

"Right..." Rosie sighed, "Babe, I know you promised this girl and all, but your GCSE's are _more_ important then that. She sounds nice, and I'm happy you've 'got in there' with a date, but...it's awkward...any other day and I would've encouraged you to go..."

"But I _promised_ her!" I retorted in exasperation.

"I know, Soph-"

"Couldn't I just go there after school?! Couldn't you drop me off or something?!" I suggested, feeling quite desperate. Sian hadn't given me a specific time to meet her, had she? I could still attend school _and_ See her, couldn't I?

It was perfect!

"Alright, sure. You can do that," Rosie figured. A small smirk soon played upon her lips, "But on one condition."

"What, Rosie? What's this 'condition'?"

"If I come along on your 'date'..."

Seriously?! Rosie was taking the piss!

"No, Rosie!"

"Sorry, then I won't drop you off." She giggled.

"I want it to be private between me and her!"

"Oh, well...so I see you're already getting it on with her?"

"No I'm not! I barely know her!"

"Seems like you do..."

"Ugh, _fine_ , Rosie! You can come with! But don't start embarrassing me, alright?! I really fancy this girl!"

"Oh, you know I'm only kidding, Soph. I won't ruin it...but I'll be listening in."

"Fine! Do what you want!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

For most of the school day, I was thinking about Sian, and nothing else. Literally. Nothing else. I was completely unfocused in all my classes, which _really_ seemed to piss off the teachers. During English, I was even secretly listening to music on my iPod, which the teacher never noticed me doing.

I was counting down the hours, minutes, and even seconds, to when school finished so Rosie could whisk me up on my meeting with Sian. It was so _boring_...I was anticipating for it to end.

People asked where I was for the past two days (since people in my year are quite nosy and like to know everyone's business so that they can slag each other off when they're with their mates) but, as socially inept as ever, I simply replied with, 'I was sick' and nothing more. I didn't like them, they didn't like me. That was that, really.

Chesney was being his irritating, moaning twatty self that day, too. He kept complaining about the over-priced lunches during lunch break, how Algebra was pointless and stupid through _double_ Maths (oh, the joy...two hours stuck with him), and how his sister Fiz was the most overprotective woman in the universe.

And everyone wondered why _I_ was screwed up in the head. With the gang business, the drugs, cigarettes and alcohol. I think Chesney doing my head in contributed to that.

Still, the thought of Sian kept my spirt alive, and my temper from spiralling out of control. I couldn't wait to see her later...wherever we'd go, she said she wanted to 'make it up' to me or something, whatever _t_ _hat_ meant.

"Oy, Sophie!" I eventually heared Rosie shout out. She stood about five metres in front of me beside her car, waving her arms around in an attempt to catch my attention. But that wasn't _all t_ hat caught my attention.

What the fuck was she wearing?! What the actual fuck?!

The shortest denim shorts imaginable, a top which basically exposed her boobs to the entire _universe_ , and these ten inch heels. In the middle of freaking March, almost April! It sseemed as if she was the one going with Sian and _not_ me.

"OK, before you ask," Rosie began, sighing as she noticed the way I glanced at her with embarrassment, "I had to rush home to get changed out of that disgusting McDonald's uniform. And this was the first thing in the cupboard, so I threw it on."

"I can _se_ _e_ you just threw it on, Rosie." I snickered.

"Oh, shut up you!" Rosie nudged me in the arm with her elbow, "You should appreciate how I'm helping you with your...thing with that girl. I'm basically your personal limousine, y'know."

"Yeah, cos' _th_ _at_ thing looks like a limo, don't it Rosie?" I gestured towards the car, smirking, "And you're only helping cos' you wanna get roped in with whatever we're going to do."

"No, it's not just that! I'd also like to meet Sian! And speaking of that Soph, we'll never get to where we've gotta go if we continue to stand around and laugh!"

"OK, OK." I laughed, opening the back door to the car.

As I climbed in, Rosie did the same thing around the driver's area. We slammed the doors behind us and fastened our seatbelts, satisfied once we'd heard the 'click' noise it made as it inserted itself.

Rosie put the car key in the key hole and twisted it, starting up the engine, "So," She asked, "Where to? If I don't know, could you get my phone and pop it in the Sat Nav."

"Alderley Edge."

"Hmm...fancy...is this girl of yours rich perhaps?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Nice."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Course', I'll just follow the bus route from here. I actually went on a bus to Alderley Edge a few years back with my ex Daniel to check out the village there, so I know where to go. Sit back and relax, babe. The sooner ya do that, the sooner we'll see Sian."

"Cheers, Rosie." I leant back in my seat smiling, preparing myself for the half-an-hour drive with my one and only sister.

The drive to Sian...

* * *

The trip to Alderley Edge went relatively quickly. Me and Rosie were constantly talking throughout the journey, either insulting each other, laughing, or telling stupid stories about pointless things. Rosie had asked how the day went for me at school, and I blatantly replied, 'Same old shit, really. GCSE's and everything,' which Rosie then scolded me for swearing.

She seemed alright with it yesterday when I was mouthing off like a ticking time bomb, though. Every other word I'd said was 'fuck' or 'fucking' when we'd fought.

Oh, well.

"Soph, what did you have for lunch?" Rosie questioned all of a sudden.

"Oh, two Mars bars and a punnet of chips."

" _Nice_ and _healthy_..." Rosie mumbled sarcastically. She was a bit of a 'health freak', "And breakfast?"

"Some Coco Pops."

"Wow, I'm just hoping Sian will change your shitty diet. What you eat is actually appalling."

"All kids my age do it..."

"Yeah, but that don't mean you've gotta join in."

"Yes, Rosie..." I replied mockingly, looking out of the window.

The view outside was mostly countryside and distant buildings. We seemed pretty close to Alderley Edge, which I was over the moon about. Not only about seeing Sian, but because of Rosie. I needed to get away from her and her 'health freak-show whingeing'. Would she ever lay off me?! This hadn't been the first time she'd complained about my diet, so it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last, either. But she meant well, as annoying as it was to hear her whine.

"Oh, we're almost there!" Rosie exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eys.

"Soph, if ya talk to Sian like that, you'll _never_ hit it off with her! She'll think you're a right moody cow...which is quite true."

"You _seriously_ think I'm going to talk to her like that?! You need your brain cells tested. That's if you _have_ any!" I teased, smirking widely.

Rosie gasped over dramatically, "You bitch!" She laughed, shaking her head.

"The one and only. Wow, we're having so much banter!"

"I know! Can't remember the last time we'd done it, since it was like ages ago!"

"Yeah..."

We soon came into the village itself, driving slowly around the roads. I had recognized most of the surroundings as being a similar route that Mark had taken to get to Sian's house.

We were already nearby to Sian...

"This place is gorgeous!" Rosie said, awestruck as she looked around, "Someday I'd love to live here! It's so quiet, much better then dingy little Weatherfield."

"But all the millionaires live here, Rosie. You work in McDonald's, so I don't think you're going to be close to getting the money you need to live here." I chuckled.

"Shut up! For _your_ information, _I_ might be a model one day!"

" _One_ day...keep dreaming, Rosie..." I rolled my eyes, continuing to laugh.

"Ugh, whatever..." Rosie was silent for a minute or so, before she piped up again, "Oh, Soph, where exactly does Sian live? I mean, we're in Alderley Edge now, but I have to know the _exact_ road otherwise I can't get you there."

Shit!

What was the road called?! I couldn't even remember!

"Um...uh..."

"I need an answer-" Rosie groaned impatiently.

"I'm fucking thinking, OK?!"

"Alright!"

"Oh," Suddenly, as if God were on my side, I remembered the name, "Cangleford Road."

"It's only over there!" Rosie pointed out with a finger in the direction of the road, taking her hand off the steering wheel as she did so, "That was easy! Wow, this place is really small, no wonder I found it quickly!"

"Yeah..." I was going to see her. Once again. Should I have been nervous, excited, or flirty? Or all three in one?

Oh, God...

* * *

The drive down Cangleford Road was pretty silent. I looked out of the window, searching for Sian's house (more preferably, an iconic mop of blond hair which would belong to a certain...someone) while Rosie was focused on her driving. For once.

How long would it take until I saw her?!

"Is that Sian, Soph? On the other side?" Rosie asked.

I looked to my right through the over window, noticing...Sian standing there on the other side of the road! She was moving her head around, obviously looking for somebody...

Or in this case... _me_.

"It is, Rosie! It is! Quick, pull over!"

"Whoa, now I know what you meant by gorgeous. She's quite a looker, ain't she? She could basically become a model! If I were gay, I'd _totally_ be all over her!"

"Rosie, just pull over and stop...oogling her!"

Rosie pulled up on the pavement next to Sian, who seemed quite puzzled at first as to why a sudden car had done this. I jumped out of the car and ran around it to greet her, which then a wide grin played across her lips.

"Sophie!" She exclaimed, "Hi! I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up. I've been waiting pretty much all day, coming in and out of my house."

"Sorry..." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck, "Had school."

"Oh, yeah," She looked at my uniform, "You came straight from it?"

"Yep. I was forced by my sister to go in today, as I'm...well failing my GCSE's a bit...my sister is actually in the car. You can meet her if you want. But don't laugh at what she's wearing, alright?"

"Alright." She nodded, walking over to the driver's window. Rosie lowered the window and smiled at Sian. Sian blushed slightly at this, "Hi. I'm Sian."

"I know," Rosie replied, a smug look in my direction rather then at Sian, "Sophie's mentioned you _loads_. She said she couldn't stop thinking about-"

"OK, Rosie that's enough now!" I interrupted my sister from humiliating me any further. I shot a vicious glance at her, which she retorted with an evil smirk. Was she trying to hook us up _already_? I thought so.

"Haha," Sian giggled, flashing pearly white teeth. Oh God, that laugh! It was so cute! It drove me insane! "I can tell you two are sisters. Sometimes I wished I had one myself...oh, well. It ain't the end of the world, is it?"

"No..." I looked into her eyes, "You're lucky."

"Am I?"

"Course'..."

We gazed into each other's eyes, like what we had done during our meeting the day before. She resumed her blushing, as I began to start doing the same. That moment was so...so romantic. I barely knew Sian and she'd already got under my skin! Did she have some sort of luring super powers which drew you in to her? Because that's what it felt like.

I was _really_ under the impression that she fancied me now...

But was that even a good thing? I wanted this girl so badly. I'd never fallen for _any_ other girl like I had with Sian. Yet, I lied my way into her life, hadn't I? If she found out, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Which was bad, considering I was desperate for her...

"Um, hello? I'm still here," Rosie complained. She _always_ had to intervene with things! "So are you two gonna get in the car or go somewhere...to...get to know each other, perhaps?"

"Rosie!" I groaned.

"What?!"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't...oh, forget it!"

Sophie, um..." Sian mumbled, "Do you mind if I call you Soph? I mean, it sounds less formal, don't it? I also think it's...cute..."

"Cute?" I snorted. She thought my nickname was...cute?

"No, that isn't what I meant!" Sian quickly defended, blushing wildly. She was really bashful, wasn't she?, "I meant..."

"Meant what?"

"Nothing..." She pouted, her head hanging low, "Could we just...go? I know a really nice restaurant we could visit. But if you don't want to do that, we could relax on a bench and chat. I'd really like to get to know ya..."

"Course', but I don't fancy a restaurant, so could we hang out instead. Also, do you mind if Rosie comes an' all? Sorry, she said she wanted to get her nose in. And I promised her, since she said if she could occasionally drop in she'd give me a lift here." I wanted my first proper meeting with Sian to be quiet, for the most part anyway. I'd also wished to get to know her properly in silence as well.

That's if Rosie didn't start winding me up, trying numerous attempts to hook us up together.

"Oh, alright," Sian shrugged, "I'm cool with that, and I don't mind your sister coming. She seems alright. So, the bench it is, then, I guess? We don't have to take the car, there's one down the road we can walk to."

"Nice. Rosie, you getting out?!"

"Yeah, babe," Rosie opened the car door and got out. She slammed it behind her and took her keys out, pressing a button on it which locked it, "Is it alright if I park here, Sian?"

"Should be fine. Traffic wardens don't come down here." Sian replied, "So we ready?"

"Course'." Me and Rosie said simultaneously.

Sian started to walk ahead of us, leading the way. Me and Rosie followed on behind her, Rosie whispering into my ear, "She _totally_ fancies _you_ , Soph. You don't even know her and you're already hitting it off. I won't be surprised if you two snog in the next week or so."

"Rosie! You can't assume that!"

"Seriously, you're so oblivious! Didn't you notice how much she blushed talking to ya?! And why else would she 'want to get to know you' if she just saw you as as and mate ans barely knew ya?! You only met her once before this, didn't you?! While you were having that fag!"

"Shut up, Rosie!"

"I'm only saying..."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ saying!"

I didn't want to except this, but...the _real_ reason why I was irritated by Rosie's comments was because...

She was _right_ for once.

The proof was all there.

Sian _fancied_ me. Everything about her actions told me it. Her language, her actions. Everything pointed towards one thing:

She had an insane crush on me, like I did with her!

It was totally obvious!

I fancied her. She fancied me. I knew she fancied me, so did _she_ know that _I_ fancied her? Maybe yes, maybe not.

I'd have to let time tell, wouldn't I?

But was it best to jump to conclusions instantly? Like Rosie and I had both done?

Still...from what I'd seen...

Sian fancied _me_.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Sian had walked me and Rosie to a nearby bench overlooking the hills in the countryside. It was an incredibly relaxing place to be, though I didn't feel particularly relaxed considering I'd realized that most _likely_ Sian had a crush on me a couple of minutes ago.

How _had_ I _not_ known?! It was blatantly obvious!

"Here," Sian gestured towards the bench, "Sit down. I normally come here to clear my head, since everyone in my life drives me a bit insane."

"Um, Sophie, Sian," Rosie began, "I'm sorry about this but I remembered that there's something I left in the car. I've gotta...go back. But I'll be here soon."

What?!

"Um...OK, sure." I raised an eyebrow. As Sian sat down on the bench, I mouthed to Rosie, _'What happened to 'dropping in' and 'being nosy'?'_

 _'Changed my mind. You two have some 'private time', yeah?'_ She winked at me, spinning around to walk in the opposite direction.

Oh, I saw the game she was playing. She wanted us to hook up, didn't she? She wouldn't be coming back to us. Sly cow...the second she finds out Sian fancies me, she jumps at it and tries to unconsciously get us together _without_ her presence. Did she think us being together alone for the _first_ time would aid me into having a relationship? Whatever Rosie was scheming, I had a feeling it would take longer then she had intended.

But...I wasn't _complaining_ that she'd left or anything. I'd wanted her to go from the beginning, anyway.

"Sit down," Sian smiled up at me. I smiled back shyly, sitting down next to her, "So, what do you want to talk about? Anything. I don't mind."

"Um...favourite colour?" Stupid!

"Really?" She giggled, "Well, it's turquoise. You?"

"Red."

"Favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Mine's dog too! I've always wanted a Miniature Poodle, but my dad said I get enough from him as it is, so he doesn't let me." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"Thinks I'm spoilt. My whole family does. Only my mum empathises with me, and even then she normally agrees with my dad. It's such a piss take..."

I frowned, "Why can't you just tell them how you feel?"

"I have...they don't really give a shit. And that's _another_ thing I can't do. Swear in front of them. They think it's, like, 'un-dignified' or summat. I only have a chance to swear when I'm either on my own or with my mates at school. Sometimes my family's so...so fucking possessive. I wish at times that I don't even have them because they get up my arse so much..."

My eyes widened at this. My heart felt as if something had shot through it, "You should be lucky that you even _have_ a family!" I spat.

"What?"

"Well, it's just me and my sister, really," I didn't know why I was telling Sian this, but since I fancied the pants off her, I decided to trust her with _some_ truth about who I was, "My mum...she...she died of breast cancer when I was eleven. My dad was cheating on her at the time with another woman, and together they had my half-brother. They fled to Spain once my mum had died...and haven't returned since..."

"God, I'm so sorry," Sian inched closer to me on the bench, "I didn't know."

"It's fine...you couldn't have possibly known. I'm just saying try to appreciate your family a bit more, since you never know if they'll leave ya...like mine did..." I mumbled darkly, trying to control the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Soph, I'm actually so sorry."

"Yeah, me too...sorry I had a go."

"Nah, s'alright. Sometimes I can be a bit...ignorant."

"You're not ignorant, Sian. Don't worry...forget about it, OK?" I smiled weakly, "Anyway, what do you want to talk about now?"

She blushed, automatically becoming frustrated, "Ugh, I can't stop blushing! It's so embarrassing-"

"I think it's pretty damn adorable." Wow, my flirting attempts were horrible!

"Cheers..."

"No problem. So...yeah, do you play any video games?"

"Not really. Why, do you?"

"I play GTA and Call of Duty mainly. I...guess I like violent games. I also play Five Nights at Freddy's, so I'm pretty into horror."

"You _play_ Five Nights at Freddy's?!" She sounded slightly shocked, "I hate that game! It gave me nightmares for _ages_ when my mates dared me to play it in the dark during a sleepover!"

"Aww, you're scared of a game!" I teased, smirking. With each and every sentence we exchanged it gradually became much more natural. As if we had known each other for years, and not days.

"No I'm not!" Sian pouted, sticking her lips out. Adorable! "OK, maybe I am..."

"See!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha!"

For at least another hour or so, we continued on with endless chatter, _without_ Rosie even returning (as I suspected). We had got along like a house on fire, learning different quirks about the other. I had learnt how Sian's middle name was 'Kylie', how she loved singing, that pineapple was her favourite fruit, that Christmas was her favourite holiday (as it was for me, and most others, too!) and many other things.

"Geez, look at the time," Sian twisted her wrist and looked at her watch, "It's _6:45_. We've been talking for _ages_. Not that I'm complaining or anything! I've...enjoyed talking to ya, Soph...you're seriously unlike anyone I've spoken to before..."

"Really?" I queried.

"Yeah, really. That's one of the reasons why I invited ya to meet me today...that and I wanted to get to know ya after you'd brought me bag back to me. I was really thankful for that, so I decided I...just wanted to...y'know, become mates and stuff. If...you don't mind, that is."

"Course' not," I smiled, "I don't mind. I like talking to ya too, Sian. You're dead sweet and nice and-yeah, these are getting a bit stupid now, aren't they?"

"No, no. They're not. I like being complimented." Sian stated matter-of-factly, smirking teasingly.

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't get them too often, so it feels nice when I do."

"Right...hey, Sian?" I asked.

"Yeah, Soph."

"Can I ask ya summat? It's...a bit personal..."

Was this the right thing to do? Was it best if I asked her on the spot if she liked me, and if she was gay? I'd only known her for less then a week! But it kept playing on my mind. I couldn't help but spit it out in her face.

But how would she react?

What if she... _didn't_ fancy me?

Was this best to ask her there and then? I didn't know.

"Course', but _how_ personal is it?" Sian frowned.

"A bit..."

"Um, alright then...go ahead."

"Well..." Should I have done this? God, I didn't even know anymore, "Ya see...it's a bit..." I was so nervous I couldn't even get the words out of me, "Do ya...um..." I suddenly flushed a deep, beet red.

"What, Sophie?" From the tone of Sian's voice, I could tell she was gradually becoming impatient. I didn't want to annoy her at all.

"I...I..." I couldn't find the words to explain what I was thinking; I just couldn't. As overconfident as I normally was, I couldn't find the bravery to express exactly what I thought of Sian to her face, "I..."

Was it a fear of rejection? In case Rosie and I had got it wrong? That she didn't fancy me?

I didn't know...

"I...d-do ya...do ya...do ya fan-"

Sophie!" Thank God for Rosie interrupting in the background! I don't think I could've admitted things to Sian that quickly!

"Yeah?" I turned my head towards her. She glided over in her heels, a cheeky smile on her face, "You...took a while." I needed to play along with her 'act', since Sian didn't know the reason why she had disappeared all of a sudden.

"Got work I needed to do," Rosie shrugged. She'd rehearsed this..., "So, did you two have a nice date-I mean time together?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sian nodded her head, immediately forgetting about what I was going to say beforehand, "Your sister's dead nice."

"Cheers," I blushed, "So you wanna meet here tommorrow too?"

"Alright, sure," Sian smiled, "And Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you gonna say before? You got really nervous over it."

"Oh...um...it's nowt..." I quickly denied, "Forget it."

"Alright, then. See ya tommorrow. We'll meet outside my house again, alright? It's easier," Sian rubbed my shoulder, reluctant to hug me this time. Probably because of Rosie's presence, "That's if you wanna come?"

"Course' I will. I like spending time with ya."

"Same here...well, bye then."

"Bye."

Me and Rosie walked away from Sian, who stayed seated on the bench. Once we were out of Sian's hearing, Rosie threw what seemed like thousands of questions in my face.

"Did you two hook up? Is she gay? Are you like together now? Or are you not? Did you just chat? Are you staying 'mates' Do you think she fancies you back? Or not-"

"If you shut the fuck up, Rosie, then maybe I'll be able to tell ya!" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Alright! So what happened?"

"We chatted about different stuff," I explained, "Like our favourite and least favourite things. Nothing much, really. And _no_ , we didn't hit it off. It's too soon. I only met her yesterday, didn't I? I was actually about to ask if she fancied me, but then you interrupted and came over before I could ask it. I'm actually happy we coincided...immediately after that I thought it was a mistake and it made me seem that I was desperate or summat. But overall, I'd say there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that she likes me."

"Hmm...you seem rather cocky, don't ya?" Rosie smirked.

"For _your_ information, _you_ were the one who got it into my thick skull that she liked me! I'd speculated it before, but I got rid of the idea soon after. I'd thought that since she grabbed and hugged me on our first meeting yestetday that she fancied me, but I wasn't sure until today. Even then, though...I dunno if she feels the same way..."

"What about the 'ninety-nine point nine percent chance'?"

"Ugh, I dunno, OK?! I'm confused! I don't know what to think about this anymore!"

"Sophie," Rosie gripped my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes, her face inches away from mine, "Listen to me! The girl _fancies_ ya! I know! If ya tell her, she won't reject ya! I know that's what you're afraid of, babe! But you can't be! I just _know_ she likes ya, Soph! You gotta listen to me!"

"Yeah, but it makes me seem like a desperate, horny wannabe if I told her what I thought straight away! She wouldn't like it if I started accusing her of liking me, now would she?! We have to take this thing _slow_!"

"Fine...take it slow, but _don't_ come to me complaining that you got so horny that you snogged her on the spot or something because you got fed up of 'taking things slow!' Us Websters can't take things slow! We're bloody impatient! It's basically in our DNA!"

"What are you on about?!" I groaned, "You're such a twat!"

"Am I, Soph?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if ya want this little 'fling' with Sian to go well, I suggest you just think about what I said...remember, I know ya better then ya think. And you'll be surprised. Believe me, she _totally_ likes ya. The lust are in her eyes...don't worry that she'll reject ya, cos' I'm _certain_ about how she feels."

Was I right to trust Rosie? I didn't even know anymore. Before I was sure Sian fancied me, but then my opinions changed. They changed back again, though they kept shifting from one side of the spectrum to the other.

Sian fancied me.

No she didn't.

She _did_.

I needed her. I _had_ to tell her...

No, it wasn't a good thing. I'd almost done it, yet I was so cowardly and scared of what Sian would say, so I dismissed it soon afterwards.

Was it best to allow the relationship between us to blossom and play out before we started anything more? Or should I have sacrificed my own dignity for my desires towards the sexy blond that I was swooning over?

I'd be meeting her _again_ tommorrow. So I'd have to see how it played out...

And if I tried anything with her...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

For the next couple of days, the same agenda and process had followed. I went to school, got picked up by Rosie and was dropped off in Alderley Edge to meet up with Sian. We sat on the same bench for hours, having more engaging conversations each time.

Each time, though...I couldn't stop thinking about what to do about furthering our friendship any more, and if it was best to take Rosie's advice into consideration. Even _if_ Rosie was a nut, she knew what she was talking about when it came to relationship advice; she'd been in enough of them to know _very_ well.

"Um...Soph?" Sian tapped me on the shoulder, tracing me out of my thoughts, "Are you alright? You seem to be...thinking..."

"Yeah, sorry," I sighed, facing her, "I think about stuff really hard sometimes."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing..."

"I don't think it is," Sian raised an eyebrow, "Every time you get lost in focus about something and as soon as I ask ya it's dismissed and forgotten about. I'm not stupid, Sophie, despite what people think of me being the 'ditzy blond'. I know when someone's unfocused. And there's _always_ a reason to it."

"It only happend once, Sian."

"But still...it seems as though ya keeping summat from me."

"I'm not..." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes in front of her. I'd only known her for five days, but in that time Sian had proven to be quite the little analyser. She was damn intelligent for sure. I didn't particularly like 'brain boxes' and they irritated me, but Sian was different. I _still_ fancied her.

And _she_ fancied me back. I'd now decided at that point that she _did_.

Still, did either of us have the courage to say anything?

"Alright," She beamed, "It's me being paranoid. I'm like that with people. Don't worry. So...I was actually meaning to ask you a question...But I haven't had the time to really think about how to word it..."

"Shoot."

"Shoot?"

"Oh, sorry," I chuckled, "Shoot as in 'go ahead'."

"Oh, OK," She giggled. Oh, that laugh! Why did it drive me insane so much? "So...are you... _in_ a...y'know...rela-"

"In a what?"

"A...um...oh, leave it!" She held her head in her hands out of distress, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Forget it..."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, it was stupid..."

"Stop calling yourself that. It's the second time now." I put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up at me.

"I only referred to it once..." She whispered innocently.

"Still...You shouldn't do that. It makes ya loose confidence in yourself if you keeping saying you're 'stupid'..."

"I know..."

We locked eyes with each other. I inched closer to her, as she did with me. I could feel the warmth from her body up against mine since we were so close together. It was...the perfect romantic moment...

Without realising, I put an arm across her shoulders. She smiled and sighed in contempt at this, her gaze still fixed at me. This felt so...right, yet wrong somehow. We weren't even together, and both of us had been flirting like there was no tommorrow. We both knew it...so why didn't we do anything?

It was time...it was time to take things one step further...

I leant in closer to her face, pursuing my lips together. She moved back a couple of centimetres in surprise at what I was trying to do, but nevertheless she moved her own head forward after a few seconds.

Our lips...then connected...

A spark shot throughout my body, my heart thumping loud in my chest. I had _never_ felt like this with any other kiss before...

Mind you, I hadn't had many kisses before this, apart from my ex-girlfriend Chloe Davies last year...

We resumed in the same position for at least another minute before Sian had pulled away from the kiss, her eyes wide, "You...kissed me..." She mumbled, "Why did you do that?"

"...OK, Sian!" I simply couldn't keep it in any longer; just as Rosie had said, I was impatient, and was desperate to get this off my chest, "I can't keep secrets from ya for another second! I kissed ya because I wanted it, you wanted it! I _know_ for a _fact_ that you wanted it, didn't ya?! I couldn't stand being with you without telling you exactly how I feel! Yes, I'm gay, I like girls, and as soon as I met ya I knew you liked me too! OK, we've known each other for less than a week, we only met cos' I gave you your bag back, but I knew from the second I saw ya that I liked ya! And...you feel the same way...don't ya...?"

Sian fell silent. She looked away from me, fiddling with her fingers.

"Answer me..." I almost begged, "Please..."

"You can't assume anything, Sophie," She eventually said, "You can't just try it on with me and expect that I fancy ya. It doesn't work like that, does it? You probably only returned my bag cos' you wanted to try and hit it off with me. I thought I could find a friend in ya, but clearly you want more from me then I expected...I seriously cannot believe _you_ thought _I_ fancied ya! As you said, we barely know each other. I thought we could get along, I wanted to get to know ya as a 'thank you' for giving my bag back, but _this_ is all you wanted. Well...I'm sorry, Soph. You might be gay, but I'm not-"

"But you are, Sian!" I shouted, "I can see it written all over your face that you're lying! It's so obvious! The blushing, the hugging, touching me, giggling, swaying your hips excessively! And yeah, I _did see_ that stunt of yours the other day! You're so afraid of excepting it!"

"Ugh, shut the fuck up, Sophie!"

"No, I won't 'shut the fuck up'! You're clearly lying!"

"You know what?!" She stood up off of the bench, "You're a psycho! I can't believe you think I'm gay! Well I ain't! Have a nice life, Sophie, cos' you can forget I ever met ya!" She stormed away, leaving me on my own.

Only then did I allow the tears to flow down my cheeks.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Rosie asked me once I was seated in the car, "Did...anything happen?"

"Yes, Rosie!" I snapped, "You know _what_ happened?! Because we'd assumed that she fancied me, I snogged her! I couldn't keep secrets from her anymore, so I told her I was gay! Well guess what?! She rejected me, called me a 'psycho' and told me to 'have a nice life'!"

"Um...so?"

" _So_ , she doesn't want to see me again!"

"Oh...well, you can't blame her. You've only known her like a few days-"

"You were the _one_ who told me to do it!"

"I told you to do it, but you didn't have to listen, did ya?!"

"Who else was there to listen to?! I really liked her, Rosie..." My voice cracked, tears once more brimming in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, babe," Rosie frowned, "There's other girls."

"Not like _her_ , there's not."

"Well we're outside of her house. Do ya want to talk to her about things?"

"She _won't_ talk to me, Rosie...that's the problem..."

"We can always try?" She suggested, "You _do_ like her, don't ya?"

"Course'..."

"And I'm pretty sure she does fancy ya, but either she's scared of what people will think of her, or it's all a bit sudden for her to decide. Fight for her, Soph. Talk to her, even _if_ she doesn't want to. Cos' I swear on my _life_ that girl fancies ya."

"On your _life_?" I asked, "Bit much, Rosie."

"Nope, it's not much," Rosie shook her head, "I'm _certain_ she fancies you. Ya have to keep at it, that's all. Talk to her...she'll definitely come round...I'm sure of it..."

* * *

After my conversation with Rosie, I made my way to the Powers mansion beside the car. I rang the doorbell a couple of times, waiting for someone to open it. No answer. I then attempted to knock on the door, but again, no one answered it.

"Sian!" I called out, "I know you're in there!"

Seconds later, the door opened. It was Tina, scowling at me, "She doesn't want to talk to ya. And I'm glad, too. She told me what you did to her. I wouldn't expect less from someone like _you_."

"Sian!" I said again, ignoring Tina, "Please talk to me! I only wanna explain things!"

"Just go," Tina frowned, "Go and don't come back. Sian don't want anything to do with ya. No more meeting up, no more nothing. Leave."

"Sian, _please_!" I screamed, "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

"GO!" Tina pushed me me away from the house. I almost tumbled down the staircase, but luckily I regained my balance before it happened. Tina slammed the door behind her.

I took once last, sad glance at the house before I walked back to the car. Only, I had not known that a pair of eyes watched me leave the courtyard out from their bedroom, guilt immediately infesting them.

"Sian," I whispered to myself, whimpering, "I love you..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The following week was long, monotonous and difficult. I hadn't got over Sian at all. Rosie was trying out numerous dating sites to try and hook me up with someone, but none of the girls appealed to me like they had done with Sian Powers...

She was _haunting_ me. And I couldn't stop thinking about her, despite how she didn't want to see me.

To relieve my stress, I'd gone to my gang in the middle of the day while Rosie worked, so she wouldn't suspect me any longer.

Crime wasn't a good thing, but thieving always satisfied me for some reason.

Like I was worth something in life.

"Wow, Webster," Chris had said to me in shock, "Never seen _you_ volunteer to be here before. Stress-related?"

"I guess..." I mumbled, "Didn't feel like going to school. My GCSE's are fucking boring me to death," From my pocket, I took out a lighter and a cigarette packet. I lit the cigarette and popped it in my mouth, stuffing the lighter back in my pocket, "I always feel reluctant to stab people, even deal drugs, but I'm cool with knicking small things."

"Eh, it's the easiest thing really. Like that girl that you got the bag from a few weeks back. Even though she got away, she was pretty damn stupid to walk down the alley. And spoilt for having all that nice stuff."

My face went as pale as a sheet, my heart feeling like it was going to fall out of me at any moment. He _had_ to bring it up about Sian! He _had_ to! Of _course_ he did, didn't he?! Still...I'd reassured her that she wasn't stupid, nor spoilt, and Chris had gone and brought this up.

But he didn't know that I'd met up with her. No one even knew the truth about it. Only me.

"S'pose, yeah..." I took the cigarette out of my mouth, puffing smoke out along with it as I held it in-between two of my fingers.

"Webster, Hamilton, get over here!" Katy shouted for us at the end of the alleyway. Chris and I walked towards the rest of the gang, who were all grouped up in one large circle.

Ryan kissed her cheek, "Cheers, babe."

"No problem." Katy was obviously satisfied with herself.

"Right, Webster," He looked down at me, "And Hamilton," He looked at Chris, "I want you two to...well, do anythin' ya can, really. Pick pocket, threaten, all that shit. And Webster, keep up the performances like the other week. We were all pretty shocked to see ya had it in ya to threaten that girl."

For God's sake! Would nobody stop reminding me about what I did to Sian, how I had met up with her, and how it went down the drain from the moment I snogged her?!

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"So we good to go?" Chris asked me.

"Yeah, s'pose..."

"Cool." He grinned, tapping me on the head.

I stuck the cigarette back in my mouth and took a few drags of it, following Chris as we walked down the alleyway.

The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Sian...

* * *

Chris and I, for the rest of the day, snuck around places. We stole a couple of things in The Kabin down Coronation Street including a chocolate bar, a bottle of Vodka, and a cigarette packet. It wasn't much, though at least we'd got something to take back to the rest of them to get their hands on.

But I was distracted...distracted by Sian...

"You OK? You seem...off..." Chris questioned out of concern.

Could I trust him? We _were_ close mamates after all.

"Well, if I tell ya, will ya _swear_ not to say a word to _anyone_?"

"Course', Soph. We're mates. I won't tell a soul."

I confessed to Chris about everything. That I was gay (which he came across as being disappointed about, though I never payed too much attention to at the time), how I had tracked Sian and returned her bag to her after she was mugged, how we'd become friends over it and how I'd fucked it up by snogging her, which caused her to hate me. Being honest with others for once was actually refreshing. Much different to how I usually worked...

"Oh..." Chris sighed, "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno..." I shrugged, "I'm a twat.."

"No you're not," He reassured, "If she won't except that she likes you, then _she's_ the twat. But Soph, you shouldn't have got involved with her in the first place. She's the daughter of a big business man, and if _he_ finds out what you've done-"

"He won't!" I interrupted, though I wasn't too sure myself. Sian had already mentioned to Tina, so who else knew about what I'd done? Quite a few, for sure, "Sian won't tell him..."

"Did you get to know her well enough to know if she'd do that? Normally these girls are _always_ loyal to their dads, for whatever reason."

"I...dunno, Chris..." I sighed, "I actually dunno..."

"I think you should forget about her, Soph. She clearly doesn't want to see ya again, and in my opinion, it's for the best."

"Yeah, you're right..." Was he? I don't know if I'd be able to forget her that easily. It was always easier said than done with situations, and something like this was no exception.

"Hey, to cheer ya up, wanna open this bottle and have it all ourselves?" He held up the Vodka, grinning.

"Nah, too depressed to drink...you can, though..." I mumbled.

"Oh, alright then," He ruffled my hair, What do ya wanna do?"

"Dunno...I...think I might go home...I'm a bit tired..."

"It's like _2:00._ How are you tired?"

"...Forget it...see ya..." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, walking away from Chris. I'd _never_ get over Sian. I couldn't stop thinking about her, or what I'd done to her. How she had rejected me...

I walked down the pavement to my house, which was a short, five minute, walk. A couple of neighbours glanced over at me, probably wondering why I wasn't in school. It wasn't their business. Everyone in this road was so fucking nosy! It drove me absolutely mad at times! Especially Noris...irritating little shit.

Completely oblivious to everything around me, I hadn't noticed that I was being watched by someone. Someone who I'd _least_ expect to be in the Weatherfield facinity.

"Sophie?" They called out.

I turned around slowly, facing the person who sat on top of a wall beside the bus stop. Sian?! What was Sian doing there?! I hadn't even recognized her voice until I'd seen her!

She stared at me with no emotion, her legs crossed together. She played with her hair, twirling it in her fingers. One of her habits. She wasn't scared, repulsed or reluctant to be around me. She just...stared...

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a minute.

"I _live_ here," I spat, "Not that _you_ care. Do you know how upset I've been since you told me to 'have a nice life'? Do you know how much it hurt me, Sian? To be spoken to like that?"

She didn't reply.

"Well?!" I stormed over to her, "And what are _you_ doing here?" I mocked, which she seemed quite hurt by.

"I come here once in a while...I've got mates here, so I like to visit them. So...you live in Weatherfield...small world, huh?" She smiled softly.

"Don't play the innocent little girl, Sian! And _don't_ try to talk to me! I'm surprised you even want to...I'm surprised I'm even seeing you again, cos' I thought I wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry," She repeated with slightly more confidence, "After I'd reacted like that when you kissed me and accused me of liking you, I felt so bad. Really, I did. I heard you come back to my house, shouting out that you loved me...I watched you leave, and after that I cried myself to sleep. I can't believe how sickening and bigoted I acted towards you. I was such a fucking bitch..."

"Oh..." I sat down next to her on the wall, "Well, thanks I guess. But why did you act like that, Sian?"

"...Well...I thought it was a bit 'out of the blue' and I was pretty shocked...but...the _real_ reason was because...I...like you back..."

I knew it!

"Huh?!"

"Yeah...you were right," She turned away from me, blushing ferociously, "I...like you back...you were right about everything...the flirty smiling, the blushing, even when I swayed my hips," We both laughed at this, "I like you cos'...you're different from _anyone_ I've _ever_ met. And you were so kind...I fell even more in-love with ya once you gave back me bag. But I was scared...I've never felt like that towards another girl before, and when you kissed me and told me up front that you fancied me and how I fancied you, I panicked. My parents don't even know about it...I didn't even know I was gay until I met ya...that's why I was so rude. I didn't know what else to do..."

"Oh, Sian," I stroked her cheek, "S'OK. It weren't right for me to pounce on ya like that...it was Rosie's suggestion, so...yeah, she's a twat, but she meant well."

"Hmm...I like your sister...she's alright."

"Eh, she's OK...she's a pain in the arse, though."

Sian giggled, "Aw, Soph. Don't be mean."

"I _am_ mean. It's who I am."

"Y'know I don't think of ya like that..." She inched closer to me, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

"Yeah...I know..." I grinned back at her.

Without thinking any further, we moved our faces close together, slowly closing the gap between us. We planted our lips together, enjoying the sensations that our second kiss was giving us. Sian moved her hand on the back of my head, mashing our lips closer together. We parted them for a couple of seconds before drifting apart, smiles on our faces.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, wow...I've never felt like that with any boy before."

"Same with me and girls...so yeah, I guess we've hooked up, then?"

"Uh, _duh_ Soph." Sian rolled her eyes, "Why else did we snog?"

"Cos' you're fucking fit..." I whispered huskily.

"Course' I ain't as fit as you..."

"Wanna see who's fitter?" I moved close to her face one more.

"You _know_ I do..." Sian accepted my reference for another kiss. We kissed for a couple of seconds before Sian pulled away, getting off of the wall, "I gotta get back home. I'll see ya, yeah?"

"Yeah, course'. Wanna come back here tommorrow, since it's a Saturday? We could...get chips if ya want..or if that ain't classy enough we could always go eat in some fancy restaurant."

"I don't mind, Soph. You pick. It's our first date, after all."

"Oh, alright then...I'll see ya here around about _6:00._ "

"Alright...bye." She kissed my cheek, walking towards the bus stop, "Oh, and Sophie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

After departing from my brand new girlfriend, I quickly made my way home before Rosie arrived. I got dressed into my uniform to trick Rosie into thinking I had been at school that day, when really I had bunked off. I didn't want her getting up my backside anymore, not to mention I'd promised her I wouldn't miss any more school.

Rosie came home late, around about 6: _30 PM_ , to see me lying around on the sofa, clad in an untucked shirt and a messy tied tie as I watched The Chase.

"Hi Rosie," I greeted, "I don't know why people bother going on this quiz. The Chasers are bloody sponges. They absorb _everything_ there is to know about _anything._ "

"Oh, The Chase?" She asked. I nodded, "Eh, they hardly win on that thing. It's impossible. How was school?"

"Alright," I shrugged, "And when I left I saw Sian."

"Whoa, you saw _Sian_! Blond bitch who upset us the other week?!"

"Rosie, she apologized. It turns out she comes here often cos' she has some mates here. We talked and she...well, let's just say you'll say to me 'I told you so'."

"Wait, she admitted about liking ya?"

"Yep," I said proudly, "We kissed, and guess what? We're together!"

"No way!" Rosie tackled me in a bear-hug, wrapping her arms around my upper torso, "Oh, babe! Well done! I so knew she fancied ya! And now you've gone and hit it off! I'm so happy for ya! You were dead depressed for the past week, so I was pretty worried. But you've gone and made up! Aww, I bet you two love-birds are adorable together! Sian really is something special, Sophie."

"She might even be me soulmate." I declared.

"Soulmate? Bit much. You've only known her for a few weeks."

"Yeah, but when we kiss...I dunno, it feels so different...different to when I've kissed other girls..."

"Wow, since ya met Sian you've got proper soppy!" Rosie teased, walking into the kitchen.

"Oy!" I gasped.

"It's the truth, Soph," Rosie smirked, "So, what's for dinner? I think I can already tell what _you're_ having for _desert_..."

"Hey, we ain't gone further then kissing, Rosie! I'm taking this nice and slow, alright?! No sex until _Sian's_ ready for it! And that could be a while. I don't mind, I'm alright with doing it tommorrow when we're gonna meet up, since I ain't a virgin, but I don't know if she is or not. I don't want to force her into something she don't want to do."

"Oh, you're meeting her tommorrow? Where?"

"Don't change the subject, Rosie." I groaned.

"And since _when_ did you loose your virginity?! To who?! Was it that Chloe Davies?!"

"We're getting off topic here. And if you really _must_ know, it _was_ Chloe!"

"I knew it! During that party last year!"

" _Yes_ Rosie!" I spat in exasperation; why was Rosie so 'in your face'? So annoying! "And she's coming down here. I'm meeting her at the bus stop at like _6:00._ She said she'd leave it up to me to decide where we went."

"So you two _are_ official then?"

"Yes! We are!"

"Hmm..." Rosie chuckled, turning to the kitchen. She got a couple of plates out, and from the freezer she took out two microwave dinners, "Shepherd's Pie?"

"Yeah, go on then."

While Rosie microwaved our dinner, I decided to take out my laptop. I turned it on and logged onto Facebook, where I found a surprise notification in the 'Friends Request' section. And it was from no other then Sian...

I smiled to myself as I looked at her profile picture; a selfie of her at an angle, pouting adorably. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore her geeky glasses. Could this girl get any more cute?! I moved my mouse over to the 'Accept' button and clicked on it. A caption came up, saying, _'You are now friends'_.

Yeah... _friends_...we're a bit _more_ then friends now.

Immediately after I'd accepted her friend request, a message came through. I clicked on it, which opened it on the full screen. Sent from Sian, yet again:

 _'Hi baby thought i would send u a request so we can chat on here. ur profile pic is so sexy xxxxxxx'_

Baby? Were we on nickname tour _already_?

 _'hey u ;) yay chat time! And i know my pic is sexy. im just so fit it hurts xxxxxxx rosie and i are having dinner soon xxxx btw did u get home safe? xxxxx'_

 _'Yeah I did xxxxxx god ur so full of yourself...but u know I love it xxx what u having for dinner? xxx'_

 _'im full of myself cos i KNOW im sexy xxxx btw we are having microwave shepards pie xxxxx'_

 _'Yummy xxxx I love Shepards pie xxxxx but microwaved?'_

 _'Rosie cant cook xxx'_

 _'Oh haha xxxx'_

 _'But she works in mcdonalds so i dunno xxx'_

 _'Lool does she? Do u get free food? xxx'_

 _'Nah xxxx'_

"Soph, the foods done!" Rosie called out, seconds later handing me a plate with the plastic container holding the food inside, and a mug of tea, "Oh, who's that you're talking to?"

"Sian." I took the plate and put it on the coffee table. Rosie put the mug of tea on it.

" _Right_..." She grinned, leaning down to look at the conversation as she sipped her own tea, "Oy, talking about me like that to your GF! Such a two-faced cow you are!"

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes, looking down at the screen to see what Sian had said next.

 _'Gotta go :( sorry xxxx got a formal dinner with my mum and dad with the accountant Mark. U met him the other week. They keep pushing me to take over my dad's company and it's rly annoying :( lysm baby xxxxx see u tommorrow xxxxx'_

 _'bye babe xxxxxx see ya xxxx'_

 _'Ly xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

 _Ly 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

I clicked on my profile after finishing my conversation with Sian, looking first at my profile picture. I was sticking my tongue out, holding up the middle finger at the camera. Was I really _that_ sexy? Probably. In Sian's eyes, anyway. I was only saying I was when talking to Sian because I was trying to make her laugh, that's all. I'm not _th_ _at_ cocky.

Or am I?

I decided to scroll down my profile to the 'About' section, where it broadcasted my relationship status; single. I'd have to change that now. I clicked on the arrow next to the word 'Single' where a collum of different categories came up. I selected the category, 'In a relationship.'

In a relationship...with Sian Powers...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

I was awake most of Friday evening planning my first date with Sian. I considered the cinema as a possible option, but I don't think I would've payed much attention to the movie itself (and rather to the beautiful person sitting next to me). I had had thought of either going out for a coffee or for a drink in The Rovers Return down the road, but coffee would be quite boring and I realized that Sian and I weren't exactly old enough to drink, despite the fact that we both did it...

Finally, I decided that for the date we would visit the fancy restaurant I had suggested to Sian. It was an expensive place which served all types of food, so I wouldn't have to worry about Sian not liking a specific cuisine.

Since she was wealthy, I had wished to impress her in the best possible way which would acquire to the things she was used to. In this case, eating in expensive restaurants.

The following day, Rosie was giving me tips on what to say which would get the 'romantic' feel to it (she did this _every_ time I got a new girlfriend...) and telling me about appropriate and suitable attire for the occasion before I left to meet up with Sian.

"A dress!" She rummaged through my bedroom cupboard, pulling out three dresses and throwing them on my bed. A black, tight one with a low neck, a simple red, knee-length one and a blue and pink Aztec dress, "Yes! She'll be looking at your legs all evening!"

"Um...what the fuck, Rosie?" I tried my best not to laugh, "Why will she be looking at my legs when she'll be eating and looking at my face? You're so random..."

"I'm only trying to help, y'know! I'm giving you Rosie Webster's top dressing tips here!"

"Yeah...saying she's gonna look at my legs is pretty helpful..."

Rosie was so annoying sometimes...

"Shut up! Oh, put on the sexy black dress!" She grabbed the dress and carried it in her arms, "Cos' it looks tight, it'll hug your figure, and since it has a low neck to it, you'll basically show your entire clevage to Sian! I'm sure _then_ she'll have an excuse to look anywhere else but your face, babe!"

"You say this _every_ time I have a date, Rosie..."

"Well it's your first one with her!" She stood close to me, her hands on her hips, "You wanna look good for her, don't ya?"

"Well, _yeah_ -"

"Then take my advice! Walk holding hands to the restaurant, hold the door open for her, take her coat if she's got one, spoil her with food, volunteer to pay for the meal, tell your retarded jokes to her!"

"Retarded?!"

"Course' they are, Soph. But she'll like em'!"

"Cheers..." I rolled my eyes.

"And don't smoke! Smoking is a _massive_ no-no when you kiss!"

"Um..." Shit. I'd kissed her yesterday a few hours after I'd put my cigarette out, "I sorta did that yesterday..."

"Sophie!"

"What?!"

"Don't smoke! You don't need it to relieve stress! I've told ya that!"

"OK, I'll stop..." Lies. I wouldn't. I was practically addicted now.

"Good...oh," She checked the time on my wall clock, "It's _5:30_! You better get changed! Quick!"

"Alright! I rolled my eyes, taking the dress out of Rosie's arms, "You can leave now, Rosie!"

"Where's my 'thank you'?"

"...It must've gone to Mars..."

"See, I told ya your 'one liners' were retarded!"

"Fuck off, Rosie!"

* * *

As soon as Rosie had left my bedroom, I undressed myself and slipped on the dress. It _was_ extremely tight, just as Rosie said. My body's curves were shown off to the fullest, as well as my toned stomach. The low neck of the dress showed the top part of my clevage. I applied light make-up to my face, sprayed some perfume around my body and tied up my hair in a high ponytail, which showed my multiple ear piercings. I had put on Rosie's black high heels, too.

Bloody hell, I looked as sexy as fuck...

I wondered what Sian would wear to this? Would it be sexier then me? Of course...since this _is_ Sian fucking gorgeous Powers we're talking about.

I made my way down the stairs, looking at the time on my phone; _5:55 PM_. Whoops, I'd left it at the last minute to go. Had I really taken twenty-five minutes to get ready?

Rosie, who stood at the foot of the stairs, put both hands up to her face, her mouth wide open in shock, "OMG, you look...fucking hot, Soph! I've never seen you look like that before! You look _so_ grown up! _So_ much older then sixteen!"

"Yeah, cos' make-up really _does_ transform ya, don't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm complimenting you, here!"

"Hmm...right Rosie, I've got no time to moan at ya, I've gotta meet Sian in like five minutes, OK?" I walked to the front door, pushing down the handle.

"Alright, babe. Good luck!" Rosie kissed my cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain on it, "See ya!"

"Cheers, Rosie," I wiped the lipstick off my face with the back of my sleeve, pulling the door open with my other hand, "Bye." I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me.

Walking to the bus stop was a very short journey. I simply turned the corner and I was already there. Much to my surprise, Sian was already standing there, looking around.

OK...I was right...she _did_ look sexier then me.

She wore a tight red dress with a ruffled collar and a thin black belt. The dress stopped slightly above her knees, so it didn't appear too slutty nor old-fashioned. Her hair was curled to perfection, locks of it cascading down in waves. She too wore high heel shoes, only they were red, along with a golden necklace around her neck with an 'S' shaped pendant attached to it. 'S' for Sian.

"Sian!" I called out.

"Oh, Soph!" She giggled, striding over to me, gliding in her heels. She pecked my lips gently, "Hey. You look...so fit..." Despite how she was wearing quite a lot of blusher on her face, I noticed her cheeks to turn a tinge of darker red. Her eyes wandered up and down my figure, which boosted my confidence, "So, where we going?"

I tried not to check her out as I replied, "This restaurant. It's like a fifteen minute walk from here, and it's called...well, I can't remember, but I know where it is. They specialize in all sorts of food, so it's pretty neat."

"Do they serve Mexican, Italian or Mediterranean?" She asked, "Only I ain't one for UK food."

"Yeah, they serve pretty much anything. So you don't like fish and chips and Spaghetti Bolognese? I'm hurt. And I thought you liked Shepherd's Pie." I grinned.

"I like _those,_ " She emphasized, "But I'm actually trying to diet. No chips for me."

"Oh, aye? Since when?"

"This morning. I'm trying to cut out all junk, since my dad says he thinks I'm gaining weight." She sighed.

"Hey, you ain't gaining weight. You're fucking perfect." I kissed her cheek, grabbing hold of her hand as I did so. Immediately, she pulled away, loosening my grip on her hand. Why did she do that? I didn't want to ask.

"Yeah...but try telling my _dad_ that. He's such a bastard. OK, so we might be rich, but that don't make me dad a nice guy. He always picks at my flaws whenever he can, and I think he gets amused by it or summat. So...I kinda don't wanna tell him I'm with ya...or that I'm gay...he'd go proper mad...truth to be told, I think I've fancied women for a while, but I just haven't told anyone...until now, with you, Soph..."

"I don't think I want to meet your dad."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Right...we good to go then?" I attempted to lighten the mood, and Sian's mood, since she looked like she was about to cry, "There's no fixed time we've gotta be there. We can take as long as we want."

"OK." She smiled instantly, ridding the signs of upset on her face, "Lead the way."

"Course'," I tried to hold her hand again, but she slipped it away, "Sian, why don't you wanna hold me hand? I _did_ shower earlier, y'know. You _can_ touch me."

"Dunno..." She shrugged, "I don't want to get funny looks from people..."

"So you're afraid of what those twats think? You're ashamed-"

"No-"

"Cos' it seems like you are. You're afraid that someone that knows your dad will see us 'canoodling' and'll say summat to them, aren't ya?"

She nodded her head, looking down at the floor, "Yeah, s'pose...but I ain't ashamed of us, Soph. Whatever you think. I really love you, I love you for who you are and what you did to help me, even if it _was_ only giving back me bag. I weren't afraid when we snogged in public yesterday, was I? So don't worry. I'm not ashamed. Just scared that he'll...y'know...hit me..."

"Hit ya?! Has he done it before?!"

"..."

"Sian? Does your dad hit ya?"

"No!" She was lying. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Right then, I'll have a word with your dad-"

"Sophie, he doesn't hit me! I swear!" She quickly defended, "I'm scared that he _would_ if he knew I was gay! I'm not saying he's done it before, alright?! I _swear_ on my _life_ he hasn't! He's just hurtful with his words, but he'd never hurt me physically! Please...could we go to the restaurant...I won't pull away from ya when you try to hold me hand, OK? I promise..."

"Fine." I quickly took her hand in my own for the third time, only she didn't pull away. But...I felt as if she was _still_ reluctant somehow, "Let's go."

"OK." She whispered as I started to walk.

We walked away from the bus stop, hand-on-hand. Neither us wanted to talk, since the atmosphere was slighty awkward from before. However, we soon started to chat about random things, feeling much more comfortable.

Then...we walked by the alleyway... _that_ one.

Hesitantly, I glanced to my left, facing in the direction of the alley. That place was like my second home. Was anyone from the gang even in there? I hoped not.

"Soph..." Sian mumbled, "Y'know...this is where I got mugged by that gang...down that alley..."

Yeah. I knew, "Was it?" I pretended to sound surprised.

"Wouldn't you know? Isn't this where you found me bag?"

Shit.

"Um...no, I found it along the pavement behind us..."

"Oh, alright. God, I literally shat myself that evening...I was so scared...one of them even held up a knife at me..."

 _One_ of them. Who was me. I'd felt so guilty at that moment, but only for a couple of seconds. I had to reply so it wouldn't look like I was acting worried around this particular discussion.

"It must be hard..."

"Hmm, I know. But Soph?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"'Y'know, one of the gangsters kept shouting out Webster, and at one point he said Sophie...it was a bit strange, considering they had the same name as _you_."

Oh.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

Fuck you Ryan for screaming my name!

"Maybe you just panicked?" I suggested, trying my best to keep my nerves inside, "And misinterpreted the person's name?" How was I not freaking out?! Maybe...maybe I was getting better at lying to people?

"Yeah...maybe you're right..."

We continued to walk to the restaurant, me attempting to change the subject of the 'incident', but with Sian constantly bringing it back up again. I just couldn't wait until we arrived at our destination...I hoped Sian would stop going on about it...

After another five minutes or so, we arrived outside of the restaurant, still hand-on-hand. It was really nice outside, with hanging flower baskets and modern glass doors. Overall, it's exterior was quite gorgeous to look at, and Sian already seemed satisfied.

As Rosie told me, I held the door open for Sian. Sian laughed at this as she walked into the restaurant with me in tow, impressed by my actions. Inside, the building had glass chandeliers, romantic candlelight on carved wooden tables, many pictures hanging on the cream-coloured walls, and a hardwood flooring. The smells of food wafted through the air, which made me think of how hungry I really was.

"It's dead nice in here, Soph..." Sian kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

"We ain't even ordered the food yet, babe." Was _I_ on nickname tour too? I liked calling her 'babe'.

"I know, it just looks nice. And 'babe'?" She questioned.

"You called me 'baby' yesterday on Facebook."

"Oh yeah..."

A waiter rushed over to where we were standing, clutching a clipboard, which interrupted our conversation, "And you are?"

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You need a reservation to eat here."

"What?! It said on the website that-"

"I don't _care_ what it said on the website. You cannot eat here unless you have a-oh, M-Miss Powers?!" He looked over at Sian, stumbling over his words, "Vincent Powers' daughter?! Powers Industries heir?! W-What are _you_ doing here?"

"Do I know you?" Sian frowned, "Cos' you seem to know _me_ very well."

"Um...you're basically a celebrity," He chuckled nervously, "You're in the top ten wealthiest families of the world..."

"No, I'm not..." She sighed. Sian was a _slight_ celebrity. She was on Wikipedia, after all, even if it was _just_ her name that was listed under her dad's profile. She had told to me how the small publicity she received irritated her, and so how she denied that she was _so_ wealthy to people who encountered her so they'd leave her be.

"Right, if one of the richest teenagers in the world comes to _this_ restaurant, they _must_ be able to eat! Come, come!" He clapped his hands together, walking ahead of us.

"OK..." I chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sian's waist, "Twat..."

Sian didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing..."

Something _was_ wrong.

We were lead to a table-for-two at the edge of the room. The waiter pulled the chair out which was next to Sian, acknowledging her to sit down. Sian rolled her eyes and sat on the chair, facing away from the waiter. I sat down next, only I glanced face-on at the waiter.

"C-Can I get you anything?" He smiled sheepishly, referring more to Sian and not me, "Any drinks? Wine, coke? Anything?"

"No!" She spat angrily.

"Babe, you OK?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Yes!"

"OK...here's the menus," The waiter took out two laminated menus from the centre of the table and handed them to Sian and I, "I'll come back in five minutes to take your orders..." He walked away towards another table.

"Sian-" I was about to ask if Sian was alright, but she interrupted me.

"What, Sophie?!"

"I was gonna ask what you were gonna eat...God, why are ya such in a fucking mood all of a sudden? Is it cos' of that waiter gettin' in ya face?"

"...Dunno..."

"Fine."

This first date wasn't going so well now...I hoped Sian wouldn't be like this the entire evening...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian** **out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

So far, the date with Sian wasn't going too well. She had been quiet for most of the time, and whenever I asked her a question, she would just shout at me. Over-sensitive, much? I didn't know what was with her. And plus, whenever I tried to hold her hand again or call her by a nickname, she would snap.

Was it to do with that waiter getting in her face? Possibly.

"Sian, c'mon," I pleaded, "What's wrong?"

Sian diverted her gaze to the floor, not answering.

"Sian? Yoo-hoo, Earth to Sian?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?" She finally replied, "What?"

"C'mon, I know you're upset about that waiter begging and annoying you. That's what it is, isn't it? Baby, don't be upset about it. He got...too excited and stuff. We're here, alone, on a date. Aren't we? Please cheer up, Sian."

"You're right..." She breathed out, "I'm being...pathetic...but Soph, it ain't as easy as that...I've got...I've got some...issues..."

"What kind?"

"If I tell ya, will ya not freak out."

"Course', babe. I love you."

"...I've got OCPD..."

What?! No _way_! I honestly would've never guessed that!

"Hey," I successfully took her hand in mine, smiling, "Don't worry. I'm happy you told me, sweetie. So...that's an Obsessive Compulsive...Personality Disorder? How...does it apply to you being angry at that waiter, if ya don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, Soph," Finally! A smile out of her! Even if it was only a small one, "I'm obsessed with perfection and having a perfect life. Most of the time, it's not like that in mine. Perfection, in my eyes, means everyone being nice to me but leaving me _alone_ if I'm not interested in them. It's also with cleanliness and a self-obsession and perfection of my appearance. If those things aren't how I like it, I'll get angry. That's why my family thinks I'm spoilt, since if something isn't perfect in my eyes I'll scream and, if it's really bad, I'll cry. Also with me loosing weight and stuff...but since you're perfect to me, that's why I love you so much. Cos' you're the only person I've met who truly _is_ perfect."

Imagine if she _really_ knew about my second life...smoking, drugs, alcohol, gangs, stealing her bag and holding her at knife-point. Doesn't sound much like perfection...she'd _hate_ me even _more_ if she knew...

That's why I couldn't tell her. Under _any_ circumstances.

"Aww, you think I'm perfect?" I chuckled, shaking my guilty thoughts out of my mind.

"Yeah..." She blushed, "I do...that's another reason why I fell in love with ya so much...you're like a breath of fresh air in my possessive, protected life..."

"Thanks." I leant across the table and kissed her nose, then her cheek.

"Soph!" She giggled. At least she was happy again, "Stop it! You're so embarrassing!"

"Yeah, but you love me..."

"Hmm...I do..."

* * *

The rest of the evening was great. No, fantastic. Sian was in an amazing mood. We laughed and chatted, stealing the occasional snog when no-one was looking. Even _if_ Sian had an obsessive disorder, I loved her all the same. She was especially happy since I'd embraced with open, welcoming arms about her little 'issue'.

For our main course, we had ordered the same dish; a pizza with cheese, tomato, pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and ham. Sian had picked it out, which I hadn't been bothered by. For dessert, I had convinced Sian to share a chocolate fudge sundae with me. It was delicious, and Sian thoroughly enjoyed it, even _if_ she wanted to diet.

"I don't wanna _know_ the final cost..." I mumbled.

"I'll pay." Sian suggested.

"No, Sian. I can't make you do that."

"Why? I've got enough money to spare." She joked.

"Sian, I _want_ to pay for us."

"Can't we split the bill?"

"OK..." I shrugged, "I don't mind..."

"Yay!"

The waiter who had 'harassed' Sian from earlier came over, "O-Oh, Miss Powers, I see you've finished! Would you be so kind as to pay the bill? I'm sure you've got quite a bit with you..." Right...I knew what this was about. He was after Sian's money...I could practically see the pound signs in his eyes.

Sian groaned, turning away from him. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah, we'll pay. And could _you_ be so kind as to leave her alone?! Good? Good. Here," I gave him three £10 notes from my wallet, _without_ any tip, "Alright, go now. You got your money. Go." Nodding somewhat nervously, he walked away.

"Thanks..." Sian mumbled.

"No problem. He was a bit of a creep..."

"I know...but thanks. I hate being harassed like that...it don't happen often. In all honesty, though, it happens more to my dad then me and my mum. So it's usually not much of an issue."

"Well as long as I'm here, _no-one_ will go after ya like that."

"And you wonder why I fell in love with ya." She smirked.

"Do I?"

"I know you doubt yourself, Soph."

Did I?

"Well, I guess...hey, wanna get going?"

"Course'." Sian rose from her seat seconds later.

I did the same. After pushing in our chairs, we walked out of the restaurant, our hands entwined together once more. It was then pitch black outside, the day having dwelled into night. Thanks to the smoke and light pollution, we couldn't see the stars (which would make everything all the _more_ romantic for us).

But we were happy being with each other. And nothing else.

"Hey, what's the time Soph?" Sian turned to me.

"Dunno...I'm guessing like _8:00_...we've been out a few hours, so I won't be surprised if it's even later then that," I stated, "But don't worry about how late it is, alright? I'm here."

"OK..." She mumbled in response, "I weren't worrying, though...I was just curious...since my dad would freak out if he knew I'd been hanging around here at night when...well, y'know...in case I got attacked again..."

She _certainly_ wouldn't get attacked again. Of course, I was fully aware of that...since I'd fucking caused this whole shit in the first place...

"Sian, don't be scared," I reassured, kissing her cheek, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to ya while I'm here. I promise. And that's an official promise that won't _ever_ be broken. You can keep reminding me of it, if ya want."

She brightened up at this, "Sure! Thanks, Soph."

"No problem. It's why I'm here."

At least ten minutes later, we arrived at the bus stop on the corner of Coronation Street. I waited with Sian until the bus came, wanting to keep her safe in case something _did_ happen to her. After all, she had her Coach bag with her, so who was to say another gang wouldn't target her.

The bus, which was going to Alderley Edge, soon halted on the edge of the pavement. After giving me a kiss and a hug goodbye, Sian made her way through the open doors of the vehicle. I watched her sit down at the back, blowing kisses at me. I laughed, doing the same. The engine quickly started up again, slowly departing the bus stop. Sian and I waved at each other through the window, and, a few moments later...

She was gone.

"Nice girlfriend ya got there, Webster." A chilling, instantly recognizable voice said from right behind me.

"Ryan..." I faced him bravely. He stank of alcohol and smoke all in one, clutching a beer bottle in his hand. Was he half drunk?, "You've...been standing the the whole time, watching us..."

"Well," He took a swig of his drink, "Considering you ditched Chris yesterday to go chat with that blond brat, he'd thought it'd be best to tell me about everything that happened...yeah, yeah, before ya ask, we all know everything...the whole gang...how you hooked up with the one ya mugged from a few weeks back...it ain't good, Webster. Ain't good at all."

What?! Chris had blabbed to everyone?! I thought I could trust him with my life!

That prick!

"Ya seem shocked, don't cha'?" He gave a low chuckle, "Eh, we all double cross each other, y'know. It's fuckin' sickenin', but even ya best mates do it...ain't my problem. So here's the deal we're gonna make here about this... _you're_ gonna continue goin' out with her...snog, make-out, have sex for all I care, but you gonna get information bout' her dad's business...Powers Industries. Find out as much as ya can whenever ya see her, but don't make it too obvious that you're interested about it."

"And what will _you_ do?" I wasn't sure if I trusted him on this.

"I won't do anythin'...none of us will. You just find out as much as ya can and tell us. Simple, ain't it? We do our thing, you go out with girlie. Simple. If not, well...you'll _both_ find out what'll happen, won't ya? And I'm sure _Sian_ don't wanna be exposed to the shit that _you_ put her through. Just a friendly reminder, Webster. Nowt more," He held out his hand for me to shake, "You alright with that?"

Was I right to trust him? After all the things he'd done? Murder, illegal drugs, mugging...pretty much anything that was illegal he'd done. And I was fully aware of it, too...

What if... _he_ double crossed me like Chris did?

"And if I say 'no'?" I inched closer to him.

"If ya say 'no'...Sian'll find out, won't she? About you and who you _really_ are...and I'm sure ya don't want that, right? You love this girl, you don't wanna see the back of her. You love her...don't cha?" He smirked cockily.

He was blackmailing me! Fucking blackmailing me!

"Yes..."

"So it's settled then. Shake on it, Webster? You gotta come back to us every time you meet her to tell us anythin' new, OK? _Swear_ on it. Shake me hand," He outstretched his hand further to me. Reluctantly, I grabbed his hand and shook it. God, he had a tight grip...

"Great," He smiled, though it was more creepy then comforting, "Good girl, Webster. Good girl..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she** **notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

During the following morning, I multitasked between messaging Sian on Facebook and eating my breakfast. Rosie was chatting endlessly on the phone to some guy named Jason Grimshaw who worked in the DIY store next to the McDonald's where she worked. Apparently, they'd 'hit it off instantly'...according to Rosie. And she wanted to invite him round later.

Brilliant...I'd be getting out to see Sian before I found out what they would get up to later...

I typed on the messenger to Sian, _'can i come back to urs later babe? only rosie is inviting some guy round...yh, i think u get the picture... xxxxxx'_

Seconds later, she replied with, _'_ _Course soph xxxxx ill tell my parents ur a mate from my school working w/ me on a project or something xxxxxx cant wait to see u xxxxx been thinking about u ALLL morning xxxxxxx'_

 _'Sameeee xxxxx im so horny xxxxxxx'_

 _'U what? Xxxxx'_

 _'im only kidding xxxx but I wanna kiss u so badly :( can I later?'_

 _"Sorry m_ _y parents will be home xxxxx dont want them waking in on us xxxxx'_

 _'U got 2 tell them some day Sian xxxxx'_

 _'I know :( xxxx will u be there when i tell them in like 10 yrs?'_

 _'maybe not THAT long in the future but course I will xxxx I ly ill be w/ u thru everything xxxxx'_

 _'Thank u! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx :D btw be careful of tina. Avoid her cos i told her about...yh I think u remember...cover ur face when u walk in 2 avoid her ok?'_

 _'Ok xxxxx'_

"Sophie, you texting Sian?" Rosie sat down on the sofa next to me, looking over at my messages, her mobile phone in her hand, "Hey, I ain't gonna have sex with Jason _this_ soon if that's what you were talking about! I only met him yesterday, alright?! And you think I'm desperate for blokes..."

"You _are_ desperate for blokes, Rosie." I smirked.

"Shut up! I'm glad you're going over to Sian's later! You're doing my fucking head in! And you're not eating your breakfast!"

"Well it's disgusting...you can't cook. I don't know why you bothered with sausages and eggs..." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you appreciate that I bother to cook for ya?!"

"...Nope...cos' it's better if you stick to the microwave..."

"Ugh! I'm calling Jason back!" She groaned, storming up the stairs.

I shook my head as I laughed at Rosie's antics, pushing my half-full breakfast plate away from me on the table. I decided to type to Sian:

 _'can i come soon? xxxxx just "finished" my breakfast xxxx'_

Seconds later, Sian replied with, _'kk i dont mind xxxx I wanna see u anyway xxxx and why did u put finished in speech marks?'_

 _'Cos i never finished it xxxx'_

 _'Rosie's shit cooking? xxxx'_

 _'Yep xxx'_

 _'Haha lool ur so mean soph xxxxxx'_

 _'Teach me a lesson then ;) xxxx'_

 _'Ur SO dirty! Xxxx cant wait 2 see u later xxxx'_

 _'Later? ill be there in like 40 mins xxxx'_

 _Yay ok! Xxxxx'_

I turned off my laptop, putting it on the coffee table next to the plate with most of my food leftover. I had wanted to give something to Sian when I visited her house (and would unfortunately meet her pushy parents) for the first time, so I slyly took a box of 'Quality Street' chocolates from the kitchen, which Rosie had bought for someone. Oh well. Finder's keepers, as they said.

"Rosie, I'm going to Sian's!" I called out.

"But it's early!" She replied.

"No...it's like," I looked at the wall clock, " _9:30_! I'll be with her all day, OK?! Don't expect me back until _5:00_ or _6:00_!"

"Whatever! Just don't go off smoking again!"

"OK! And I knicked your chocolates!"

"You what-"

"Bye, Rosie!" I snickered, opening the door and stepping out.

"Oy, those were for Jason-" Before Rosie could chase after me, I had slammed the door shut. Wow, she _was_ desperate for this one. She _really_ fancied this Jason guy. Such a sad human being she was...shameful, really. Quite shameful. Though amusing in a way...

Wait, who cared about Rosie? I was too focused on getting to Sian's, and nothing else.

* * *

As I had estimated, fourty minutes had passed from when I got on the bus from Weatherfield, arrived at Alderley Edge and walked to Sian's house while clutching the box of chocolates. I basically knew the route off by heart now, since I'd done it enough times.

I stood outside of Sian's massive house and rang the doorbell. No answer. Seriously?! I rang the doorbell once again. Still, no answer. I was about to go in the third time when the door opened, revealing a pyjama-clad Sian rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," She apologised, "I was messaging ya in bed. I kinda fell asleep again after that. Also, normally Tina opens the door, but since she's with my parents in some meeting in the office room she didn't hear the doorbell."

"S'OK," I confirmed, walking into the house. Sian shut the door behind me, "I don't mind. And you look fucking adorable in your PJ's."

"No, I look ugly!" She covered her face, blushing.

"Sian, when people say nobody's perfect, they clearly haven't met you yet. You're basically the physical definition of perfection. You're naturally beautiful without any make-up!" I knew this would make her especially happy, since she had that OCPD about it.

She blushed deeper, "You're just saying that cos' of my issue, aren't ya?"

"No, course' not," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me, "You're fucking gorgeous, Powers. And I'm so blessed to be your girlfriend. In fact, I'm blessed to have met ya. You're incredible." I planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thanks..." She giggled, going in for another kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the softness of each other's lips, when Sian pulled away from me, "Sorry, Soph. But we can't snog down here. Not with me parents in the other room. I just...don't want them to know...not yet. I'm not ready to come out. And I don't want them finding out for ages..."

"How about your bedroom, then?" I grinned coyly.

Sian grinned back, "Course'..." She took my hand in mine, leading me down the hallway, "Oh, what's that in your hand?"

"Quality Street chocolates. Thought you'd like em'."

"Well I'm trying to diet but OK...thanks." She took the chocolates from me.

Her house was...big. That's how I'd describe it. Fucking big. No, humongous! There was a hallway around every corner, each having many big doors which lead into many rooms. Was this just the beginning of the house?! It seemed to be.

We walked into the lounge after going through two large, carefully carved doors. The lounge had at least a 55" television hung on the wall, along with four stylish three-seater sofas and a black and white rug. An expensive, glass chandelier hung down off the golden coloured ceiling, matching the many glass decorations.

At the end of the room, we found the grand, spiralling staircase. Throughout the middle, a black and white carpet covered the steps, whether as the ends of it were left wooden and bare.

"Fucking hell..." I gasped in amazement.

"What?" Sian asked.

"Your house is...wow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just massive in here. My dingy house is nothing compared to this..."

"I'm sure it's like... a cute little dolls house. Your house, I mean." Sian smiled.

"You think? You ain't even been there..."

"Well, I'm sure when I _do_ visit I'll like it."

We walked up the stairs after that. After a couple of minutes, we arrived on the second floor. A hallyway was connected to the staircase, however another staircase sstretched up to the third floor. Sian told me her bedroom was on the third floor...much to my annoyance. I was feeling completely out of breath...

Probably related to how much I smoked...

"You alright over there?" Sian teased, "You look knackered."

"I am..." I barely managed to breathe out.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

We eventually got up the stairs, arriving outside of the door to Sian's bedroom. A massive doors, just like the rest of them. Only a black and pink spotted 'S' was painted on it. Sian must've liked having her initials on things.

She pushed the door open and lead me in. Much like the door was painted pink and black, the room's general theme were those two colours. Curtains, a cabinet and beside table, a lampshade, bed sheets were all following the exact same colour scehme. Her room was big, well-organised and clean. If I hadn't known at that point how she had an OCPD, I would've certainly worked it out then, considering how unnatural it was for a sixteen year old to have a bedroom as tidy as Sian's.

"You like it?" Sian sat down on the double bed, "In case you didn't work it out, I'm a massive pink and black fan, as well as turquoise being my favourite."

"Yeah, I don't think I did," I laughed, sitting down next to her, "So...what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you wanna do? I mean, we _did_ come here for some... _privacy_."

"Hey!" Sian whacked my shoulder gently, "You really meant it when you said you were horny earlier! But Soph, y'know I don't wanna get caught..."

"Well how about we keep quiet then?" I smirked, kissing Sian's lips.

I knew Sian couldn't contain herself. She was tempted, but she didn't want her parents walking in on her. After thinking long and hard, she kissed me by surprise, crashing her lips up against mine. I put a hand on her neck, which pulled her closer to me. We parted our lips, occasionally stopping for a millisecond to breathe.

We were _both_ horny. _So_ horny.

"Soph," Sian mumbled, "Mmm...I love you..."

We continued our first make-out session a little while longer when we both broke away at the same time, completely breathless.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"I know..."

"SIAN!" A loud, male voice shouted out.

Sian's eyes widened, "Shit, it's me dad!"

"Oh..." I replied.

"SIAN!" He said again.

"I'm gonna say you're from school, OK?! If he asks ya, say you're working on a Shakespeare GCSE thing!"

"Sian?" Her dad asked as he pushed open the door, "Oh, you're in here. With...a mate from school."

"Yeah, we're doing an English project for school," Sian calmly replied as if she were telling the truth, "This is Sophie."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," He greeted with a pearly white smile, "I'm Vinnie, Sian's dad. Sian, you weren't answering when I called you. Are you going deaf? Right, after you've finished working on the project, I want you to get changed in that nice silk dress your grandmother got you last year. Mark's coming round again with the lawyer to discuss the inheritance, OK?"

Shit! I'd been wrapped up with Sian that I'd completely forgotten about the pact I'd made with Ryan last night! I had to find out about that company and tell Ryan, since I didn't want to _know_ what would happen if I didn't.

Would it be a good idea to ask about it there and then?

No. Probably not.

"OK, dad," Sian forced a smile, "Yeah, I will."

"Good." Vinnie nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Fuck's sake!" Sian moaned, putting her face in her hands, "I ain't putting on no fucking silk dress for the motherfucking accountant!"

"Babe, calm down," I draped an arm across her shoulders, pulling her close into my side, "You don't have to as long as we're _here_. You'll _never_ have to do any of that, y'know..." I kissed her lips, "So keep calm and kiss me...that's if ya want..."

Sian giggled, turning back to her bubbly self almost immediately, "I'll always wanna kiss ya," She narrowed her eyes at me, smirking, "You're so fit..."

"Am I?" I leaned closer to her.

"Course'..."

"You mean it?"

"Ya don't have to ask more then once, Soph..." Sian leapt in towards my lips, sealing them in another passionate kiss.

It started out slow and cautious, more on Sian then me. Occasionally, we parted our lips, moving them up against each other rhythmically. But I soon got greedy and desperate for more, as did Sian (even _if_ she didn't want to, she seemingly couldn't give in to her temptation). I slipped my tongue into her mouth, as she did with mine. Our tongues mashed together and played around in each other's mouths, the salvia mixing in. We moaned into our make-out session, making louder 'kissing' noises as we parted our lips more frantically.

One of my hands got tangled in her thick blond hair as we continued to kiss while the other slyly made it's way up her thigh. She squirmed underneath at my touch.

That was when I got _too_ desperate...and started to un-zip her jeans.

But she didn't mind. She wanted this as much as I did. I could see the lust in her now dark blue eyes.

She _wanted_ me. And I _wanted_ her. So fucking much.

Sian whispered, "Soph...don't-"

"Ssh, baby...you want this..."

"No, I-"

I got on top of her, straddling her on top of the bed as we continued to kiss like our lives depended on it. Fuck, I _was_ horny. And so was Sian-

"SIAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shame we got walked in on the second I got my hand down her jeans, though...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Mum!" Sian squeaked, pushing me off of her. Tears already brimmed in her eyes, "W-We just...it's n-not what it looks like, OK?!"

Sian's mum Janet, who stood at the doorframe, had her her hands up on her cheeks while her mouth wide open in shock, "Sian...no...h-how can this be...? My baby daughter, Sian...a gay...? VINNIE!"

"No, don't call him, mum! Please don't! Don't tell him!" Sian jumped off the bed, running up to her mum, "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE!" Her mascara ran down her cheeks along with fresh, salty tear streaks. From our make-out session, her hair was frazzled and messy.

Guilt was written all over her face. She couldn't lie. She'd already given everything away.

I'd have to be there for her. There was no other option now.

"Mrs Powers," I attempted to reason with Janet, "Please. I get that this isn't the best way of meeting someone...especially not someone who's had their hand shoved down your daughter's trousers like a minute ago-"

"SOPHIE!" Sian screamed, "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HELPING!"

"Language, Sian!" Janet warned.

"MUM, PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!"

"What is going on?" Vinnie came rushing into the room, "Janet, why is Sian screaming like a lunatic? It's giving me a bloody headache."

"You'll _never_ guess what Sian's been doing with this...girl." She spat, glancing over at me.

"What, this Sophie girl?" Vinnie questioned.

"Yes..." Janet confirmed.

"So...what have they been doing?"

"Each other. They've been doing each other."

Vinnie's face turned almost as white as a sheet, almost as if he had spotted a ghost. Everyone in the room fell silent, tension brewing in the atmosphere within every second of pure, awkward silence. Sian stifled her tears, occasionally sniffling while her parents looked at everything else except her or me.

"WHAT?!" Vinnie eventually demanded, storming over to Sian, who backed up on the bed, "YOU'VE BEEN DOING _WHAT_?!"

"D-Dad," Sian sputtered out, "P-Please-"

"No, _don't_ you _dare_ 'please' me, Sian Kylie Powers! You lied to me face! Blatantly lied to me! Saying she was a 'mate' from school! A MATE?! CLEARLY SHE ISN'T A FUCKING 'MATE', IS SHE?! AND YOU, SIAN, A FUCKING LESBIAN?! ARE YOU _INSANE_?! I don't even believe this...WE BROUGHT YOU UP WITH LOVE AND CARE, SO _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" He screamed almost directly in her face, "A FLAMIN' LESBIAN! IT'S SICK, OBVIOUSLY SHE'S TWISTED YA MIND! YOU WERE FINE BEFORE, OBSESSING OVER BLOKES AND WHATNOT!"

"I-It's not sick, dad..." Sian got out in barely a whisper, "I love her...please...please don't do this..."

"And why should I not, Sian?! WHY SHOULD I NOT?! IT'S SICK, TWISTED, DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE! ALL OF THAT! You should be absolutely ashamed...both of ya. You," He looked at Sian, who hung her head down low, tears streaming down her cheeks, "For fucking with this girl. And you," He turned his head to look at me, his eyes bburning through mine, "For fucking my daughter. Or _trying_ to, anyway. Absolutely sickening..."

"I agree." Janet spoke up.

"It's obviously to do with this girl, Sian!" He continued...as if that wasn't enough. He wasn't even close to finishing his 'rant', "She's done some 'voo-doo' to make you gay! You're not gay! You were with that lad five minutes ago...what's his face...oh, I don't know what his name was! But still! Being gay is wrong, we all know that! THE WORLD KNOWS IT! Gay, lesbian, transgender, bisexual...it's all twisted and wrong...all of it...And there's _no_ way I'm allowing my only child to become one of them!"

I was getting sick and tired of them two homophobes scolding my baby like she was an animal...and I was loosing my temper and patience. Fast.

"Why can't you?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest as I frowned, "Sian's her own person. If she's gay, she's gay. And you two are meant to be her parents! Ha, some parents you are! Can't even accept your daughter for who she is! Well _you're_ the ones who are sickening, not us!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Vinnie roared, "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Actually yeah, you're some owner of this big company that thinks that they work for this guy who acts like his family is on reality TV shit like the Kardashians and the Osbornes but isn't," I smirked, allowing my ego to get the better of me, "And clearly you think you're all that cos' you're a so called 'millionaire' who has nothing better to do then mock and boss their own child around. Can't you see that Sian basically hates ya? She can't _stand_ ya. All cos' you're a bastard that just can't recognize how much she hates it when people don't treat her like how she yearns to be treated-"

"ENOUGH!" He interrupted, prodding my shoulder with a single finger, "I can see that arrogance wavering right off of you! Obviously it's _you_ who thinks they're all that because you consider yourself to be 'God's gift to women'! You think you can turn my daughter gay! You think you can do this to her! WELL YOU CAN'T!"

"'God's gift to women?'" I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you _are_ pathetic."

"Soph, just stop it..." Sian mumbled timidly before Vinnie could reply, her eyes glazed over, puffy and red from crying,"Y-You're making it worse..."

"Sian, can't you see horrible he's being to ya?!" I said with shock, "I'm trying to stick up for ya! He's saying how it's disgusting to be gay! He's calling it sick and twisted! How can you just sit there and let him talk to ya like that?!"

"Because I _have_ to, Sophie!" Sian blurted out, "I have to!"

"WHY?!"

"Because...BECAUSE I DO, OK?!"

"You're scared, Sian! Scared that you'll loose your 'perfect' life if you have a go like that!"

"No I'm not!" She wailed, "Just shut up, Sophie! Shut up!" Such a liar...her OCPD was about to make her crack any second. She was trying to control herself in front of her parents...

"Why, Sian?! Why should I shut up?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

My fault?! _My_ fault?! How was it _my_ fault?!

"THEY WOULDN'T OF CAUGHT US IF _YOU_ HADN'T TEMPTED ME INTO SNOGGING YA!" She screamed, her cheeks turning a bright red with anger.

"See?!" Vinnie interrupted before I managed to reply, "See?! Straight from her mouth! YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON HER!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" I defended, "Sian, tell him he's got it wrong! Tell him we're together!"

Sian didn't reply.

"Sian! Tell him!" I said once more, "PLEASE, SIAN! TELL HIM!"

"...mum...dad," She sighed, her lip trembling with fear. It took a lot for her to say this to her parents, and I respected her for that. That demonstrated how committed she was to us, even if she was in danger of permanently damaging her relationship with her parents, "I...I...I'm gay. I'm sorry for saying I wasn't, cos' I am...I-I love Sophie...and yeah, we were making out, mum. But I _swear_ she didn't force herself on me or anything...I swear...Sophie was sticking up for me, dad, she wasn't trying to insult ya. It's only cos' we love each other."

Neither of them said anything for quite a long time after that.

"Sian," Vinnie eventually mumbled, "...get out of my house."

"W-What?!" Sian gasped.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He pointed towards the door, " _BOTH_ OF YOU!"

Sian silently nodded, more tears forming and flowing down her face. Brushing past her stern parents, she walked out of the room. I got up from the bed and followed on behind her, shaking my head at her parents with despise before I, too, followed on behind her out of the house.

* * *

Neither of us said a single word once we had left. We were sat on that same bench where we had spoke for hours upon end weeks before, only _this_ time Sian was giving me the complete cold shoulder.

And I didn't blame her, either.

I often looked over to her. She was sat as far away from me as possible, looking down at the floor. But she refused to talk. She refused to even _look_ at me.

I edged closer to her, "Sian-"

"No, Sophie," Ouch. It felt painful to hear her say me full name in such a harsh tone, " _Don't_ talk."

"All I was gonna say was that...you could come and stay at my house or summat...until your parents get around the idea of you being-"

"Don't you understand?!" She spat, "They won't! They're gonna hate me now! My parents don't forgive! They _never_ forgive! They're gonna hate me forever, Sophie! AND YOU KNOW WHY?! COS' WE SNOGGED EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU NO! YOU JUST _COULDN'T_ WAIT, COULD YOU?!" I could see her disorder taking control. She didn't want to say this to me. I knew she didn't. But she was a perfectionist...a _serious_ perfectionist. And her 'perfect' life had crumbled beneath her in seconds.

"No, I couldn't," I admitted, feeling as if I deserved everything she was saying to me, "I was horny, and I didn't listen to ya. I kissed ya even though you didn't want it. I kept convincing myself that you did, but you didn't. I was so selfish to even realize that...and when I got too cocky outsmarting your dad, you end up getting kicked out of your own home...you seriously have every right to be furious with me, Sian."

Was she going to break up with me?

Yes? No? Probably?

"Yeah, I know I do!" She attemped to lower the tone of her voice, "But...that don't mean I'm dumping ya...I love ya, Soph..."

"I know, babe. You stuck up for me...for us. You admitted that you were gay...even after you denied it and wished that it wasn't happening. But your mum knew what she saw. So you took on the brave role and admitted the truth...with obvious consequences. It _is_ my fault...and I swear, if I could turn back time, you _know_ I would. It seriously is my fault, Sian...c'mere." I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her into a warm hug.

She nestled comfortably in the crook of my neck, allowing fresh tears free from her sore eyes. Even though the tears made the back of my neck wet (which slightly bothered me), I ignored it and rubbed her back soothingly, wanting to comfort her as best as I could. She cried quietly in my back while I tried everything I could to calm her down, kissing her forehead a couple of times.

"Ssh...calm down, baby...we'll sort things out...don't worry..." I whispered, kissing her collarbone, "Everything's alright...I'm here, OK? I'll _always_ be here for ya..."

Sian nodded, continuing to cry. I placed feather-light kisses down her neck, collarbone and face, rubbing all around the small of her back. We stayed in the same, tight embrace for what felt like hours until Sian stopped crying and recovered almost completely from her minor 'breakdown', gently pushing me off her and gazing into my eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sian questioned, "I mean...me staying with ya and everything? Round your house?"

"Huh?" I'd forgotten what I'd said before about her staying at my house.

"You said earlier that...I could stay at yours..."

"Oh yeah!" I quickly remembered my pledge to her, "Course', babe. I don't mind. Rosie won't really care. She's out most of the time, working or hitting on some guy in the local pub. I can get her to drop you off at your school and stuff, if ya want, since I walk to my school. And...we'd have _plenty_ of time _alone_..." I chuckled.

Sian giggled; God, I'd missed that laugh and wide smile. I was glad she had cheered up from before, "Alone, huh? Seems like all you wanna do is take me to bed. But I guess...since we won't have any more _interruptions_ , then..."

"Nah, Rosie will take the piss if we 'get it on'."

"We could always try...?" Sian shagged her eyebrows up and down, "Couldn't we?"

"And you say _I'm_ horny!" I joked, "You seem like a sex crazed hormone-driven teen yourself, y'know!"

"Hey, shut up!" She whacked my arm in a joking manner, "I ain't even had sex before, you know that!"

"Seriously?" I had certainly _not_ known that. She had never told me whether she was a virgin or not.

"Um...yeah..."

"Oh, fair enough. Playing it safe, huh?" I tried to lighten up the conversation from something less...'dirty', "You better! I'm quite the animal in bed!" I stuck my tongue out at her, which made her giggle once more.

But her smile soon faded...

"We can't laugh things off and pretend they didn't happen, Soph," Wow...a drastic change in behaviour, "What if they'd seen us doing it? It would've been much worse...my dad...he would've gone ten times more insane if he'd caught us having sex...I'm happy that we didn't get that far before it turned that way..." A single tear dribbled down her cheek.

"Hey, ssh," I wiped the tear away, guiding her face towards mine, "They'll get around it, baby. Don't worry. Stay with me while we try to sort it out. I _promise_ thing's will get better. After all, they're your parents. They still love ya..."

"But I don't want it to get 'better', Soph...I want things to be perfect...you know I'm like that...my fucking OCPD always takes control and bothers me...it's like it's stalking me or summat...I can't control myself..."

"Well I'll help ya get better, won't I?" I smiled, "You get frustrated at your parents since, in your world, they're not perfect. You become upset with everyone else since they don't know about your disorder...and don't believe you when you say it to em'. But I promise, baby, things'll get better as long as I'm here."

"Thank you, Soph...I really appreciate this. Thank you so much..."

"I'm your girlfriend, Sian, I've gotta help. I worry about ya. So, first things first, let's go to my house, OK?"

"OK." She nodded, "OK. Let's go."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

We departed from the bench soon after that and took a casual bus ride to Coronation Street. During the journey, we talked, laughed and genuinely felt happy in each other's company. Sian had tried her best to forget about what had happened, although beneath her now optimistic attitude, I could see flashes of how hurt she was coming through.

Still...I chose to ignore it.

"Babe," I asked Sian, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Curious to know, what are ya at in your current GCSE grades? That and your predictions."

"Oh, like A and A* mostly," She shrugged, "You?"

"Absolutely shit...D's and C's..." I chuckled, "But hey, I'm not bothered. I'm pretty laid back about em', which Rosie doesn't like. She doesn't want me ending up working in KFC or McDonald's like her, since she failed em'."

"What do you struggle in?" She queried.

"Like...everything...especially Maths. I'm shit at it."

"Well, I don't wanna blow me own trumpet, but I'm pretty good at Maths. While we don't...get up to _other_ stuff," She smirked, earning a grin from me in response, "I could tutor ya. I don't mind, considering we'll be living together. But I don't want you to fail your GCSE's, Soph. They're dead important. I don't want you working in some shitty fast food restaurant for the rest of your life."

"Eh, I don't mind."

"Why?"

"Cos' I...don't really care. I've never cared much about school. I'm more of the 'class twat' then a studious type," I admitted, "I'm not bothered about what I get in the exams, since..." I trailed off after that; being a gangster got me a substantial amount of money, didn't it? Without studying, for that matter. One of the many reasons why I couldn't care less about school or exams.

But...I couldn't exactly say that to Sian...

"Oh," She mumbled, "I could always help, babe. And I don't think you're a twat."

"You don't?"

"Course' not," She smiled softly, "I love ya, don't I?" She kissed my cheek.

"True, true." I laughed, "And I love _you_ too. You know that?"

"Course'..." Sian whispered, sighing silently. I played with her hair in my fingers as she leant into my chest, obviously still distressed about what happened.

"Ssh," I kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, baby...we'll sort everything out, OK? Try to forget about it now...I'm here," She nodded her head, "Please don't get upset. You know I'll _always_ be your apparently 'perfect' girlfriend, right?"

Sian chuckled at this, "Not 'apparently', Soph...you don't know how perfect you are to me..."

"Yeah..." I looked out of the window with a guilty look on my face, Sian snuggled up beside me.

Yeah...perfect...as if.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house, Sian took the opportunity to get settled in. Since she hadn't been to my house before, I was giving her a miniature 'tour' of where everything was located. She quickly adapted to her surroundings, which was expected. She lived in a fucking multi-million mansion, so getting used to some tiny house would be a piece of cake for her.

Then in came Rosie.

"Oh...Sian," She greeted as she stepped through the door, wearing her work uniform, "Hey. How do ya like our house? It ain't much, but it's home, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it's dead nice," Sian smiled sincerely, "And it's still a lot, even if it's not that big. It's really cute and..." She looked down at the floor, noticing some empty beer bottles scattered around. _My_ beer bottles, "Messy..." I could tell she was irritated by this. She _was_ obsessed with cleanliness, after all, "Can I tidy them up?"

"Um...sure?" Rosie cocked an eyebrow, "They're all Sophie's anyway."

"Rosie," I began, changing the subject, "Why have ya been at work when you were supposed to invite Jason round?"

"I was gonna say that," She rolled her eyes, "All because _you_ knicked the chocolates I was _supposed_ to give to him, I had to tell him that I'd give him free McDonald's. So to prove who I was, I went in me uniform to the local restaurant and gave him the food for free. For fucking _free_!"

"Ha, sorry..."

"Soph, was it those Quality Streets?" Sian questioned.

"No!"

"Sophie..."

"...yeah, it was..." I admitted, sighing deeply, "I wanted to get ya something since it was the first time going to your house. I felt bad about not turning up with anything, so I took Rosie's chocolates...which she seems pissed off about..."

"Yes, I am!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Soph," Sian stroked my cheek, "You know you don't have to get anything for me. You're all that I need, baby. Nothing more. I love ya, you love me...that's all I'm bothered about, y'know."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning closer towards her face. And lips...

"Really." She confirmed, enclosing my lips in a soft kiss.

"Ahem," Rosie coughed awkwardly. Me and Sian broke away, laughing, "Ugh...just get a room, you two! Take your...oh, I dunno, 'lezzo' antics somewhere else!" She smirked, knowing this would spark a small fuse within me.

"Shut up, Rosie!" I groaned, "You're gonna have to get used to it, since..."

"...since _what_ , Soph?"

Neither of us had told her what happened. And the situation that we'd unwillingly got ourselves into...

"Since...since Sian's gonna be stopping here for a while."

"Oh," Rosie appeared somewhat confused but otherwise amicable and happy to help us, "Um...sure, OK. I'm alright with that. Why, though?"

"Um...Sian got kicked out of her house..."

"...why?"

I turned to look at Sian, who sadly nodded, confirming that she wanted me to tell her, "Cos'...we...got...caught...by her parents..." I looked everywhere else but at the two people around me.

"Got caught...what, doing it?!"

"Well, we were close...we were making out, but it would've soon escalated into...sex...if Sian's mum hadn't walked in on us. Her dad got called up into the room, words were exchanged from all of us, and then Sian got kicked out...my poor baby..." I frowned, kissing Sian's neck and then her cheek.

"Aw," Rosie approached Sian and hugged her for a few short moments, "Don't worry, babe. Stay here for as long as you need, OK?" Wow. Rosie was being _sincere_? No, scrap that. She was _emphathizing_ with someone? Wow...I'd honestly never thought I'd live to see the day. Mind you, she emphathized with _me_ well enough...

"OK," Sian smiled in gratitude, wiping her eyes before more tears could escape, "Thank you..."

"It's no problem. You're my little sister's girlfriend. I don't mind, y'know. I don't mind what ya get up to, as long as you _don't_ start snogging where I'm either painting my nails, texting, watching the TV or eating. It'll put me off. Oh, and _don't_ do it when Jason's round. You'll meet him soon, Sian."

And there it was...Rosie being a stupid, selfish cow as per normal...

" _I_ ain't even met Jason, Rosie." I shook my head at Rosie's antics. Sometimes I _seriously_ wanted to punch her in the face...

"Oh, well when he comes round you'll both meet him," She ruffled my hair, "Take as long as you need here, Sian. And don't mind Sophie. She _wetted_ the bed when she was a kid. And I think she might do it now..."

"Oy, fuck off, Rosie!"

"I'll leave you two...'to it', then." Rosie smirked at my previous reaction, walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

Sometimes I _really_ hated Rosie.

"So..." I clapped my hands together, "What do you...wanna do? I mean, maybe not snogging since I guess you're still a bit upset about what happened and-"

Sian silenced me by pressing a cool finger to my lips. She took her finger away, replacing it with her lips being planted on my own. My heart raced fast, thumping in my chest. Was I excited or nervous?

Excited. Definitely excited.

The kiss started off slow and careful but soon became more aggressive and intense. I wrapped my arms around Sian's waist, breaking off our kiss so I could kiss up and down her neck. She whimpered at the touch of my lips, occasionally allowing a small moan to escape. I started to suck and nibble on her pulse point, accidentally leaving a small hickey where it was noticeable. Sian's whimpers suddenly turned into louder moans in a few short seconds.

"Mmm...Soph..." She groaned, raking her fingers through my shaggy hair.

"Ssh..." I mumbled against her skin, "Just go with it, yeah?"

"Yeah, course', but..."

"But what?" I stopped kissing her neck and faced her.

"...could we tidy this room please, Soph? It's kinda bothering me..."

"Oh."

"What?"

"OK. Sure, I don't mind. Ya see, me and Rosie are slobs," I flushed a light tinge of pink in embarrassment, "We don't really tidy up...me mum used to force us to do it when we were kids, but now that we live on our own we've got a bit lazy."

She giggled, "Fair enough. You're lucky you've got me here, then. I'll be like your personal housemaid, tidying up after you two every single day. Maybe even like a babysitter or summat. I don't mind. You know what I'm like around mess, Soph. I aspire for perfection, and if there's an untidy house, we won't get anywhere, will we?"

"I guess not."

"Let's get started then!" She bent down, picking up one of the bottles. God, did her arse stick out in those tight jeans...

"Um...yeah..." I picked up a couple of sweet wrappers and dropped them into a black bag which was hung on the living room door, more focused on gawking at Sian's big, sexy ass then tidying up the room.

We picked up more beer bottles, sweet wrappers and the occasional stubbed out cigarette. Sian didn't question if I smoked or not. She got on with it, ignoring everything else around her. Thank God. But still...

...I was enjoying that make-out session, as well...

Sian soon decided to clean some of the shelves in the kitchen. As she stretched up to reach some of the items scattered around, her shirt lifted up slightly, revealing her smooth, tanned and toned stomach. I took notice of a metal belly button piercing peaking out out of the soft skin. Smirking evilly to myself, I crept up behind Sian and started to tickle her tummy.

"Hey, Soph!" She laughed, "Cut it out! Oy, cut it out!"

"Why should I?" I teased.

"Cos' I'm _really_ ticklish!"

"Well, I'll have to continue, then!"

"No, stop!" She tried to brush my hands away, though I still persisted and tickled all around the front of her stomach.

"Only if ya say the magic words!"

"Oh wow, Sophie! Seriously?!"

"Say it otherwise I won't stop!"

"OK, OK! Please stop!"

"Fine," I took my hands away from her stomach, instead putting them on the cloth of her shirt on her waist, "See? I've stopped."

"How _considerate_ of ya." She shook her head, chuckling.

"Well I'm a very considerate person."

"You seem rather sure of yourself, Webster." Sian smirked smugly.

I moved my head towards her ear and whispered in a low, husky voice, "Bring me down a peg or two then."

"Gladly." Immediately, she mashed my lips against mine as I backed her up against the kitchen worktop, "I didn't feel much like cleaning anymore. The house looks good now, so I'm happy." She mumbled against my lips, although I could thoroughly understand what she was saying.

"Good girl..."

"HEY YOU TWO LEZZOS! STOP SNOGGING EVERY FIVE MINUTES! I CAN HEAR YOU MOANING EVERY FUCKING FIVE MINUTES FROM UP HERE!" Rosie screamed out, "AND JASON CAN HEAR YA ON THE PHONE, TOO!"

We stopped kissing and laughed heartily at how pathetic my sister was being. Though, I was getting pretty sexually frustrated at this. How many times had I'd been interrupted with Sian that day? Too many, that was for sure.

But hey...I lived with Sian now. So we'd have all the time we could ever need to ourselves, wouldn't we?

Was that good or bad?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: AU. Sian** **is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

During that evening on the same day, around _8:_ _00 PM_ , me, Sian and Rosie were sat at the dining table (Sian wanted to 'eat in dignity' rather then stuffing our faces in front of the television) eating a Chinese takeaway that Rosie had ordered over the phone.

Sian had mentioned that since all of her clothes were back at her house, she wouldn't have any pyjamas, school uniform or normal clothing to wear, which was a slight issue for the blond. She couldn't wear the same dirty outfit more then once without having a complete meltdown about the situation.

"I could always drive to your parents and get em'?" Rosie kindly suggested, forking some greasy noodles into her mouth from a styrofoam cup.

"S'OK," Sian shrugged, "And even if you did go there, they wouldn't hand over my clothes to ya."

"But what if I told them that _I_ was Sophie's _sister_? Hmm?" Rosie seemed proud about thinking of something _remotely_ intelligent for once. And even _then_ that idea would cause problems.

"...that would be even worse, and it would make things worse then they are between me and my parents..."

"Oh..."

"But thanks for being concerned. I guess I'll just live with it, won't I...?" She smiled sadly.

"How about if I get the bus back there?" I took Sian's hand in my own, "I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, OK?"

"But it's dark, Sophie. It's dangerous out there. And as I said before, they probably won't give it to ya."

"Babe, I get that you're worried about me, but I'll be alright. I know you'll get pissed off without your nice, clean clothes. Seriously, I can handle myself out there, Sian." That wasn't exaxtly a lie...after all, I normally went out this time to meet up with my gang, didn't I?

"You sure? I really don't want you getting hurt..."

"I'm sure. I'll go now," I pecked her lips, "Have fun with Rosie."

"Hey!" Rosie called out, "Don't spend hours upon end out there like you did a few weeks ago! You were gone for _ages_!" Shut up, Rosie! Sian didn't even know about...well, all of _that_.

"Ages?" Sian repeated. Shit...

"Yeah, she likes going out there to have a fag-oh, shit!" Rosie clasped her hand on her mouth once she'd realized what she'd said.

You fucking twat, Rosie...

"You smoke?" Sian narrowed her eyes at me.

"OK, I've gotta go now!" I chuckled nervously, "See ya!" Without turning back, I quickly opened the front door and stepped out into the darkness, slamming the door behind me, "Stupid fucking Rosie..." I mumbled, leaning against the door of the house, "Stupid fucking Rosie...why did she have to tell Sian? Now she's gonna be on me case about it...and worse still, she might not wanna kiss me much anymore..."

"Yes, because _that_ would be _such_ a shame, wouldn't I?"

I gasped in minor shock, although as soon as I saw the person hiding out in front of the house I frowned, "Katy...what do you want?"

"Information."

"About what?"

"You _know_ what, Webster."

Oh shit!

I'd been so caught up in all that had happened today that I'd completely forgotten to ask Sian a thing about Powers Industries! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was _so_ dead!

"O-Oh...um..."

"Did ya get any _information_ , Webster? About your girlfriend's daddy's company? Ryan sent me here to ask ya." I could tell she was becoming increasingly agitated and impatient with every question she asked me.

And I couldn't answer her...

Unless I made things up off the top of my head.

"It's..." I thought for a moment, "It's located in Central Manchester? And...it's a multi-million materials making company...there's over ten-thousand staff that work there...and it's a factory co-operation, too..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, so far."

"Webster," She shook her head mockingly, smirking, "You gotta find _important_ stuff out. Like their security codes, for example. Who exactly works in the place? What are their names? Find that out, too."

"Why do you even wanna know?"

"It's not me. I couldn't give a shit. It's Ryan that wants to know."

"Then why does _he_ care?"

"...I dunno..."

"So ya don't know what you're scheming, murdering boyfriend is plotting to do?! What if he tries to kill Sian cos' of the information I would've told him?! I'm not putting Sian through that! She suffers enough as it is with her fucked up family that only cares about her cos' she's the heiress to their company! I fucking love her, Katy! And I ain't gonna be a part of whatever you lot are gonna do! I AIN'T GONNA BE PART OF IT!"

"Whoa, Webster, shut the fuck up. People are gonna hear ya..." Katy warned, "And Ryan's already told ya. He won't do anything to hurt your 'girlfriend'. He just...wants to know-"

"BUT _WHY_ , KATY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OK?! I actually don't know...he hasn't told anyone, but...OK, between me and you, I think he _is_ planning something. He's always up to something, ain't he? You've known him almost a year. For me it's been three. I dunno what he's intending on doing, but...I think _Sian's_ gonna be his little 'puppet' in something...I really don't know what, Webster, but I think, from how well I know him, that he's planning something big if he's targeting such a wealthy family like the Powers'..."

"'Puppet'? As in he might...kidnap her?"

"I dunno what he'll do...but I'll keep you updated."

"Why are _you_ helping me?" Why _was_ she helping me? Katy normally mocked me along with the others, so...

What was different?

"Cos'...I feel sorry for ya...becoming a gangster wasn't even your fault. You got drawn into it cos' you were naive and screwed up...I know you hate doing the stuff you do. You can't stand it when someone in the gang stabs or kills someone. You always feel bad when _you_ stab someone, even though it's very rare...I can tell. I just laugh and take the piss outta ya cos' I'm scared that if I don't, Ryan'll go ape on me. But I can _also_ tell how much you love Sian. I could seriously see you two getting married. Personally, I've never met the girl, but as you said, she don't deserve any of this. None of it. So I wanna...try and get you outta this whole mess before it gets outta hand...if that's OK?"

"Wow...OK...thanks, Katy. Thanks for all of this."

"No problem, Sophie. I only wanna help ya."

"I know...and I appreciate it."

Never would I have foreseen that me and Katy would have befriended each other...never would I have seen it...

* * *

The rest of the conversation with Katy only lasted another five minutes. She told me to continue asking Sian about the company (as she'd obviously believed my lies from before and had thought nothing of it) all while she would meet with me by the bus stop on Coronation Street at _7:30_ each evening to update me on any suspicious movements of Ryan's.

Once I had said my good-byes, I made my way to the bus stop and on to the bus to Alderley Edge. The ride was quick, since hardly anyone was getting on or off and there was little to no traffic on the main roads. I walked to the Powers' mansion, which was a short walk from where I was, and knocked on the front door.

Tina had opened it, and she looked less then pleased to see me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Um...tell Sian's parents that she's staying at mine for a bit until they...get over what happened. Could you also get Sian's clothes, since she's got nothing to wear?" I tried my best to be polite with Tina, but from how she spoke and looked at me, I would loose my temper fast if I didn't leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, right," Her expression softened slightly, "You...came all the way here for Sian?"

"I _do_ love her, y'know. I'd do anything for her."

"Oh...OK. Her parents aren't in right now, but I'll tell them later. I'll...um...be a few minutes in her room getting her clothes together...you can come in and wait in the lobby if ya want..."

"Sure."

I stepped into the house for the second time that day. Tina closed the door and walked through the large corridors which would eventually lead to Sian's bedroom. I waited patiently for about ten minutes, taking in my surroundings. Before, I hadn't noticed some of the pictures hung up on the walls.

One of them was of Sian in her school uniform when she was younger. She looked adorable! Another was of her and her parents in what looked like Miami. It seemed much more recent. Then there was her parent's wedding photos, along with a very young Tina dressed as a bridesmaid with an older woman.

"That's me mum."

"Huh?" I spun around to face Tina, who stood slightly behind me, gripping a large, pink rucksack full of clothes.

"Me mum," She repeated, smiling. I never thought she was capable of doing that... "We attended Sian's parent's wedding seventeen years ago. I was like four at the time. Me mum was the housemaid, so we got invited. It's quite scary with me and Sian...I was like five when Sian was born, so I see her as a sister sort of. But, me mum passed away last year..." A single tear fell down her cheek, "...since then, I've taken on her job and have looked after Sian when her parents aren't around. At least I don't need to study to do this, I suppose..."

"I'm sorry about your mum. My mum died, too. Of cancer." Why was I telling Tina this? I thought she hated me?

"Sorry..."

"S'OK..."

"So...here's her clothes," She handed me the rucksack, which I put on her back, "You _do_ love her, don't ya?"

"Yeah..."

"I can see. If you're _this_ committed to make her happy, then you clearly love her. Maybe I got the wrong idea about ya...I'll talk to her parents when they get back, OK?I'll try and convince them out of it...but Vinnie ain't taken it well. Neither of them have. Seeing that Sian is gay and all..."

"So you never told her parents about the first kiss we had and how upset she got over it?"

"No...I left it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem..."

Were we...bonding? Like I had done with Katy before? Things were _really_ looking up.

"But that _doesn't_ mean you can force yourself on her, alright?" She warned, "I love her like a sister. And if you do _anything_ to upset her, I'll kill you. OK?"

And...there it was.

"OK, OK," I chuckled, opening the door and walking outside onto the step, "Thanks again for her stuff."

"You're welcome."

* * *

About fourty minutes later, I arrived back home. I took out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and then closing it. Rosie and Sian were sat on the sofa, watching what seemed to be Frozen.

"Ugh, I hate that film!" I shouted out.

"Shut up, Soph! Sian's never seen it before!" Rosie retorted.

"You've _never_ seen Frozen, Sian?"

"Nah, it looked like a pile of shit on the advertisements so I never bothered to watch it in the cinema," Sian admitted, "Everyone at my school was going on and on about it, so I asked Rosie to put it on. And I was right...it _is_ a pile of shit so far. Seems a bit overhyped with the kids and everything..."

"Fair enough. Oh, I got your clothes," I handed her the rucksack, "Tina put them in there, so I'm not sure what she picked out."

"Thanks babe! But...Tina gave them to you?" Sian queried.

"Um...yeah..."

"Did you two...get along? Only she's said loads that she-"

"Doesn't like me? Thinks I'm scum? Yeah, I know, Sian. But once I'd seemed to prove how much I loved ya by going back to your house, she kinda let down her guard and spoke to me. I don't think she trusts me _entirely_ , though."

"Well at least it's a start."

"Yeah..."

I sat down on the sofa next to Sian, who shifted closer to me (and further from Rosie! Ha!) and cuddled up into my side. She put the bag down on the floor as I sneaked my arm around her waist. I kissed her forehead, running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. She purred in enjoyment at this, sighing with contempt. Every so often, we pecked our lips, much to Rosie's dismay.

"Oy, lezzos!"

" _What_ , Rosie?!" I groaned.

"Take your 'lesbian' antics somewhere else!" She complained.

"Are you _jealous_ cos' your apparent 'boyfriend' isn't here?"

"No! And he _is_ my _actual_ boyfriend, Soph!"

"Sure he is."

"She could always talk to her reflection?" Sian giggled. I laughed at this.

"Hey!" Rosie frowned, "Sophie, you're rubbing off on her!"

"No I ain't," Sian replied, "I've always been like this."

"Have ya?" I asked.

" _Yes_ , Soph!"

"Oh...are we even watching this shit?"

"Nah," Rosie turned off the television, "I'm gonna paint my nails. I'm bored. You two do what ya want down here, as long as there's nothing that you get up to that's embarrassing..."

"You kidding me? _You're_ the embarrassing on in this relationship!" I teased, laughing at how offended she seemed to be. Sian laughed along with me.

"Oy, behave!" She pointed at me, walking up the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Webster!" I spoke like a young child addressing an intimidating teacher, which Sian found quite amusing.

Sian snuggled up into my chest, resting her head in my torso. She moved her head up, pecking my lips, "Thanks again, by the way. For the clothes."

"Hey, you know I'm not bothered."

"Yeah, I know...so, we live together now, huh? We don't have to worry about not seeing each other, apart from during school hours and stuff. We can even share a bed, if ya want..."

"I'd like that." I smirked, already thinking about what we could do while in bed together

"Hey, don't get ideas, Soph! You fucking perv!" She lightly whacked my shoulder, "I ain't ready for sex yet!"

"You _seemed_ pretty ready earlier." I rolled my eyes.

" _You_ shoved your hand down my jeans. There was nothing I could do." She frowned.

"So you didn't enjoy it, then?!" I snapped. Shit...I hadn't meant to have a go at her like that...

"You what?!"

"You didn't enjoy it, did you Sian?!"

"I did, Sophie!"

"You don't _seem_ like you did!"

"COS' YOU FORCED IT UPON ME! YOU WERE SO HORNY AND YOU COULDN'T WAIT, SO YOU BASICALLY FORCED IT OUTTA ME! AND GUESS WHAT? MY PARENTS HATE MY FUCKING GUTS COS' WE GOT CAUGHT DOING SOMETHING THAT I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO DO!" She screamed.

"So...after all I did for you. Offered to take you into my home after you got kicked out, physically went back on the bus to get your clothes cos' you obviously couldn't do it yourself. After all I do...and you don't appreciate it?" I questioned darkly, "...brilliant. Our first day living together and we're already arguing. Well, I'm going to bed, Sian. Join me if you want..."

"Soph-"

"Save it, Sian. We've both got school tommorrow, and I'm tired. Night."

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

I walked into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and slumping straight onto the bed. Why was Sian so difficult to handle? God...I loved her and everything, but she'd ovoverreacted about it. Fucking hell. I felt bad for dismissing her like that, too. It had probably made things worse. And I hadn't considered what she had even been through with her parents, had I?

Both of us were only thinking of ourselves...

"Soph," I heard a timid, however hoarse voice say from behind the door, "C-Can I come in?"

Sian...I suppose I would _have_ to talk things through with her at some point, wouldn't I?

"Yeah..."

Sian opened the door and stepped in, closing it once more. Had she...been crying again? Her eyes were glazed, puffy and red. I'd lost count of how many times she had broken down that day. It wasn't good for her to be crying excessively like that.

"Sorry I screamed at ya like that, Soph," Mixed in with her hands wrapped tightly around her waist and the blue pyjamas with pink bunnies on them, she looked absolutely adorable, "...I just got wound up about what you said, and I never thought about how _you_ felt...I-I'm so sorry, baby..."

I couldn't stay angry at her for long. I loved her too much to stay annoyed with her over some stupid argument. I spread my arms out, acknowledging her to walk over to me, "C'mere, babe."

She nodded and came towards me, sitting down on the bed opposite me. I took her in for a hug, wrapping my arms around her back, as she did the same. We stayed in the same position for what felt like hours, simply enjoying each other's company. I kissed the side of her head as she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"I'm so sorry..." She said again, sounding as if she were about to start crying.

"Ssh...it was my fault, too..."

"But I had a go..." She pulled away from our embrace, staring deeply into my eyes, "I was the one who had a go at ya, Soph...all cos' I completely lost my cool about things. God, I _am_ such a fucking perfectionist, aren't I?" She smiled sadly, tears brewing in the side of her eyes.

"Hey, Sian," I wiped her eyes with the back of my finger, "Baby, don't worry. It's not your fault, is it? I got pissed and instead of talking to ya, I walked away like a coward."

"You're _far_ from a coward, Soph. You gave my bag back to me, which anyone else would keep for themselves, even if my phone wasn't there when you found it. You were _determined_ to talk to me even after I said I wanted nothing to do with you after you snogged me for the first time. You stuck up to my parents when you first met them. You are _not_ a coward. Nowhere near one." She grabbed my shoulders.

Did being a coward mean lying to your girlfriend about being a gangster, almost killing her, stealing her bag, trying to find out her personal business for some scheme that Ryan was planning and then lying ever since, too?

Probably.

"Thanks, Sian," I gave a small smile, "I guess I am...sorta in a way. So, we mates again?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky promise?" I held up my pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Sian hooked her pinky on mine and shook it, "By the way, Soph...I was gonna ask ya...do you actually smoke?"

I was hoping she'd forget about Rosie and her big mouth blurting things out.

"...yeah..." I sighed, "I was gonna tell ya sooner, but...I didn't want to. I thought you'd hate me, since smoking ain't exactly a form of perfection, is it?"

"Guess not. But Soph, I ain't bothered. I _know_ you're perfect, even _with_ your flaws. You're my fucking girlfriend, after all. So I'm stuck with ya. _And_ I live with ya now. But...I could try to get you off them if you're addicted. They're not good for your health. And it's illegal since you're sixteen."

"I'm not bothered," I shrugged, "I'm happy that you're concerned and all, though...and, I _am_ sort of addicted to them...they help me...let's just say they help me relieve stress..."

"Why are you stressed then?"

"School..." Being a gangster, too, perhaps?

"I thought you didn't care about your GCSE's or school. You said so earlier. So...why get stressed?"

"I don't...those teachers just get up my backside a bit...that's all...and the kids in my year piss me off. The only mate I've got is a guy named Chesney, but he irritates the fuck out of me..."

She chuckled, "How is he annoying?"

"He keeps saying whenever a fit girl passes by that I should 'ask her out'. Yeah, he knows I'm gay. And he always wolf-whistles at random girls...it's really embarrassing and he does it like every lesson. He'd _love_ you if he met ya, that's for sure."

"So if he went after me, what would you say?"

"I'd say 'hands off, you perv. That's my girlfriend you're oogling over. She's mine and nobody elses, OK? Now kindly fuck off'."

"Soph, you're horrible! Funny but so mean! Still...I'm glad that you'd go to such extreme measures just to protect me from anyone. Would you? I'm wondering. Let's say...we were in the streets and someone attacked us with like a knife or summat. What would you do?"

"Sian, don't say things like that. You don't know if they could happen." I frowned. Things like that _could_ happen to us. Only I'd know the 'attackers' personally...

"It's only a scenario, OK?" Sian rolled her eyes, "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Fine..."

" _Anyway_ ," She emphasized, "As I was _saying_ , what would you do if that ever happened?"

"I'd protect ya..."

"You would?"

"Course', Sian. I love ya. I'm really committed to our relationship, y'know. I'd never lie to ya, first of all," A lie already. A lie about lying, "I feel as if I can tell ya anything cos' I love you that much." Another lie. Well, not about loving Sian, but considering that I'd stated how I could tell her anything and everything that was on my mind was quite different from the actual truth.

It wasn't as simple as finding the courage to tell her...not when her girlfriend was involved in...anything _illegal_.

Why was I doing this? What was I intending on achieving?

"Aww, babe! I love you _so_ much!" She tackled me in another strong embrace, kissing all over my face. On my cheeks, nose, forehead, down my jaw and on my lips. I kissed her back, savouring the taste of her cherry lip gloss. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, although neither of us wanted to bring it to the next level.

"Sian," I slowly pulled away from Sian, much to both her confusion and dismay, "You _do_ want to...y'know...have sex in the end, don't ya? I thought that cos' of earlier and everything when we had a row that-"

"Hey, forget about that, Soph," She interrupted, grinning, "I get in me moods, don't I? 'Little Miss Perfectionist', I am. And...I really don't know about having...sex. I promise we _will_ Soph, it's just...I don't know if I can loose my virginity just yet...I'm not ready at the moment...when I am, I promise I'll let you know. But not yet...I don't want our relationship solely built around...sex..."

"I know, and it won't be. Take all the time you need to get your head round it all, OK? I don't mind. I thought earlier that...you didn't enjoy what I'd given to ya, and when you screamed at me, I was convinced that you'd _never_ want it since you were afraid that I'd force ya into it."

"Seriously, forget it now. It's happened, we've made up, we learnt from our mistakes, and we won't have a stupid argument over something like that again."

"OK..." I replied distantly.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I'd reminded myself unwillingly about who I was, and what I was _really_ doing her with Sian. Was I here...because I loved her? Or was it because I was using her to get information which would spare my own life? God, I knew I loved her, but I felt so bad just thinking about it...

"Soph, what's wrong? C'mon, baby. Tell me." She took my hands in hers.

"It's nothing, Sian. I already told ya..."

"You just said you thought you could tell me anything cos' you love me?"

"I know, but...look, forget about it, OK?" I gave an unconvincing smile.

"OK. "

I looked up at my wall clock, experiencing a sudden feeling of curiosity to know the time: _9:30 PM_. Was it _that_ late now? We both had school the next day, as well. I laid down on the bed and shifted my body to one side, patting an empty space on the mattress for Sian. Sian rested next to me on her back, her blond hair stretching out on the pillow in all directions. I cupped her face, pushing the rest of her hair out of the way, and kissed her firmly.

I broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. As I did so, she nestled closer into my side until our noses were almost touching. I was able to feel the warmth radiation from her body into mine, which made the atmosphere all the more cozy and calm.

"This is fun..." She mumbled.

"I know...I could get used to you being here..."

"Well I ain't going anywhere, so you've gotta get used to me..."

"S'pose, yeah...I don't mind. You're my wifey for lifey after all."

"'Wifey for lifey?'" Sian snorted, "Don't get it."

"Wifey is slang for...like girlfriend or summat. I meant it like...you being my girlfriend forever, for the rest of our lives."

"Well I'd really like that, Soph...you and me, me and you. Forever. Us...Sophie and Sian...It'd be nice, being with ya forever and ever...I love ya..."

"I love ya too, baby..." I kissed her forehead once more, next planting a small kiss on her nose, "I'll love ya forever and ever, OK?"

"OK," She nodded, cupping my cheek and stroking it tenderly. Suddenly, her mouth opened wide as she let out a small yawn, which she seemed quite embrassed over, "Sorry. Guess I'm tired...it's been a long day, full of ups and downs...I don't think there's ever been a day more dramatic then this one in my life..."

"Tell me about it. But you're here now, safe in my arms. Your parents will come round to the idea eventually of you being gay. It took a while for my sister to when I came out a few years back. She didn't even hug me for a while, but soon enough she got the whole 'lesbo vibe', as she put it, and supported me cos' she loves me. Your parents will probably be like that at first, and then they'll be forced into accepting ya cos' you _are_ their daughter at the end of the day." I wanted to reassure Sian so she would go to sleep feeling secure and happy.

"But you don't _know_ my parents, Soph. I don't know if they'll _ever_ come round to the idea. Especially me dad."

"Trust me, Sian. They will."

"Thanks..." She yawned once more, her eye lids gradually becoming heavier and heavier until she was unable to keep them open, "I love you..." She breathed out in barely a whisper, "So fucking much..."

"Same here. Night, babe." I smiled down at my girlfriend, stretching my arm out to turn the bedside lamp off.

Sian didn't reply.

"Sian?" I asked, giggling, "You asleep?" Her lack of an answer told me the answer. Aw, she looked adorable and _so_ pretty while she slept. Maybe even more then when she was awake. Her lip stuck out slightly, and, mixed in with her childish pyjamas, she looked like a big kid.

"I love you..." I kissed her lips, feeling my own eyelids grow heavy. I soon felt myself drifting off into a deep slumber, cuddled up beside the girl who is my everything.

Everything was perfect at that moment.

* * *

The following morning, the first thing I had seen (which had woken me up) was flashes or sunlight bursting through my bedroom window. I groaned, moving my hand to my eyes to block the distracting, irritating light. What a way to be woken up, huh? I would've rather been woken up by-

"Sophie! C'mon, lazy bones! Get up!"

"Ugh...I've just woken up, Sian..."

Sian clapped her hands together virtually in my face, brushing air into my eyes, "Soph, get up! I'm already changed for school! I've showered and I ate with Rosie downstairs cos' we didn't wanna wake you up since it was a bit early. But time's getting on a bit, now. It's like... _7:50_. I got up about an hour hour ago. So get up!" She clapped once again.

"Sian..." I whined, "Stop clapping...I can't be bothered to get up...I hate Mondays...I've got PE first lesson...can't we stay at home together all day?" I pleaded, smirking cheekily.

"No, Soph," Sian rolled her eyes, giggling in amusement at my attitude, "I've gotta complete me coursework for Geography today. As much as I'd wanna spend the time with ya today, I've really gotta go in."

"You look cute in your uniform," I changed the subject instantly, taking notice of her attire; a royal blue pullover cardigan, a neatly tied blue and white striped tie, a white blouse, grey skirt, a royal blue blazer and...a straw hat? "Except for the hat. It looks stupid..."

"Hey!" She frowned, "I like wearing it! And it's part of my uniform!"

I sniggered, "Wow, I'm glad I don't go to your school if I'm forced to wear shit like that..."

"It's a prep school. I can't exactly help it if they want the students to look nice."

"Eh, true...but it still looks stupid-"

"Sophie! Get up! I ain't telling you again!" Sian exclaimed, shaking my arm. She stormed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ugh...I didn't want to get up. But if it made Sian happy, I guess I had no choice...

Reluctantly, I sat up on my bed and stood, getting off of the springy mattress and onto my two feet. I walked over to my cupboard, taking out my school shirt, a skirt, a tie, tights and my blazer. I undressed myself and put on my uniform as slowly as I possibly could, as I was still recovering from being awoken minutes ago.

My shirt was untucked, my skirt was yanked up so it was virtually a miniskirt and my tie was tied in a messy, untidy way. I looked like a right state, but since this was _school_ I was going to, I didn't give a shit about how neat my uniform was.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Rosie and Sian were sat at the table, deep in conversation. I noticed two pieces of toast laid out on a plate, which was probably my breakfast.

"Morning..." I greeted, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hey, babe," Rosie replied, "Sian's a fucking lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do without her getting _you_ up on a Monday."

"You dealt with it _before_ , Rosie..." I sighed, taking a bite of my food.

"Whatever. You're still a pain."

"Thanks..."

"A loveable pain, though," Sian flashed her trademark smile, which made my insides feel warm. And my face, "Sorry I was so pushy before. I understood that you'd just woken up, but if I hadn't clapped in your face, I don't think you would've ever got up. I know you don't care about your grades, but I care about what you get, Soph..."

"Hmm..." I shrugged, "Thanks for caring, I guess, babe..."

"So..." Rosie sipped her tea, "Did you two...'get it on' last night?"

"Rosie!" I snapped, "Shut up!" I looked over at Sian, who was turning bright red by the thought of it now implanted in her mind.

"But _did_ you?"

"No! And is it _really_ your business about when we have sex?!"

"Yeah! I'm your sister!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm entitled to tell ya everything that goes on in my life, y'know!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it don't, Rosie!"

"Yes it does!"

"Are you two _actually_ gonna argue about this?" Sian cocked an eyebrow, her blush having gone.

"Yes!" We said in unison.

"Ugh, I've gotta go..." I ate the rest of my breakfast, not in the mood to have petty arguments with my annoying sister, "Bye, baby," I bent down to Sian and kissed her on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you, too." She smiled.

Rosie tried to speak up, "Bye, sis-"

" _You_ can fuck off!" I interrupted.

"Oy, language you naughty girl!" Rosie mockingly warned.

"Whatever...so, Sian...Netflix and cuddles later? Without Rosie?"

"You bet'cha," She confirmed, nodding, "I'll be counting down the hours in my lessons to when I'll see you again."

"Same here..."

"You two are _so_ mushy and lovey-dovy it's sickening!" Rosie teased.

" _Bye_ , Rosie!" I shouted, my temper gradually beginning to slip. I opened the door and walked out, leaving Rosie to drop off Sian at her school.

Seven hours until I was going to see her again...that was seven hours too long...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Seven long, boring hours in that hell-hole which was Weatherfield High..I had already completed one doing PE (which I had put minimal effort in - the girls were playing Netball, and I had been given the _wonderful_ position of Goal Keeper,) and now I was in to my second class, Maths. My most hated subject...

I was doing work as preparation for the GCSE's, including all random Algebraic equations that I'd probably never use again after I left school. What was the point of Algebra? Seriously? What was the purpose?

Whenever the teacher, Mr Davis, would either turn around or leave the room, I would quickly whip out my phone to message Sian on Facebook, even if I was aware that she didn't have a phone available to reply. Though, she _did_ have an iPod.

 _'hey baby girl xxxx dying of boredom in maths xxxx thinking of u xxxx'_ I typed after a few moments.

Seconds later, she replied, much to my surprise: _'sameee xxxxx im doing biology at the moment xxx I sit at the back so I wont get caught texting u xxxx how r things at the moment? xxx'_

 _'Fucking boring :( my teacher is rambling on about shit xxxx'_

 _'Lool is it algebra? xxxx'_

 _'Yh xxxx'_

 _'when we get home later do u want me to help u w/ it? xxxx'_

 _'Nah this is enough for one day xxxx id rather spend my night kissing and cuddling and watching movies w/ u xxxxx'_

 _'Awwww babe xxxxxxx'_

 _'what r u doing in biology? xxxx'_

 _'sexual reproduction ;) xxxx one of the girls asked about gay sex xxxx'_

 _'Rly what happened? xxxx'_

 _'Teacher went ape xxxxx she sent her out xxxx'_

 _'Wtf why? xxxx'_

 _'Cos she is a bitch xxxx'_

 _'Oh xxxx'_

 _'Yh I know xxxxx'_

 _'Btw I hope ur biology lesson is not practical xxxxxx if u know what I mean ;) :p'_

 _'OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No it aint btw xxxxx'_

"WEBSTER!" Oh...shit...

My teacher had _seen_ me.

"WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE?!" He had a furious expression on his face, his eyebrows appearing as if they were knitted together and his face turning as red as a tomato, "HAND IT OVER!"

"What?! No way! I ain't giving it to you!" I retorted, feeling a mixture of nervousness and anger. I'd had a _personal_ conversation with Sian. I wasn't going to let some teacher knick it and read it out to the class or something.

"WEBSTER, HAND IT OVER _NOW_ OTHETWISE YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE SANCTUARY!"

"...fine with me." I got up from my desk and took my school bag, hanging it off of one shoulder, "I'd rather be there then here. " I walked towards the door and threw it open, exiting the class in a flash.

Only...I _wasn't_ going to the Sanctuary...

* * *

I hid behind a building situated on the school field, taking a drag of my cigarette. I inhaled the smoke and breathed it out through my nose, savouring the satisfying, calming effect it gave me. Sian wanted me to quit. I said to her I would. But I'm fucking addicted to the stuff. I love it...

I then took out a Dairy Milk chocolate bar from my blazer pocket and unwrapped it, eating it as I held the cigarette between two of my fingers, allowing the smoke to rush freely from the tip. _This_ was what life was about...not GCSE's, no studying, no doing anything...just, well, _relaxing_ and simply doing what you like to do. Which...gave people a _lot_ of time to think...

In my case, the guilt. The guilt of lying to Sian, Rosie...two people who _meant_ something to me. I'd lied to, many times.

About being a motherfucking gangster...

"SOPHIE LAUREN WEBSTER!"

Ugh...thinking of Rosie...there she had seemed to be...screaming my name out-

Wait.

Rosie?! ROSIE?!

What was _she_ doing at school?!

"SOPHIE!" She screamed again. I quickly stubbed out the cigarette and threw it to one side, doing the same with the chocolate wrapper. She stormed over to me, hands on her hips as I stood up to face her. Mr Davis and the headteacher, Mrs Hamilton, followed up behind her. Oh, God...give me a break, "I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YA! GOING AWOL COS' YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED WITH MATHS! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN _DOING_ ON YOUR PHONE, ANYWAY?!"

"Stop screaming, you twat..." I groaned, "And why are you even _here_? Let alone that, why do you even give a shit? Thought you were supposed to be working..."

"Well, I _was_ before I'd received a call from Mrs Hamilton saying that you'd walked out of the lesson cos' you didn't want to give Mr Davis your phone!"

"I've told you before, I'm your sister, not your daughter! Stop fucking talking to me like I'm a child, Rosie!"

"Ugh! You're so impossible! What were you even doing?! Texting Sian?!"

I fell silent.

"So you _were_ texting Sian, then? Ugh, I knew it!" She continued to moan and whinge.

"Who's Sian?" Mrs Hamiton asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Rosie."

"Her girlfriend. She attends this girls school in Alderley Edge."

Mr Davis chuckled, "A bit out of your league, don't you think, Webster? A posh-tot like her, with someone like-"

"OUT OF MY LEAGUE?!" I boomed, interrupting him. I didn't care that he was a teacher. _No-one_ spoke to me like that in such an offensive way, or referred to my family name like that, "OUT OF MY LEAGUE?! I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY ABOUT A TEACHER BASICALLY DISCRIMINATING A STUDENT COS' OF THEIR BACKGROUND! YOU HAVEN'T MET SIAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS OR WHAT SHE'S LIKE! I LOVE HER, I WANTED TO TALK TO HER, SO WE CHATTED IN CLASS COS' YOUR LESSON WAS AS BORING AS FUCK!"

Mrs Hamilton gasped, speaking up to scream in my face, no doubt, "HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO MR DAVIS LIKE THAT! YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO TALK TO _ANY_ TEACHER LIKE THAT, SOPHIE! HE WAS STATING THE TRUTH ABOUT HOW...PATHETIC THIS ALL IS! YOU HAD NO REASON TO BE ON YOUR PHONE DURING SUCH AN IMPORTANT LESSON LIKE MATHS, EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND! FOR USING SUCH DESPICABLE LANGUAGE ALONE, YOU COULD BE EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!"

"GOOD! I'D RATHER BE AT HOME THEN DOING EXAMS I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT!"

"SOPHIE!" Rosie exclaimed.

"YOU WANT TO BE HOME?!" Mrs Hamilton queried, which I had gathered was a rhetorical, sarcastic question, "YOU DON'T WANT TO DO YOUR GCSE'S?! THEN _FINE_! I DO NOT WANT TO EXPOSE THE PUPILS TO YOUR DISGUSTING, DISTRACTING BEHAVIOUR WHEN THEY ALL WANT TO DO WELL IN THEIR LIVES! GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"YOU'RE EXPELLING ME?!" I screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"

"UGH, FINE!" I pushed past Rosie and Mr Davis, walking up the field.

"SOPHIE!" Rosie shouted out, "I am _so_ sorry!" She apologised to the two teachers, from what I could hear, "I'll talk her out of it! _Please_ give her another chance! You did with me, didn't ya?! PLEASE! She don't know what she's talking about! I'll get her girlfriend to talk some sense into her thick skull! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Mrs Hamilton sighed, "We've dealt countless times with Sophie's unenthusiastic attitude since she's joint the school. Her laziness and cockiness was soon to get the better of her, I'm afraid. If this is how she wants it, then that's how she'll get it. No ambition in life she has...I feel sorry for her. Both of you. You...getting disastrous grades in your GCSE's...focusing more on the boys. Her...with all of this...OK, let's put it like this, since your charismatic, undeniable charm is quite the convincing one, Rosie. You can attempt to change Sophie's mind mind for one day if you really have to, you and her girlfriend can try, but I'm afraid if you're unsuccessful then she's being permanently expelled tomorrow."

"Thank you! Thank you _so_ much!"

Shit was going to get _real_ later, however how polite Rosie was being at the moment...

Fuck.

I had enough on my plate as it was...

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Rosie never said a word to me. Around _3:15 PM_ , she left the house to pick Sian up from school, not even bothering to invite me to come with. I appreciated what she was doing for Sian despite her being _my_ girlfriend. I guess Rosie cared a bit.

When Sian came home with Rosie, _th_ _at_ was when the tension began. Not so much between me and Sian, but rather me and Rosie. Worse then before. Sian kissed me 'hello' and cuddled up beside me on the sofa while Rosie went straight upstairs in temper.

"So..." Sian began, appearing to be slightly overwhelmed by the sheer silence that me and Rosie were giving one another, "Um...Rosie told me what happened...at school. I felt really bad, cos' if we hadn't texted then none of this would've happened, would it? But Soph...screaming at the teacher like that? And the _headteacher_? That's a 'no go', babe. At least she's sort of giving you another chance..."

"Sian, don't blame yourself," I shook my head, brushing some hair out of her face, "I started the conversation on there cos' I felt bored. And she ain't giving me another chance. Not a _proper_ one. She said to Rosie that if I could be convinced into going back and apologising, she'd terminate the exclusion or summat. And...thanks for being so calm about this, babe. Unlike Rosie. I thought _you_ of all people would scream..."

"Why?"

"I dunno..."

"Well, on the journey back from me school, when Rosie told me what happened, I _did_ almost loose it. I was quite tempted to come in and scream at ya. But...I stopped and considered it. What good would it do? Nothing, that's what. If I screamed at ya, it would only make you feel worse cos' you've been screamed at a _l_ _ot_ today, and you'd probably loose your temper and we'd have a massive row. Again...so I wanted to take things at a...slower approach and just...talk to ya like a normal human being."

"Thanks for that then, Sian." I gave a small smile.

"No problem...so...we gonna watch Netflix? I don't think you wanna talk about this anymore, do ya?"

She could read my mind, couldn't she? "Nah, not really. I'll turn on the telly a minute." I took the television remote in my hand and pressed the 'ON' button.

The television booted up, and, after a minute, turned and displayed the previous channel which it was on last; BBC One. I pressed the 'Home' button, which took the television into the home menu. Scrolling down, I selected the caption 'Applications', where Netflix popped up. I selected it, and up came the main menu of it.

"What to watch, huh babe?" I asked.

"Dunno...there's _so_ many movies, ain't there? Hmm...I fancy...Mean Girls. That film is legendary!"

"Seriously? It's just some chick-flick..."

"You what?! No it ain't! It's the best teenage comedy ever, Soph! It's fucking legendary! It's history! It's a cult!" I'd never pictured Sian to be that big of a fan of Mean Girls, or any movie like that...I guess you learn something new about your partner of like three days, right?

"Whatever you say, Sian." I chuckled.

Rosie came stomping down the stairs and strode into the kitchen, taking out a can of beer from the cupboard. She turned to Sian while sipping the drink, "Craved one of these, y'know. I fancied a bit of alcohol." She blatantly ignored me. This silent treatment was _obviously_ going to last longer then I'd anticipated.

Brilliant...

"Oh, OK," Sian snuggled up into my side. I did the same with her, "Soph and I are gonna watch Mean Girls. Wanna watch it with us?"

"Nah, I'm OK. Clearly Sophie's got more _important_ things on her mind then...oh, I don't know, GOING STRAIGHT BACK INTO THAT SCHOOL AND _APOLOGISING_!"

I held up the middle finger at Rosie, who gasped as I did so.

"SOPHIE! YOU STUPID FUCKING COW! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS ALL IS?! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO CONVINCE YOU INTO GOING BACK TO SCHOOL, AM I?! YOU'RE GONNA BE FUCKING KICKED OUT! WHERE WILL YA GO TO SCHOOL?! WHERE WILL YA DO YOUR EXAMS?! WHERE?!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ROSIE!" I retorted, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT, ANYWAY!"

"SO?! IT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S _LEGAL_ NOT FOR YOU YO ATTEND SCHOOL WHILE YOU'RE SIXTEEN! WHEN YOU GET TO SEVENTEEN, DO WHAT YA WANT! GET A JOB CLEANING TOILETS FOR ALL I CARE, COS' THAT'S ALL YOUR GONNA BE CAPABLE OF FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

" _YOU_ CAN TALK WORKING IN MCDONALD'S! OH, AND MAY I KINDLY REMIND YA THAT _YOU_ DID SHIT IN YOUR OWN EXAMS!"

"THAT WEREN'T _MY_ FAULT!"

"THEN WHO'S WAS IT?!"

"MUM HAD _DIED_ LITERALLY _MONTHS_ BEFORE I TOOK THE EXAMS, SOPHIE! AND WHEN DAD LEFT A FEW MONTHS AFTER THAT ONCE I'D TURNED SIXTEEN! IT FUCKED WITH MY BRAIN! IT SCREWED ME UP! I COULDN'T COPE! I COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE EXAMS! REMEMBER YOU IN YEAR SEVEN WHEN IT HAPPENED TO YOU?! EXACTLY, SOPHIE!"

"SO YOU'RE BLAMING MUM FOR DYING!? IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, AIN'T IT, ROSIE?!" Tears brewed in my eyes at the mention of my mum...and dying. I loved my mum...sure, we had our ups and downs, but I loved her. _She_ was the one that had kept our broken family together, and once she'd gone...

It had fallen apart.

"Um...I'll just...go upstairs..." Sian mumbled softly. I'd forgotten she was there next to me, "I don't wanna get in the way..."

"Babe, stay down here," I pleaded, "I was _finished_ , anyway." Glancing at Rosie, I gave one of the dirtiest looks possible at her. Rosie scoffed and took the can of beer with her back up the stairs.

Sian and I didn't talk for a while. I was trying to cool down from my outburst, and I think that Sian was trying to recover from the intensity of it all. I snuggled up close to her, searching for comfort, which she willingly accepted. She rubbed my arm and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. A perfect soother to calm my nerves.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"What for?"

"...being there. Rosie and I don't normally fight like that...but recently it's been happening more often. I'm doing things that pisses her off, like sneaking out at night to...have a fag, and now this. I don't know how long it'll be before she never trusts me again...she thinks that just cos' she's my _legal_ guardian that she can act like my mother...she's doing a shit job of it, if ya ask me..."

"She _cares_ about ya, Soph," Sian frowned, "As do I. We don't want you throwing your life away cos' of this one incident. I get that you don't care about school, but couldn't you at _least_ attempt your exams? Even if you've done bad, you've tried your best. And trying is all it takes to make someone proud. I understand that Rosie shouldn't scream her arse off like that, so that's why I took a different approach and...spoke to you about it."

"Thanks, baby. You don't know how much it means to me," I kissed her forehead, bringing my lips down to her own, "So I'm gonna show ya..."

"I'd like that _very_ much, Miss Webster..." She smiled against my lips, returning the kiss.

I knew this wouldn't lead into sex since Sian would stop it before things got...too much..but it would be fun, right? An... _adventure_. Yes..an adventure...one that would cheer me up from all the shit I'd put up with the last few days...and her, too.

We parted our lips every few seconds or so, allowing our dose of oxygen to come into us before we started it up again. I cupped her cheek, as she did with my neck, which pulled us closer together. I felt Sian twirl my hair in her fingers, running her fingers up to my head and down to my neck, playing with the hairs on my skin.

Was making out in our school uniform what made it seem... _sexier_?

Slyly, and without warning, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, that action having caught Sian off guard. Nevertheless, she instantly crashed her tongue against mine, both of us fighting for dominance. Our salvia became mixed together in each other's mouths, though we weren't particularly bothered about it.

The kiss was becoming more and more intense...as I was becoming more and more aroused. I was needy for Sian...I wanted to _touch_ her, _feel_ her. _A_ _ll_ of her.

I ran my hands down her back to her waist, taking them on a journey up and down down her thighs. I heard her squeal in delight as I rubbed them through her school skirt, becoming dangerously close to her lower regions.

"Mmm...Soph..." She moaned through our kiss.

I smirked and broke our kiss, instead trailing my lips down her jaw and on her neck. Her sensitive spot, I'd worked out, was on the collarbone. I kissed it, sucking at the skin. She groaned slightly louder, begging for more. The hickey from our last make out session was still there, though it had faded slightly.

' _Time t_ _o put a new one there_ ,' I thought naughtily, hungrily nibbling at her skin, ' _To mark her as mine_.'

"Mmmm...mmm...Soph..." Sian groaned, "Oh...oh...baby, please..."

I took one of my hands, which had comfortably rested at the top of Sian's legs, and moved it up her body. I brushed past her toned stomach and towards her clevage, fumbling with her breasts through her shirt. I tugged at her school tie, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.

Was _this_...going to escalate into sex? Or would Sian stop before things got too much?

"UGH, GET A FUCKING ROOM, SOPHIE!" Rosie shouted out from the stairs, making her way back down them. _O_ _bviously_ she was still angry at me.

Sian and I stopped kissing and reluctantly pulled away from each other. Sian pouted in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. I kissed her cheek, enabling that this wouldn't be the last time we'd get...intimate like this.

Unless Rosie would keep walking in on us because she was _t_ _hat_ angry and would keep begging me to go back to school, that was.

But I'd already made my decision. And it was _not_ that.

* * *

 **TO BE CCONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Rosie was _still_ giving me a hard time about everything that had happened earlier on at school. Why wouldn't she stop...caring? Why did she _even_ care? It wasn't even _like_ Rosie to be acting in this...peculiar way.

I'd made my decision. It was final. I was _not_ going back to school. I couldn't be bothered, or give two shits about it and that GCSE nonsense. If I was expelled from school, I would only, legally, have to gain some form of education until July. Once Year Eleven would have been completed, I wouldn't have to attend any sort of Sixth Form.

That's..if I had managed to even get _in_ a Sixth Form after my more-then-likely terrible GCSE results...

I had enough in my mind as it was...looking after Sian, putting up with Rosie, lying to both of them...being a gangster...getting information from Sian about her company to the others...

Wait.

Why did I keep forgetting to ask Sian about the company?!

"Babe," I began, turning my head to face Sian. We were cuddled up together on the sofa, now watching Mean Girls as Sian requested previously, "Y'know...your dad's company? What's it called?"

"Powers Industries." She replied in a curt, short way.

"And...like, what do they...do?" I was so useless at this, wasn't I? The gang didn't care about stuff like this. As Katy said, they wanted information like security codes and the names of the people who worked there. Right, I'd keep it in mind to ask her that next.

"Manufacturing materials. Plastic specifically, but they make metal, glass and cloth."

"And...what are the names of the people who work there?"

"Soph," She sighed, "I really don't know. And I don't really wanna talk about me dad or his company to be honest. I hate him for what he said to you...and to me. And about gay people. He ain't my dad if he can't accept me for who I am."

"Fair enough." Brilliant... _now_ how would I get it out of her?

I loved her, but I needed to keep Ryan and the others happy. Thanks to fucking Chris...he started all of this by having a big gob and telling them about me and Sian...and how much I didn't want her to find out about all of this.

Because she'd hate me. I wouldn't be 'perfect' in her eyes. Her OCPD would take all control...

She _couldn't_ find out.

"Hey, sorry I was rude," Sian mumbled, "But you don't have to give me the silent treatment, y'know."

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologised before things would break out into an argument, "I weren't. I was...thinking..."

"Bout' what?"

"...nothing much..."

"Oh, OK. By the way, Soph, I know a few people that work there. In the company, I mean. One of them's called Carl Jones, and he's like a PA to my dad. He's taken me to school a few times. And there's this woman named Joanna Stevenson. She's another PA. There's a few more I know, but isn't this a bit boring to talk about?"

"I...wanna know."

"Why?"

"...dunno, I just feel like asking ya."

"Um...alright...couldn't we watch the film instead?"

"...OK." I shrugged, my attention shifting back to the television. Sian was...becoming suspicious, it seemed...or maybe it was me being paranoid.

Rosie walked from the kitchen over into the lounge area, where Sian and I resided. She put down two mugs of tea on the coffee table and a plate full of white fudge Oreos for us, however made the most of the opportunity in being close by and gave me another dirty look. This was becoming old, now...

"Thanks, Rosie," Sian smiled, taking an Oreo in her hand, "I love these."

"Thought you were dieting?" I teased, grinning. I heard Rosie scoff as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh yeah...I forgot..."

"You 'forgot' you were dieting?"

"Shut up!" She laughed, whacking my arm lightly in mock anger, "I'm only having one! You can get your greedy little fingers on the rest, Soph!"

"Don't mind if I do." I grabbed an Oreo from the plate and took a bite. God, it was so sweet...sugary...delicious. Fuck was it good.

"They're dead nice, aren't they?" Sian bit into her Oreo, chewing it slowly and licking her lips as she did so.

"Mmm...yeah..."

"So...Soph," Once she consumed the rest of her treat, she crossed her legs on the couch and faced me head-on with a serious expression, "About school-"

"Yes, I know! I should go back and redeem myself but you know what, Sian?! I ain't! I ain't going back there! There's only, what...three months left of school until I can legally quit my education forever."

"That's not entirely true..."

"You what?!"

"You gotta stay on until your eighteen. They changed it."

"Fuck..."

How had I not even known that...?

Why was I such a twat?

"See?" Sian shook her head, "You didn't know. So you'd go about making the wrong decision which would impact your life all cos' you didn't know they changed things round. Babe, go back to school tommorrow...for me? It'll make Rosie happy."

"You think I really _care_ about what _Rosie_ thinks, let alone how she even _feels_?"

" _And_ it'll make _me_ happy." She continued.

"Hmm...I don't know, now. You've messed with me head, Sian. Seriously messed with me head. I was glad to see the back of school, and I was gonna allow myself to be expelled tommorrow, but now I'm having serious second thoughts. I get that it's illegal and stuff, though I weren't gonna put much effort in me exams anyway, so what's the point? I've got enough stress to deal with as it is..." Sian _had_ confused me. Now what would I do?

"Stress? Since when have _you_ been stressed?"

Sian didn't even know the half of it...

"Sometimes I get that way..." I shrugged, "It comes and goes."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, it's weird."

"So...you're going back to school?"

"...I _might_."

"I think you should, Soph," She rubbed my arm, "You'll regret it, otherwise."

"As I said, I _might_ , Sian. I've got enough to deal with on top of the GCSE's."

"Like trying to get off fags?" She giggled, obviously teasing me.

She _could_ put things like that...though she was no-where _near_ accurate.

"I guess?"

"Answering a question with a question, are we?"

"Might I add that _you_ asked a question just now."

"True, true. You better make the decision by tommorrow, OK? I'm only saying this to benefit ya. I worry about ya, babe. I really do. I don't wanna see you throw your life away when you're extremely capable and bright." Was she saying this to aid my self-esteem? Or was it something more? Did she even _mean_ what she was saying?

"Cheers..."

"It's the truth, Soph."

"Hmmm..."

We continued to watch the film, finally dropping the subject about school. _Finall_ _y_. I thought we'd _never_ give it a rest. I understood that Sian loved and cared about me and all, and I loved her even more for her compassion, but I really couldn't care about school or anything that came with it. I really couldn't care less...

I'd never cared. I about it. I stopped caring when mum died. It turned me into the lying, cheating, mouthy, cocky, horrible, obnoxious person I was today.

And Sian _still_ loved and cared for me. Wow, I really was 'perfect' in her eyes. If only she knew the real me...the penny-pinching, mugging, knife-carrying, stabbing, Marijuana smoking gangster I was.

 _Then_ Sian would've hated me for life.

I wouldn't be 'perfect', would I?

But Sian didn't know.

And she loved me.

So that's how things were staying.

"'Glen Coco?'" I heard Sian say, reciting a quote from the movie in time with when the movie was broadcasting it, "'Four for you, Glen Coco,you go Glen Coco! And...er...Cady Heron, is there a Cady Heron in here?' 'It's pronounced like Cady'. 'Oh, Cady, here you go. And none for Gretchen Wieners, bye!'"

I chuckled, "Can you recite the _entire_ movie or summat?"

"I could if I wanted to." Sian shrugged.

"Haha, you've seen this quite a load of times, right?"

"Yeah, it's one of me favourite films apart from Air Force One, Con Air, The Fugitive, Double Jeopardy-"

"Whoa, _you_ like thrillers? Man, I love those films, but I'd never picture you to be the type to watch them, let alone _like_ them."

"You find out new things about your girlfriend every day, Soph," She laughed, "And I'm a sucker for all things thriller, no matter how much people don't expect me to like them. I enjoy them, that's all."

"Fair enough."

A thump upstairs could be heard from where Sian and I sat, mildly shocking both of us. _Rosie_. What the fuck was she doing up there? Another thump was heard, only it was slightly closer, and, as a result, louder. Rosie _had_ to announce her entrance, didn't she? She just _had_ to let us know that she was there.

As expected, Rosie came stomping down the stairs and walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a low cut top and the shortest pink hot pants in existence. Was she...going put somewhere? Or was she simply being a wannabe model, showcasing her so called 'outfits' to two teenagers?

"Feel like dressing up a bit," She patted Sian on the head as she whizzed past into the kitchen, "I got a bit bored."

"Rosie," Sian called out, "Sophie has summat to tell ya. About school?"

Seriously?!

"Oh..." Rosie's smile faded when she turned around, glancing over at me, "What, Sophie? And _don't_ fucking start mouthing off and being a moany sod, OK? I was trying to avoid talking to ya the whole evening, as well."

"Oh _thanks_ ," I rolled my eyes, "How _considerate_ of you to stop pretending I don't even exist."

"Shut up. What do you have to say about school? And it _better_ be good."

"Whatever...basically Sian was talking to me about changing my mind about whether to go back to school or not to terminate my 'expulsion'. She said how it's illegal anyway to not have an education until you're eighteen, so I've got no choice but to stay on otherwise I'll be forced to get into another school by the government and I'll probably be forced to do my GCSE's whether I want to or not. So...I dunno now..."

"You _actually_ didn't know that they changed it?! It was all over the news!"

"Ugh, fucking listen to me, Rosie!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"So...yeah, I dunno what to do now. I don't know whether go back there or leave it be, since I can't be bothered and there's really no purpose of me doing the exams anyway cos' I'm gonna fail them."

"You don't know that, Soph." Sian frowned.

"Most of my predictions are C's, and even then most of my teachers say I'll barely be able to secure a D. They said I'll get C if I'm lucky..." I sighed; the teachers _had_ all said that to me in Year Eleven and in Year Ten. I knew how a large percentage of them have hated me since I joint the school, as well...

"Well ignore them. They're trying to make you feel bad and start revising to get better grades. I'm sure you'll do amazing if you put your mind to it," She smiled genuinely, "I'm being honest, babe. You seriously can. And predictions don't even mean anything. My school said I'll get A* in Religious Studies, but I'm terrible at it! In all the exams I've done for it, I've just about got a B! Even a C on one occasion!"

"Really?" I'd thought Sian was good in all subjects.

"Yeah, course'. I ain't exactly a clever-clogs, despite what everyone says. I'm just...good at Maths and Science, I guess. Oh, but I'm absolutely shit in English!"

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I didn't know that...thanks Sian. You're fucking amazing, you know that." I kissed her lips tenderly.

"I do try." Sian giggled, returning the kiss.

"Right! Forget I'm here! I'm alright with that!" Rosie ranted sarcastically. Oh, yeah...I'd forgotten I'd wanted to speak to Rosie in the first place. I turned to her, sadly breaking the quick snog from Sian, "So what's your point about this all?!" She questioned.

"...I dunno. I might go back to-"

"Oh, praise the fucking lord!"

"You still angry at me?" I smirked.

"Um...a bit, since you _were_ pretty damn rude to the teachers earlier. I'm actually shocked that they're letting you back in, considering what you've done in the past at that school. Like the paintball incident, the water guns on site, same with the Nerf guns, you and a few others getting drunk last year, the bullying, the-"

"OK! _Thank_ you, Rosie! Sian doesn't need to hear about my shit behaviour!" I chuckled nervously, taking notice of a now hesitant Sian, "And may I remind us that all those things apart from the getting drunk one happened in Year Seven and Eight! Though the paintball one was more to do with the boys. I just found it funny and got involved."

"Oh, yeah...still, they happened."

"I know...and I do regret it."

"So you should," Rosie sighed, "And you really _should_ go back tommorrow, too. I get that you 'don't know' whether it's best or not, but I think all the evidence you need is from me and Sian. Think about it. But, Soph...y'know I'll be really upset with ya if you don't go back...disappointed, as well...and Sian will, too..."

"I know..."

Rosie walked back into the kitchen, taking out a couple of plates from the cupboad, appearing as if she was preparing dinner for the three of us. Sian and I continued to watch the film, although we had lost the place we were on in it before the conversation had begun and, as a result, had stopped watching it.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated and 'bleeped' loudly. I picked it up from the arm rest beside me and clicked a couple of buttons until I reached the text.

From...Katy? Since when did I have her phone number? Or...maybe she simply had mine?

 _'ryan wants to see u and talk. i got a bit more information from him bout what he is gonna do but it aint much. come to the alley now. tell him everything u know'_

 _'Ok'_ I typed back.

"Soph, who messaged ya?" Sian queried.

"Um...er...oh, it's from...Chesney. He's in the corner shop down the street and he's got loads of shopping, so he wants me to help him carry it. His sister's looking after her daughter, so she can't exactly help him. And he's got no-one else to help..." Was that realistic and believable? It semeed to be.

"Alright, then. He only lives up the road, right?"

"Yeah, it ain't far."

"Just don't spend like forever out there," Rosie said from the kitchen, "I'm doing dinner. I was thinking about forgiving ya from what happened, but if you're out there until eleven like a few weeks back, I'm gonna kill ya. And _don't_ think about having a fag while you're there.

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes, getting up off the sofa, "Bye, babe," I pecked Sian's lips, "I'll see ya in a few, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye." She smiled.

I walked to the front door and opened it, revealing the dimly lit, darkened Coronation Street. Stepping outside, I closed the door behind me.

How many lies was I going to tell everyone that day? With school, Rosie, Sian...going down the street for a fictional reason.

And now...making up things to tell Ryan and the others...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

I silently walked down the street, ignoring everything around me. I wanted to get this over and done with. Go, talk, leave. That's what I'd intended. I'd be there a total of ten minutes and would return home, as I'd rather _not_ raise suspicion in Sian and Rosie's minds on where I had been for hours upon end when I was only 'helping Chesney with his shopping'.

Soon enough, I had arrived near to the alleyway, noticing Katy leaning against a wall beside it. As I approached her, she heard my presence and beckoned me to come over.

"They're only down there, keep your voice down." She warned, whispering.

"What have you found out? About what Ryan's planning?" I retorted, equally as quiet as her.

"He sort of hinted at something about an hour ago. He said that he wanted to try and track where it was..."

"That's it?" Really?! Was _that_ it?! I couldn't be rude to her, though...I'd appreciated that she'd manged to get some information at least.

"Yeah...he was gonna say something else along with it, but I think he stopped talking cos' he didn't wanna tell me or anyone else. And I'm his girlfriend...he should be able to trust me."

"So...he _is_ planning something? He said to me he wouldn't touch Sian or do anything..."

"As I said before, I've known him for three years. I _know_ when he's planning something. I know him _that_ well. I'll keep you updated, but for now that's all I've managed to get from him. I'll try and get more..."

"Thanks, Katy...this really means a lot to me, y'know..."

"I know," She smiled, "You love her, don't ya?"

"I do...so much..."

"Hey, Webster!" Katy and I turned to face the scarily and unusual overly-friendly voice...of Ryan. He walked over to us and wrapped an arm around Katy's waist, pulling her close to him. He was in a _good_ mood. That never happened often.

Wait...that never happenedfull stop.

"So, you got anything?" He asked in a cheery, upbeat tone. OK, this was creeping me out a bit...Ryan _never_ acted like this, even when he was high, "From your girlie, I mean?"

"Her name is _Sian_ ," I frowned, "And...yeah...I have. There's a PA that works for the company named called Carl Jones, and another's called Joanna Stevenson. Apparently, Carl sometimes took her to school in the past. And...s-she's also..." Was it a good idea to tell them this? I was going to do it anyway... "The heiress to the company."

"So she'll inherit it?" Ryan questioned. I nodded, "Hmm...good stuff there, Webster. Come back tommorrow and tell us more, alright? This time tommorrow."

"Yeah..."

He walked back down the alleyway, forcing Katy to come with him. She turned back to face me, which I mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She nodded and followed Ryan away.

Thank God _that_ was over...

But...should I have told Ryan about Sian's future inheritance? Was I...starting to regret it?

Oh, fuck...I was under so much stress that it was beyond my control. School, the gang on my back, worrying about what Ryan would do, Rosie being 'mildly' pissed off with me now, lying to Sian about everything...

If I hadn't told Chris in the first place, then none of this would have happened...the school incident possibly, but not with the pressure that Ryan was putting on me.

Because if I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear...Sian and I would both get hurt. I knew. Ryan was notorious for being cold and non-caring about anything apart from money and power. I don't think he even cared much about Katy...

I had _seen_ Ryan in action do these things when someone didn't obey him.

And never would it end well...

"Webster!"

That was the _last_ voice I had wanted to hear...

The dickhead...Chris.

"Webster, over here!" He walked out of the alleyway, waving at me, "Hey! Ain't seen ya for ages! Where you been?"

He was pretending as if nothing had happened...as if he hadn't said a word to the others. For all I knew, Ryan was planning a murder attempt to Sian or one of her family members, and I was powerless and too cowardly to stop him...so I was feeding him vital information, instead to save mine and Sian's lives...

I didn't want to talk...not after how he'd betrayed me.

"Hey, Sophie? Um...I'm right here...and you're ignoring me...hello!? Anyone there?! Sophie?! It's me, Chris! Y'know...your mate?"

I scoffed in my mind; he wasn't my mate anymore.

"Look, if this about the thing I told the others that you told me about your girlfriend, I thought that since she was rich, we could get some of it from her. I thought it'd be a good opportunity...for us and you."

Oh, so he _did_ , did he?!

I looked everywhere else but at him. I thought I could trust Chris with my life...

But, as Ryan said, you _always_ get double-crossed and deceived in gangs. And with any luck, I was probably set on to get deceived by him, too. Well, at least Ryan spoke the truth...

"Oy, Sophie!" He was beginning to loose his patience.

I _still_ didn't want to know.

"SOPHIE, I'M TALKING TO YA!" He raised his voice, coming dangerously close to me. I jumped in shock, surprised by his sudden outburst. Normally he was so calm and laid back. What was with the sudden change of attitude? "LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING DEAF BITCH!"

Fucking...deaf...bitch? Something wasn't right. Chris would _never_ talk to me like that.

Or... _would_ he?

A few people in the stress gave me and Chris strange looks, but nevertheless decided not to get involved. I backed away from Chris, who kept constantly moving forward to get close to me.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA TALK?!"

"...there," I mumbled, feeling my temper reach boiling point, "ARE YA HAPPY NOW, HAMILTON?! I'M _SPEAKING_! THERE?! GOOD?! WELL FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE SINCE I DON'T WANNA EVEN SEE YOU AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA SPEAK, SEE OR LOOK AT YA, EVEN IF WE HAPPEN TO BE IN THE SAME AREA! AND YOU KNOW WHY?! IT'S COS' OF WHAT _YOU_ DID! YOU DECEIVED ME, AND YOU KNOW IT! OK?! GOOD?! FINE!"

Chris was left speechless, his mouth agape at _my_ sudden outburst. Obviously, _both_ of us had revealed our true colours, motives and intentions to each other that day. Chris would rather make money then stay loyal to me, and I'd rather protect and stay with Sian then listen to scum like _him_.

But, wait...wasn't _I_ scum _too_? I looked like it and acted like it...

I turned my back on him, refusing to acknowledge his existence any longer. Before Chris could even reply with some bizzare comment, I had already walked away from him, back to my house...

* * *

When I arrived at my home, I unlocked the door with my set of keys and stepped in. I had only been gone twenty minutes or so, as I hadn't wanted Sian and Rosie to become angry and suspicious as to why it took me _that_ long to 'help Chesney' when I'd only be going up the street.

Sian and Rosie were sat at the table, eating some microwaved jacket potatoes with beans and cheese, when they looked in my direction as I closed the door behind me.

"Got all the shopping over to Chesney's?" Rosie asked, forking some food in her mouth.

"Yeah, he had loads of bags," I walked into the room and sat down at the table, in front of my own, warmed-up food, "Like ten or eleven. Said he couldn't get to a nearby shop, so he had to do it all in the corner store instead. It looked like he'd emptied the store from all the shit he'd bought!"

"Oh, alright."

"You're really great y'know, babe," Sian said shyly, kissing my cheek, "Helping your mate, being a good person. That's one of the reasons why I love ya so much. You're just...so fucking perfect."

Was I? I didn't think so.

"Thanks, Sian, but you know that ain't true."

"Um...course' it is, Soph," She cocked an eyebrow at me, smiling, "OK, so you smoke, which we're trying to get you off of. And you came close to being expelled from school today cos' we were texting from our schools in class. And you can be moody and can pick fights occasionally. But you've done more good things then bad. So you're still perfect to me...OK, so _maybe_ I'm making exceptions cos' I love you so much..."

"See?"

"But I love you!" Sian quickly defended.

"I know, and I love you, too."

"Aww..." Sian giggled. I gave her a nose kiss. She nuzzled her nose against mine once I'd finished kissing it, which had felt quite ticklish.

"Ugh! No 'lesbo mushy stuff', guys!" Rosie groaned, "I love lesbians and all, but you two _seriously_ need to cut it out by not shoving it all down our throats anymore!"

"Shut up, Rosie!"

"It's the truth, hon!"

"Ugh!" I forked some of the potato in my mouth, allowing Sian to rub my back. Soon, we'd manage to get on with our 'lesbo mushy stuff' once we reached my bedroom... _away_ from my crazy mood-swinging older sister...and all of my worries...

I would be separated from _everyone_. Everyone apart from the person who had become the centre of my entire universe in just a few days...

Sian...

* * *

After I had finished my food, I excused myself from the table to go upstairs with Sian, which Rosie wasn't too bothered by, since she was messaging Jason (when was I even going to meet the guy?). I got changed into my pyjamas, as did Sian, since we had been stuck in our school uniform for most of the day. We were both feeling lazy, so we didn't bother to shower, deciding that we'd do it in the morning.

We cuddled up together on the bed, our limbs tangled together in a mess. Our faces were extremely close together, and our foreheads were even touching if we edged a millimetre closer. I ran my hands up and down Sian's back, caressing her smooth skin underneath her pyjama shirt, while Sian played with my hair.

I'd loved that moment with her...things had felt...so _right_. Even if they were far from it...

The gang pressuring me to tell them about Powers Industries, Chris now being a twat, my addiction with smoking and Marijuana, Sian's parents, whether I was going to go back to school or not (I hadn't _entirely_ decided what I was going to do about that, yet), Rosie being her annoying, hormonal self, protecting Sian and...Sian finding out about...me being a gangster and threatening her with a knife to claim her property...

Why was I under so much stress?

At least I didn't think Sian was thinking anything of it.

"This is nice..." Sian mumbled.

"Yeah...relaxing...good to get away from it all...the shit we've gone through these past three days, and...with you being...attacked by that gang a few weeks back," I had felt reluctant to say it, though I did anyway, to allow Sian to think that I wasn't bothered about discussing it, "Everything's a mess...but at least we've got one thing to keep us going: each other."

"I know...it's all been horrible...but hey, things can't get worse then this, right?" Oh, Sian. Optimistic as always. It metled my heart out of cuteness, but sometimes you needed to be a realist like I was, even if it was being pessimistic in the process...

Because I'm pretty sure things _could_ get worse then this...a _lot_ worse if we weren't careful.

"S'pose not, no..."

"Exaxtly. So stop thinking about it, Soph. I'm sure we'll be OK. I'm not so sure about me mum and dad, though..." She sighed, allowing a tear to drip down her cheek.

"Hey, babe," I wiped her cheek with my hand, "Don't cry. They love you too much to hate ya. _I'm_ sure of that."

"You still don't know them like I do..."

"I don't need to. All parents work in the same way, Sian."

"You sure?"

"Course'. I'm sure." Was I? Was I sure of things? Fucking liar, I was...as per normal...

"Hmm...I guess so...you really know how to cheer me up..."

"I know..." I pecked her lips, "I do..."

She snuggled up closer to me until I could feel her breasts practically pushing against mine and planted wet kisses on my on my cheek, nose, forehead and my lips. We felt safe and comfortable being in each other's company, both of us attempting to forget all of the shit we had been through.

"This is quite cosy, aye?" Sian ran her hands down my back, mirroring my actions from before by putting her hands underneath my clothing.

"Yeah..." I breathed out.

"And I feel so, so safe with ya...you're my everything, Soph...I already know it. I know we've only been going out three days, and we've only known each other like almost two weeks, but I know we're the two that are gonna stay together...I'm certain."

"You're _my_ everything too, baby. My whole life is you, y'know," _That_ statement was true. Sian _was_ my entire life, "You're like the peanut butter to my jam, the left to my right, the cookies to my milk, the-"

"Right. This is becoming a bit weird now..."

"Yeah, guess so." I chuckled.

"And..." She yawned, "I'm a bit tired...what time is it?"

I looked at my wall clock, "Like _9:00_. It's dead early."

"Is it?" She grinned cheekily, "So what do you impose we do to pass the time in that case?"

"Thought you didn't want sex until you were ready?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't referring to _that_ , but..."

"But what?"

"We could...do a bit of this," She kissed my lips, lip-locking them in her own, "And this," She planted kisses down my jaw, which made me squirm with delight, "And this..." After kissing all over my jaw, she kissed around the area where my ear met my neck. It felt...sensational. So hot, sexy and plain adorable on Sian's behalf.

"Mmm...babe..." I groaned, "Fuck, that feels nice..."

"I knew it would." She stated confidently, breaking away from the kiss.

"But, maybe," I narrowed my eyes at her, smirking the whole way, " _I_ could do some of _this_..." I wished to gain control in this mini 'war', so I decided to kiss and nibble at Sian's lip, licking at the plush skin with the tip of my tongue. I then started to kiss down Sian's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"Mmm..." Sian let out beside me.

"See, you ain't the only one who can pleasure..." I stopped kissing her neck and moved my head back so I was able to make eye contact with her.

"Guess not..."

We gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, blue meeting blue. One simple look is all the action we needed to let the other know exactly what we were thinking. It wasn't necessary to do or say anything whatsoever, since we were telling each other all we were thinking:

How much we loved each other. How committed we were to our relationship. And...how we...

Wouldn't lie. We would be honest and true, since we could entrust our secrets.

Yeah, as if...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Throughout the evening and the next morning, Sian and I slept like babies, relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms. When I had woken up, I had noticed how Sian was fast asleep, unlike the previous morning yesterday. She snored softly, cuddled up in my arms.

"Babe," I pecked her lips, "Wake up." I was quite tempted to clap in her face like she had done, however Sian was less tolerant to things like that then I was. She would probably scream at me, I'd moan saying to her that she was a hypocrite since _she_ had done it before, and we'd break out in a massive row.

Sian stirred in her sleep, shifting closer to me so that our noses were touching. I kissed her face all over, attempting to wake her up. Soon enough, her eyes slowly opened in a hazy, weak way. I allowed her to come to, and to wake up properly, as I hadn't wanted her to act all groggy and irritable if I pushed her when she'd only just woken up.

"Morning, Sian..." I whispered, "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Her voice was throaty and hoarse, while her eyes were half open. She rubbed the sleep out of them tiredly, allowing a yawn to escape from her mouth. Aw, adorable! I'd never seen her wake up before, so this was a first sight! And an amazing one at that! Could my girlfriend get any _more_ fucking irresistible?!

"Tired?"

"A bit..."

"Well, it's early, babe," I glanced up at the wall clock, "Believe it or not, it's only _6:45_. I guess it's cos' we went to bed early, huh? We don't need to rush to get to our schools now."

"You're going to school?" She yawned once more.

"Yeah, I think I am..." I didn't want to, but what other choice was available? If I didn't go back, I'd be expelled, and I'd be forced to go to another school aanyway, since it was illegal not to for someone of my age. Oh well. It was only...what, four to three months until I wouldn't have to attend anymore, wasn't it?

"Yay...I'm happy you are..." Sian smiled, "And proud that you bothered to listen to me and Rosie...at least she won't scream at ya now..."

"Guess so. I still don't know what her problem was yesterday."

"She just loves ya, Soph. I don't blame her, to be honest. Except both of us took very different approaches towards the situation..."

"True."

"So," She untangled herself from my arms and legs, sitting up on the bed. She was now wide awake, and had fully recovered from her long slumber, "I fancy a shower. I know it's early, but I feel uncomfortable. Gonna have a hairwash if that's OK?"

"Yeah, course' it is, babe. This is basically your home now. You don't need to ask if it's alright to do things. Rosie ain't bothered, and you know for certain that I'm not."

"Thank you..." She pecked my lips, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me...putting me up in your home cos' of me parents," I could see the anger on her face at only the _mention_ of her mum and dad, "I ain't said it much since I've been here, but I wanted ya to know that I'm grateful."

"I know you're grateful, Sian. I know anyway."

"Hmm...thank you...for everything," She pecked my lips once again. She proceeded to get up off the bed and stand up, walking towards her rucksack full of her clothes and crouching down beside it. After hunting through her clothes, she pulled out her school uniform and her underwear, carrying them in her arms as she walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway towards the shower.

Fuck...Sian was going in the shower. A naked, tanned, toned, seductive, soaking wet Sian, no doubt. Fuck...my head filled up with deliciously perverted, naughty thoughts about my girlfriend, in which she would scold me for if she ever found out about.

Heat rose to my cheeks as I continued to use my imagery in a not-so-innocent way. Sian, with droplets of water running down her body, a dazed, sexy look in her eyes, flaunting her amazing body amongst the steam from the shower. Rubbing her hands all over her body as she cleaned herself with soap...

Oh, shit...

My lower regions grew moist and warm; was I _seriously_ being turned on by a day dream?!

Unfortunately, yes...naughty day dreams had always been a guilty pleasure of mine since I came out as being gay when I was fifteen last year. I did it when I was dating my ex Chloe, although they were _never_ as vivid as the one I was imagining of Sian...

I knew Sian staying and sleeping with me would drive me to come to this eventually. My body was finally allowing it's sexual need to roam free, which it hadn't done since Sian had started living with me two days ago. Much to my annoyance...

I was unable to control myself whenever I was turned on like this. It hardly happened, but being a hormonal teenager, I needed my release whenever my body called for it.

But...Sian didn't want sex yet...fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I'd promised not to force it upon her, since she was a virgin and wasn't ready to do such things. But when _would_ she be?! When _would_ she be ready for it?!

Ugh...for God's sake..I'd already needed to deal with a load of shit...but this?!

Fuck!

Without thinking, I arose from the bed and slowly crept out of my bedroom. What was I doing?! Was I going to spy on Sian in the shower?! I didn't even know myself...

I walked past Rosie's room, of which Rosie was still asleep in, and down the short hall until I reached the outside of the bathroom. The door was left ajar, allowing steam from the room to eacape through the small gap. I could hear the running of water, and envisaged just what was on the other side...

No! I couldn't do this! Even though Sian was my girlfriend, I couldn't spy on her like this! She had her own right to declare when she wanted personal space, didn't she?

I needed to control myself!

But I couldn't!

I _needed_ to open the door!

Just I was about to give in to my sexual needs and frustration, the door creaked open from the other side, revealing a towel-clad Sian, her body dry but her hair dripping wet, still ccarrying her clothes in her arms. Oh, fuck did she look hot...the towel stopped half way up her thigh, revealing most of her long, tanned legs, while the other end started literally _on_ her breasts, showing off the highest area of her cleavage.

"Um...Soph? Me eyes are up here."

"Oh, right..." The heat raced to my cheeks, causing them to turn a deep shade of red. Shit! She'd caught me gawking at her like an animal! "Sorry..."

"S'OK," She flashed her trademark, perfect, straight smile, "I hope I weren't in there long, since I gathered cos' you were waiting out here you wanted to come in and use it."

"Um..." Say yes, you twat! "Yeah, I guess..."

"Don't worry. I'm done now. It's all yours." She kissed my cheek, walking out of the room and down the hall back into my bedroom to use the hairdryer.

I stood in the empty space, staring into the bathroom with my mouth wide open as my face resumed it's blush.

This sexual tension wasn't going anywhere, was it?

* * *

After I had showered and got changed into my uniform, I walked down the stairs, where Sian, fully dressed in her uniform and her hair bone dry, sat with Rosie eating breakfast at the dining table.

For some reason which I couldn't put my finger on...Sian and Rosie both looked...slightly off? Was everything alright? Sian looked extremely upset...

Oh, well. I didn't want to bring it up again and make her _more_ upset, did I?

"Morning, Rosie..." I greeted, feeling slightly weary and paranoid after our numerous fights the previous day, as well as under the impression that something was going on that I wasn't aware of.

"Hey, Soph!" She replied in a cheery tone; maybe she'd forgiven me? "Sian was just telling me how you're definitely gonna go back to school now. And here you are dressed in your uniform!" Wow...a dramatic change of mood...

"Even though she looks a proper mess..." Sian chuckled as she sipped her orange juice, "Don't get the scruffy tie and yanked up skirt, babe. What's it all about?" Sian, too. It seemed...as when I'd arrived, they'd immediately changed their emotions. Oh...guess it was nothing, then.

"She likes to look 'cool'." Rosie intervened before I was able to reply.

"Oh, I get it now."

Yeah, whatever, Rosie," I rolled my eyes, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside Sian, "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast." Sian simply said, biting on a piece of toast.

"That it?"

"Be grateful you're getting _anything_ , Soph. There's people in the world dying of starvation, and you're here moaning." She frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...I'm a moaning bitch, aren't I?"

"Yep." Rosie smirked.

"By the way, sis, you still angry with me? Y'know...since you went all 'Incredible Hulk' on me yesterday after what happened at school..."

"I was only worried about ya," She sighed, "And I got pissed as a result. Sorry, Soph, I shouldn't of had a go like that. But me and Sian are both _so_ happy that some sense has _finally_ been knocked into ya and you've decided to go back there."

"Eh...it ain't a problem about me going back..." I shrugged, biting my toast. Even if I _said_ it wasn't a problem, it _was_. I really didn't want to go back to school, but what other option did I even have? "I don't mind. And I get you were worried, Rosie. Still...you didn't need to scream..."

Rosie scoffed, "Like _you_ never screamed at _me_ yesterday."

"So you're calling me a hypocrite now?"

"Don't you mean 'hippopotamus'? Thought hypocrite was an animal."

What...the...actual...fuck?!

Sian and I looked at Rosie as if she were insane.

"Um..hippopotamus is the _animal_ , Rosie." Sian cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, wicked. I never knew that. So hypocrite means-"

"God, you're impossible!" I interrupted, rolling my eyes. I ate the rest of my breakfast and stood up from my chair, "Finished. I'm going. Bye, baby. Love you." I kissed Sian tenderly.

"Bye, Soph. Love you, too. And be a _good_ girl today, OK? No rudeness. And, unfortunately, no texting either. I don't want you getting all angry and into more trouble again with the teachers in case you get caught..."

"Oh..." I groaned, "Can't I text ya during break?"

"...if you have to."

"Yay!" I grinned, walking towards the front door. I pushed down the handle and pulled it back, opening the door, "See ya!" I waved, stepping out of the house.

"Bye, Soph! And _don't_ get into any more trouble!" Rosie warned, "Cos' I'll go 'Incredible Hulk' on ya if you do!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll remember that."

I closed the door and immediately set off to the bus stop down the street, where a couple of people from my school stood waiting. I didn't know any of them that well since they were in different year groups, but I recognized some of their faces from seeing them walking around school.

Sighing to myself, I took out my lighter and a cigarette from my packet. I lit the cigarette and put it in my mouth, allowing the calming effect it gave me to be taken in. From the corner of my eye, I noticed one or two of the Weatherfield High kids looking at me, however I brushed it off and thought nothing of it.

I'd been desperate for a fag all morning, since all that had happened to me recently was taking quite a toll on my mind. Yes, I was addicted to smoking. It wasn't healthy. But who cared? It calmed me down, didn't it? That's all I was concerned about.

"Alright there, Webster?"

My eyes widened in shock and surprise at the voice beside me. I turned my head around, hesitantly facing the person who stood a medium distance away.

Chris?!

I'd thought I'd told him to stay away from me...when would he get the hint?!

He smirked at my reaction and strode over to me, snatching the cigarette out of my mouth and putting it in his own. After he had a good smoke of it, he gave it back to me.

"No...I don't want it..." I shook my head, stubbing it out and chucking it on the floor.

"Why? Thought you loved it?" He kept the same smirk.

"I do...not when it's been in some sleazy perv's mouth, though. What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," His smirk fell into a frown, giving off a genuine, sympathetic expression, "About yesterday. I shouldn't of screamed in your face like that, and...I should've not told anyone about who your girlfriend is. You love her, and all you wanna do is have a normal relationship with her, don't cha'?" I nodded, "So I'm sorry. I was desperate to tell Ryan so I'd get like a promotion or summat, but I guess you don't get that in gang-" He noticed the other kids standing there, and immediately changed his words, " _Our_ job. So...we mates again?"

Was I right to trust him? Could we fix our friendship and forget that this ever happened?

No. I didn't think so. He was a good little actor, wasn't he? Very talented indeed.

But it wouldn't fool _me_.

"Sorry, Chris," I shrugged, "I can't...I don't know if I can trust ya. Sian is my top priority now, not the gang, and I'll do anything to protect her. My relationship with her is stronger then our supposed 'friendship' _ever_ was. I get that you're saying you feel bad, but do you _really_? See? So I can't be 'mates' with ya anymore."

"You've known me longer then _her_ , Webster!" He ranted, "We were mates before she even came into your life! And why _did_ she come into your life, huh? Cos' you fucking stalked her, didn't ya?! Yeah! Cos' _you_ told me _everything_ bout' her, I could just pop right into your house and tell her _exactly_ who Sophie Webster _really_ is!"

I didn't reply.

Everything he was saying...as much as I never wanted to admit it, all of it was true.

"See?!" He continued, "You're scared! You're scared that if she finds out, she'll never want to talk to ya again! And I wouldn't blame her, either! I'd probably freak out too if I found out my partner was keeping their deepest secrets from me! Wouldn't you?! You _would_ , wouldn't ya?! Right! So, you don't wanna be mates?! FINE BY ME! But...you'll regret it, Webster...you really will..."

"Are you _that_ desperate for me, Chris?!" I blurted out unintentionally, "I get that you fancy me! I get that! I saw how angry you were when you found out I was gay! YOU FANCY ME! YOU'VE FANCIED ME SINCE WE MET LAST YEAR! AND GUESS WHAT?! I'M GAY! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME COS' I'M GAY, AND COS I LOVE SOMEONE WHO'S MY ENTIRE WORLD! YOU WANT ME, BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! SO YOU'RE TRYING TO SABOTAGE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SIAN, AREN'T YA?!"

The other kids at the bus stop were all engaged in our argument, some of them beginning to take out their phones to film it. Fuck them. I couldn't give a shit about them or what they did.

This time, _he_ didn't reply, which confirmed his answer perfectly for me.

"EXACTLY! SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EVEN GO _NEAR_ SIAN! I WILL DO SO MUCH AS HANG YOU IN THE STREET FOR EVERYONE TO SEE IF YA EVEN DO SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ AT HER!"

The bus finally arrived, allowing the other kids to get on. I followed on behind them, ignoring Chris, who had begun screaming at me as I queued up behind the others.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS, WEBSTER! YOU'RE _SO_ GONNA REGRET THIS!"

I blanked him.

"OH, IGNORING ME NOW, HUH?! YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD AT THAT! OR MAYBYE YOU'RE JUST _DEAF_!"

Once I had got on the bus and stood in front of the bus driver, he asked me while I paid him, "What's that guy's problem?"

"He's a lunatic..." I mumbled.

"I can see."

I walked to the back of the bus, sitting on the side away from Chris by the window. Putting my headphones on my ears and connecting them to my iPod, I blocked out Chris' frantic shouting from outside.

Lunatic...yeah, he was one. A fucking lunatic...

And he'd better leave Sian and I alone...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

"Sophie Webster. How... _wonderful_ to see you have returned..." Mrs Hamilton said with a hint of sarcasm when I arrived at the front gate of the school, "I take it you have come to apologize?"

"...yeah, sorry," I mumbled, "Don't know what came over me."

"Right..." She narrowed her eyes at me, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson, since Weatherfield High isn't giving you anymore chances after this. You break the rules, expulsion. You step out of line, expulsion. I'm sure you know the rest, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Ugh, you've been an absolute _nightmare_ , Sophie. Given chance after chance here as a result of your...distractions."

"Yeah..."

"But...I suppose you _have_ proven yourself worthy in certain subjects, such as ICT and Technology," She figured. Apparently, I was talented when it came to working with technology and computers according to the teachers. Rosie agreed with them, too, "So it's not like you can't _entirely_ be bothered."

 _Not_ true, Hamiton! _Not_ true!

"S'pose, yeah..." I passed by her and walked into school with my head down, ignoring the surrounding students who pointed and whispered about what I'd done yesterday. I had a feeling I'd be the hot topic in Year Eleven, and I didn't doubt that the other year groups had found out about my 'mishap', too.

I was often what people spoke about...when I came out as gay last year, loosing my virginity, bullying other kids, all of the 'incidents' I'd caused. I didn't particularly feel bad about any of these things...people knew my business. Basically _all_ my business from when my mum died when I was eleven.

And...when I'd gone off the railings...

"Hey, Webster!" I heard Chesney shout out. He caught my attention, running over like a madman to meet up with me, "I was worried you wouldn't come back after what happened!"

"Yeah, well Rosie and me girlfriend convinced me..."

"Oh...your 'girlfriend'," He nudged my shoulder, grinning like a complete twat, " _Sian_ , right? When can I meet her?"

"Shut up, Ches..." I mumbled, feeling embrassed, "And don't shout it out, either...I don't want people hearing."

"Right, but that don't answer the other question."

"Oh...I dunno," In all honesty, I didn't want Chesney to meet Sian for a while. I know he lived down the same street as me and everything, but I would've preferred to have spent time with _just_ Sian that evening, "I'll see..."

"What, you'll see in your 'oh-so-busy' schedule?" He mocked.

"Fuck off..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I was only joking, Soph," He frowned, patting my head gently, "It's cute that you devote your time now _solely_ to her. Shows how much you love her."

"Eh...guess so...wish she'd go to this school, though..." I sighed, "I only see her over mornings and evenings..."

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed, "Didn't you say she's minted?!" I nodded, "Well if she's minted, why's she gonna come to this shit hole?!"

"Dunno...she goes to some girls prep school nearby where her house is."

"Exactly! If she goes to a good school like that, she ain't coming here!"

"Who said she ain't?" Both me and Chesney heard an instantly recognizable, angelic voice and turned to face them. Immediately once I'd seen the person, my face had lit up and I laughed in surprise.

Sian?!

"Sian!" I ran over to my girl and tackled her in a massive bear hug. We giggled as we collided into each other's, encasing our arms firmly around the other's body. I could sense the stares people were giving us, but I couldn't care less. I was with Sian...for...a reason I couldn't explain?

She broke away from the embrace, her arms still placed around my waist and laughed, "Surprise!"

"Yeah, you did surprise me, babe!" I laughed along with her, "Course', I'm ecstatic that you're here, but how?! And why?! I thought you go to another school!"

"I do, but...well, me parents cut off the payment for it," She drowned and wiped evidence of any tears in her eyes, "They...did it today. Rosie phoned them up earlier while you were in the shower to confirm what had been going on and that it wouldn't be my fault if I was late for school since Rosie would've dropped me off. But...they said my parents had managed to get themselves written out of the contract, and so they terminated it...as a result leaving me without a school..."

"Why didn't ya tell me?" I stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Cos' afterwards, Rosie called _this_ school and explained the situation...so instead of forcing me to go through like interviews and stuff, they sorta just let me in...I know, it sounds pretty unrealistic, but that's what happened. I didn't tell ya cos' I wanted to...surprise ya," She kissed my cheek, "And I think I did a good job of that, don't cha' think?"

"Yeah, you did," I chuckled lightly, "Though...when I came down to eat, I actually noticed how you two looked a bit upset, and then sorta...shook it off when I came. So _that's_ what it was about. Ugh...your fucking parents are just sick, Sian...interrupting their daughter's education like that..."

"I know," She sighed, "It's horrible, and I hate them for doing this. But, hey-ho, I kinda wanted to join ya at this school. At least we wouldn't have to text in class, would we?"

Yeah...and instead I'd have to stop staring at her, feeling all aroused at how fucking sexy she looked in her new school uniform...

"Guess not, no," I grinned, "I'm dead excited, y'know. Can't wait to see how many classes we've got together.

"Me too."

"Don't mind me!" Chesney called out.

Ugh...he _had_ to ruin the perfect moment, didn't he?

"That Chesney?" Sian queried.

"Yeah...he's such a twat..."

She giggled, "I can see that. He seems like a decent chap, though."

"He's alright...a perv, but he's alright..."

"Right."

Suddenly, the school bell started to ring, informing everyone that the school day had begun. I took Sian's hand in mine, and together, along with Chesney trailing on behind us, we walked through the doors into the school building.

* * *

It turned out, in the end, that I had quite a few classes with Sian. As soon as she'd been handed her timetable, I jumped up and down with delight to see that she was in the same French, Geography, English and Religious Studies classes as me. Four out of seven! Not bad!

When we came into our first lesson, English (which was a double lesson! Score!), all of the boys wolf-whistled when Sian walked in and all the girls gave her bitchy, envious glances. One of the boys, who was a fan of businesses and corporations, immediately recognized Sian as being the heir to Powers Industries and freaked out completely, demanding for a selfie and autograph. She quickly did them and sat next to me at the back of the room, where we would be un-disturbed for two hours.

"Ugh...fucking Shakespeare again...I hate English coursework..." I groaned as the teacher wrote on the whiteboard, 'Macbeth', "Shakespeare's work is _so_ depressing...almost all of his stories ended in a tragedy..."

"If ya get your head down and get on with it, it won't be so bad, Soph." Sian reassured, copying down the notes that the teacher wrote in her new exercise book.

"Eh..."

"Can our newest member of the class tell us anything about Macbeth?" The teacher, Miss Salter, looked over at Sian.

"Um...yeah," Sian mumbled, feeling slightly uneasy as the rest of the class faced her, "It's about this guy who gets this prophecy from these witches about how he's gonna become king, and so he kills the king to get the crown-"

"I'm sure _she'd_ want _my_ crown! As in my crown jewels!" One of the boys, Sam, spoke up, obviously referring to _my_ baby. The others in the class all laughed at his joke, which wasn't even remotely funny nor original.

"Shut the fuck up!" I defended, "You ain't even met her and you're _already_ taking the piss for no reason! Let her continue!"

"Miss, Sophie swore at me!" Sam complained.

"Sophie, language!" The teacher warned.

"This is English _language_ , Miss. So, I thought it'd be appropriate..." I mumbled so only Sian could hear.

"They contradict themselves, don't they?" Sian said.

"Yeah, that's why I get so annoyed at teachers. Oh, and just ignore Sam, he's a complete prat."

"I gathered that..."

"So," The teacher spoke up once everyone else calmed and quieted down, again talking to Sian, "Miss Powers, finish off what you were going to say."

"Um...OK...he kills the king and becomes king, but after that he becomes desperate to resume his power so he gets others to kill people that he thinks are suspecting him. Eventually he goes insane and...yeah, s'pose that's it..."

"Great!" Miss Salter said excitedly, writing more notes on the whiteboard.

"That was dead embarrassing..." Sian sighed.

"Babe, forget it." I rubbed her back, looking around the room so no-one would notice me doing so.

My classmates...often found it amusing, to say the least, when two people in a relationship would display their affections publicly in class or around school. And I _certainly_ didn't want those creeps finding out that I was dating Sian, as they would taunt and tease her.

I could deal with them, but Sian couldn't. As horrible as it was to say, I was a stronger person then Sian was. It was simply related to the lives and different atmospheres we had been brought up in.

"Right, class," The teacher grabbed a remote control for the Interactive Whiteboard and turned on the monitor, "We're going to be watching a movie adaption of Macbeth today. Write down notes as you watch it, and compare and contrast it to the events and language used in the original Shakespearean text." She flicked off the lights, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Yay..." I groaned sarcastically, "How fun..."

"Excuse me, Sophie?! What was that?!" Miss Salter spat. Shit, she wasn't supposed to hear...

"Nothing, Miss..." I gave a fake smile.

"Good. Now everyone, watch carefully." She clicked on a couple of things on the computer, allowing a pop-up window of the movie player to come up. She pressed 'play' on the video, and away it went...

"So fucking boring..." I grumbled.

"Soph, stop complaining and watch. You're getting on me nerves now." Sian shook her head at me.

"Am I?" I teased.

"A bit, yeah..."

"Well, then..." I trailed off, satisfied with my sudden thoughts. Naughty, sexy thoughts. Thoughts of what Sian and I could be doing at this moment apart from being in class, watching some stupid movie. God, my sexual need for Sian was growing again. Would it be like this every time I _looked_ at her, now? Because that's what it seemed like.

However, I wasn't too reluctant about them this time...

"What, Soph?" Sian raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson about 'complaining'?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down, smirking lazily, "We could...always go to the toilets for some...'privacy'..."

"No!" Sian retorted, a little too loud, "We can't! I just got accepted into this school out of _luck_! I got here cos' I was lucky! I've just got here and you want to...go off and do other stuff!"

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"No, Sophie! I've said you once and I'll say it again! I _don't_ want sex yet, and I _especially_ don't want our first time in the school toilets! I'm not ready. In a few months, maybe, but not yet-"

"But I'm fucking horny, Sian!" I accidentally blurted out, slapping my mouth shut soon afterwards with my hand.

Shit! What was with me?! It isn't right to say to your girlfriend on the spot 'I'm horny for you and I have been all morning since I envisaged dirty images of you in the shower', is it?! Or...something along the lines of that, anyway...

Why did I have such a big mouth?

"...horny?" She softened her tone of voice, "What...do you mean?"

"Nothing..." I slumped in my chair.

"Tell me, Soph," She stroked my arm gently, "You're confusing us. What do ya mean 'horny'?"

"It's nowt, Sian...really..."

"No it ain't. Please tell me. I won't have a go. Promise."

"OK..." I sighed, "Basically I get...sexually frustrated, let's say, and sometimes I get all horny at random moments. It's weird, I know, but it happens to me. And I don't know why...sorry if this seems a bit...disturbing an' all..."

"Well I'm happy ya told me the truth. Can't bare it when secrets are kept from me," _That's_ good, isn't it?! I'm keeping _plenty_ of _wonderful_ secrets from her, aren't I?! Oh, she'll _love_ me if it ever gets out that I'm part of a fucking gang and how I held a knife up to her, "But...horny? Soph, I understand how you feel, but I can't just come out of my comfort zone to suit your needs. You're gonna have to...I dunno, find some way to pleasure yourself until I'm ready."

"...fine." I stated bluntly.

"Soph, don't be-"

"No, it's fine. I'll-"

Sian silenced me by putting a single finger on my lips. She grinned, replacing her finger with her lips. A minute ago she'd said she didn't want to snog, but now she'd initiated it? It didn't make any sense. Wait...why was I complaining? Sian wanted to have a little kiss to pass the time, now.

We tried our hardest to stay quiet, although it often resulted in one of us letting out a soft moan, or the parting of our lips became louder. Since everyone was preoccupied with the film, we could get away with most of these things without anyone noticing. Still, we needed to be careful.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" I asked against her lips.

"Felt bad...you got all upset cos' I was being a selfish cow."

"I weren't upset..."

"Yeah, _course'_ you weren't." She resumed our kissing.

Sharing a desk made things all the more easier to do. We could touch each other all over, from down our thighs to around our hair, even kissing at our necks if we wanted to, and we wouldn't have to worry about stretching over to another table, where it would increase the probability that we'd get caught.

It was _definitely_ a big risk we were taking. But we didn't care. _Sian_ had started it, after all, so it was technically her fault that this had happened.

I nibbled at Sian's lip, earning a silent whimper from the blond. I then began to kiss up and down her jaw, in which I knew she enjoyed, before coming to her cartilage, where I sucked and nibbled gently at it.

"Soph..." She breathed out, "Soph...fuck..."

"Wanna take this to the toilets?" I questioned, my voice husky and needy. Needy for _Sian_.

"Mmm...yeah...as long as there's no sex..."

"Deal. Quick, let's sneak out. They'll never know we've been gone."

"Course'..."

We stood up from our chairs carefully, looking around the room at everyone else, who were preoccupied in watching Macbeth. Giggling to ourselves, we snuck around the room and out of the door, running down the hallway to the toilets.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **A/N: I know this has got nowt to do with this story, but that episode on Corrie last night! Holy shit! Crap acting from Kal, Leanne, Tracy and Amy but still! And when Maddie got blown over by the explosion and got knocked out! When Sophie ran over and broke down in tears, I was seriously about to cry with her.**

 **And the saddest thing is that I think Maddie will die...beforehand, I wasn't sure (since there was an article saying that Maddie wouldn't get killed off) but now I'm pretty sure that Jenny will turn her life support off in the hospital so that Maddie won't expose her little 'secret', killing her in the process.**

 **Poor Soph...she's had enough heartbreak in her life. Her parents divorcing twice, Sian dumping her, Jenna dumping her, when she almost died twice (from the whole 'church roof' incident and when she got ran over the year later) and now this...if Maddie dies, I don't know how Sophie will cope. But apparently, there's a massive storyline coming up for Sophie soon. Maybe all of this heartbreak is finally going to impact her mental health, making her go off the rails? Time will only tell...**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

As soon as we reached the toilets, I pushed the door open, tumbling in the confined space as I pulled Sian along beside me. Quickly, she shoved me up against the wall and kissed me hungrily, desperate for my touch.

With every snog we took, and along with every raspy moan which was released, I began to feel myself grow more and more aroused, my lower regions gradually becoming warmer...and wetter.

I ran my hands up and down her back, tracing the outline of her spine and collarbone. She shivered at my touch,goosebumps forming on her arms, however she stayed persistent and continued to mash her lips into mine, occasionally slipping her tongue into my mouth to it connect with mine.

"I don't think you know how much I want ya..." I groaned.

Nodding her head, Sian started to grind against me while I was cornered back on the wall, putting pressure on my vaginal area. Fuck, I thought she didn't want sex...obviously she'd changed her mind for some reason.

I allowed my fingers to get tangled in her stringy mop of hair, raking them down her head and on her neck while my other hand rubbed her back. She cupped my face, bringing my lips and tongue further onto hers. _Never_ would I have imagined Sian to be...this _good_ at pleasuring me the way she did, considering she had said how she'd never had sex before.

Wanting dominanace and simply wishing to please her myself, I decided to drag my lips down to her neck. I had done a mixture of kiss, suck and nibble at her flesh and her pulse point, in which her desperate, raspy moan for more informed me of her thorough enjoyment.

"Fuck, Soph..." She whimpered, "Fuck...it feels so good...don't stop..."

"As you wish..." I chuckled, licking my way up her neck and back onto her lips.

We broke away from the kiss seconds later, feeling completely breathless. Gazing into her eyes, I could see that Sian's normal light blue had became much darker, appearing as if they were a royal blue, instead. She was lustful, needy and horny, panting like a dog after exercise.

I'd never seen Sian look at me in this way...and boy, was it hot as hell.

"Soph..." She whispered, "...we...can't do this."

What?!

"What do you _mean_?!"

"It's gonna go into sex...I...I'm not ready..."

"Then why did you initiate it in class, then?!"

Her head hung low with guilt, "...felt bad cos' you wanted it..."

"Oh, do me the whole favour then, Sian! Thanks! It's really appreciated!" My arousal was replaced with frustration and sharp sarcasm towards my girlfriend.

"I _did_ tell ya!" She countered, her lustful look disappearing into anger, "I said to ya that I felt bad so I snogged ya cos' you wanted it!"

"Whatever! It ain't my fault that you don't want sex! And why don't you want it, huh?! Why, Sian?! What's the problem?!"

"The problem is that you're pushing me into it! You're so fucking horny that you'll force yourself upon me even if I ain't ready for it! I _knew_ you'd end up being like this, Sophie! A _sex_ fiend!"

"Oh, shut up, Sian!"

"You shut up!"

"You know what?! I don't believe this! I'm going back to class!" I reached out to grab the door handle, however Sian whacked my hand off of it before I was able to prise it open, "You don't want me?! Fine! I'm going back, so why d'ya just do that?! What the fucks with ya, Sian?! One minute you're like all 'oh, I want ya _so_ bad' and then you're like 'get away from me'! It don't make sense! And _then_ you don't want me to leave! WHAT'S UP WITH YA?!"

"I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED TO HAVE SEX, OK?! I'M SCARED!" Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, "I-I'm scared...I've got this fear called genophobia..."

She was...scared? To 'do it'?

Why...?

"Babe...I didn't know..." I took her in for a hug, however she pulled away.

"I know you didn't...I didn't wanna tell ya. My phobia sorta stems from my OCPD...right, so when I was like ten, they were doing sex education at my school. The teacher described people loosing their virginity as 'not being pure' and crap, since she was a religious Christian and had never done it since she never married. Now that I think about it, she was probably jealous that she'd never be able to experience it. Still...it lingers on my mind, and plus she told everyone how 'painful' it was getting a dick shoved into your pussy. It scared me...even yesterday when I was doing sexual reproduction in my other school it freaked me out..."

"I don't have a dick, though-"

"Ugh, I _know_ that, Sophie!" She snapped, causing me to jump back in response, "This happend when I was _ten_! I'd only worked out that I was gay the second I met ya the other week! I _thought_ I'd have some guy shoving his dick up me, and it scared me! It fucking scared me! It sounds so ridiculous, I know, but I'm _scared_ to have sex!"

"...oh...why didn't ya tell me sooner?" Was all I could ask. It wasn't very sympathetic, but it was all I could think of.

"...dunno...I thought you'd...you'd _leave_ me..." She turned away.

"Sian," I cupped her face, bringing her gaze back onto mine, "I will _never_ leave ya, OK? Yeah, I'm a bit obsessed with wanting to snog ya, and I've started it too many times as well as hinting at it, so I get that you'd feel that way. But believe me, baby; I will _always_ love ya. I totally get why you're so scared to have sex, and I _swear_ if it's the last thing I'll do, l'll help ya overcome it."

"Really?" She gave a small smile.

"Really," I nuzzled her nose, in which she giggled as I did so, "Quick, we better get back to class. They're probably still watching that film."

"OK. Thank you, by the way."

"Hey, I don't mind. I love ya, after all."

"I know...I love ya too..."

Taking her hand in mine, we walked out of the toilets and back in the direction of the class, smiling like idiots the whole way there.

* * *

"So," I sat down at the dining table during lunch opposite Sian, who was happily eating her sandwich, "Later I've got double Maths. With fucking Mr Davies...he was the teacher who's class I was in while I was texting ya yesterday."

"Same, only I've got this woman called Mrs Black." Sian replied.

"You got put in the top set straight away? Unbelievable. Mrs Black's apparently a really good teacher, and that's why all the kids in the top set are on like A*'s."

"Oh, cool," She took another bite out of her food, "I was in the top set in me old school."

"That's probably why then. Ugh...I hate Maths..."

"I established that already, Soph." She laughed.

"Yeah, I make it sorta obvious, don't I?"

"Guess so."

I popped a couple of chips in my mouth, all while watching Sian finish off her sandwich. I know this was slightly strange, but I was enjoying watching the movement of her jaw as she chewed her food. Everything she did seemed to be adorable! Even when she ate for that matter!

"What you doing?" She asked.

"What?"

"Lookin' at me?"

"You're fucking gorgeous, Sian, can't ya blame a girl for gawking at their lover?" I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, stroking at her soft skin.

"S'pose, not, no." She chuckled.

"Oy, lezzos!"

Sian and I turned in disgust to face the obnoxious person who had called out that insult. Oh, _what_ a surprise! Sam yet _again_! What was his problem?! Sure, I'd called him a 'sod' or a 'wanker' here and there, but Sian barely knew him! Why did he like picking on Sian so much when he'd only met her a few hours ago?!

"Sophie, do ya know that girl outside of school or summat?!" Sam shouted. No shit, Sherlock, "Or are ya just 'trying it on', using your gift of flirting with straight girls and turning them into dykes, too?! Blondie's pretty fit, and I think she deserves a _man_!"

"A man?! You don't even know the _definition_ of a man!" I rolled my eyes, "And anyway, _Blondie_ ain't her name! She's not that group from the 70's, y'know! She's called _Sian_! Oh, and in case you were wondering, yes, we _do_ know each other, OK?!"

"So she's your newest girlfriend, then?!" As he said that, the entire dining hall went completely silent, facing Sian and I.

"If ya really _must_ know, then _yes_ , she is! Ain't that right, Sian?!"

"Yeah!" Sian nodded her head frantically. I was proud that she wasn't ashamed to say aloud that we were going out, and how she would publicly label herself as being 'gay' despite us only dating for four days.

"So she came cos' of _you_! Oh, I should've guessed!" Sam continued. When would that sad, little, lonely prick give it a rest?!

If he didn't stop...I'd do something I'd regret...

"Shut the fuck up, Sam!" I retorted.

"Oooooh!" The others in the dining hall said.

"Make me?" He smirked.

"Fight, fight, fight!" One of the boys called out through cupped hands.

I was about to set off and wipe that irritating, smug grin off of Sam's face when Sian grabbed my arm. I faced her in surprise, in which she replied by shaking her head. Sighing, I gave in and ignored Sam, who was still shouting out stupid remarks about lesbians, me and Sian.

As soon as we finished our meals, we threw the leftover wrappers in the bin and set out of the lunch hall in the direction of the field.

"Thanks, babe," I kissed Sian's cheek as we walked down the corridor, "If you hadn't been there, I would've gone full out ape on him."

"And what good would've that done if you'd done it?" She asked. I shrugged, "Exactly. You've already been given a warning from the head teacher. If you would've fought with Sam, then you would've been kicked outta here. And it'd be quite annoying, considering I've only just arrived here..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway," She smiled, "Going a bit off topic, do ya...y'know...fancy like a date or summat? I liked how the other one went the other day, and I thought it would be quite fun if we went out again tonight..."

"To where?" I queried.

"Like...the cinema. There's a few movies out like Insurgent or the new Fast and Furious one...even that Spongebob thing. Just thought it'd be a bit of fun since we've put up with a lot of shit these past few days..."

"Dunno if I can be bothered..." I admitted. She pouted at this, which caused me to rethink my ideas and continue, "Ah, I ain't finished, yet, so don't go sulking and whining. I don't know if I can be bothered over the weekday, but perhaps on the weekend I'd like to. On Sunday, maybe? Sunday evening?"

"Yay! Can we see Spongebob?"

"Such a child...I fancied summat like Fast and Furious or the Avengers...something that's actually _good_."

"Spongebob's good, Soph! Why's it been going on since 1999, then?!" She quickly defended.

"Cos' Nickelodeon is a piece of shit..." I sniggered.

"Hey! I _loved_ that channel when I was a kid!"

"You still _are_ a kid if ya wanna see Spogebob."

"It's _nostalgic_!"

"Yeah, sure...whatever..."

"Can't we see it?" She pleaded.

"Ugh...if we really have to, Sian...but I'm gonna fall asleep during it, OK?"

"Asleep?!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be dead boring..."

"Oy! Cheeky!"

"What? It probably will be!"

" _I'll_ be the judge of that, Soph...I'll be the judge of that..."

Fucking Spongebob...oh, well. At least it was better to watch a movie with Sian then hang around shady corners with the gang, thieving, mugging, taking drugs and attacking people...

What _fun_ my life was. _And_ I'd have to try and help Sian overcome her fear of...sex. I didn't know how long _that_ would take, since I didn't know _how_ long I would last controlling my hormones, either.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Sunday soon came by extremely quickly. For the rest of the school week, Sian and I kept our heads down and did what we needed to do, ignoring the frequent comments that were being passed behind our backs whenever we walked past others. I tried my best not to play up in any lessons, although I wasn't promising anything.

During that time, I'd also managed to sneak out of the house every evening for at least ten to twenty minutes, as a result of needing to meet with the gang to 'inform' them on new things about Powers Industries. Half of the time, I made things up, but they seemed satisfied by the information I was giving them. Because of my cooperation to the 'plan' ( _whatever_ Ryan was intending on doing), Ryan had spared me an evening, saying I didn't need to go to them on Saturday. How...considerate of him...

Fair enough on his behalf, though. I'd been 'obeying' his 'orders' for once, after all. Anyway, I was going out with Sian. I didn't want to worry about them on my backs while with Sian at the same time, attempting to have a fun date together, even if it _was_ watching Spongebob.

From how well everything had been going these past few days, including how there was no 'problems' with anyone (at school, with the gang, with _Rosie_ , and most importantly, with _Sian_ ), I thought things would be looking up.

How wrong I was...since I'd forgotten _one_ thing.

 _Chris_. Chris fucking Hamilton.

"Soph, we ready to go?" Sian asked me, applying the last of her mascara delicately onto her eyelashes. We stood in my bedroom, getting dressed in casual wear.

"Don't ask me. _You're_ the one sticking make-up on when we're only going to the local cinema." I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her side into mine.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get ya knickers in a twist, Webster." She finished off putting on the mascara and slipped the brush back into the pot.

"Course' not, Powers. I'd _never_ dream of it."

"What, twisting your knickers?" She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head and chuckling at my demeanour.

"Yeah, that an' all." I laughed, turning my snapback around so it was facing backwards.

"What's with the snapback thing? Attempting to look 'cool' again, as Rosie put it the other day?" She teased, "It looks pretty sexy, but I don't get the whole 'fashionista' idea about it."

"Well, I'm glad you think it looks sexy."

"That ain't the answer, hon."

"I s'pose _this_ is, then!" From behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on her stomach. She jumped in surprise, giggling, as I put my chin in the crook of her neck.

"Soph, c'mon! Stop messing around! The movie starts in half-an-hour! We've still gotta get there yet!" She grabbed my hand, walking me out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Yeah, but we've technically got like fourty-five minutes, since the adverts last for fifteen." I figured, remembering when me and Rosie turned up extremely early to see Harry Potter a few years back. We were forced to wait twenty minutes before we were even _allowed_ to go in, and _another_ fifteen until the adverts finished.

Rosie, who was busy chatting on the phone to what I'd worked out was Jason from the flirtatious way she was talking, waved us a 'goodbye'. Sian waved back, while I decided to be a little cheeky and irritate my sister before we left.

"Oy, Rosie! Stop chatting up Jason!" I snickered.

"Sophie!" She covered the phone, saying through gritted teeth, "This is my _boss_!"

"What, the boss of McDonald's?" I teased.

"Yes! He might promote me!"

"So you're gonna flirt with him? I thought you were higher then _that_ , Rosie. Flirting with your boss so he'll pay you more. Tut, tut, tut."

"Fuck off!"

"Soph, c'mon," Sian shook her head at me, only this time in annoyance, "Stop pissing her off. She does a lot for ya. Pays the bills, buys you food, basically keeps you alive. C'mon, let's go."

" _Yes_ , your royal highness." I sighed. I knew Sian wasn't _that_ angry with me, but she was slightly irritated by my attitude.

We walked out of the door and down Coronation Street, hand-on-hand as normal. To our luck, as soon as we arrived at the bus stop, the bus had arrived. The local cinema was only ten to fifteen minutes from where we were, so we could get on any bus and it would still take the same, if not similar, route.

Stepping on to the bus, we payed the fee and sat down on the back row. I allowed Sian to have the window seat, as she had said to me many times how she thoroughly enjoyed it. A slightly sad thing to enjoy, but nevertheless I never testified her.

All was going relatively well for us...until _he_ fucking got on.

 _He_ , as in Chris!

Was he _stalking_ me?! What did he want?! I'd told him so many times to keep away! What was his problem?!

Chris had a hood up, which covered most of his features, but I could recognize his tall and lanky stature from anywhere. He sat down at the front, his head turned back in _my_ direction as the bus started up and began to move.

It was then when he took off his hood and gave me a death look. He then looked over at Sian, who was busy cuddled up into my side and telling me about something I wasn't really paying much attention to. Smirking at her innocence like a piece of meat, he mouthed to me:

 _'She's pretty fit.'_

Mouthing back, I said, _'Fuck off.'_

He turned around, sitting back in his seat. Sian continued her rambling, however I was more preoccupied with Chris _stalking_ me. What if he'd say something to her about me?! Or...what if he came over and tried to _hurt_ her?! I knew Chris often kept a weapon on him, typically a knife, as we _had_ been close mates once upon a time, so I knew quite a few things about him.

"Soph, you listening?" Knocking me out of my worries in my thoughts, I looked over at Sian, who frowned in dissatisfaction, "You seem...zoned out."

"Nah, I was listening."

"What did I say then?"

"Um...er..." Shit. Because I'd been so preoccupied by focusing on Chris, I'd not bothered to listen to Sian.

"Ugh...I was talking about if we're gonna buy food there," She said impatiently, "Like sweets or popcorn? Or d'ya wanna leave it cos' it's expensive? I don't mind, but I thought it'd be nice if we got something."

"How's it expensive if you're like a millionaire?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Soph, you don't get it. My _parents_ are the millionaires. They're the ones who got all that money. I'm just the kid who gets money off them. And...since I don't live with them anymore, I'm not getting their money, so I'm technically not a millionaire."

"Oh, now we're analysing it?" I laughed.

"You know I'm a perfectionist. Analysing to get my point across is one form of perfection," She shrugged. Was it? "Well, in _my_ eyes anyway."

"Right...so..." I drifted off topic, settling my gaze back on Chris. At least one-hundred thoughts filled my mind all at once, all related to the panic and stress I was under. Would Chris _ever_ leave me alone? Would he stop taunting me? Would the gang leave off about Powers Industries? Would they do anything? Would Chris do anything? What if...Sian found out? My heart pumped loudly within me as I swallowed a dry lump in my throat; fuck, I was a nervous wreck...

What if Sian found out? That particular thought was singled out...what if she became suspicious and realized it? What if Chris approached her and told her everything? Fuck...

She'd _hate_ me. That's what. She'd hate me for blatantly _lying_ to her face from the day we met. As she'd told me previously, she disliked it when people didn't tell her the truth. Oh, lucky me, then! Lucky me indeed!

"So what, Soph?" Sian interrupted my intense thinking time yet once more, "Babe, are you _sure_ you're OK? You seem...off."

"I'm not off, Sian...I'm just...a bit tired."

"You _know_ you've used _that_ excuse too many times," She frowned, "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I am actually tired. I had like five hours of sleep last night." To add to the effect, I rubbed my eyes and attempted to speak and act slightly in a tired, lethargic way.

"Oh, alright. But ya better wake up soon," She kissed my cheek, teasing me, "I think we're almost there.

"Hmmm...OK." I nodded my head, still preoccupied on keeping a close eye on Chris then paying any real attention to the blond propped up beside me. I felt bad, for sure, but Chris was extremely untrustworthy. At one point I thought I could trust him with my entire _life_...

Clearly I'd made a dire mistake.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed by, with me trying my best to keep a conversation with Sian without Chris or anything else lingering on my mind. When the bus came to a halt outside of the cinema, Sian tappped me on the shoulder and told me that this was our stop. We got up from our seats and walked down and off the bus, where...

Chris followed on. He fucking got off at the same time! If anything else hadn't proved anything, then _this_ did!

"Yay, we're here!" Sian exclaimed, grabbing my hand, "C'mon, babe!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Alright." I tried my best to stay as calm as possible. But how could I? How the fuck could I? Chris was _stalking_ us. And he was after Sian, despite all the pleas and threatens I'd made against him to stop, where I'd retort in ways he would _never_ be able to imagine.

We walked to and into the cinema, of where I sensed...someone following us, perhaps? Spinning around, I saw Chris edging closer and closer towards us, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Oh, fuck...fuck my life...

I couldn't _begin_ to imagine what he was keeping in his pockets.

"We're definitely seeing Spongebob?" Sian asked me as we stood in the back of the queue, "Nowt else?"

"Nowt else," I confirmed, "I was only teasing ya about it. I don't mind watching it, as long as I'm able to get a good old sleep somewhere in between!"

"Soph!" She whacked the side of my arm gently, "You're _not_ sleeping! This is supposed to be a date, remember? It ain't very romantic if you fall asleep, is it?"

"Spongebob ain't a romantic film."

"I thought you said you didn't _mind_ watching it!"

"I don't! I was only saying how it ain't very romantic to watch!"

"Oh, so Fast and fucking Furious _is_ , then?!"

"Yeah, course' it is!"

Anyone who overhead us would've thought we were arguing. We weren't, it was only our banter. We 'bickered' fairly often in this way, so we knew if the argument we were having was a genuine one or not.

"You're unbelievable, you know?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm Sophie Webster. It's who I am." I wrapped my arm around her waist.

When we came to the beginning of the queue, we approached a bored-looking man sitting behind the desk, "Can I help you?" He said, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah..." Sian began, "Can we have two adult tickets to see the Spongebob one, please?"

"Sure..." He fumbled through a drawer underneath his desk, pulled out two tickets and placed them on the desk, "That will be fourteen pounds, please."

"I'll pay." I offered.

"No, Soph. Half each, OK? You paid for the restaurant last week, even though I offered to pay _then_ , too." Sian countered. How could I say 'no' if she was _offering_ to split it halfway again?

"Alright."

Sian took seven pounds out of her purse, as I did out of mine. We put it on the desk, where the man took the money and put it into his cashier. In return, we snapped up the tickets.

"Thank you, have a lovely evening." He sighed.

"Cheers, we will." Sian thanked. I'd never realised this before, but Sian was _much_ better with people then I was. That's probably why I often let her do the talking instead of me.

"Babe, we getting food?" I asked once we walked away from the desk, "Even though it's 'apparently' expensive for ya? And you _were_ the one that brought it up on the bus, after all."

"Eh, I did say I fancied it. OK, so popcorn then? What flavour?"

"Um...I dunno...like caramel or summat...oh, can we get M&M's as well?"

"Sure. It's our date, so we should get anything we like."

After queuing up once more to get our sweet treats, Sian and I gave our tickets to the man taking them in by the entrance to the screens. Once he took the tickets, tore the end off and informed us that the movie would be shown in 'Screen Twelve', we walked through the doors and down the hallway until we reached Screen Twelve.

"This is so exciting!" Sian exclaimed as we walked into the large, darkened room. The adverts were currently being played on the big screen, so everyone else was slightly preoccupied elsewhere, whether it would be on their phones or talking to their neighbour.

"Even though it _is_ only Spongebob..." I smirked.

"Soph!" She laughed, "Oh, let's sit at the back!"

"Of the cinema?"

"No, of the fucking Apollo 11, what do you think?"

"Alright, Miss Sarcastic." I chuckled, smiling.

We walked down the aisle until we reached the end two seats, in which we sat down in. Thank God...Chris hadn't followed us in here. I'd be worrying about that for an hour and a half, focusing on that and not Sian, or the movie (which I wasn't concerned about either way, in all honesty).

Soon enough, the movie began, with the adverts finishing. Sian squealed with delight, while I could only sit and nod, attempting _not_ to fall asleep or go off doing anything else. We consumed most of the snacks in fifteen minutes or so, with me eating almost all of the M&M's and Sian eating the popcorn.

During the movie, I wasn't paying much attention to it, and rather to my beautiful girlfriend sitting beside me. The expression of concentration on her face was purely adorable, as was she! Her eyebrows rose slightly, crinkling her forehead.

OK, so maybe it looked more like eye-fucking her then admiring her cuteness. I admit it. In my mind, I was mentally undressing her, imagining her moaning my-

No, Sophie! You twat! Sian had a _fear_ of sex! I _needed_ to respect that! I couldn't jump into intense, needy sex until she was fully comfortable with doing it! And _that_ could take _months_ to achieve! Even _years_ if we were totally unsuccessful. As horny as I was for her, I couldn't be selfish and put her through it all just to please myself.

Still...sex with Sian...

No, Sophie! No!

Much to my surprise, I felt Sian grab my hand and took it into hers, gently stroking my skin, sending chills down my spine. I kissed Sian's cheek, in which earnt a small giggle out of her. That cute, adorable giggle she let out.

With my free hand, I leant in closer towards her and cupped her cheek, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She gazed into my eyes, as did I, both of us completely lost in a romantic trance. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against mine teasingly. I pushed my lips onto hers, and that was when we'd created the most fucking amazing moment ever.

"I love you..." She whispered against me, "No-one else. You're my everything..."

"You, too, baby...I love you...so _much_ ," I broke the kiss and hovered my mouth just millimetres away from her ear, "And I'm never, _ever_ gonna screw that up."

"Pinky-promise?" She held up her smallest finger. 'Pinky-promising had become one of our signature 'handshakes' that we'd frequently done with each other.

"Pinky-promise." I confirmed, interlocking my pinky with hers.

Everything was perfect, just how Sian would like it. Perfect...if only our lives could _stay_ like that, right? It wasn't physically possible, was it?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

After the film ended, Sian and I jumped out of our seats as soon as the credits rolled and exited the cinema. We had wanted to get back home relatively quickly, since the time was getting on and was gradually becoming later and later.

Where...it was more likely that... _dangerous_ people would be coming out, let's say.

"That was really fun, weren't it?" Sian asked me, "The film was alright, too."

"Yeah." I nodded, although I never really watched the film or managed to get into the storyline. For the entirety of it, I was either thinking about Sian or the stress I was under from everyone.

"We going home then?"

"Yeah, course'. It's almost _9:00_. I wanna get us home before...y'know...stuff happens."

"Stuff like what?"

"Dunno...just stuff. Y'know...like what people get up to during the night..." And more preferably, what _I_ get up to in the night, normally every day of the week without anyone knowing.

"Oh...like gangs?"

I gulped, my eyes widening.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sian rubbed my arm. I took off my snapback and ran my fingers through my hair in worry, not bothering to respond, "Why ya acting like this? Is it cos' I referred to a gang?"

"No!" I quickly defended, putting my hat back on my head, "No. It's not. It was just...well, since _you_ got mugged by a gang like three weeks ago...I...I thought you...wouldn't like talking about it..."

"Soph, it happened. It happened and I can't deny it. I don't particularly like talking about it, no, but I'm not bothered if I reference _any_ gang. It was only that one...but, it didn't effect me too much, since a certain _someone_ found my bag and gave it back." She pecked my lips affectionately, smiling.

"S'pose, so..."

We linked our arms and strode out of the cinema, proud to flaunt our relationship to the rest of the world. Annoyingly, we received a couple of stares from people inside and out of the building in the car park, but we ignored them. It was only a couple of bigoted, ignorant people like Sian's parents who obviously couldn't handle the presence of two lesbians.

"Oh, Soph," Sian started, a slight whine in her voice, "Sorry bout' this, but I gotta go take a piss."

"Alright. I ain't bothered, Sian. You _know_ I'm not." Secretly, I _was_ slightly bothered, however only for Sian's own good; I wanted to get us home before...anything happened.

"OK. I'll be two minutes! Literally just two!" She sped-walked back into the cinema, pushing the doors open and quickly disappearing behind the glass.

As she walked with her back to mine, I was given full access to her figure. The way her arse moved in those tight, tight jeans, which hugged her thighs, too. Why was my girlfriend so fit? All I had to do was _look_ at her arse and I'd feel all aroused and horny, my face blushing deeply while I grinned like a complete idiot.

"Your girlfriend really _is_ fit."

"Ugh..." I groaned, turning around. Chris wouldn't leave off, would he?! I wouldn't be surprised if he was standing there the entire time, waiting for me and Sian to come out, "What do you want?! I said if you do so much as even _talk_ to my girlfriend or me I will _fucking_ kill you! Understand?!"

"No, I don't," He shook his head, "I don't think I do. What you and I had was special. We were a dynamic duo. Completely unstoppable. We were the best of mates...what changed?" I could tell how hurt he genuinely was by this. But I wasn't emphasising with him. Not now, "Please, Soph, I just wanna know."

" _You_ changed. Oh, and don't call me 'Soph'. It's Sophie...and...I just...I could trust ya with me life. I told ya about Sian and what happened cos' I thought you could take it. Obviously, though, money came first rather then friendship. As soon as I mentioned the word 'wealthy', you probably shot off like a rocket and told the rest of em' about Webster's little 'girlfriend' and who she was. So you and the others are blackmailing me into telling ya stuff about Powers Industries, in which Sian would _kill_ me for if she ever found out I blatantly lied to her face. She'd hate me. And I can't put her through any of this. Not again. It was bad enough with that whole 'incident'...so, for the last time, we're not mates anymore. Just...strangers. People who happen to work together."

"Would it _really_ be _that_ bad if she found out? And does it actually matter if ya tell us stuff about Powers Industries?" Surprisingly, both of us were keeping our cool, acting extremely mature and calm. But...I couldn't speak too soon, could I?

"Yes," I sighed, "I _know_ Sian. She's a perfectionist. Any fault and she'll hate it. Sure, everyone's got faults, even her, but she don't understand that. I've got faults, small ones that she knows about, but if something like me being a gangster, possessing a knife, taking drugs, stabbing two people and mugging her is thrown straight into her face, she would _hate_ me."

"Right...so it's over then?" His voice raised, however only by slight, "All over?! _Everything_ we'd fucking _worked_ for together! Over?! So as soon as ya meet a girl, you ditch me and go after her! And might I may add that _she's_ the one you could've killed if ya had the _guts_ to! SO IT'S OVER?!"

I was trying to take this all with a calm, laid back response, and simply replied, "Yeah," While my head hung low, "It's...over, Chris. Whenever I see ya at the gang meetings, don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Just...please...leave me alone. Please, Chris..."

"Oh, yeah," He laughed sarcastically, "Of _course_ I'll leave ya! With your little girlfriend! WELL GUESS WHAT, WEBSTER!? You may of not been listening the other day, but...you're gonna regret this. YOU'RE SO GONNA REGRET THIS! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET YOU _EVER_ TURNED ME DOWN LIKE THIS, THROWING ME AWAY LIKE I'M NOTHING! ALL I'VE GOTTA SAY IS GOOD LUCK WHEN _RYAN_ FINDS OUT BOUT' HOW YA TREATING ME!"

"I don't give a fuck about Ryan..." I was trying my hardest to brave.

"WELL I'LL GO AND TELL HIM THAT, THEN! I'M SURE HE'LL _LOVE_ YOU!" He spat, "GOOD LUCK WITH IT, WEBSTER! COS' YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT! EVEN A MIRACLE OR SUMMAT!"

"What are you _talking_ about? A 'miracle'?"

"Yeah...a miracle. A MIRACLE THAT YOU'RE EVEN GONNA _STAY_ WITH THAT BLOND GIRL! OR IF SHE'S GONNA DUMP YA WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!"

"DON'T TELL HER!" I finally cracked, screaming, "Please...please...don't tell her. I'll...I'll do _anything_ as long as ya don't tell her...I'll find out more about the company! I'll tell Ryan! Just don't tell her!"

"Fine," He nodded, "I won't. For _now_."

"FOR NOW?!"

"You deceived me, Sophie. I'm simply returning the favour-"

"YOU DECEIVED ME FIRST, THOUGH!" Returning _what_ favour? This was all his fault, "IF YOU HADN'T GONE AND OPENED YOUR BIG GOB THEN _NONE_ OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! WE WOULD'VE STILL BEEN MATES, WOULDN'T WE?! WOULDN'T WE, CHRIS?! EXACTLY! SO YOU CAN'T CHAT SHIT!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GIVE YA THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT, WEBSTER! I THOUGHT THAT COS' OF OUR EX-FRIENDSHIP THAT I'D LET THIS ALL SLIDE! BUT IF YOU THINK ACCUSING ME CONSTANTLY IS GONNA HELP, I'M TELLING YA IT REALLY AIN'T!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"Soph?" Me and Chris silenced ourselves, spinning towards the direction of the 'intruder', as most would call it. Or in _my_ case, my baby girl Sian, "What...what are ya doing screaming in the street? And...who's that?" She looked over at Chris, who smirked.

"Chris," He greeted, "I'm...let's say, an old _mate_ of our Soph. We go back quite a bit, don't we, Webby?"

"Yeah," I sighed, forcing myself to go along with the lie. Yet _another_ one, "We do."

"Oh, cool," Sian smiled, turning back towards me. She walked over and grabbed my hand in hers, "C'mon, my bladder has been all emptied and my body is raring to go home, back into that amazing bed of yours! God, I'm actually shattered."

"Same," I nodded, "We...better get going. It was nice seeing ya...Chris." I guided Sian away, back in the direction of the bus stop.

"You too, Webster. You too."

While Sian was looking the other way, I turned my head and glared at Chris, who mouthed, _'This ain't over. It's only just begun.'_

Oh, fuck.

* * *

When Sian and I arrived home, Rosie was watching a catch-up version of Britain's Got Talent, which had recently came back on the television. We greeted her, but decided on going to bed as Sian wanted to 'snuggle' with me and talk about random things.

Both wearing our pyjamas, we brushed our teeth in the bathroom and went back into my bedroom, Sian practically leaping into the bed. I laughed, climbing in after her. She cuddled up into my side, giggling all the way.

"I can't get over sleeping with ya, Soph," She smiled, "It's dead fun. And...you really know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, too."

"It's one of my many qualities." I shrugged.

"Hmmm...yeah, it is..."

We fell silent after that, enjoying one another's company. As Sian kept quiet, it gave me time to think long and hard. About everything that was going on...right underneath Sian's nose.

Chris...when he said, _'This ain't over. It's only just begun_ , _'_ That shot into me like a solid, gold bullet. Only just begun...what was he going to do? I'd tried my best to threaten him and to make him feel intimidated by me. But it had backfired. After all, I was a kid. A sixteen year-old kid. He wasn't scared of me. He found me amusing, in a way.

Fuck...I had _no_ clue what he'd planned, nor what was he going to do. Was he working in some sort of 'partnership' with Ryan in this scheme? Did he just want his revenge, and was working completely solo?

I _had_ to keep Sian away from him. At _all_ costs.

Honestly, I was unsure of what Chris could be fully capable of. I didn't know if he would resort to the lowest of the low _just_ so he could get even with me for something that _he_ fucking started in the first place.

Would he tell Ryan? I betted the house that he'd blabbed to the entire gang.

And then what?

Why...couldn't my life be normal? I had no choice but to stay with them, obey their demands and keep my head down. Ryan had _murdered_ people in the past if they did anything else apart from what he'd told them to do. He didn't care if I was only a kid, he would _kill_ either me or Sian to get even with me if he got the chance to.

Sian didn't deserve it...it was all bad enough with her parents rejecting her and kicking her out because she was gay, but _this_?

Sian couldn't _cope_ if they were to do anything to her again...

"Soph...you OK?" Sian asked, "You've been quiet for ages. And...you're doing this a lot recently, too."

"Doing what?"

"...thinking. What's up, babe? You can tell me anything."

"It's..." Quick, Sophie, anything! Think of _anything_ to say, "About...y'know...your _fear_...of...well..."

"Sex?" She confirmed. I nodded, "What...about it?" I noticed how she suddenly became slightly hesitant. Even nervous, too.

"Well...I dunno. I was thinking about it..."

"Oh...and what exactly was it that you were thinking about?"

"...um...well..."

"Soph, tell me. Please..." She pleaded, "I only wanna know. I won't have a go or anything..."

"I just thought...maybe you'd like me to help ya overcome it-"

"What?!" She spat. So much for not having a go, "No! I've told ya I ain't ready for Why's it all about sex with you?! Do you want me _that_ bad or summat?! I thought you'd respected my wishes! I thought you'd wait until I was ready-"

"And that might _never_ come, Sian!" I interrupted, "What if you _never_ get over your fear?! Then what?! You've gotta...you've gotta try, y'know. If ya don't try...how d'ya know what it's gonna be like? And may I remind ya that you got this fear from learning about having sex with a _lad_. At the time, you never knew you were gay, and I totally get that. But I ain't a lad, nor do I have a dick. You didn't learn about the gay and lesbian side of the spectrum...that's if ya Biology teacher hadn't told ya anything the other week."

"No, she didn't..." Sian mumbled, "And...I...get what you're saying, Soph...and it makes sense. I get it. If I don't try, I'll never know...but...I don't wanna be pushed into it _just_ yet. I can't keep waiting for years on end, since I know you won't wait that long...but I seriously don't wanna do it yet. I'm...still scared...of loosing my virginity and everything..."

"OK, babe. I respect that. Honestly, I do. I love ya and whatever you wanna do, I don't mind. I ain't _that_ horny. I can wait until you're ready. When you're ready, tell me, and we'll take things nice and slow throughout the whole process. I promise I won't force ya into it...we can just stick with cuddles, kisses and the occasional make-out session for the meantime, if that's what ya want."

"Thank you..." She kissed my cheek, "For being so understanding about this...it makes me all the more in love with ya...cos' ya care so much...unlike my previous boyfriends. As soon as I told them about my fear, mixed in with my OCPD, they didn't want anything to do with me. Thought I was proper weird, they did."

"You ain't weird...you're far from it. I understand why you'd feel scared over summat like this. Loads of people feel the same way as you do. And it makes sense...but once they've fought their fear, they've overcome it. It's the healthiest way, really. Do the thing that you're afraid of. Touch a spider, don't run. Get on the highest rollar coaster possible, don't wuss out. For most, it helps them almost instantly. But we'll take things at a pace of how _you'd_ like it. I promise, baby."

"OK..." She nodded, wrapping her arms around my waist in a shy way. I planted a big, wet kiss on her nose, in which she squealed and rubbed any leftover saliva accidentally left on it, "Ewww! Soph! Your spit's on me nose!"

"You don't seem to mind when I'm shoving my tongue down ya throat, hon."

"This is different!"

"How so?"

"Cos' it _is_!"

We both laughed heartily, hugging each other as tightly as possible, practically refusing to let the other go from our grip. Sian moved her face closer to mine, pecking my lips. I kissed back. It was slow, sweet and enjoyable, love-sparking between us from it (metaphorically, of course).

"I love you, Sophie Webster..." She whispered, taking her lips away from mine, "With all me heart. I'll never stop loving ya, no matter what gets between us. I promise we'll get through our GCSE's and anything else that gets thrown in our faces. My parents, your fights with Rosie, and...even my sex fear...we'll get through it...cos' we love each other _that_ much."

"Yeah...we do, baby...and I'm sure we won't." I replied, although in my mind I wasn't _too_ certain that this was the truth.

Would she stop loving me if she found out I was a gangster? That I was secretly telling the gang all I could find out about Powers Industries? That they were blackmailing me into doing so? That Chris wasn't my mate and rather this psycho-turned fucked up person who was absolutely _determind_ to get his revenge that all started over something _he_ did? That I'd held a knife up to her and forced her to give me her bag, which is how I'd came into possession of it in the first place? How many lies I'd told to her face?

I don't know. And I didn't want to find out.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, things had seemed to have quieted down. At school, Sian got on with the coursework she'd been given from her old school, while I continued to slack off and occasionally have a big mouth to some annoying kid. Overall, though, everything was calm.

At home, things were pretty normal, too. Rosie worked, 'cooked' our meals and normally went out on a date with Jason (who was apparently her boyfriend now - I hadn't even met the guy yet!), leaving Sian and I home-alone. Which, of course, we didn't _mind_ or anything...

Speaking of which, while we had time to ourselves, I had tried to help Sian with her fear of...well, _sex_. I still find it quite awkward to mention at times...anyway, we had taken everything nice, easy and slow, just how I'd promised Sian. We tried new techniques within every chance we had, gradually making them more passionate each time. And, strangely enough, it was _Sian_ who often initiated our make-out sessions, yet ceased everytime it would become 'too much'. She was being brave, and was determined to fight the phobia, even if she wasn't _quite_ there yet. Nevertheless, I was extremely proud of her.

In that time, there had been no issues with Chris, either. It seemed as though he was all talk, and nothing more. Not to mention I didn't _think_ he had told Ryan about what happened. No doubt Ryan would take his side if he knew...but I didn't think he did. I continued to sneak out most evenings while Sian was preoccupied watching the television, feeding them information and then leaving five minutes later.

Slowly but surely, it was also creeping up to the Easter holidays. Finally, something good! With only two days to go until Friday, where school would be out for an entire two weeks! God, was I looking forward to stuffing my face with chocolate eggs during that time. It'd be nice going to church, too. I mean, I ain't exactly a saint or a priest, but I do know my fair bit about Christianity. Sometimes I've even considered becoming religious...

However, Sian wasn't looking forward to it.

Every year, she celebrated Easter with her parents. On the Sunday after church, she would go with her parents to her grandparents in Sheffield, where her aunts, uncles, cousins and other members of the Powers family gathered. There would be a massive Easter egg hunt for the children, and a grand lunch for the adults.

But Sian wouldn't be attending this time, as she wasn't on speaking terms with her parents. She hadn't been for almost a month, now. And it was _really_ beginning to effect her...

Oh, well...I guess being the loving girlfriend I was, I'd have to cheer her up, wouldn't I?

"Baby," I sneaked my arms around her waist as she stood making a brew in the kitchen, "I'm _so_ gonna spoil ya with chocolate this weekend. But I ain't fattening you up or anything! In fact, I think _I'm_ gonna be the one going back to school a stone heavier!"

Sian laughed falsely, "Yeah., but if ya don't pig out, then it won't happen."

"Ugh..." I sighed, "Sian, I know you're upset. Ya don't have to hide your feelings with me. C'mon, look at me," She spun around, face-on. Her eyes were glazed with uncried tears, "Ssh...don't cry."

"How can I not cry, Soph?!" She flailed her arms about in the air, barely able to control her emotions any longer, "This is the first Easter that I won't be spending with me parents! They _hate_ me! They haven't even bothered to call, despite them knowing where I am! Nothing! They hate me!" She collapsed into me, allowing her tears to freely trail down her cheeks. She shook and shuddered, whimpering and sniffling.

"Ssh..." I rubbed her back, kissing the side of her head for comfort, "Don't cry, baby...please don't. I love you...I hate to see ya like this. Ssh...I promise we'll have a _fantastic_ Easter. You, me and Rosie. And if your parents won't bother with ya, then stuff em'. You're too good for that, Sian. The treatment they give ya...it's sickening. It's their loss, ain't it? We'll have a lovely Easter meal, we'll go to church, and we'll stuff our faces with chocolate!"

"S'pose..." She mumbled, her voice quiet and distraught.

"Exactly! It'll be a total blast! You'll see, babe! Don't cry, OK? I _promise_ we'll have a great time together. And then, when all the fun's over, there's only one more term at school, with, of course, our GCSE's coming up. But I ain't too bothered, as I guess you've established by now. And...then college or sixth form, I guess. For _you_ anyway. I'll doubt I'll even get in!"

"Don't say that, Soph..." She broke away from the embrace, drying her eyes and wiping her tears away, "You're clever..."

"Yeah, OK, Sian! I really _am_ Steven Hawkins _himself_ , aren't I?"

"You could be if you apply yourself..."

"S'pose, yeah. Oh, and if you're putting sugar in the tea, I'll have three." I noticed her taking out the sugar cubes from the cupboard, which were stored inside a plastic container.

"Three?" She giggled softly.

"Yeah, course'," I shrugged, "You gotta be ambitious."

"Yeah, I know..." From Sian's unusually quiet attitude, I could tell she was still a little upset and was trying to recover after her 'breakdown'. Of course, I understood how she felt, since most people preferred not to speak much after they'd been crying an awful lot. I was like that, too.

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, I sat down on the sofa and picked up the television remote, turning it on and lazily putting my hands behind my head. After a minute or so, Sian finished making my tea, and put it down on a coaster on the coffee table in front of me.

"Cheers." I smiled.

Nodding, she sat down beside me on the sofa, "What you watching?"

"Dunno..." Looking at the television, I guessed the program was some sort of quiz, but I didn't know what, "Some shit...y'know what night time TV's like on a Wednesday...there's nothing even on. Well...apart from the soaps. Which got me thinking...life on Coronation Street is so fucking mental that it _could_ be a soap opera. I mean, everyone's fucked up, and everyone's got at least _one_ issue going on in their lives."

"Tell me about it," She shook her head, "But a soap opera? Ain't that stretching things too far?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Imagine, _us_ on the telly. It'd be quite cool, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would...maybe in some alternate universe, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe." I chuckled as she snuggled up to me.

* * *

"Sophie!" Rosie's voice shot throughout the house several hours later, "I'm back!"

"Whopee..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Sian giggled. We were still cuddled up together on the sofa, watching endless television, "I preferred it when it was just us..."

"She _does_ live here, Soph." Sian figured.

"Yeah, s'pose so..."

"Sophie, Sian!" Rosie came into the living room, standing in front of the television, "You're _never_ going to guess what!"

" _What_ Rosie?!" I snapped, "And get the fuck outta the way! We're trying to watch the telly!"

"Ugh...you're _so_ moody," She huffed, "And I was only gonna say that I've got a new job!"

"Wow, congrats," Sian said, "But...what's the job?"

"Working for Jaaon," She shrugged, "He owns a DIY business, and I asked if I could work there. Cos' of my good looks, he immediately accepted me and stuck me in the position of assistant assembler."

"A what?" I questioned. What the _fuck_ was _that_?!

"An assistant assembler is someone who assists the assembling of something," Sian suggested, "Ain't that right, Rosie?"

"Yep!" She nodded proudly.

"So...you basically just help the DIY people with their tools and stuff?" I raised an eyebrow, "What a load of shit...and you _actually_ think you're gonna get somewhere doing that? Thought you wanted to be a model or whatever..."

"For your information it isn't a load of shit!" Rosie frowned, "It's better then working at McDonald's! And obviously I'm far from being a model, so in the meantime I'm doing this so I'll make enough money and _then_ I'll fight for my dream! After all, I've already got the full works. Natural looks, sexy body, big cleavage. There's no _way_ that _I'm_ gonna be turned down!"

"You seem rather sure of yourself, don't cha'?"

"You _have_ to be if ya wanna work in that industry, hon!"

"Eh..." I mumbled.

Sian laughed, "Soph, be a bit more supporting of your sister."

"How can I?! She's a slapper!"

"Oy!" Rosie whacked my arm, "Cheeky!"

"But you _are_!"

"Whatever, you soppy mare," She ruffled my hair, walking into the kitchen, "So have you two had any dinner?"

"Yeah, takeaway," I replied, "We ordered Chinese."

"OK," She nodded, "I can't wait for Easter, y'know. It's gonna be great! Oh, and Jason's invited me round to his house! Said he wants to meet you two, as well."

"What, on Sunday?"

"For lunch, yeah."

"Oh..." I shuffled hesitantly in my seat, looking over at Sian, who sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead soothingly, wanting to cheer her up about the whole 'Easter' fiasco with her family, "Baby, don't worry...it'll be nice."

"OK," She smiled sadly, "I...I guess so."

"See?" I smiled, "Where's the strong, optimistic Sian I know all too well?"

"I'm sure she'll appear tommorrow when I'm in a better mood."

"Can't wait for that, then." I kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

* * *

The next two days at school were a complete bore. Time was moving slow on purpose, teasing all of the irritable, hormonal teenagers who just wanted to have their holiday there and then. Sian, who had remained quite sullen and upset, was extremely focused in her coursework, finishing off every last bit and submitting it. Ready for the upcoming, 'life-changing' exams.

Was she really _this_ affected by the lack of her parents love and understanding of her? And why now? It must've taken her awhile until everything impacted her to the fullest.

"Sian," I whined on that Friday in Geography, "Talk to me, babe. Please?"

Sian, who blatantly ignored me, continued to stare ahead at the teacher, who was writing down notes for the GCSE's on the whiteboard.

"Sian?" I leant in towards her face and nuzzled her cheek with my nose, "C'mon, baby. Talk to me...I'm _lonely_."

She sighed, breaking eye contact with the front of the room and staring at me, "There. I'm talking to ya. So I guess you're not alone anymore. Are you happy now?"

I wasn't liking how unusually blunt she was being with me, "Seriously. I've told you it's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, but it ain't, though!" She spat, relatively loudly, "They _hate_ me, Soph! They _hate_ me! I'm happy that you're trying to reassure me that everything'll be alright, but it won't, will it?! They're my _parents_! I can't just push em' outta my life, can I?! Why...why is my life so fucked up...? Why can't it be perfect...?"

"It ain't always perfect, Sian," I stroked her hair, "That's life for ya. It has it's ups and downs. I get that you aspire for perfection, but in life ya don't get it, babe. It's just reality. The sooner you realize it, the happier you'll be with all of this. I promise...and I know you're upset with your parents. I'd be too. Not even bothering to contact their own daughter after a month of you living with me. It makes me sick. But you gotta stop thinking about it...I mean, the problem ain't exactly going away until it's resolved, and that could _never_ happen. So instead of keeping it on your mind, try to push it away. I hate to see ya all depressed like this..."

"...I know."

"See?" I smiled, "We'll get through this shit together, baby. I'll be with ya every step of the way. But for now it's Easter. That means meeting Rosie's newest fella that she'll probably dump by next week, gorging on Easter eggs, and paying a visit to the local church. We'll have a lovely time. I promise. So don't think about it. Not for now, anyway. And, if it makes ya feel any better, I could always go back to your house and try to reason with at least your mum."

"If you want, Soph...you can try..." She shrugged, "And...thank you. For this. I get that I don't sound very appreciative, but _believe_ me, I am. You're amazing, you know that? Cheering up a miserable girl who's been nothing but depressed the entire week about the whole, pathetic thing. You're right. They ain't worth my worrying. They ain't worth my thoughts. There's more important things in life then those two."

"Exactly. So, ya feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Great. And...there's something else I wanna talk about..."

"What?" She questioned.

"Y'know...your... _fear_. The...phobia thing..."

"Not in school!" She said through gritted teeth, "People are all around!"

"I was only gonna ask if ya think our foreplaying is helping...the whole 'sex without the sex' kinda thing..."

"Sophie! Stop!" She complained, "I ain't talking about it here!"

"I'm only asking!"

"And _I'm_ only saying!"

"I thought you'd like it that I was concerned," I shook my head at her, "Obviously you couldn't even give a fuck."

"I do care!" She groaned, "I'm so grateful for ya, Soph! I'm only saying I don't wanna talk about it cos' it's _embarrassing_ to discuss it in a place like this! _Especially_ cos' it's school, as well!"

"Fine..." I sighed, admitting defeat. I'd got the wrong end of the stick with Sian's feelings and intentions, which made me feel all the more guilty, "Sorry I had a go..."

"S'alright," She smiled as if nothing had happened before, "I get why you got all pissed."

"Sophie, Sian!" The teacher, Miss Lewis, shouted from the front of the room, "I hope you're listening to me! These class notes are vital if you want to pass your exams with flying colours!"

"Yes, Miss," Sian replied politely, plastering a fake smile on her face,"We're listening. Don't worry."

"What was I talking about, then?"

Fuck...Sian and I were in shit...

"Um...you were talking about...um...er-"

"How about _you_ , Webster?" Miss Lewis said my name with such an extreme amount of venom. Me and her had never hit it off in the past. We'd _never_ got along with each other, since I'd started being a complete brat back in Year Seven.

"Dunno, Miss..." I shrugged.

"Right, detention! The pair of you! After school, in this room!"

The rest of the class wolf-whistled and laughed, fully aware that we were going out and were amused by the fact that we'd got a detention _together_.

"Ugh..." I groaned, saying to Sian once the teacher had her back turned, "This is such a piss take. We wanna get home and start the holidays."

"Tell me about it...at least we're together, eh? Otherwise I would've broken down crying or summat. In me old school, whenever I got a detention, which was extremely rare I might add, I always pissed with tears. God, I'm such a fucking wuss it's unreal, huh?"

"You ain't a wuss." I kissed cheek.

"Ah, no public display of affection in _my_ classroom!" Miss Lewis interrupted, pointing her whiteboard pen at us.

"Huh, GAY!" One of the boys shouted out.

"You what?!" I retorted, loosing my temper in an instant, "Fucking retard!"

"It's an internet meme, Webster." He chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I_ don't exactly find it funny! Nor does my _girlfriend_ for that matter!"

"Soph, just leave it..." Sian sighed.

"Ugh...whatever..."

"Ha, 'public display of affection'!" Another boy teased, "What were they doing, Miss? Shoving each other's tongues down their throats! They're such _dykes_!"

"OY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at him.

"Sophie, I said leave it!" Sian exclaimed.

"He's callin' us _dykes_ , Sian! What do ya expect me to do?!"

"Fucking leave it so it don't get any worse!"

"Fine." I breathed out, slumping down in my seat.

What was with people?! Seriously! No-one had a problem with straight couples snogging in class! Even the teacher didn't! It was all down to homophobia, wasn't it? Being that gays are not as legally accepted around the globe as 'normal' people are. It's plain, fucking ignorance. I'm pretty sure the teacher gave us a detention solely because we were gay, too.

And Sian didn't _want_ me to stick up for her, either! Alright then! Fair enough! I _won't_ if she's _that_ bothered about it! Clearly she was completely wrong when she said to me that 'she's all appreciative over what I'm doing for her'! And I thought _I_ lied an awful lot!

Brilliant...I was going to be with Sian, and _only_ Sian, in detention. While I was still pissed off with her...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter (no spoilers intended) is the first actual lesbian sex scene (or any sex scene for that matter) that I've ever wrote. I apologize if it's not up to your expectations, but I seriously need practice when it comes to that sort of thing. That's why I joined this site in the first place; to test and develop my skills. Please, don't start complaing in the reviews that 'it sucked' and 'the sex scene didn't turn me on' or whatever.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

"Sophie, Sian! Stay behind, please!" Miss Lewis said to us once the lesson had finished. While the rest of the class _evacuated_ out of the room, all desperate to start their long, two-week holiday as quickly as possible, we were forced to stay for another hour, "And Sian, move to the front of the room! I don't want you two making out or anything..." She mumbled the last part, although I could hear her perfectly fine.

Sian nodded, picking up her bag and moving to the front desk.

"I hope you two know why you're here!" Miss Lewis said, her arms crossed over her chest, "Talking constantly in my class, displaying your affections, _not_ paying attention! Do you two _want_ to pass your GCSE's or not?! I'm quite sure you do, so you better up your game next term and crack down, because three weeks after the term begins you're taking them! You're here, for one hour, to be taught a lesson. If I had my way, I'd keep you longer, but that's illegal, so...anyway, normal after school detention rules: no talking, no doing homework, no looking at phones or any other electronic device and no reading."

"So we can't do _anything_ , then?" Sian asked.

"That's right. I'm sure Sophie's aware of the rules, since God knows how many times she's got a detention." Miss Lewis narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh..." Sian faced me. I looked down at the desk, avoiding her gaze. From before, I was still feeling slightly annoyed with her and how she'd prevented me for sticking up for us because it would 'make it worse'.

"Your one hour begins now," Miss Lewis stated, "I'll be popping in and out of the room to do some work, so I trust you two to behave yourselves and stay in here. Otherwise, I _will_ find out, and you _will_ be punished. For you, Sophie, most likely exclusion, after your little...stunt awhile ago with your Maths teacher and the head." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

During the first ten minutes of the detention, neither Sian or I said a _thing_. It was incredibly awkward, and felt like two strangers were put in same room rather then two girls who were in a relationship and _slept_ in the same bed.

"She ain't comin' back, is she?" Sian queried, turning to me.

I shrugged.

"Soph, why are ya so upset? What have I done?"

"...maybe it's cos' you don't appreciate me..."

"Yes I do!" She frowned, "What's convinced you to think that?"

"Nothing..."

"No, it's _something_ , Sophie. I know when my girlfriend's upset. Please tell me, babe. I thought _I'm_ the one who normally gets pissed with _you_." She joked, chuckling to herself.

"Well..." I breathed out, "When that kid was calling us dykes before, it really hit me hard. Not so much cos' of me, but cos' of you. I thought you'd get really upset, so I had a go. And then when ya told me to stop, I thought that you didn't appreciate the fact that I love you, and I wanted to stick up for ya."

"Soph..." She got up from her seat, walking over to me.

"Sian! Sit down!" I warned, "If she catches us then-"

"Then what? I don't think she's coming back. I thought _you_ were normally the daredevil. Y'know, the bad sorta girl. The one who bends all the rules and don't listen to no-one. The sexy kind..." She bit her lip, smirking at me as she sat down on the chair next to me. Oh, fuck...she was using that sexy, naughty voice she only reserved for me during our hot make-out sessions. Sometimes, I couldn't believe how frightened she was to have sex when she enjoyed foreplaying very much, and often initiated it. Maybe she wanted to become more confident in that before she was entirely ready.

"S'pose, yeah...but don't go round thinking I ain't angry with ya, Sian...cos' I am. Don't...y'know...do that thing that turns me on. Using _that_ voice and stuff..."

"Oh... _that_ voice, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you...teach me a lesson, then, Webster?"

Oh, shit. Were we _seriously_ going to do this in a classroom, when the teacher could walk in on us at any second?!

Well, I _was_ becoming extremely turned on...as was Sian.

I couldn't ignore the tension which was building up inside me...could I?

No, I fucking couldn't!

"Of course..." I leant closer to her.

"What kind of lesson do ya have in mind?"

" _This_ kind." I crashed my lips against hers, mashing them into mine.

Passion exploded from that make-out session. I felt my lower regions burning up with arousal as Sian and I became more and more adventurous with our snogging. She ran her tongue across my lower lip as a sign of wanting access. Accepting her tongue, I retorted by copying her actions. We fought for dominance, our tongues bashing against each other. Soon enough, things got pretty hot and heavy, both of us wanting more.

Teasingly, I moved my hands all over her body. On her face, across her back, up and down her thighs. She shivered at my touch, allowing a soft moan to escape her mouth. Once we stopped 'tounge battling', Sian latched her lips onto my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling all the way from the top to the bottom, where she undone a couple of buttons on my shirt to kiss my collarbone.

"Fuck, Sian..." I groaned, my voice hoarse and heavy. I loved it whenever Sian would become all possessive and take the dominant side of things. Sometimes, I liked to be pleasured too.

We continued to move our hands all over, Sian running her fingers down my spine and me running my hands up and down her chunky, toned thighs. We weren't going to have sex in school, were we?

"I want you..." Sian whispered.

"You wanna do it, baby? Are ya ready?"

"Do what?"

"Y'know..."

"...dunno..." She stopped sucking my neck, looking straight into my eyes, nothing in there but pure lust. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, as was mine.

"I need an answer, Sian, otherwise I'm gonna decide cos' I'm so fucking horny for ya right now." I was becoming sexually frustrated yet again. I'd promised Sian we'd take everything nice and slow, but I don't know if I was going to break that promise and jump straight into it, despite the possibility of taking Sian completely out of her comfort zone.

"Soph..." She sighed, "Please...I...don't wanna have sex _here_ where it'll be rushed and I'll be scared cos' we wouldn't of taken it slow. I wanna thoroughly enjoy our first time together, alone, in some place slightly more private then here. But...there's no doubt that I think I'm ready to do this with ya."

Yes, bitches! She was ready, after weeks of our foreplaying! It had _finally_ paid off!

"You are?" I smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I think I am," She nodded with confidence, "How about when we get home?"

"I dunno if I can wait that long, babe. I'm horny." I admitted.

"Same...guess it was my fault for initiating it again, huh?"

"Nah, not really. You wanted to experiment and see if you were ready, which I understand."

"Yeah, s'pose...ugh, why can't time go faster?!"

"Tell me about it..."

"Oh, by the way, Soph, you still angry with me?"

Grinning at the blond, I pulled her close and said, "Not a chance," as I placed my lips on hers.

* * *

When Sian and I got released from school (finally...that detention seemed to be going on _forever_ ), we literally couldn't contain ourselves any longer. But...we had to wait. The bus ride home was slow and intense, both of us completely desperate and needy for one another. Occasionally, we stole the odd glance, knowing exactly what we wanted from each other.

As soon as we arrived back to my house, we never bothered to check if Rosie or anyone else was there. Quickly unlocking the door, we stumbled in and chased each other up the stairs, giggling the entire way.

We knew what we wanted. Sian _wanted_ it now.

I lightly pushed Sian on the bed and crawled up on top of her, smirking down and chuckling. Her eyes, like before, were full of pure lust and desire. A look she only reserved for me, and no-one else.

"Soph..." She groaned as I peppered her jaw and neck with kisses, "Please...take it slow, OK? I feel scared...but I want ya. I wanna do this, babe...I wanna do it with _you_."

"Course', baby," I nodded my head, "I won't force ya into it if ya don't wanna do it. If you get scared, or uncomfortable, tell me, and I promise I'll slow down or stop. I want ya too, but if we're gonna make this work, I've gotta get you comfortable with doing it slowly first before we jump into the passionate, hard sex."

"Thank you..." She mumbled, "God, I love you..."

"Me too."

While straddling her, I kissed her lips, keeping things soft and sweet just as she'd asked. I bent my knee and, by accident, pushed it down onto her lower regions. She let out a moan, running her hands up and down my back, sneaking them underneath my clothing and stroking at my flesh.

"Y'know..." I mumbled, "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Well I suggest you do summat about that, ay?" She giggled.

I brought my hands up from where they rested on her hips and moved them to the collar of her shirt. I quickly discarded the tie, throwing it on the floor, and, one by one, undone her buttons on her shirt. She slipped out of it, exposing her firm, bra-clad breasts in all their glory. She repeated my action, firstly taking off my tie and then my shirt.

Grabbing hold of her hands once she took my shirt off, I pinned them down onto the bed. She let out a small laugh. I hovered my mouth over her collarbone and kissed it, taking my lips up to the beginning of her cleavage, over it and down her toned stomach, where her belly button piercing resided. She breathed out a deep sigh as I kissed her belly button and it's piercing, taking my lips up onto her lips where we crashed them together.

As I continued to look at Sian's torso, I couldn't help but feeling more turned on then ever. Fuck, she was so fit...I don't think I'd ever noticed just how toned she _really_ was. How much exercise did she even do to get such a gorgeous body like this?

I took one hand off of hers as I brought it round her back, where I fumbled with her bra strap. After taking it off, her plump breasts plummeted out, freed and exposed completely. I grabbed one of the mounds, massaging the nipple in between my fingers as it hardened, where Sian's breathing became much heavier. Sian, copying me, undone my bra and threw it away, my breasts mashing up against hers.

With the other breast, I kissed it, causing Sian to let out a small squeal. Thinking she was enjoying it from her reaction, I started to bite down on it, where she squealed once more. I licked, sucked and nibbled at it as my other hand continued to massage and fondle around with the other one.

"Mmmm...Soph..." She moaned, "Fuck, that feels so _good_..."

Feeling myself aching with desperation and lust, I started to become slightly more aggressive (though completely unintentionally, attacking the soft flesh of her sexy, bouncy boobs. As I'd expected, I'd allowed my arousal to consume me, enabling me to forget how _Sian_ wanted her first time.

I slipped off her tights, throwing them elsewhere, and slowly ran my hand up her thighs, becoming painfully close to her centre. I stroked gently at the material of her underwear, in which she replied with a louder moan.

"Soph...I want you..." Sian started to kiss down my neck.

"Same, baby..." I grabbed the waistband of her skirt and took it off.

Sian was in nothing but her underwear, which gave me a little time to gawk at her sexy legs. She lay backwards on the bed, panting with sweat running down her face. Even if she looked like a sweaty, panting, desperate mess, she was _my_ baby. And she was there, trying to overcome her fear. So far, so good.

Now here'd come the _real_ crunch...if she backed down when I took things up to the highest they could go...

I hooked my fingers on the waistband of her underwear and, slowly, dragged them down her legs, revealing her soaking, dripping, hairless pussy. Her underwear was absolutely soaked to the core, telling me that she was already excited before we'd even begun.

"Sian...you wanna do this?" I asked one final time, "After I take your virginity away, that's it."

"I want this, Soph. More then anything in the world," She nodded, "I'm gonna be brave and take it."

Without replying any more, I curled my two fingers and slipped them into her entrance, feeling just how wet and sticky she really was. Her moans became louder as I moved them through her clit in an attempt to find her G-spot, pleasuring her as best as I could without scaring or hurting her.

"Sophie! Ooh! Sophie! Fuck, babe!" She groaned, bucking her hips in rhythm with my fingers.

"You're so wet for me, Sian..." I started to suck her neck, pumping my fingers in and out of her entrance as I did so, still trying to find the core aspect that would give Sian the most sexual release possible.

"Soph! Oooohhh Sophie!" She grabbed the covers of the bedsheet, "Soph! Fuck! Fuck, it hurts! SOPHIE!" She screamed my name, "SOPHIE, STOP IT HURTS!"

"Ugh...don't worry...it's gonna..." I replied, continuing to finger her.

"NO SOPHIE NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE, IT HURTS!"

"Baby, you gotta be brave, like you said-"

"BUT I'M _SCARED!"_

"You said you weren't?" I stopped fingering her, however still left them inside of her entrance.

"...I lied...I'm fucking terrified."

"Don't be. We've got this far."

"But I don't know if _I_ can cope, Sophie! I'm fucking petrified to do this!"

"Listen to me," I cupped her cheek with my free hand. She looked at me, whimpering like a lost little puppy, "We're gonna do this. We've got this far. You weren't scared before. You loved it, Sian. Please, don't be scared. I'll be soft and slow...please, Sian. If you don't do this now, you're gonna regret it... _believe_ me."

"I-I'm scared, Soph..." She cried.

"Ssh," I kissed her, "Don't worry. You'll be OK. It'll be perfect. It'll be absolute perfection, just how you love everything...I wanna make your first time special...something you'll be proud of. Don't be scared...I'm here, with you, every single step of the way."

"...O-OK." I knew she was absolutely shitting herself with fear. But she was brave, horny and determined all in one. And I admired her for that.

I inserted my fingers back into her, hunting through her squishy, wet folds. She groaned, both in pain and out of arousal. I managed to find her G-spot and pumped my fingers in and out of her pussy, however always finding my way back to her main area for sexual release.

"Ow! Fuck Sophie!" Sian hissed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ughhh...fuck...oh God...God Sophie...fuck..."

"Cum for me, baby!" I groaned.

I quickend my pace, moving my fingers around more rapidly. Her moaning became extremely loud, informing me that she was extremely close to her climax. Her walls clenched around my fingers, and practically raptured inside, before she came to her release.

"OH, FUCK SOPHIE! SOPHIE! OH, FUCK!" She screamed as she rode out her orgasm, fluids squirting out of her entrance and onto my fingers as well as on the bedsheets. A little blood came trailing down, some of it getting on the bed and my fingers, too.

I took my fingers out of her, allowing her to recover. Sweat drenched both of us, even when I had done all the work and was trying to help Sian overcome her fear, all while teaching her about lesbian sex. More then her old Biology teacher did, for that matter.

"Soph..." She whispered, outstretched on the bed, still shaky and twitchy from the intense impact of the orgasm, "That was...it was..."

"Amazing?" I climbed off of her and stood up off the bed.

"Yeah...dunno what I was scared of..."

"See, it weren't so bad."

"Yeah..."

"I've gotta go wash me hands now," I joked, "What with your juices and blood soaking them."

"Sorry..." She blushed.

"S'alright, babe. It happens." I was about to walk to the bathroom when Sian called my name again.

"Soph...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for helping me...I _loved_ it...sometime I might return the favour, y'know..."

"Well we got two weeks to spare," I chuckled, "What do ya impose we do?"

"Hmm...my little secret," She winked, "But I'm a bit tired...and I'm still recovering from before...so not today...sorry."

"S'alright," I kissed her cheek, "Now, I've gotta wash me hands and those covers before Rosie freaks out and finds out what we've been doing!"

She giggled, letting out that infectious laugh, "OK, OK. I'm sure it'd be pretty embarrassing if she walked in on us, what with you having my...stuff on your hands and me being naked!"

"Tell me about it! She'd never let us live it down!"

"I know..."

Hovering over Sian, I bent down and kissed her lips, mumbling against them, "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed out, "This is gonna be a fun ol' two weeks, ay?"

"Yeah...I can't wait, babe."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

On the following Saturday morning, Sian and I frequently exchanged the same sly, knowing glance as we walked around the house, in which Rosie couldn't quite work out what it meant. If _she_ didn't have such a thick skull, then _maybe_ she'd realize that we'd had sex for the first time the day before.

Even _then_ I couldn't get my head around it. We'd been together for at least six weeks (at least, that's how long I'd _thought_ we'd been together. I never paid much attention to these things), and _already_ we'd been completely at it like rabbits. I was happy that Sian had overcame her fear. I don't know how she'd been acting now if she'd forced us to stop, where her virginity _wouldn't_ of been taken away.

"Hey, baby," I pecked Sian's lips as I sat down beside her on the sofa, "What you watching on the telly?"

"Repeat of an old Great British Bake Off," She replied, "I like it. I've always loved baking. When I was younger, I used to help me mum bake in the kitchen for me dad when he got home after a hard day at work. Normally, we baked cookies, but occasionally we made a cake. I still remember the recipes at the top of my head, as well as the exact amount of ingredients needed. God, it's so sad..."

"Nah. It's cute, Sian," I reassured her, draping an arm across her shoulders, "Must of been fun helping your mum."

"Yeah, it was..." She sighed sadly, "Shame things changed, though. Now she can't stand the sight of me, and has probably disowned me by now. After all, her and me dad _cancelled_ the contract with my old school. If anything else doesn't say anything, then _that_ does."

"Babe..." I frowned, "Don't worry. They'll get their heads round it in the end."

"You think? Cos' I don't know, Soph..."

"I swear on it, Sian."

"S'pose..."

"You two will not _believe_ what my boyfriend has done!" Rosie came rushing into the room, moving her hands around in an exaggerated way.

"Ugh...what, Rosie?" I rolled my eyes. It was all about _her_ , wasn't it? _H_ _erself,_ and _her_ needs. She was likely going to tell us how she'd had a 'drastic breakup with Jason' or something of the sort.

"He was all like 'oh, babe, you're so shit at the DIY business' and said if I don't do a better job he'd fire me!" She whined, "And I _just_ quit my job at McDonald's! I'm gonna be jobless if he fires me! So, I'd _tried_ seduced him into keeping the job, but he went 'don't try that shit with me, Rosie'. Ugh! He's _such_ a prick!"

"So...I guess we're not going back to his house, then?"

"Oh, no. We're still together, and the lunch thing is on still," She smiled, "But we ain't on _proper_ speaking terms at the moment. I'm pissed with him, he's pissed with me. But we're still going back to his house. After all, his mum wants to meet me."

"So you're _not_ breaking up with him?"

"No. Why, did ya think that?"

"Sorta..."

"Well I ain't."

"So...this is a big problem _because?"_

 _"Because_ it is!" Trust _Rosie_ to make things sound worse then they actually are, "Ugh, you know what, Sophie?! You don't care, I get that, but have ya gotta be so rude about it?!"

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"A big bowl of 'shut the fuck up'." Rosie said with sarcasm. Sian laughed at this.

"Nice. What's it made of?" I smirked, chuckling.

"Shut it, Sophie! You're getting on my nerves!"

"That's why siblings exist."

"Ugh!" Rosie groaned in irritation, storming into the kitchen. Likely to calm down after our little 'fued'.

"Soph, apologize to her." Sian put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have _nothing_ to apologize for!" I purposely shouted out so Rosie was able to hear.

"Brilliant..." Rosie grumbled in the kitchen, walking around it as she prepared something, "Stuck with you for two weeks...fucking fantastic. Oh," She spun around, facing Sian, "I forgot how ya take your tea, Sian?"

"White, two sugars." She replied.

"Cheers." Rosie started working on the brew, not even _bothering_ to ask me if _I_ wanted any hot drinks.

"I think she's pissed off with ya, hon..." Sian whispered to me.

"So?" I shrugged, "I ain't bothered. She'll get over it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, course'. It's the big arguments that cause the most issues between us. We've had our fair share of em'. I remember the worst one was two years ago. God, it was fucked up...I even threw a plate at her and said 'you're a slapper and a fat cunt who'll never get anywhere in life'. Now that I think about it, that was quite horrible."

"Um...yeah it was."

"But hey, Sophie Webster's like that, ain't she." I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into an embrace on my side.

"Yeah...she is." Sian looked up at me, specifically my lips, "I want you later, baby...when Rosie goes out..." She whispered, narrowing her eyes and smirking at me.

Had I turned Sian into some sex-crazed fiend? I wasn't complaining. I loved sex with her. Our first time was a whirlwind of excitement. But...was she ready to get at it two days in a row? She'd gone from being petrified to do it to desperate for more. Wow...sometimes Sian confused me.

"You do...?" I whispered back, moving closer to her lips.

"Yeah..." She closed the gap between us, placing her lips delicately on mine.

"Lezzbo act in the house!" Rosie shouted out, "Lezzbo act in the house!"

We broke away from the kiss, looking at Rosie, who seemed rather pleased with herself. I retorted, "Well, if we're _together,_ which we _are,_ isn't it _natural_ to have a snog once in a while?"

"Oh, please," She scoffed, "I know you two don't _just_ snog. You two were at it like rabbits all afternoon yesterday."

"You what?! How did you-"

"Came home early. Heard you two moaning and groaning. Then there was like a muffled conversation, and Sian screamed about being 'scared', then there was more talking and you got it on. Soph, you were all like 'oh, cum for me baby' and Sian, you went 'oh fuck Sophie, fuck'!"

I looked over at Sian with wide eyes, who had blushed a deep red in embarrassment. She buried her head in her hands, refusing to look at either me or Rosie.

Fuck...

"Rosie!" I felt a blush spread across my own face, "You didn't have to tell us any of that! Oh...why did you have to hear us?!"

"I dunno. Not my fault I heard you two at the wrong time. Anyway, it's not like I'm a parent or anything. I ain't gonna kick you two out cos' I heard you at it. Oh, Soph, if it were mum, she'd go proper insane!"

"Tell me about it!" I laughed, "Remember when she caught you and your ex Craig during your freaky Goth phase?"

"Fuck, don't remind me!"

"She described it as doing the 'hanky panky'!"

"Aha! You laughed at me so much!"

"Yeah, I know!"

After chuckling to ourselves over what mum would have said, I felt my eyes begin to water. Sometimes, whenever I spoke about my mum, I couldn't handle myself and would break down crying. It had been too long since she'd died...this November it would be five years. Five long, eventful years full of lies, pain, tears, deceit, betrayal and problems.

"Soph...don't cry," Rosie's own voice cracked. She was on the urge of crying, too, "Babe, we gotta move on in life. Mum wouldn't want us constantly thinking about her, worrying over her needs and constantly mourning over her. We gotta look to the future...like she said."

"...I know..." I sighed. Sian wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my cheek For comfort, "By the way, sis, you still angry with me?"

"Never," She laughed, "I weren't before. Now you lezzos, what's for breakfast?"

"Thought I'd asked you that before..."

"Well, you _ignored_ my question, didn't ya? Now, what do you two fancy?"

"A big bowl of 'shut the fuck up', perhaps?" I mocked.

"Oy!" Rosie whacked my arm, "Shut up!"

"Um...could I have some toast with jam please, Rosie?" Sian asked politely.

"Course'. And what does Miss Webster want?"

"The same, I s'pose. Toast with jam." I shrugged.

"Can't you do it yourself, Sophie?! You're _so_ lazy! OMG, you're seventeen this year and you can't make toast?! Tch! Pathetic!"

"You didn't say that to Sian!"

"Because _Sian_ said 'please'! My God, she _needs_ to teach you some of her manners!" Rosie spun around, walking back into the kitchen to prepare the food. _Hopefully_ it'd be edible, since Rosie was appalling at even making _toast._ Oh, how _talented_ my sister was.

"Whatever, Rosie..." I rolled my eyes. Looking at Sian, I asked, "What ya wanna do today, babe?"

"Hmmm..." Sian was deep in thought. She tapped a finger against her chin, "I fancy a good ol' shopping trip. We gotta get Easter eggs, remember."

"Seriously?" I groaned, "Can't we do something else...like laser tag?!" Shopping, depending on what it was, wasn't _exactly_ my thing.

"No, Sophie," She frowned, "I am _not_ running around in some smelly outfit which has probably been worn by one-hundred other guys, clutching a fucking heavy gun and firing poxy laser beams at random people."

"Well do we _have_ to shop, then?"

"We don't _have_ to. I thought it'd be nice."

"Umm...alright. If ya wanna."

"Eeek!" Rosie exclaimed, "You two are going shopping?! Right, I'm coming! We _have_ to go in Ralph Lauren, and _then_ it's absolutely vital to the human race that we go into Hollister! Oh, and _then_ we _have_ to go into the Jimmy Choo store! I _need_ this gorgeous handbag that they're selling!"

"Oh, you _are,_ are ya?" I cocked an eyebrow, "Thought it was just _me_ and _Sian._ " Purposely, I emphasized mine and Sian's names so that Rosie would get the hint that I didn't _want_ her there.

"Yes!" She nodded her head vigorously, "I'm going! If it's shopping, then I'm going!"

Brilliant...I'd wanted it to be me and Sian...I know it was slightly selfish of me to want Sian all to myself, since I could have her at any time I wanted as she lived with me, but I honestly didn't want Rosie spoiling our time together.

How _fun_ this was going to be...

* * *

As I'd expected, Rosie had completely spoilt the entire day.

For starters, her and Sian basically went in _every_ single fucking clothes store in the whole motherfucking shopping centre. Primark, Next, Peacocks, H &M. You name it, I _guarantee_ you they went in and bought some pointless shit. I was dying of boredom, and if I'd spent another _minute_ in the fucking Burberry store I'd have probably gone absolutely _bonkers._

Second of all, they'd palmed all the shit that they bought off on _me._ In one arm each, I was carrying at _least_ ten to fifteen bags at once. What the fuck had they even bought?! And how much money had all of this costed?! They'd probably spent like £500 in the fucking Gucci store _alone!_ I was walking around like a complete retard, carrying literally _everything_ they bought. God gave them hands for a reason! To _carry_ things!

Not to mention how much time Rosie had spent with Sian, where it seemed as though she never even allowed me into the picture. They often walked off and talked, linking arms as they went. I knew Rosie wasn't gay, but _boy,_ did it make me feel jealous when she did _that_ with my girlfriend, who _I_ was supposed to link arms with! It was like I wasn't even there! At least, that's how I'd felt, anyway.

Who did Rosie think she was?! I wanted to spend time with Sian, and _only_ Sian! Right, I get that I'm sounding all possessive and greedy, but Sian is _my_ girlfriend! Not Rosie's! Mine. M. I. N. E. _Mine!_

To finish off the _wonderful_ day, Sian had wanted to go in the TGI Friday's, so naturally me and Rosie agreed with her. I'd always thought they were trying to eat healthy, considering that some of the stuff on that menu was complete and utter junk. But since they'd became best mates, they'd likely agree on anything and everything, and would make 'exceptions' for themselves.

"I am _shattered!"_ Rosie exclaimed, stumbling into the house, "God, I don't think I've been on a shopping trip _that_ big since I was like sixteen!"

"I know!" Sian nodded her head, following on behind Rosie, " _I_ don't think I've done that much shopping in my _life!_ It was dead fun, Rosie!"

"Yeah, I loved spending time with ya."

"Same. I had the most _amazing_ time!"

I stepped into the house, carrying all of the twenty-something bags in my two hands. Chucking them all down on the floor beside the foot of the stairs, I wiped a light layer of sweat off my forehead and allowed myself to catch my breath.

"Sophie!" Rosie whined, "Why are ya throwing all the stuff like that?! That all costed a truck load of me money!"

"Well, maybe cos' I've been lumbered the entire day to carry all of that shit around, my muscles can't take it anymore, so I can't do anything else but throw them about!" I retorted, quickly loosing my temper as I slammed the front door shut, "Fucking hell! You've got arms and hands for a _reason,_ Rosie! And _you_ accused _me_ of being _lazy_ this morning! Yeah please, cos' you can _really_ talk!" All of my emotions had been bottled up inside of me the entire day. I was simply...letting them loose, allowing them to break free from captivity.

"Babe, what you on about?" Sian frowned.

"And _you_ can talk," I darted my gaze over to the blond, narrowing my eyes in temper, "Walking off with Rosie when it was _supposed_ to be _our_ day! You didn't even talk to me for most of it! It was all 'Rosie this' and 'Rosie that'! If Rosie was a lesbian, I'd be convinced that you two have some sort of secret affair or summat!"

"Seriously, you're talking bloody rubbish, Sophie!" Rosie spat, "I'd _never_ do that to ya, or Sian!"

"Well it seems like you've already done it!"

"Sophie, stop fucking talking nonsense!" Sian narrowed her eyes at me, speaking with anger and annoyance, _"Maybe_ I wanted to spend time with Rosie to get to know her better!"

"'Get to know her better?' You've been living under the same _roof_ as her for almost two months! Surely you should know what a sour-faced, shallow, slapper of a whore she really is!"

"HEY!" Rosie shouted.

"Well it's true!"

"Ugh, you're pathetic, Sophie!" Sian gritted her teeth together, trying with all her might not to lash out or scream at me, "You're so fucking paranoid about everything and everyone! Can't ya leave me to have some space sometimes?! I _have_ a life as well as goin' out with you, y'know! And don't I deserve to get to know your sister a bit better and spend some time with her?! I thought you'd be happy that I'm making an effort!"

"Yeah, well you thought _wrong,_ didn't ya?!"

"Why are you being like this?!" She demanded, "Are you jealous?!"

"If it answers your question, then yeah! I _am!"_

"Why the fuck are you jealous?! Of what?! Of me and Rosie?! You're _so_ pathetic, you know that?!"

 _"Yes,_ I'm pathetic! We've established that, Sian!"

"Well you are! I decide to start talking to someone else, preferably your sister, and then you go full out ape on us both! What's your deal?! Sometimes I _do_ want to get away, y'know!"

"You what?!"

"Yeah, you get on my nerves! Happy now?! You're always so possessive, like I ain't allowed to be with anyone else apart from you! We fucking live together! You see me every day! Why do you have to feel like you've gotta spend every minute of your _existence_ with me?! It's pissing me off, Sophie! Really pissing me off!"

"Well you're pissing me off by not even _bothering_ to _acknowledge_ the fact that I was with you earlier!"

"I DID ACKNOWLEDGE YOU!"

"OH YEAH?! WHEN, SIAN?!"

"LOADS! YOU'RE BEING FUCKING _POSSESSIVE,_ SOPHIE! WHY CAN'T YOU ALLOW ME TO TALK TO PEOPLE APART FROM YOU ONCE IN A BLUE MOON?! AND I WOULDN'T MIND! IT WEREN'T LIKE I WAS GOING OFF WITH A LAD! I WAS TALKING TO YOUR _SISTER!_ SHE AIN'T EXACTLY A STRANGER, IS SHE?! YOU'RE SO PARANOID IT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"I AIN'T BEING POSSESSIVE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT FORCING ME TO HOLD ALL YOUR SHIT YOU BOUGHT FOR THE WHOLE DAY! YOU NEVER EVEN _SPOKE_ TO ME MUCH!"

"YES I DID!"

"OH, KEEP DREAMING, SIAN! SEEMS LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN WAIT TO GET AWAY FROM ME! LIKE YOU PREFER _ROSIE_ OF ALL PEOPLE OVER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND! WHAT'S WITH YOU?! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE FEELING ALL AWKWARD COS' WE HAD SEX LAST NIGHT! IS _THAT_ WHAT IT IS, SIAN?!"

"NO! YOU'RE OFF YOUR HEAD, SOPHIE!"

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO'S A FUCKING MENTAL, MOOD-SWINGING PERFECTIONIST!"

Sian fell silent. She let out a small gasp, her eyes widening in shock at what I'd said...and how much it had offended her.

"Sophie!" Rosie exclaimed, "That was uncalled for!"

Shit...had I taken it too far?

"S-Sian..." I mumbled, "I-"

"Save the sympathy," Sian interrupted, her head hanging low. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I...can't believe you just said that to me..."

"Baby, I'm so-"

"NO, SOPHIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed out, beginning to cry frantically.

"Sophie, I think you should go." Rosie pulled Sian into her for a hug. What _I_ was normally supposed to be doing when anyone else upset her. Sian whimpered, choking out loud sobs as she cried into Rosie's back.

Go?! This was _my_ house! I couldn't just _leave!_

Or...could I?

"...fine," I mumbled, snatching up my phone and my hoodie. I quickly zipped the jacket up and put the phone into it's pocket, "I'll...be back later." Opening the door, I stepped out into the cool air.

The last thing I'd heard was the muffled cries coming from Sian, and the soft, quiet, comforting words from Rosie, before I'd closed the door.

Once I'd got outside, I allowed the tears to flow down my own face.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty**

* * *

I didn't know how long I was out of the house for. It could've ranged from one hour to four. I'd completely lost track, since all I was focusing on was what had happened...and getting my beer down my throat.

Throwing my head backwards, I brought the top of the glass bottle up to my lips and chugged the bitter drink down. I didn't know how many beers I'd drunk, either. I'd knicked a pack of twelve from the corner shop, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'd went through more than half of it already.

I felt a sharp pain scream inside my head. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't have the willpower to stop it. My body felt all tingly and warm...and I loved the sensation of it. As well as smoking, drinking often gave me a sense of comfort when I was upset or depressed. Or just plain angry with myself.

"Sophie Webster...tut, tut, tut..."

Not bothering to look up, I replied, knowing fully well who was beside me, "What do ya want, Ches?" I slurred.

"Look, you're drunk, Soph. Come back to mine and sleep it off. Fiz won't care." Chesney frowned.

"I don't give two fucks whether I'm fucking drunk or not...my fucking girlfriend is welcome to my sister. They can shag each other all they fucking want. I don't care..."

"Um...what?" He raised an eyebrow, "OK, you _are_ drunk if you think Sian and Rosie are _shagging_ each other. Cos' _that's_ just disgusting."

"But they arreee!" I continued to suck on the nozzle of the bottle, drinking the rest of my beer.

"How much have you _even_ had to drink?!"

"Just a...few drinks I s'pose..." I threw the bottle on the floor, smashing it. I was about to reach into the packet and take out another one when Chesney grabbed ny wrist and shook his head.

"A few drinks?!" He exclaimed, "It looks like you've drank the entire bloody Rovers down!"

"Get the fuck off me ya ginger prick..." I pulled my hand out from his grip.

"Sophie! Look, whatever's wrong with ya, you gotta sort it out! Drinking ain't the answer, _especially_ when we're underage! You could get arrested if the police see ya walking around, acting all tipsy!"

"So?"

"So?! It could go on your _record,_ Sophie!"

"Yeah, and being a _gangster_ won't!"

Chesney didn't reply. I, for one, had no clue what I was saying at the time. I was too drunk to even think straight. I had no control as to what was coming out of my mouth...and it was only going to come up again like word vomit.

"Yes, Chesney! I'm a gangster! I steal, hang around with these dodgy prats, mug people! Do all illegal shit! You happy now?! I AM A GANGSTER! SOPHIE WEBSTER IS A GANGSTER!"

"Sophie!" He hissed, "People can _hear_ ya! Is this even true, or is it the alcohol taking?!" He asked more to himself, but I never hesitated to reply.

"Yeah, yeah...it's true alright!"

"Oh, my God..."

"Sophie Webster is a..." I began to repeat, however I felt myself grow lethargic, my coordination completely slipping, "Is a..." I mumbled quietly, falling down beside Chesney, who I had accidentally toppled over.

The next thing I knew...I was on the floor, completely blacked out.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know. I just...found her there earlier."

"S-So she's been knocked out since then?"

"Yeah...knocked out cold. She said some...pretty weird stuff, but it was probably the drink talking..."

My eyes slowly opened. I could hear three people talking above me, but due to my crippling hangover, I couldn't instantly recognise who they were.

"Hey, she's waking up!"

"Oh, thank God!"

As I managed to get full-on vision, I noticed Sian, Rosie and Chesney hovering over my bed, with wide smiles on their faces. Sian wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, babes..." Rosie stroked my cheek, "You've been asleep for _ages..."_

"Yeah," Chesney nodded, "I don't know if you remember, but you were totally drunk. Then you just collapsed..."

"Oh..." I mumbled. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain inside my head, "Oh, shit!" I clutched my head.

"You're hungover, Soph," Rosie explained. As if I didn't know _that,_ "Don't worry. The pain'll go in a few hours. I've been hungover more times then I can remember!"

"Right..."

"Soph," Sian bent down and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry. You'll feel better soon, OK?" She pushed some of my hair away from my face.

"OK..." I nodded, remembering one or two things that were going on that day; it was Easter Sunday, for one thing, "Have we...still gotta go to Jason's? And the church?"

"No, not when you're like this. It ain't fair..." Rosie shook her head.

"Fuck...I've ruined everyone's holiday..."

"You haven't," Sian took hold of my hand and stroked it, "We're just happy you're OK."

I sighed, Oh...and...by the way...are you two...still upset? With me?"

Rosie and Sian looked at each other awkwardly, until Rosie spoke up, "Um...to be honest, we are a bit. But if we'd known that it would've got you in that sort of state, I wouldn't of told ya to leave your own home. But...Sian was...well...really upset..."'

"I guess I'm fine now, though," Sian reassured, however I wasn't entirely sure if it was genuine or not, "I-I'm sorry for saying all that to ya before...I didn't know that this would result. Honestly babe, I'm _so_ sorry."

"I should be more sorry for falsely accusing you...and then calling you what I did. I had no right to do that, and I didn't know how offended you'd be by it."

"I know...it was just...you and Rosie are the only two people who have _never_ called me something along the lines of that. When I heard it come out of your mouth, it seriously affected me. My parents often used to call me stuff like that... _especially_ my dad."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Um...what time is it?"

Sian glanced up at the wall clock, "Like _12_ _:_ _00_. You were out for about three hours or so, then Ches found ya about two hours ago. I'm surprised you've slept the drunkenness off _this_ quickly."

"Right..." Despite wanting to talk to Sian, my headache was _seriously_ killing the mood. It felt as if a million needles had stabbed into my head, constantly at it. Fuck, I was in so much pain it was unbelievable...I didn't think I'd had a hangover _this_ bad before. How much had I _even_ drank?

"I'll leave you two to talk it out, yeah?" Rosie smiled, "Night, lezzos." Chuckling, she left the room, leaving Sian Chesney and I together.

"What's there to talk about?" Sian asked, "We've already said what was necessary."

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"You want some water? To hydrate yourself?"

"Um...sure, babe. Thanks..."

She kissed my forehead, where some of the pain was, and walked out of the room. Chesney smiled awkwardly, his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Soph...?" He began.

"Yeah..."

"When you were drunk...oh, I dunno if you remember this, but you said you were...a gangster. Is...that true?"

Fuck...fuck that fucking beer, causing me to tell the truth. Why couldn't alcohol stimulate more lies? Why did it make you more likely to be truthful while you were drunk?!

I was already feeling like utter shit as it was, what with my hangover and everything. Now this, too! I remembered fairly well what I'd said; although I was drunk, I managed to get my head around it and think back. There was no denying that I'd said it, because I _had._

What was I going to say to him?! I couldn't just tell him the truth there and then, could I?!

I tried to control the panic which quickly put a toll on me, "Um...er...I dunno-"

"Here your water!" Sian giggled, walking back into the room as she clutched a small cup of water. She knelt down beside me, handing the cup over. I took the cup and sipped at the water, "You feel better now?"

"A bit...thanks." I put the cup down on the bedside table.

"No problem."

"Well, I better get going, then," Chesney clapped his hands together, "See ya, Powers."

"Bye, Ches." Sian got onto the bed and cuddled up beside me, running her fingers through my hair.

"Bye, Webster." He said, turning to me. I didn't know if this was merely the effect of the hangover and the alcohol still in my system, but Chesney gave a more...curious look towards me, perhaps? The boy wasn't stupid. He'd known me for years, and could tell when I was lying...or nervous.

"Bye..."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sian slipped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in, kissing my forehead and hairline all over. I gave a weak, appreciative smile to her, in which she replied by kissing my lips softly.

"You'll sleep it off, baby..." She mumbled against my lips, "You'll feel better...and I promise I'll spend more time with ya so this don't happen again. I talk to you more, we don't fight, and you don't go out and get drunk. Deal?"

"Deal..."

"You're not being very talkative, are ya?" She teased. Even though I knew it was a joke, I took a slight offence by it and diverted my gaze elsewhere, "Soph, I was only kidding." She frowned.

"I know...it's just my head..."

"OK, I get that. Go to sleep, alright?"

"Course', yeah..."

"And...why did Chesney look all weird when he left the room? He sorta looked like that when I came back in with your drink, too."

Fuck...

"Dunno...he's a bit shady sometimes," I lied, shrugging, "He acts bit...weird. That's who he is. He's always been like that, I s'pose. Since we were kids..."

"Oh, OK. I was only wondering...since he said you shouted out some weird stuff when you were drunk...do you...remember what you said? And...is it linked together?"

"Enough with the questions, Sian!" I demanded, not intending on having a go at her. I was becoming too scared and paranoid that she'd work it all out, so I didn't think I had a choice but to shout, as I knew it would stop her from asking anything, "I've got a fucking painful headache, and all _you_ can do is talk on and on about annoying shit when I'd prefer to be sleeping!"

She scoffed, "Fine! I'm only _worried_ about ya, y'know! And we'd _just_ made up a few minutes ago! So go on, then! _Sleep!"_

"Drama queen..."

"What?!"

"Nothing..."

"Oh no! I'm pretty sure it was _something!"_

"For fucks sake, Sian! Just let me fucking sleep in peace! My fucking head is killing me!"

"So it's all about _you,_ then?!"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Well fine, Sophie! If you really want me to 'let you fucking sleep in peace cos' your fucking head is killing ya', then _I'm_ sleeping downstairs!" Abruptly, she stood up off the bed and thrashed the door open, storming outside, then slamming it behind her.

All about _me?!_ All about me?! She was the _queen_ of fucking drama! Not to mention she didn't even take the fact that my head felt like it had split open into consideration! God, she was such a hypocrite (or a _hippopotamus_ in Rosie's case...) it was unreal! Maybe we needed space once in a while from each other...after all, the saying 'familiarity brings contempt' did have _some_ truth in it...

I wouldn't of snapped at her if I hadn't felt pressurized, though. She could've...found out from Chesney. And...would Chesney _tell_ her? I fucking hoped not. Because if he _did,_ then he'd be _d_ _ead._

Literally...

* * *

Later on that day, in the mid-morning, I had woken up to think that Sian was right beside me. I started kissing the empty space, but quickly realized how she wasn't there once I'd woken up properly. I missed her...I missed her being cuddled up into me, and introducing the new day with a single kiss.

"Fuck..." I grumbled with annoyance.

My headache wasn't as intense as before, but I could still feel a light burning sensation striking it.

Slowly, I arose from the bed and, after letting out a loud yawn, walked out of the bedroom. Not bothering to peer into Rosie's bedroom to see if she was awake, I walked down the stairs, of where I heard someone pottering around in the kitchen, frying something in the frying pan.

"Rosie?" I asked, "That you?"

"Ugh, do I _sound_ like Rosie?!"

Oh, right...Sian.

"Well, when I can't hear someone speak, all people sorta sound the same when they're doing stuff in the kitchen." I rolled my eyes, walking into the living room.

Sian, with her back turned to mine, said, "Don't get sarcastic with me."

"How's that sarcastic?"

"...it just _is,_ OK?!"

"I see we're still on bad terms, huh?"

"Yes," I saw her lift up the frying pan slightly and tilted it, tipping out a flat pancake onto a plate. She took out a little maple syrup and drizzled it all over, "Here's your breakfast."

Even though I was angry with her, I smiled; she _did_ care, and _did_ love me, and was making the effort to spoil me with a delicious breakfast although we were in a massive fued.

"Thanks, baby." I walked into the kitchen and took the plate, along with some cutlery. I kissed the back of her neck, in which she replied by waving her hand in my face, telling me to go away. Rude...

Sitting at the dining table beside her, I scoffed up the pancake, savouring it's delicious flavour. I'd never had a breakfast like this since...my mum died. She made fantastic pancakes, too. As Rosie was an absolutely awful cook, she'd _never_ given a breakfast worth five stars. But Sian, on the other hand, was an _amazing_ cook.

"Mmm..." After finishing the meal, I patted my belly and grinned, "That was _so_ good..."

She didn't reply. Instead, she continued her work in the kitchen, ignoring me.

"Sian? I'm complimenting ya, babe." I sighed; would she get over this or what?!

"Yeah, I gathered that." She stated curtly, with a much intended bitchiness to her tone.

"Oh, jeez...so, what we doing today?"

"Well we _were_ going to the church, and Rosie's boyfriend's house, but clearly we _can't_ now becasse of a certain _someone._ So I suppose, we're gonna have to stay in. On Easter."

"Oh..."

Rosie came rushing into the living room, a phone in her hand, "Soph, Jason's on the phone! This is the last chance before we cancel our visist! Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I s'pose..."

"Great!" She smiled, talking back into the phone, "Yeah, Jason! We're still coming! And you have to see how adorable Sophie and Sian are together! A. D. O. R. A. B. L. E. Adorable! They're the cutest teenage couple _ever!"_ She squealed.

Yeah...adorable when we _weren't_ fighting...but Rosie had thought we'd made up before. She hadn't known about our argument following on from the previous one...

Was going to church, and going to Jason's, going to make things worse between me and Sian? I wanted to cuddle her and tell her to forget it, but she was acting all cold, shallow and distant towards me. Oh, God...she was going to be like this the _entire_ day wasn't she? And I was going to be _with_ her the _entire_ day.

Brilliant...I looked forward to it...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

After Sian and Rosie finished their breakfast, the three of us got dressed in our best dresses for church. I, for one, wasn't going to enjoy the day because of _Sian._ And I don't think _she_ was going to enjoy it much, either.

We piled into Rosie's small car and set out on the road. The local church was only fifteen minutes away from the house, but it felt like it lasted for hours upon end. The drive was silent, awkward and completely nerve-wrecking. Rosie focused on the roads ahead, while Sian and I sat in the back, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

It turned out that once we'd arrived at the church, we were late. By an _entire_ hour. We crept into the building halfway through the service, earning irritated glances from the people who wished to attend and the priest. After a couple of seconds, the priest continued reading out a passage from the bible, capturing the interest of the guests.

Rosie sniggered, whispering, "The way they give us those dirty looks though..."

"Oh, shut up." Sian spat.

Rosie scoffed, a smirk still on her face. I shook my head at her; clearly she had _no_ clue what was going on between us. If only my sister wasn't so thick, then maybe she'd realize not to get on Sian's nerves. Because her being pissed off with _one_ Webster girl was bad enough...

I rested my head back on the uncomfortable bench, closing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest as I listened to the service being carried out. I wasn't bothered by going to church, however...there was always one thing that was on my mind.

I was gay. And Christians _hated_ gays. Sometimes in church, they'd often warn people about 'homosexuality' and how it's a 'disrespectful, selfish thing that disobeys God's image' and crap like that. Luckily, no-one in that particular church knew I was gay, but who's to say it wouldn't get out any time soon?

"Sophie!" Rosie exclaimed, causing me to jolt up, my eyes opening, "Don't fall asleep!"

"I weren't," I sighed, "I'm _listening!_ I wanted to close me eyes! Is that _too_ much to ask?!"

"Yes! Pay attention!"

"Like _you_ pay any attention, Rosie..."

"Shut up and listen, for fucks sake..." Sian groaned, _"Both_ of you..."

I glanced at Sian, who sat on the other side of Rosie. She glanced back at me and squinted her eyes, frowning. I tried to crack a smile, but I soon realized that acting all sickly sweet and fake would make things worse.

 _'What's with you?'_ I mouthed.

 _'Fuck off.'_ She retorted.

Feeling my temper begin to slip, I said, _'You fuck off.'_

She turned her head away, instead holding up the middle finger at me. My anger turned into pure shock and horror. What had happened to my sweet baby girl? She would've never had this attitude before. Or...maybe I'd influenced her? After all, we'd been together almost two months, with each other non-stop, so I wouldn't be surprised if my behaviour had rubbed off on her.

I gasped, saying a little louder then I should have, "Oy! That's uncalled for, Sian!"

Sian, as well as Rosie, and a few of the people sitting in front of us, all looked over at me. I blushed with embarrassment and hung my head low, pretending I hadn't said anything.

"Sophie!" Rosie declared, "Stop shouting things out!"

"Yeah, Sophie," Sian smirked cockily, "Stop shouting things out-"

"OH, YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I screamed, standing up from my seat. The church fell completely silent, everyone now facing me, "I AIN'T HAVING THIS! MY FUCKING HEAD HURTS AND _YOU'RE_ CONSTANTLY ON TO ME!" I pointed a finger at Sian, who's cocky smirk quickly morphed into a distressed frown. And, with that, I stormed out of the building, leaving everyone completely dumbfounded.

* * *

I stood outside of the church building, having a fag. Yeah...not the best place to smoke, but I needed to relieve stress without lashing out on anyone. Fucking Sian...fucking Rosie...fucking Chesney knowing what I'd said, fucking Chris being being a stalker, fucking Ryan threatening me...fuck then all.

Fuck then _all._

I took a few drags of my cigarette before I took it out of my mouth, holding it in between two of my fingers. God...why was my life this shit? Why did I feel as if everyone was out to get me, including my own sister and girlfriend?

It seemed as if everyone hated me. What had I done? Sure, I'd lost my temper here and then, but don't we all? It's a natural human emotion to be angry. Not to mention I always felt that people were one step closer to breaking into my inner shell, unveiling all my personal secrets...

"Soph?"

I laughed sarcastically at the sudden voice, "What, Sian?"

Sian sighed awkwardly, "Can...we talk?"

 _"No._ After all, you wanted me to 'fuck off' before. What's changed? You felt bad after I shouted at ya in front of everyone? As I suspected, it's all about _you,_ ain't it? So leave me alone. You obviously didn't want to talk to me this morning even after I tried to make an effort, then you have a go for no reason in the church. All cos' I had a go at ya in the early morning today. Fuck off, Sian. Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to ya." I stubbed out the cigarette and threw it on the floor.

"B-But I made you pancakes-"

"YOU THINK I GIVE A _FUCK_ ABOUT THE PANCAKES, SIAN?! WELL DO YA?! MY HEAD HURTS, I DON'T FEEL WELL, AND I AIN'T IN THE MOOD FOR THIS EASTER SHIT EVEN THOUGH WE'RE DOING IT!"

"I'M TRYING TO APOLOGISE TO YA! AND YOU'RE PUSHING ME AWAY!" She shouted.

"NEWSFLASH SIAN: _YOU_ WERE DOING _THAT_ TO ME _EARLIER_! YOU COULDN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME FIVE MINUTES AGO! BEING ALL RUDE TO ME EARLIER IN THE KITCHEN, ACTING ALL SHORT AND CURT! AND JUST NOW, TOO! GIVING ME THE MIDDLE FINGER, TELLING ME TO 'FUCK OFF'! YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!"

"OH SHUT UP, SOPHIE! I GOT WORRIED ABOUT YA SO I MADE THE EFFORT TO COME OUT HERE AND TALK!"

"OH, _SURE_! BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU GOT EMBRASSED WHEN I SHOUTED AND ACCUSED YA, SO YOU CAME OUT TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE THE PERFECT LITTLE PRINCESS YOU THINK YOU ARE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE!"

"WHY DO YA EVEN THINK THAT?!"

"COS' IT'S TRUE!"

"NO IT AIN'T! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT IT'S UNREAL!"

"ME? THE IDIOT? OH, NO! I THINK WE _BOTH_ KNOW HOW THAT'S WRONG, DON'T WE?!" I laughed coldly, "AND TO THINK THAT ALL THIS STARTED COS' _YOU_ WENT OFF WITH ROSIE! LEAVING ME TO DRINK MYSELF TO DEATH, THEN I GOT HUNGOVER, THEN _YOU_ KEPT BOMBARDING ME WITH QUESTIONS, I SHOUTED COS' MY HEAD WAS HURTING, _YOU_ GOT UPSET OVER SOMETHING THAT WAS ORIGINALLY _YOUR_ FAULT, _YOU_ STOMRED OUT THE ROOM, KEPT IGNORING ME WHEN YOU MADE BREAKFAST AS I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGISE TO YA, THEN _YOU_ HAVE A GO IN THE CHURCH! AND I'M THE IDIOT?! OH, BY THE WAY, SEE THE _CONNECTION_ THERE?! IT WAS ALL _YOU, YOU,_ AND _YOU!_ AND _YOU_ KNOW IT!" My throat was beginning to feel sore from how much screaming I'd been doing.

"STOP _BLAMING_ ME, SOPHIE!"

"OR _WHAT?!"_

"JUST...stop...p-please..." Tears brimmed in her eyes. Her lip was quivering tremendously, and...were her hands _shaking_ with fear? "I...can't take it..."

"Take what? A bit of criticism? You ain't perfect, Sian! You think you are, but oh, you're far from it!"

"S-Stop it, Sophie...stop it..." The tears dropped down her cheeks, "Please, stop..."

"Or what?! OR WHAT, SIAN?! TELL ME, SIAN?! OR WHAT?!"

"AHHH, STOP IT, SOPHIE!" Much to my surprise, and utter horror, what she did next completely shocked me...loosing me for words.

She started...to smash her hands against the wall of the church. Cuts formed all over in seconds, dripping with blood, as she bruised them all over. Hissing and screaming out in pain, she...continued with the procedure. Smashing up her hands...what was that going to prove?! She couldn't physically harm herself to improve her 'pefection' levels.

"Sian!" I tried to grab her arms to pull them away from the wall, "Sian, calm down, baby! Calm down! Please don't do this! Baby, you're hurting yourself!"

"EXACTLY!" She screamed, pushing my hands off her.

It was pretty terrifying to watch...and I'd seen my fair share of pretty terrifying things when with my gang...but never had it been extreme like this. She was...abusing herself? For what goal? What intention? Why? Did she feel as if...

She wasn't good enough?

It didn't...make sense. I was confused, scared and shocked all in one.

"Sian! Please!" I held her wrists firm, preventing her from moving them for a few seconds.

I looked down at her hands, which weren't in a very good state. Everywhere on them were cuts and deep gashes. In some places of her hands, they were bright red, and in others a colour I couldn't even depict. Her knuckles were badly bruised, the skin damaged and blood oozing out of the cuts.

She screamed, wailed and cried, ceasing her abuse and continuing to cry. She collasped into my arms, crying into the material of my dress. Although I was still angry with her (though _I_ wasn't sure if she was with me...talk about mood-swings, much?) I decided to rub her back and kiss the side of her head multiple times.

"Baby girl..." I mumbled, " Ssh...don't hurt yourself. Now look what you've done to your hands...ssh, honey...I'm here..."

"My hands hurt..." She choked out through muffled sobs.

"I know...I know..."

"Sophie, Sian!" Rosie came running out of the church, "What happend?! Everyone heard screaming and-OMG! Sian! What...what happened to your hands?! They're all battered and bleeding badly!"

Sian ignored her, continuing to cry.

"Sophie! What happened?!" Rosie put her hands on her hips, determined to know what had just occured.

"We...had a row," I sighed, rubbing circles into Sian's back, "A bad one...then...Sian started smashing her hands against the wall..."

"And you expect me to believe that?! Tch, even _you're_ not _that_ low!"

"She did!"

"Soph, my hands hurt..." Sian whispered, her crying eventually calming down.

"I know...we'll get you to a hospital to dress them cuts up."

"O-OK..." She pulled away from the embrace, but as soon as she looked at her hands for a full-on minute, she whimpered and ran back into me, "What the fuck have I done...?"

"I don't know..." I replied honestly, "I don't know...but we'll go to a hospital, OK? You'll be fine..."

* * *

Fleeing from the church, Rosie quickly drove over to the hospital. We went straight towards the A&E unit, and, after the receptionist saw the state of Sian's hands, immediately called a doctor to take her in.

Rosie and I had been waiting at least an hour after Sian's departure. Rosie texted Jason on her phone, saying that we wouldn't be turning up for Easter lunch after all. I sat there silently, watching the patients and staff members hurry in and out of the room.

"Will...she be OK?" Rosie asked me.

"How do you expect _me_ to know?! I ain't the fucking doctor!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright!" She groaned, "I was only asking!"

"Well don't ask, OK?"

"Fine...Soph?"

"What?!" I spat, "And this better _not_ be something stupid!"

"Why...did she do that? Y'know...smash her hands up?"

"I told ya..."

"Well you were pretty vague."

"...OK..." I sighed, "She came out of the church cos' she felt bad about before, but I refused to give her the time of day. We both exchanged words...then I went too far and started blaming her for everything that had happened. She cracked under pressure, and said she 'couldn't take it' or something. I persisted for a few moments, then she screamed and started thrashing her hands against the wall. It was fucking scary to watch, as well..."

"Hasn't she got some OCPD thing?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Couldn't _that_ be the cause?" Rosie speculated, "She's got some obsession with perfection, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So maybe she was like...punishing herself or summat?"

"Punishing?" I repeated.

"Maybe..."

A man, clad in a white coat and clutching a clipboard, walking over to us and asked, "Are you members of...Sian Powers' family?"

"I'm her girlfriend," I said bluntly, "She's my sister," I then gestured towards Rosie, "Is...she OK?"

"Physically, yes. But...psychologically, no..." The doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Her cuts were all bandaged up and cleaned, and all the excess blood was cleared. I suggest the dressing should be changed every two days, but be _extremely_ gentle. One of the cuts is particularly big, and stitches were needed to aid it's healing. Nevertheless, they'll be healed very soon."

"And...what do you mean by 'psychologically'?" I questioned.

"Well...on her NHS medical form, it says how she has an Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder. Apparently, she needs to take a daily dose of SSRI Prozac antidepressants to help calm her anxiety and depression levels. However...she has not been taking them as of recently. And as a result, it's had an impact on her behaviour, including that of being increasingly angry with herself, constantly over-thinking everything and telling herself how she's 'not perfect enough'."

"She never told me she was on a medication..." I mumbled in disbelief.

"Neither with me..." Rosie sighed.

"I believe that was what brought upon her unusual idea to 'punish' herself, if you would refer to it like that," The doctor shrugged, "So," He fished through his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "This is a medical form with her specific medication written down. Take it to a local pharmacy as soon as you can, and you'll get hold of them. Keep returning to the doctor to take another prescription as soon as you are running low on the tablets. They're vital to keep Sian's levels of pressure into check. They won't cure her OCPD, but they'll certainly help. The antidepressants will take about two weeks until there's some kind of effect, and another six weeks for it's full effect. I also suggest you book a psychiatrist once a week, as the tablets alone are unlikely to help to the fullest. A psychiatrist will enable Sian to discuss her thoughts and feelings with a complete stranger so that she won't feel scared or embarrassed."

"Right," Rosie nodded her head as the doctor gave her the prescription, "Is...she going to come out?"

"In about two minutes," He replied, "The nurse is telling her what I've just told you."

"OK...thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, walking away.

"I _swear_ she never told us she was on a medication," Rosie frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled, "It's really quite annoying, actually...I never realized how bad her OCPD was..."

"Yeah, same..."

"She's gonna think we think that she's a right old nutcase..."

"I know..."

"But I still love her."

"Well that's good, babe," Rosie smiled, "It shows how much you care about her. And she's a dead sweet girl anyway."

"Yeah..."

Sian slowly walked over to us, fumbling nervously with her bandaged hands. Both Rosie and I immediately stood up as soon as we saw her, smiling widely.

"Hi..." She whispered, "So...you got told I was a fucking crazed-up lunatic...?"

"Hey, course' not," I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her in for a warm hug. I kissed her cheek multiple times, "I love you...I still do. And nothing's gonna change that, OK? We're 'wifeys for lifey' remember?" I joked.

She let out a small giggle, "Yeah...s'pose..."

"Why didn't ya...y'know...tell us? That you were on a medication?"

She shrugged, "Dunno...didn't want to. I was scared you'd dump me...you'd think I was fucking insane and have a go at me...then you'd kick me out of your house. And I wouldn't have a home to go to, so...I was scared you'd kick me out because of all the rows we'd been having...but they were all made worse cos' I hadn't taken my meds for weeks upon end...if I'd taken them, then we wouldn't even be in this mess..."

"Hey," I stroked her cheek, "I would _never_ kick you out. I love you too much to do that. And even with all our fighting, I still wouldn't of kicked you out. And you're not insane, Sian. You're far from it. You're beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous in fact, with a sweet, caring personality. Stop making yourself feel like everything's your fault...cos' it's mine, too.

"But...you said before that-"

"Hush," I put a finger to her lips, "It was _my_ fault, too. I kept blaming everything on you, making you feel worse then you already were. If I hadn't been so envious of you and Rosie wanting to get to know each other, then none of this would've happened. I wouldn't of got drunk, had a go at ya again, bringing our fighting up to this level."

"Right..." She mumbled, "Can we...go home?"

"We need to go to the pharmacy first." Rosie pointed out.

"To...get my meds...?"

"Yeah, babe," I nodded my head, "But then I promise we'll go home and let you rest your hands. OK?"

"OK..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

Once we left the hospital, Rosie drove us straight over to the local Weatherfield pharmacy. The prescription for Sian's medication was handed in, and after five minutes of waiting we received a box which labelled 'Prozac' on the front. It was in a dark brown bottle with a white label, clearly being a liquid medication. Sian stated before we'd arrived that she couldn't swallow tablets, so she needed a liquid variation of the medication.

It was fairly relieving when we arrived back home. We could all unwind and relax. I practically jumped out of my church dress and got dressed in my grey tracksuit, seating myself down in front of the television and lazily putting my hands behind my head as I watched it. Wow...what an Easter it'd been.

Sian snuggled up next to me, dressed in her pyjamas. I tried my best to avoid all contact with her hands, as I suspected they'd probably still ache from a few hours back.

Rosie rushed into the kitchen and hunted through the fridge, taking out two large boxes; Easter eggs? She came over to us and handed them both to me. One of the eggs was a Cadbury's Dairy Milk and Oreo and the other was a Cadbury's Mini Egg. I already knew which one I wanted...

"Cheers, sis." I thanked.

"Yeah, thanks, Rosie." Sian smiled sincerely.

"I wanted to get something for ya both," She shrugged, "And I thought it'd be good to give to you now to cheer ya up." She walked away, up stairs.

"I call the Oreo one!" I laughed.

"Hey, I wanted that!" Sian pouted mockingly.

"Mini Eggs are nice, too." I reassured.

"Then why don't _you_ have it?"

"Cos' _I've_ got _this_ beauty." I kissed the side of the box.

"Can't we share?"

"Aww...alright," I opened the Oreo box, taking out the wrapped chocolate egg, "I'll feed ya if ya want."

"My hands ain't _that_ bad, Soph." Sian chuckled.

"But I want to..."

"OK, then."

I broke a few pieces off the egg and put it into Sian's mouth. She nodded her head in enjoyment. I then ate a few pieces. Or...stuffing almost half of the egg into my mouth, getting chocolate on my face.

"Sophie!" She laughed, "You're _so_ greedy!"

I sniggered, wiping the chocolate off with the bag of my sleeve, "That's Sophie Webster for ya, hon."

"Tell me about it." She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"We gonna eat both eggs?" I asked.

"Do ya wanna go back to school two stone heavier?" She testified.

"Eh...I'm already getting there..." I rubbed my belly.

"Well let's make sure you don't, ay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, babe."

We both laughed. I'd missed us being able to laugh and joke around, poking fun at each other in an amusing, non-offensive way. Recently, it had all been stress, stress and _more_ stress. Now that Sian had nothing else to hide, I could see how much better she already was by me knowing about her medication.

But Sian's smile soon faded.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, stroking her cheek.

"It's...just...I'm sorry about before...I never even apologized or anything..." She look down at her hands and sighed, "And I'm sorry about that little 'episode' I had, with me hitting my hands and everything. Shit, they fucking hurt, now, even with the antiseptic they gave me. I'm just...sorry that you had to see that, but I completely lost it. And...I'm also sorry I was such a bitch...you didn't deserve it and I only made it worse."

"Babe, forget it," I gave a small smile, "It happened. There's no denying of that. But we've both understood what we did, why it was wrong, and it probably won't happen again. I love you too much to fight with you like before, cos' I could _seriously_ damage ya if it happens again. But I promise, baby; it will _never_ happen again."

"Pinky-promise?" She held up her smallest finger.

"Pinky-promise." I confirmed, interlocking her finger onto mine and shaking it.

* * *

Things had been running relatively smoothly since that Sunday. Sian started taking her daily dose of medication from the Monday onwards. She was only four days into the course, and I could _already_ see improvements in her behaviour. She was less tense, and more calm, focusing a little less on perfectionism and more on important things.

Every day, just as the doctor instructed, I replaced the bandages on her hands and rubbed a special lotion on the cuts. The skin was red-roar underneath, with scabbed gashes and cleaned cuts. It looked extremely painful. Sian held her breath in whenever I rubbed the lotion into her skin, as she was trying _not_ to scream in pain like a lunatic.

Everything was going well. My gang hadn't even called up on me for a while, either. I'd thought that they'd given up on the whole 'find out as much as you can from Sian about Powers Industries so that we can supposedly not plan something when really we're going to'. I thought my life was going back on track. Finally...

And then...that glorious moment ended.

On the Thursday evening, Rosie had asked me to pop out to the local corner store to purchase maple syrup (I had _no_ idea why she even _needed_ that...), a packet of biscuits for our tea, and a carton of milk. Naturally, Sian wanted to go with to help, so we both set out across Coronation Street.

Only...as we were outside, I felt as if...someone was watching us...I didn't know why, but I just had a nasty impression about the whole thing...

Nevertheless, I shook it off and forgot about it, instead focusing on talking to my beautiful, bubbly, blond girlfriend.

After we'd purchased the items, we walked back across the street...and then my paranoia returned, much worse then before. Not being able to handle the temptation to look behind me, I turned my head around...

To be greeted with some of the last people I'd wanted to see...

The gang.

The whole load of them.

Katy, Ryan...and Chris. Even all the others, too.

Fuck...

"S-Sian," I said nervously, "Um...there's...something I've gotta do..."

"Like what? Is it Chesney?" She queried.

"Yeah! It is!" I replied almost instantly, "So...I'll be out here for like twenty minutes or so. That OK? Oh, and will you be alright carrying the bag? What with your hands an' all?"

"I'll be fine, Soph," She laughed, taking the bag from me, "It ain't like I broke them, is it? And your house is only across the street, so I'm not even carrying it that far, am I? Alright then. You go off and do whatever you need to do. But I don't want you coming back all drunk again, OK?"

"OK," I chuckled, sealing her lips in a kiss. To take my mind off of who was watching us, I mumbled to Sian, "I want you, later...badly. We haven't been able to do it since Saturday, and I'm fucking horny as hell."

"Mmm...same here," She groaned, breaking the kiss, " See ya in a few, babe."

"Alright. I look forward to it..." I chuckled as Sian walked away, back inside the house moments later.

It was then when I spun around, _facing...them._

The stepped out from their hiding area, most of them with smirks on their faces. They looked even more intimidating in the dark...and what did they want? And why now of all times, when I thought normality was about to return into my life?

"Hi, Webster," Ryan greeted, "You alright? Ain't seen ya in a while. How ya been?"

"OK, s'pose..." I mumbled.

"And how's girlie?"

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your _girlfriend._ Sian _Powers. Girlie._ How's she?"

"...she's been OK..." I said reluctantly.

"Cool," He nodded, "Any by the way, we saw that little snog between you two. Pretty hot, if ya ask me." He chuckled lowly, earning laughs from some of the others.

"Fuck off..." I whispered.

"Huh? Did my ears deceive me, or did Webster tell me to 'fuck off'?"

"No..."

"Good," He smirked, "That's what I thought. Now, there's a few things we gotta discuss."

"Like _what?"_

"A little...stunt, if you'd call it. Hamilton here suggested it," He patted Chris on the shoulder, who, underneath his smug smirk, had nothing but cold anger in his eyes towards me? Had he told Ryan about what happened? Had he told him that I'd said that I 'didn't give a fuck about him?' "Now, the idea. Sian. We'd like to meet her. She seems like a sweet kid."

"What?!"

No way was _that_ going to happen!

"You heard me, Webster."

"No, I can't! She's got other issues at the moment! Could...this be done another time?"

"C'mon, Webster. We all know you're just using her to help us out."

What?!

"No!" I exclaimed, "It's not like that at _all!_ I _love_ her-"

"And we gat that. But you love money more. Don't cha'? Think about what we could get hold of if we...meet her. Millions upon end from Powers Industries. Think about it for a sec-"

"I can't do this!" I admitted, "I really can't. Sorry, but Sian ain't stupid. She'll know something's up. And when you ask her about Powers Industries or anything along the lines of that, she'll refuse to tell ya anything. I know. But cos' she trusts me, she's told me things. But..."

"She won't trust _us?"_ Katy suggested.

"Yeah..."

"Why not?!" Ryan demanded, "Why wouldn't she?!"

I shrugged, "I...don't know..."

"Exactly! You're scared, aren't ya, Webster?"

"No-"

"You're scared. You're scared that we're gonna do something to your 'precious little girl', aren't ya? Thought you were a good one, an' all, when you _obviously_ don't give a fuck about us and would rather shag your little rich brat of a girlfriend. She's...distracting ya, Webster. And...well we can't have _that,_ now can we?"

"No..." I sighed.

"So, this is what you're gonna do; you're gonna talk to the girl. Just talk to her and tell her to come over to us, down in the alley. We'd love to have a little chat, wouldn't we, lads?" The others all said things in agreement, "Get to know our Webster's girlie. It'd be nice. We'd all be like a family, wouldn't we? Y'know, she'd make a promising member of the gang. We'll give ya two months to get your head round this. If you ain't said anything to ol' Sianie, then...well, I think you _know_ what'll happen if it don't succeed. _Don't_ you?" His voice darkened as he frowned.

"Yeah..." I squeaked out.

He'd _kill me...and_ Sian.

"Good. See ya." He walked away, the others following on behind.

Chris turned his head back and mouthed, _'It's only the start.'_

What was...only the start? What was he on about?

As soon as the gang had went out of my sight, I noticed Katy rushing back the way she went, "Sophie! Sophie!" She panted as she came over to me, "Great! You ain't gone! Ryan's _lying_ about the whole thing!"

"What?"

"He's lying! He said before we went out 'oh, Webster's easily gonna be tricked by this' and 'we'll have that Sian in no time'! They're fucking out to get Sian! And they ain't telling ya a thing! I don't know all the details, but it seemed as if...they were going to harm her in some way. And _Chris_ is the main perpetrator for this whole shit! _Not_ Ryan! _Chris!_ He said how 'he's out to get ya cos' you ditched him over Sian' or something like that!"

"FUCK!" I screamed, feeling my chest tighten inside as I began to hyperventilate, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! THEY CAN'T GO NEAR HER AT ALL! I AIN'T ALLOWING IT, KATY! THEY CAN'T HURT HER! SHE'S MY _WORLD!_ SHE'S MY _SOULMATE!_ I CAN'T LOOSE HER, KATY! I FUCKING _LOVE_ HER-"

"I KNOW!" She grabbed my wrists, silencing me, "I know! This is some serious shit we're in...and I honestly don't know how you're gonna avoid it. I can try and talk Ryan out of it, but he'll just ignore me. He's _determined_ to get to Sian. And I don't know why. I don't...I've been trying for weeks to find out what's going on in his twisted mind, but all I've got is what I just told ya..."

"I love her..." I choked back tears, "I-I...can't let anything bad happen to her. She's been through enough with her parents disowning her...and her disorder she's got. She won't be able to cope If this all springs up on her...she'll have a fucking _meltdown._ She'll _hate_ me if she finds out that I've been partly in on this. She'll never want anything to do with me again...and she'll get hurt, Katy...they'll hurt her...I know they will."

"...yeah, I know, Soph...how's this gonna work, huh? You couldn't just...run away from it all?"

"No...they fucking know everyone's whereabouts. It's like they've planted some GPS thing on us all. I don't know how they do it, it's probably through loads of contacts, but they always know where you are. And if they work out that I've ran away because of them, then that's all gonna make things worse, ain't it?"

"I know..."

"What am I gonna do, Katy?" I allowed the tears to drip down my cheeks, "What am I gonna do...?"

"I...really don't know, Sophie. I really don't know."

I was _fucked...now_ what would happen?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

For the next week on the school holidays, I couldn't find the time to stop panicking. One week had passed since that _'incident'...that_ meant I had seven weeks until they'd...get Sian. And the worst thing was, I had no clue what they were going to do.

They _would_ get Sian. They knew where I lived so they'd find her. They knew _everything_ about me, including my backstory.

Because they were gangsters...gangsters never gave up without a fight. A blood-thirsty, vicious fight to get what they wanted.

And...what _did_ they want?

And why _Sian?_ What had _she_ done to _them?_

She was a perfectly innocent, good-natured human being with a right to live her life how she chose. So...why did the gang want to ruin Sian's purity? Her _innocence,_ for that matter.

I didn't know...a part of me wanted to find out, but the other part...didn't.

Luckily, neither Sian or Rosie worked out how stressed I was. Rosie was too infatuated with Jason to focus on anything these days, and Sian was extremely chilled out due to her medication. She didn't panic, scream, wail or whine as much as before, though she was still obsessed with her 'perfection'.

In between my thoughts, Sian and I had 'upped' our sex game a notch or two. Man, I _had_ turned her into a sex-crazed fiend...she was brilliant in the bedroom! On that Thursday once I'd composed myself after crying into Katy's arms, I'd came home to find Sian unleash everything she had upon me at the front door. We were at it up in my room for about three hours, and it was one of the most amazing sex experiences I'd ever had. With _anyone._

Although her hands hadn't healed entirely, she still persisted and ignored the pain, wishing to pleasure me in the best way possible. And _boy_ did she pleasure me good. She was _brilliant...especially_ with her mouth...I would've never guessed that she had a phobia of sex beforehand. She was so confident when it came to things like that.

But...I still couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to her...to me...to _both_ of us.

Because...they would _kill_ us if they had no option.

And I couldn't allow them to do that.

Though...if I gave in to Ryan's demands and took Sian to have a little 'meet and greet thing', they'd probably beat her up to the core, demanding something from her that they could use.

But what?

"Soph, you alright?" Sian asked me, "You've been a little dazed out for a while..."

"Oh, yeah," I snapped out of my thoughts, facing Sian, who sat opposite me at the dining table, eating her breakfast, "Dunno...a bit tired I s'pose. And...thinking about last night." I smirked, biting my lip seductively.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me horny again..." Sian put her head into her hands, her face beet red with embarrassment.

"That a bad thing?" I teased.

"Well, at like _9:00_ in the morning it is. And I've gotta revise for our GCSE's. I've got a bit lazy recently, so I've gotta up my game. I really wanna do well in them."

"Won't we get like a study leave?" I questioned.

"I dunno, you've been at Weatherfield High longer then I have. You should know. And...don't schools normally make you have a study leave like during and after the Easter holidays? Where you just stay home and revise until the exams, where you go in and do them. Then as you've done them, you leave."

"I've got no clue...ask Rosie if ya want."

"OK," She shrugged, "So...wanna go out today?"

"Where?"

"Not sure..."

"How about the park?" I suggested, the idea suddenly coming to my mind.

"The park?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice."

"Um...alright then. I ain't bothered. After we eat, should we just get changed and leave?"

"Alright." I smiled. Ah...having a lovely day out with my girl...at least it would take my mind off of things...for now.

* * *

After we ate the remains of our food, we got changed into more appropriate attire and set out of the house. Being that it was unusually cold for a mid April day, we wore our coats over our clothes, with Sian wearing a cream-coloured bobble hat. The hat was slightly constricting on her head, pushing her wavy blond hair closer then normal to her face.

Still, she looked fucking adorable. As always.

"You eye-fucking me?" She giggled.

"No, I ain't," I chuckled, "Just enjoying the view of my girlfriend."

"Oh, ay? 'Enjoying the view'? What kinda view?"

"This," I pecked her lips, "And this." I pecked her cheek.

"Oh, now _that_ I get."

Sian also wore gloves over her bandaged hands to protect them from the cold. Apparently, the doctor had informed her not to expose them to extreme temperatures, as it would bring on excruciating pain for her. Even then, she wished to hold my hand in public. We weren't afraid of the stares people gave us. We wanted to flaunt our relationship to everyone around.

When we walked into the park, we came across the children's play area. Being the immature, child-like teenager I was, I got excited and sped straight to it. Sian casually walked along behind me, giggling at my behaviour.

"Sian, go on the swings with me!" I pointed to the swings, which were empty.

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Really." I nodded, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"You're such a kid, Soph."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do..."

I sat myself down on one swing while Sian sat on the one beside me. We held hands as we pushed our feet off the ground, causing the swing to move slightly. As the swing moved, we laughed and spoke about pure nonsense, occasionally stealing a quick kiss.

"I love you, y'know." She mumbled.

"I love you too, baby."

We kissed for a little longer, nothing but each other in our world. We had forgotten that we were in public, or more specifically, a child's play area, and didn't particularly care what people thought if they saw us.

"Ew, mummy what are they doing?" We heard a little boy ask his mother. Finishing our kiss, we faced the two, only to realise that the kid was talking about _us._

"I-I don't know, sweetie..." She tried to reassure him, sending us a dirty look as she did so, "Just don't look at them..."

"They're two girls kissing! It's weird! They're weirdos!"

I tensed up in anger. Sian sensed what I was doing and warned, "Soph, don't-"

But I didn't care...I was already upset as it was from the whole 'gang' problem I was facing...I didn't need some random idiots to add to the mix.

"How the fuck are we weird?!" I angrily questioned. I didn't care that he was only a child. My love for Sian was important...special to me, in fact. And I wasn't going to let some random brat offend us in that way.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to my child in that way!" The mother butted in, sounding almost surprised.

"Well, your kid shouldn't _dare_ speak to _us_ like that! _You_ should be the one to apologize for him! But you're obviously just like him! It explains his lack of knowledge about homosexuality!"

"My son is only five! He doesn't need to know about the twisted, cruel world we live in just yet!"

"Being gay is not twisted and cruel! What are you even _on,_ woman? This ain't the 1960's anymore! In case you weren't aware, gay marriage was made legal last year in the UK, so that clearly demonstrates that this country has accepted gays for who we are! Look at the facts you stupid tart!"

"Gay marriage is one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen! It's irritating! God created women to be compatible with men, and only men, for the sake of reproduction! Being gay is a sin! You know that, all of the world knows it, but both of you are too selfish to ignore your desires! God will punish you!"

"Oh, so you're some homophobic religious Christian then, aren't ya?"

"Soph, you're taking it too far," Sian put a hand on my shoulder, "Leave it before it becomes worse."

"How can I, Sian?!" I flung my arms into the air, "That stupid woman's being a fucking bitch! She's insulting us! Saying it's a crime or summat! Why can't people get that the world's changing! It's not how it used to be! Loads of countries accept gays for who they are! They don't lecture them on stuff like what was written in the bible like three-trillion years ago!"

"Loads of countries?" The woman mocked, "In some places you'll get the death penalty! They should bloody well start it up again here, as well!"

"It's _discrimination_ to do that!"

She scoffed, "And how's that?"

"Cos' it's treating us people who can't help what we are in an in-humane way! We can't help being gay! It's who we are! The important thing is that we love and care for each other, which we do! People like you and your kid make me sick! You two better learn how to treat people like us with a bit more respect, cos' there's people out there who won't be as lenient as I am! They'll fucking kick you to the curb, tear the shit outta ya, all cos' you're insulting gays! Something that could've been completely avoided if you kept your big mouths shut! So tell me, eh? How's that not discrimination?"

She didn't reply.

"Exactly! Come on, Sian!" I got up off the swing. Sian, who looked extremely stunned, hobbled on behind me. Away from that mother and her child.

I couldn't stand people like them...

Once we were out of sight from them, Sian jogged up beside me. I took my hand in hers, in which she accepted after a few moments. We were silent as we walked through the park, and I was unsure as to whether Sian was angry with me or not.

Eventually, I found the words I needed to say to break the silence, "So...where to now?"

"Dunno..." She shrugged, "And...don't try to change the situation. We can...talk about it, I guess..."

"People like them make me sick." I stated.

"I know, babe...but it's not right to express your opinions in _that_ sort of way...you _were_ amazing, though...and brave to do that. For all we knew, she could've called the police."

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"And the boy was only a kid-"

"So?! Ya shouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt because he was young! His mum should've known better, and should've brought him up in a more respectful way!"

"S'pose, yeah..."

"Didn't you get offended by it?"

"Well, _yeah._ I did, Soph...and she shouldn't of spoke to ya like that. It weren't right..."

"Exactly! I can't fucking _stand_ homophobes!"

"Tell me about it..."

We continued to walk through the park, hand-on-hand. More passerbys stared at our hands, then at our faces. We tried our best to ignore them, however some of them really got to us. One straight couple sitting on a bench gave us a right dirty look, as well.

What was getting into people? What was their problem?

If they had _anything_ to say, then they should've said it to our faces. But they were too scared to do it...weren't they?

"Why's everyone staring?" Sian whispered.

"Dunno..."

"Can we go home...or somewhere else, at least? They're...making me paranoid."

"Ignore them, Sian." I sighed.

"But it's awkward..."

"Ugh..." It was bad enough I had to cope with the stress coming from the gang, and now this?! And it was even worse that I couldn't talk about my problems to anyone, either, "Fine. We'll go..."

"OK...thanks. It's just...getting on my nerves. That's all."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, "It's pissing me off, too. What we gonna do then? Go home? It's proper early."

"How about...um, I've got no idea-"

"Laser tag!" I exclaimed, _"Please,_ Sian! It'll make me happy!"

"No! You know I don't like it! It's disgusting! And I'm feeling pretty lazy today, so I don't feel like running around, getting all sweaty." Sian smiled, but nevertheless I could hear the pure disgust for the hobby.

"Aw!" I groaned, "So what'll we do, then? I wanna get _active_ and do something!"

"Hmm...active, huh?" Sian cocked an eyebrow, smirking cheekily.

My face immediately became hot as I realised what she was referring to, "Yeah...active..."

"Y'know...I ain't feeling all lazy anymore," She wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing her lips closer to my ear, "I wanna get all 'active' too, baby..."

My embarrassment soon faded and was replaced by pure lust, "So...what do ya impose we do then? What type of ' _sex_ ercise'?" I chuckled, kissing her earlobe gently.

She let out a small moan, "Um...we'll have to find out, won't we?"

"Yeah..." I breathed out, "C'mon...let's hurry and go. Cos' I want ya, baby..."

* * *

We came running into the house like little school girls arriving home from school for a play date. Only we'd be having a different sort of...'play', if one would even call it that...

Sian _was_ a sex-crazed fiend...in fact, _both_ of us were.

Not that I was complaining or anything...

Tumbling into my bedroom, we collasped onto each other on the bed, kissing like our lives depended on it. I felt my centre gradually grow warmer and hotter, needy and desperate for more.

"Fuck, babe..." I moaned. Sian latched her lips onto my neck, causing me to let out a low groan. She sucked at my skin, planting kisses up and down my pulse point, "Fuck...I want ya...I want ya so bad..."

"Mmm..." Sian kissed up my neck and around my jawline.

Without hesitating, I quickly threw off her hat and coat while she took her gloves off and my coat, both of us discarding all of it on the floor, forming a large pile of abandoned clothing. We then pulled our shirts over our heads, crashing our lips together as we did so.

"I don't think you know how fit you are..." She gasped as I ran my fingers up and down her spine, caressing her tanned flesh.

"Am I?" I ceased kissing her for a moment, cheekily glancing into her eyes, "Enlighten me..."

"Don't get cocky, Webster..." She chuckled, "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly..."

Gasps, moans and groans were let out. We ran our hands everywhere, all over...across each other's backs, around our faces, across our shoulder blades, all the way down our chests and down our thighs. With every touch, kiss, suck and nibble we exchanged, I could feel myself become hotter and hotter, hornier and hornier.

As I felt Sian's hands hook onto the back of my bra, we heard a loud knock at the door, scaring both of us. We jumped away in shock, stopping our embrace.

"Leave it..." I mumbled, "I want ya..."

"Same...they'll probably go..."

We started to kiss again, it quickly becoming heated, when another knock was placed at the door, slightly louder then the previous time.

Irritably, and still feeling completely horny, I reluctantly got up off the bed and picked up my shirt, slipping it back on. As I walked out of the room, I heard Sian sigh, so to reassure her that I'd be back, I turned my head to face her. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

I walked down the stairs, quite angry at whoever was at the door. If it was Rosie, I was going to murder her for not using the key...

But it wasn't her.

As I opened the door, the first thing I'd noticed was a flash of red hair. Looking down at the person's face, I saw it was Chesney...with a stern expression on his face, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

What did he want?! I was in the middle of having sex with Sian!

"Sophie. I need answers. _Now."_ He stated.

"What?" I asked. I actually had no clue what he was talking about. It seemed...random to suddenly come to my house, telling me all of this. Didn't it?

"Oh, I'm sure you know. The other week, you being drunk...saying something you shouldn't had. I thought it was the alcohol talking...until someone told me everything..."

My eyes widened in shock, demonstrating a guilty look.

Oh, fuck...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

"'S-Someone told you everything'?" I repeated, "Everything about...what?" I was trying my best to play the innocent, but Chesney could see right through my lies.

"I think you know..." He smiled falsely, "Being a gang-"

"Ches!" I interrupted, "Shut up! Sian's only upstairs! She can _hear_ ya, y'know!"

"Fine. A _gangster_ ," He whispered, "I honestly didn't believe it...you. a gangster. I didn't think you were _that_ screwed up, Soph...so what happened?"

"I...it's not true, Ches..." Why was I _still_ denying it? There was no point. Chesney had worked it all out.

"Stop with the lies, Soph," He sighed, "Please...just stop. Think about how everyone's going to react. Rosie, Sian, the guys at school...why would you even _do_ this? Do you know how much trouble you could be in with the police? It was bad enough with your behaviour problems, but _thi_ _s_? If they found out...you could...go to prison for like ten years..."

"So?!" I snapped, "Do you think I care?! Do you think I care about _anything_ anymore?! Don't you get it?! Since my mum died, I stopped caring completely! About _everything!_ My grades, my behaviour, the lot! But ever since I've met Sian, I've started to care for one thing, and one thing only; her! My _girlfriend!"_

"So you never cared about _me?_ Or Rosie? Or how bad your reputation would fall if you started taking part in gang crime-"

"Stop fucking saying that! Sian's only upstairs! I don't want her to hear!"

"Well, _maybe_ she has a right to know." He frowned.

"No she doesn't! I don't wanna upset her even _more!_ She's been through so much shit with her parents, fighting against her OCPD, and just all the pressure that's been brought on for all this stupid fucking reasons that keep randomly popping up out of nowhere!"

"So you think continuing to lie to her will work?"

"Ches," I sighed, "If I tell her, she'll...well, I know what she's like. She'll hate me, fearing that I'll get her involved with gangs...I know she'll have a complete meltdown. She'll dump me, not wanting anything to do with me...she's my everything. She's my soulmate. She's the one I wanna get married to and have kids with. If I loose her, I'm gonna go insane. She's one of the only things I care about in life, and if she goes...I don't know how I'll cope." I hadn't bothered telling him about _how_ I'd met Sian, though...for the first time. He wasn't ready for that. This was enough for him to deal with all at once as it was.

"Right..." He scratched the back of his head, "But...it's not that bad? Y'know, what you've got into?"

"I've seen some of them kill people," I admitted, taking a deep breath before I spoke, "A-And..."

"And _what?"_

"I've stabbed a few people before..." I lowered my voice.

"WHAT?!"

"Ches!" I hissed, "It's only been like two-"

"But it's still _something!_ And you carry a _knife_ about?! Since when?!"

"I don't do it often! The last time I'd done it was almost two months ago!"

"But you've still broken the _law!_ Watching people kill others, you stabbing them! And for what?! Your own ego?! You always _were_ conceited, only concerned about yourself, not bothered about the fact that other people can be impacted from your actions!"

"HEY!" I had lost it already; Chesney didn't understand a thing _whatsoever._ He didn't know why I'd been through to get to this level. I hadn't even remembered that _Sian_ was upstairs, either. Once I lost it, I couldn't calm down until I got everything off my chest, "YOU THINK I _LIKE_ DOING THIS?! YOU THINK I _ENJOY_ IT?! I'M NOT A SICK PERSON, CHESNEY! I HATE DOING IT! I HATE IT ALL! AND IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK, I REALLY WOULD!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THEM?!" He retorted.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YA THINK! IT'S _COMPLICATED!_ I _CAN'T!"_

"WHY?!"

"COS' THEY'LL _KILL_ ME!"

His eyes widened as his voice quieted down, "...oh, shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it..."

"They'd seriously do that?"

"I've seen them do it before. I've told ya that. Some people have left them in the past and have threatened to tell the police about their actions, but they...oh, I've got no fucking clue as to how they do it, but they can track anyone. It must be because they have hundreds of contacts. Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess I'm like a 'paper girl' in the gang. The kid who does stuff to get them to lay off from me...and I've done some pretty stupid things, Ches..."

"Like what?"

"Drugs, alcohol, smoking, stealing, mugging...I'm even a Marijuana addict."

"Oh, fuck..." He massaged his temple, "This is so fucked up, Soph...when did it all go wrong for ya? This is like a fucking soap opera."

"Tell me about it..."

"How ya gonna deal with this?"

"I...don't know. I've tried my best for the past week to forget...but I can't. I don't know what to do..."

"Tell Rosie." He suggested.

"Are you kidding me?! She'll never wanna talk to me again!"

"Get the police."

"I'll be dead before I can even do that."

"Tell a responsible adult."

I scoffed, "Tch, the only adult in my life is Rosie, and she's _far_ from responsible."

"Get ChildLine on the phone."

"Nah...they won't help."

"Get therapy."

"I feel uncomfortable talking about all of this with someone I don't even know."

"Ugh...then I don't know, Soph!" He sighed, "I really don't! This is so screwed up!"

"I KNOW! YOU THINK I DON'T _KNOW_ THAT?! I'M SHITTING MYSELF, CHES!"

"Look, we'll deal with this. I promise. It'll be dealt with so that Rosie and Sian _never_ find out. I'll help ya...I promise. But I ain't getting involved in no gangs."

"Thank you..."

"No problem." He gave a soft smile, walking off my doorstep.

"We...still mates? Even after all of this?"

"You know we are, Soph. We've been mates since we were kids. I'll never let something like this get in the way..."

"Thank you...so much. You've got no idea how much you're helping me with this, y'know..."

"Seriously, Soph. It's no problem." He was further from the house, standing on the curb. Turning around, he walked down the street towards his house.

I close the door and leant up against it, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. Relief? I was...relieved to tell someone almost all of the truth? And Chesney wouldn't blab, either. I trusted him...And that trust was much stronger then it had _ever_ been with Chris.

Wait. Chesney had said...someone had...told him? That I was a gangster?

Who was it? He hadn't said.

Was it _Chris?_

No. He didn't live in Weatherfield.

But...he was _determined_ to get his revenge, in whatever way seemed to fit.

Still...he didn't even know Chesney...

But that wouldn't stop him telling my mate...

Would it?

"Soph, who was at the door?" Sian, who had stripped down to her bra and knickers, stood at the top of the stairs, "I heard...like screaming or summat. And you've been down there for half-an-hour...baby, I want ya...so badly..."

"It was just Ches," I shrugged, "And he kept moaning about something. I weren't paying too much attention, to be honest. I was too focused on all of those naughty little things I could do to ya up in that bedroom..."

"Oh, aye?" She put a hand on her hip, "Like what?"

"Why don't I show ya..." I spoke with a husky voice.

"Oh, I'd like that _very_ much, Miss Webster."

Sex would take my mind off of everything...

Or would it?

Practically running up the stairs, I captured Sian in a passionate, needy kiss, tangling my legs around hers. We backed down onto the bed, tumbling all over as we parted our lips, allowing our tongues to dominate each other as strings of saliva hung down off the edge of our mouths.

Sian quickly took off my top, unhooked my bra and fumbled with the zipper of my jeans, eventually un-doing them and sliding them off down my legs. I too took off Sian's bra, throwing it to the side and glaring hungrily at her plump, full breasts, as she did with mine.

We crashed our bodies into one another, our exposed breasts pushing up and against each other. I kissed all the way down Sian's neck as she let out a satisfied moan, trailing her fingers down her torso to her breasts, where I fumbled around with her nipples teasingly.

She ran her hands all over my back, massaging it. After I'd finished sucking on her neck, I used my tongue to lick all the way down her body. In the middle of her breasts, down her toned stomach and just above her knickers, purposely stopping in that area to sexually irritate her.

"Soph..." She whined, "Keep going..."

"Say 'please'?" I grinned.

"Babe, I fucking need ya...you better not stop otherwise I'm forcing your tongue down there myself...I'm so horny I might fucking cum in my knickers if I don't get it..."

"Why won't ya say please?"

"Fucks sake!" She groaned, hooking her fingers onto the waistband of my knickers. She slid them down my legs, exposing me to the fullest, "I'm gonna teach ya _not_ to be such a tease..."

With two fingers, she shoved them up through my clit and curled them, hunting through the wet folds. I could feel a massive burning sensation, and with every single stroke that Sian did, it only drove me even more insane. Sweat trickled down my body as my breathing became more erratic, my hormones already driving out of control.

As Sian continued to pump her fingers into me, I decided to repeat her exact actions and take her knickers off, putting my fingers inside of her. She gasped in surprise, groaning and moaning as I fingered right through her. We started to kiss in a sloppy, slippery way while we touched each other, pleasuring one another in one of the greatest methods known to humankind.

I could feel her walls tighten and clench around my fingers, shaking inside. Mine did the same at a similar time. Several more touches and we'd blow our loads. Fuck, Sian knew how to make me feel good...as I did for her.

With one more touch of our insides, we felt ourselves coming into our peak, climaxing out seconds later. We rode out our orgasm at the same time as we continued to finger, our juices squirting out all over our lower body and on the bed. My eyes rolled so far to the back of my head that I felt as if they were going to fall out at any moment.

"Fuck, fuck!" I panted, "Fuck, Sian! Fuck baby!"

"Oh...oh shit...shit Soph...shit..." She groaned, grabbing onto the sheets as she finished riding it out of her.

Breathlessly, we collapsed subsequently onto the bed next to each other, licking our fingers clean of any juices as we gazed lovingly into the other's eyes. Everything was fucking perfect...Sian was laying beside me, looking as stunning, toned and sweaty as ever...but _still_ sexy as fuck.

"I love you..." I kissed her neck, "You're amazing..."

"Yeah," She took hold of my fingers in her hand, and that's when I'd noticed the bandages covering three quarters of them, all over, despite her fingers being free however mildly grazed and red, "You too...but there's one thing."

"What?"

"Imagine if all those dickheads in the park just saw us doing that!" She laughed, "Like that mother and her brat of a kid!"

"Ha, yeah!" I chuckled, "I'd love to see their reaction!"

"Hmm, yeah..."

We snuggled up together, pulling the bed covers over us, and rested our heads on the fluffy, cosy pillows. Sleeping naked together was pretty fun if you ask me...as well as risky. But a 'fun' sort of risky. If that makes sense.

I'd _loved_ our sex time together...it was perfect. Well, _almost_ perfect.

If it hadn't been for all of _them_ on my mind once I had become non-occupied with lust and want for Sian...Ryan, Chris...all of them. I had no choice but to trust Chesney with this whole situation, and hopefully we'd find some solution soon...

And I _knew_ I could trust him. I _knew_ I could.

But how would this be sorted?

How?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Later on that day, after Sian and I had recovered from our little 'session', we made our way downstairs, fully clothed in our pyjamas, only to be greeted with Rosie...making out with some random guy who I gathered was Jason on the couch...

I coughed awkwardly, causing both of them to stop and turn to face us. If Sian and I had been caught by Rosie (and I mean _literally_ caught by her...where she would see us doing it. A few weeks ago she had only heard us having sex, and hadn't _seen_ us), we would've felt humiliated, that our personal space had been invaded, and completely embarrassed.

But Rosie...had taken things _very...differently,_ let's say.

"Oh, hey Sophie! Sian!" She greeted, sitting up on the sofa as if nothing had happened, "This is Jason! My boyfriend! Though I think you got _that_ already...finally you all get to meet!"

Jason smiled at us, a beer in his hand, "Alright?" He greeted, sipping the drink.

"Um...yeah...hi," I mumbled, "Sophie. I'm Sophie...and this gorgeous woman here is my girlfriend, so _don't_ start trying it on with her."

"Soph!" Sian giggled. She faced Jason, "Ignore her. She's overprotective."

"No I ain't!" I pouted.

"You totally _are,_ babe!"

"No!"

 _"Yes,_ Sophie!"

"Ugh..." I sighed, "OK...I _am..."_

 _"So,"_ Rosie grinned, "It's almost the end of the holidays soon. And there's GCSE's..."

"Don't remind me, Rosie..." Sian mumbled, "I've done literally no revision..."

"Well why don't you get off your arse and start it?"

"Um...OK. Soph, wanna revise?" She asked me.

"I don't mind," I replied, although in all honesty I didn't feel like revising; who really gave a fuck about those poxy exams anyway?! "What do ya wanna revise for?"

"Dunno...I can help ya with the Maths."

"Ugh...do we have to?"

"Yes. They're important, no matter how much you think they're not. I get you hate Maths, but you've gotta start somewhere, right?" Oh, Sian...why was she so optimistic practically all the time?

"S'pose..."

"I'll go get the textbooks!" She kissed my cheek, walking up the stairs.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen, ignoring Rosie and Jason making out once more (they really we're shameless, weren't they?) and sighed. I had more important things to be dealing with then GCSE's. My gang, for one thing. What was I going to do? I kept asking myself that question constantly, or whenever I had a free, clear mind to think about it. They would _kill_ Sian or me if they wanted to...or _both_ of us if there was no other option.

They were sick people. They did sick, twisted things. They didn't care if they were erasing another life from our world. They just wanted money, power and a reputation to build. And if anyone got in their way, there _would_ be consequences.

I'd seen it with my own eyes...multiple times...

"Got the books!" Sian said, walking through the living room and into the kitchen while carrying two revision textbooks, "It's the CGP revision guide and the Edexcel one. We can work from them."

"OK..." I replied, "But...can we not do this for long? It's boring...and I'd rather be doing _other_ things on our holiday..." Narrowing my eyes, I smirked at her.

"You naughty cow," She laughed, sitting down on the chair beside me, "We've already been at it once today, and like five times this week. Aren't ya tired?"

"I'm never tired for you, babe..." I kissed her lips firmly.

We started to snog for a full-on two minutes or so, occasionally parting our lips. Rosie laughed tremendously from in the living room, saying, "I thought you two were revising! What's that sort of revision, ey? Biology?!" Jason chuckled at this.

Stopping our kiss, I retorted, "Fuck off, you slapper!"

"Dirty cow!"

"Slag!"

"Bible basher!"

"Bible basher?" Sian repeated.

"Yeah!" Rosie nodded, "When our Soph was a little kid, she was proper into religion! Wanted to get baptised and everything! I don't think the church would do it now though, considering she's gay _and_ she's had sex before marriage! A number of times, I might add!" Oh, shut up you idiot...why was Rosie so irritating? Did she even know how _embarrassing_ she really was?

"Number of times?" Jason wondered, "They're only sixteen."

"I know, I heard them getting it on a bit more then a week-"

"OK, Rosie!" I quickly interrupted, "Jason doesn't need to be told any of that! Let's get revising, Sian!"

"Um...alright," Sian smiled, "So...what you struggling with?"

"Everything..."

"Oh. Can't you just pick one thing?"

"Nah, can't stand any of it..."

"OK, let's start with Simultaneous Equations."

"What the fuck are those?"

"Oh, God..." She sighed, "Didn't you pay _any_ attention in Year Eight, Nine and Ten?"

"Not really..."

"Oh...how about the Pythagoras theorem?"

"Dunno what that is, either..."

"Do you know _anything,_ Sophie?!" Rosie complained.

"Not really, no..." I shrugged.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere, is it?" Sian sighed, "Wanna revise for something else?"

"Nah...I ain't bothered, hon. Honestly."

"Yeah, but I _am,_ Soph. I wanna get good grades so I can do my A Levels, get good grades in that and go on to a Uni so I can study for a degree and get a good job."

"But ain't you taking over your dad's company?" I wondered. I _swear_ she was. She'd mentioned it a few times to me, though hardly ever in great detail. She never really liked...talking about that or her parents, and I didn't blame her.

"Oh, yeah..." She mumbled, "I forgot about that. Even if they hate me now, they're still gonna force me to take over. My dad wants to retire in like three years, even though he's only in his mid-fifties. And my mum's a selfish bitch. She's not gonna take on all the work. So they're gonna palm it all off on me..."

"But you don't have to get good grades in your exams then if there's already a massive job pre-planned for ya," I smiled, "And Powers Industries is worth millions? Ain't that something to look forward to?"

"Not really...it's pressuring. The media gets to my dad, especially the news channels with business on it. They're always asking him on TV to be reviewed, and it always gets on his nerves. Not to mention being the owner and CEO of it. Everyone drives him mad, every day. You _know_ I won't be able to take that pressure if it was all on me...I'd have a breakdown, even with my meds. That's why I feel as if he only had me to take over his company when he couldn't be bothered to run it anymore...I feel as if I'm a total waste..."

"Oh, right..." I wasn't sounding very sympathetic, but I did feel sorry for her, "You shouldn't think like that, though. It'll upset ya...to me, you're not a waste. You're my everything. I don't know how I ever survived without ya, babe. It was fate that I found your bag, wasn't it?"

"S'pose, yeah...wait, Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where I lived if you'd never met me before? Y'know, to return my bag? I've actually always wondered, but I've never got round to asking ya."

Oh, shit...

What would I say?!

"Um...well...I sorta guessed..."

"How could you have guessed so accurately?"

"Um...er..."

Suddenly, a loud knock was placed at the door, and immediately I sprung up to answer it. If it hadn't been for whoever was there, I didn't know what I'd say to Sian which would sound believable.

Opening the door, I saw Chesney on the other side, "Soph! Thank God it's you! I've got some...ideas. For how we can sort this all out...here's a list," He handed me a piece of paper, "Come round to mine later to tell me what you think. I've gotta go babysit Fiz's daughter. Bye."

"Bye, Ches. Thanks." I smiled.

"I only wanna help you get outta this mess, Soph."

"I know, and I'm so grateful for it. Thank you."

"No problem."

Closing the door, I glanced down at the paper in my hands and curiously opened it. Bullet points of Chesney's messy writing was revealed, all his ideas organized in a list format. It said, in this order:

 _Ideas to help Soph with problem:_

 _1) Get her to stab a person. The others will get scared and run away. They will not want to mess with her after that._

 _2) Ask someone living on the street who's been through a similar problem to help._

 _3 Break up with Sian so she won't have to worry about Sian hating her any more._

 _4) Just get the fucking police even though she's scared that they'll be 'after her even more' if she does it._

 _5) Do something big!_

I stared at the list with wide eyes; was he being serious?! All these ideas were shit, nor would they even work! Stab a random person? Why would they get intimidated by that?! Some of them had killed people. A minor stabbing was nothing to them. Ask someone on the street? No chance! Everyone knew everyone's business in this poxy street! Soon the Weaherfield Gazette would have it in the paper for all to see! Break up with Sian? NO! That was the worst idea ever! Get the police? Um, no, Ches. No. I wasn't going to do that, especially when _I_ was on the wrong side of the law myself. Do something big? What was _that_ meant to mean?!

So much for Chesney helping...

"Soph, who was that?!" Rosie called out.

"Some person doing knock-down-ginger, I think!" Quickly, I scrunched the list up in a small ball and threw it into the bin. I didn't want anyone to see that, especially _Sian,_ since her _name_ was on it.

"Oh, alright!"

I walked back into the room. Rosie and Jason were cuddled up together, watching a movie. They _did_ look quite cute together. Sian had her head in a textbook, taking down notes as she revised, wearing her adorable geek glasses. Her look of concentration was beyond fucking irresistible! With her eyebrows knitted together as a pen tapped her chin, she looked like a proper nerd. But a cute one at that!

"OMG!" Rosie exclaimed, "Do we _have_ to watch Friday the 13th, Jason?! I don't like it!"

"You're _seriously_ scared of a film?" Jason teased, "It's only fiction, babe."

Rosie frowned, "Yeah, but still."

"Ha!" I laughed, "Rosie's scared!"

"Shut up! Like you're _not_ scared of the Teletubbies!"

"I was _four!_ You're making it sound like I'm _still_ scared of them!"

"Cos' you _are_ still scared of them! _And_ In the Night Garden!"

"In the Night Garden came out when I was like eight! I never even _watched_ Cbeebies then!"

"Yes you did! You were always obsessed with Something Special!"

"Hey!"

Sian giggled at mine and Rosie's bickering while she revised. I looked over at her, where she glanced up at me and smiled. Things felt perfect...they really did.

But why couldn't they be?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

About _8:00_ in the evening, when Jason the house had left to go back home, I had decided to go over to Chesney's house to 'tell him what I'd thought' about his _wonderful_ 'ideas' he had given me earlier. I'd suppose I'd have no choice to inform him my opinions, despite none of them being particularly helpful or reliable in any way.

I knocked on his front door, and seconds later he opened it, smiling, "Hey, Soph! What did you think about-"

I pushed past him and slammed the door, "They were shit, Ches! Completely shit!"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, "How were they shit?"

"Cos' they _were!_ You think I'm breaking up with Sian over this?! How about randomly stabbing someone?! Doing something big?! Are you having a laugh?! Look, I get that you're trying to help and all, but there's nothing we can-"

"Actually, there is." A voice, who I instantly recognized, said from beside us.

Katy?!

What was _Katy_ doing _here?!_

"We _can_ do something, Soph," She said, "And Ches and I are working together to think of a plan."

"Wait..." I wondered, "How do you two know each other?" How _did_ they know each other?! All this information was all coming at once, straight in my face.

"Um..." Chesney said nervously. Katy darted her eyes towards me and Chesney, struggling to think of an answer, "Well...Katy was the one that told me you were gangster-"

"WHAT?!"

I couldn't believe this! _Katy_ had told _Chesney?!_ Why?! And how?! What _were_ they intending on to achieve?! I needed answers from them! And I needed them in an instant before I lost my temper!

"Look, Soph," Katy put a hand on my shoulder, "Before you start having a go at us, I told Ches for a reason. I've seen you two walk around together in the past. You both seem like really good mates. So I thought, along with me, that he could help ya with all of this. I could tell him things that were going on with the gang, and he'd think of ideas and tell ya since I didn't know what to do myself. I approached Chesney and said that I knew you. He asked me if it was true that you were a gangster, since you were drunk at the time when you blurted it out. So..I told him. We're...really sorry you've had to find out now..."

"Oh..." I mumbled, "So...you just did it to help?"

"Course'," She nodded her head, "I wouldn't do it just to ruin your life or summat. I knew Ches was someone you could trust."

"Yeah...unlike Chris," I said, "Funny thing is, I thought he'd told Ches."

"Who's Chris?" Chesney asked.

"A complete prick who I thought was my mate." I summarised. Katy chuckled.

"Oh...so, you're OK with this, Soph?"

"I guess I'll have to be. The shock's already worn off. It was just...I felt as if you told me so much all at once, and it was a little overwhelming to process. That's why I snapped and shouted. But...I ain't bothered. Honestly, I'm not. If you two are willing to help me to save my skin, then I'm really grateful for it."

"Great," Katy smiled, but it soon dropped into a frown. I knew she meant business, and whatever she was going to say was either bad or serious, "So...you didn't like Chesney's ideas?"

"No..." I sighed, "I'm not doing any of those things... _especially_ not breaking up with Sian. What else could we do? No matter what'll happen, if we don't do anything, then they'll get Sian. They're after her. If I turn her in for them to 'meet' her, then there's no telling what they'll do. And if I leave it after six weeks, they'll _still_ get her. They know where I live, after all. I don't know what they want from her...but if it's a guess, it's probably her money."

"Right..." Chesney crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what to do, guys..."

"Neither do I..." Chesney shrugged. So much for him helping...

"How about...I kill one of them?" Katy suggested.

"No, Katy..." I shook my head, "That's easier said then done. I don't want you getting into any trouble cos' of me...and even if you _did_ kill one of them, the others wouldn't care. And Ryan would break up with ya..."

"You think I even _care_ about that sleazeball?" She queried, "Cos' I don't."

"Oh...then what could we do? This is all fucking with my head..."

"Same..."

"God, I need a fag," I grumbled, suddenly craving for my stress-reliever, "I'll be back in about ten minutes, alright? I'm gonna have it outside of here."

"Go, Soph," Chesney smiled, "We'll...talk about it."

"Thanks..." I walked to the door and opened it, stepping out of the house and closing it.

I hunted through my jacket pocket, pulling out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I always carried then with me in case I was desperate for a fag, and couldn't focus on anything else apart from that. I lit one up and popped it in my mouth, allowing the smoke to freely trail up and away. I toon the cigarette out of my mouthed and inhaled the smoke, allowing it's calming effect to take place on my mind.

So much had happened that day...the incident in the park with the homophobic mother and her child, sex with Sian, meeting Jason, and finding out that Katy was the one who had told Chesney my deepest and dirtiest secret. I needed to release all of that stress. It was too much to cope with all at once...

But...now what would I do? About...all of this?

"Soph," I heard Chesney open the door, "Are you...ready to come back in? Katy's got an idea...and I think you'll like it..."

"Um...sure," I stubbed out the cigarette and threw it on the floor, "Alright...I'll come in."

* * *

"Right," Katy began once I arrived back inside, "Here's the thing; avoid all areas where you think they'll be. It's kinda obvious where they all hang around, though. We both know that. If one of them texts you, ignore it and delete the number from your phone. Now here's the difficult bit. You gotta convince Sian and Rosie to temporarily live somewhere else, far from here. Or at least stay with Sian's parents until everything's calmed down."

"Sian's parents _hate_ both of us," I raised an eyebrow, "There's no _way_ they're allowing _us_ to stay with them. That's why...Sian's living with me in the first place. Cos' she got kicked out as we...got caught by her mum..." I sighed, "And how exactly am I gonna convince them to live somewhere else for a completely random reason? First of all, they're gonna wonder why it's suddenly been brought on my mind, and they certainly _won't_ want to go anywhere else but here. Also, temporarily moving won't do any good. What if when we come back in a few months that they find us and kill us?! Then what?! Look, I appreciate how much you're trying to help, but this shit is impossible to solve..."

"Right...that plan's down the drain, then. But...couldn't you try?"

"I-I...don't think it'll work...but...I guess I could try...this is so difficult for me, Katy..."

"It's with me, too," She sighed, "And Ches...we don't know what to do to help ya...unless you approach them..."

"Approach them? No way. You said that they'll double cross me."

"You could always go _without_ Sian...and take a knife just in case?" Chesney suggested, "We'll be a few metres away if ya want, just to make of what's going on."

"I don't...know. I don't know if I should do that...it might piss them off..."

"Try." Katy said.

"We'll be there." Chesney smiled.

"Ugh...OK," These two wouldn't rest, would they? "But if I end up coming home with a broken arm, I'm blaming you two!"

"Deal." They said in unison.

* * *

After making our way out of the house, I walked on down the street ahead of Chesney and Katy, who were hot on my tail. The gang would most likely be in the alleyway. They were normally there, after all, so why would they be anywhere else?

Was any of this...a good idea? What if it backfired? What if...they never liked what I said to them? What _would_ I even _say?_ I hadn't planned any of it in advance. Planning what you say to them is essential to getting on the gang's good sides. Because if you said the wrong thing...

That would be it.

"Hey, Webster."

He was there sooner then I'd intended...

"Ryan." I faced him, nodding my head.

He was propped up against the wall, smirking, "So...you've decided?"

"Decided _what?"_

"Bout' girlie?"

"Don't...call her that..." I said through gritted teeth, clenching my fists together in anger. Sian _had_ a _name!_ Why didn't he bother to use it?!

"Whoa, don't get your knickers in a twist, Webby. I was only joking," He rolled his eyes, "I know you love this girl, and I respect ya for that. And that's why I wanna meet her, y'know. She'd be...pretty promising for all of us."

Oh, she _would?!_ I think not!

"Right..." I nodded, "So...what are you saying?"

"I wanna meet her."

"That...may be difficult..."

"Why?!" I heard him snap.

"Becuase...she's got...mental problems," I mentally face-palmed, feeling guilt strike throughout me. How could I _say_ that about her?! I _loved_ her for God's sake! Even if it was only an excuse, it pained me to say it. Sian wasn't that bad. She just had obsessions with things, and her symptoms were improving drastically thanks to her meditations, "Bad ones. She...can't deal with stuff on her own...so I've gotta help her."

"So why can't I meet her then?!" He demanded; fuck, I knew he'd take this the wrong way, "Why not?! So _what_ if she's got issues?! I don't blame her since she goes out with _you!"_

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, trying my best to control my temper. How...dare...he...say...that! He didn't have the nerve to say that stuff to me, did he?! But...I couldn't lash out, no matter how pissed I was with him. I should've known better. Ryan couldn't give a shit if she had issues or not.

"Yeah, I know..." I mumbled, "But...give her time...please...she's just had a bad breakdown and she needs my support..." Wow, how much _more_ shallow could I even get?!

Ryan sniffed, "Yeah, but can't we have a talk? For a bit?" Whatever Ryan was planning to do with Sian, he was desperate and determined to get hold of her.

"I'll have to see-"

"WHY?! WHY, WEBSTER?!" He screamed in my face, salvia escaping from his mouth, "WHY DO YA HAVE TO WAIT?! WHAT FOR?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS'LL BE OUR BIG BREAK IF WE GET TO HER?! SHE COULD GIVE US EVERYTHING WE NEED! SHE'S A FUCKING _MILLIONAIRE!_ HAVE YOU NOT GOT THAT BY NOW?! WE COULD HAVE IT ALL, AND ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS GET HER TO TALK TO US SO THAT WE CAN GET IT FROM HER!"

Ah, so the truth came out...

"Well, I'm sorry," I attempted to sound apologetic, but it came out as seeming more sad sarcastic then anything else, "But if that's what you're intending on doing with my girlfriend, then I'm sorry. I can't do that. She'll go insane. She'll get you arrested. Don't do it."

"OH, _I_ SEE WHAT THIS IS ABOUT NOW!" He laughed, rolling his eyes, "YOU DON'T WANT YOUR LITTLE GIRLIE TO GET HURT-"

"I SAID _DON'T_ CALL HER THAT!" As soon as the words escaped my lips, I instantly regretted that I'd ever said it. I'd never shouted at Ryan like that before...I'd never lost my temper with him. I was normally scared as fuck of him.

So...what changed?

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, WEBSTER!" He shoved me roughly, "EVER! YOU HEAR ME?! _EVER!"_ He shoved me once again, "Now that's dealt with...you better get the fuck off your lazy arse and start working on her 'mental problems', cos' if you don't...you _know_ what'll happen. The job won't get done, so I won't be satisfied...now, we are aware of what happens if I'm not satisfied? Aren't we?"

"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER HARM HER! YOU SAID YOU ONLY WANTED INFORMATION ABOUT POWERS INDUSTRIES FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL USE!"

He chuckled, "Well, it was for my own personal use. And now I'm putting it to good use. So technically I'm not lying...unlike you."

"UGH, I KNEW YOU'D FUCKING DOUBLE-CROSS ME! JUST LIKE CHRIS!"

"Oh yes. Chris," He tapped a finger to his chin, "The one who _you_ double-crossed _first,_ I believe. He's getting his revenge, and I'm getting my money...it's a cycle. A _deathly_ one at that."

"DEATHLY?! YOU SAID YOU'D _NEVER_ TOUCH HER OR HARM HER OR ANYTHING!"

"'Never'? Oh, I _did_ say that, didn't I?" He smirked, "We _are_ in a gang, Webster. Remember that. People deceive each other every day, don't they? It's _another_ cycle, something which is never ending. So...you gonna run away like a little coward with your girlfriend where we'll fine you anyway, or will you bring her to us? Think about it for a second. We could get millions from whatever she tells us, just like that," He clicked his fingers, "In an instant."

"But I love her _more_ then money. I love her more then _anything..."_ I was now sounding as if I was begging him, "Please...don't touch her or anything...please...she's one of the only things left I've got that I truely love. Please...please don't hurt her...I fucking _love_ her, Ryan..."

"I get that. I do. But I ain't bothered whether she's dead or not. I just want my money. It's _Chris_ that's concerned..."

"Concerned over what?!"

"Ruining your life."

"Why?!"

"I think you know by now...I couldn't give a shit about what you do or anythin', but _he_ apparently does." He shrugged.

"So tell _him_ not to touch Sian!"

"It ain't as simple as that, Webster..."

 _"How_ is it _not?!"_

"Cos' he _craves_ it. He _craves_ for your life to be ruined. I couldn't care. But it helps that Sian is a wealthy little rich brat _and_ your girlfriend all in one. It's like the best of both worlds for me and Hamilton." Another smirk played on his lips; he really _couldn't_ give a shit, could he?

"So she's just a pawn?! A pawn for your plan?!"

"Nah, Webster..."

"Then what is it, then?"

"She's the center of it all..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

"The center?!" I repeated.

"Yeah..."

"What _else_ is there that you're not telling me?! Or is getting Sian's money and trying to kill her just about enough?!"

"Nah, that's it." Ryan shrugged.

"That's it?! THAT'S IT?! I AIN'T GONNA FUCKING DO ANY OF THIS! SHE'S STAYING WELL AWAY FROM YOU, CHRIS, _AND_ THAT FUCKING ALLEYWAY!" I stormed away, ignoring his frequent shout-outs to stop and continue talking. I didn't feel...threatened by him anymore...for some reason...I used to be petrified by Ryan...but now...

I wasn't. And I didn't know why.

Chesney and Katy, who had been hiding in the corner for the entirety of the time, put their hoods up and followed on behind me, all of us not noticing that Ryan had...already disappeared elsewhere...

* * *

Once we had arrived back on Coronation Street, walking closer and closer to my house, Katy jogged up next to me, a little breathless but still managing.

"Why'd you talk to him like that?!" She demanded, "Now it's gonna be even worse!"

"Oh well!" I snapped, "I guess I'll have to just go with Sian everywhere at all costs, keeping her safe from any of them! I'll avoid em'! I don't care, as long as she never runs into any of em'!"

"And..." Chesney sighed, "If she does..."

"That won't happen. I swear on my life it won't," I tried to reassure myself that it wouldn't happen, but there was always that strong possibility. Not to mention that Ryan knew where I lived, too...he could break in and...get her, "I won't allow it. I love her too much to let her run into them. And anyway, Sian lives with me. I'm with her _most_ of the time."

 _"Most_ of the time," Katy emphasized, "Not _all_ of the time. Just most."

"Yeah, and what's your point?"

"Point being that you're not always with her. In that small, two-percent likability that you're not with her, and she runs into one of them, then what?!"

"Well I'll be with her _all_ the time, won't I?!"

"But won't she get pissed off if it seems like you're being too clingy?" Chesney questioned.

"Ugh, guys! Please! I get that you're trying to help me and all, but I'm really not in the mood!" We came outside of my house, stopping beside the wall surrounding the building, "I'm tired...it's been a long day...I'll see ya, yeah?"

"Alright, Soph," Chesney smiled, "We get it. Stay safe."

"Yeah, don't worry. Do what you think will work. And if it backfires, we've got your back. Don't worry." Katy put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you...thank you _so_ much," I put one hand on one of both of their shoulders, "This means so much to me, y'know...Sian does. She's my world. I don't want her getting into any trouble with them, and I don't want her finding out that I'm a gangster. I don't really know what's _worse,_ to be honest..."

"As we said, we've got your back, Soph." Chesney reassured.

"Thank you...I don't know how I'd cope without ya..."

* * *

I unlocked the door to my house after saying my goodbyes to Katy and Chesney (it had gone on longer then I'd intended...we'd stood there chatting for about twenty minutes on different subjects. It had also seemed as if Chesney and Katy had _really_ became good mates, too, which was nice to see), sneaking swiftly inside.

"Soph, where were ya?" I heard Rosie ask from the living room, "You had us worried sick!"

"Oh, sorry..." I walked into the living room, "I was-oh...Sian..."

The first thing I'd noticed was Sian cuddled up on Rosie's lap, whimpering with tear-stained cheeks. What had happened to make her so upset?

"I don't _believe_ you!" Rosie shook her head in disgust, "Running out of the house again! Back to your old tricks! Sian started panicking when she never found you anywhere! She thought you'd gone off somewhere and...had been killed...and you didn't have the courtesy or anything to tell us where you were going, either! It's just like how you were acting two months ago, Sophie! I can't believe that you haven't even learnt from your mistakes!"

"Sian!" I ignored everything Rosie had said, rushing over to the blond's aid, "Baby, I'm so sorry! I should've told ya! I didn't think you'd be upset like this!"

"You didn't think I'd be upset...?" She sniffled, "Over my girlfriend sneaking out doing God knows what...? Of course I would be...I fucking _love_ you! I love you so much! And you just run off for the majority of the evening! Rosie told me this hasn't been the first time! So what are you hiding, huh? What's there to hide, Soph?!"

"I ain't hiding anything, babe! I swear!" I knelt down beside her, cupping her cheeks and gently stroking her skin, trying to remove the tears as beat as I could, "Ssh...I'm here now...and I'll _never_ do it again. OK? I promise." I kissed her forehead.

"P-Please don't..." She wiped her eyes, "I don't know how I'll be able to cope without ya...you're my everything."

"As are you."

"Never run away again..."

"Who's to say I did?" I cocked an eyebrow in a quizzical way.

"I thought you had..." She admitted.

"Well I'm here now, OK?" I kissed her lips, then her cheek.

"OK..." She nodded, her voice thoraty and hoarse from all the crying. Luckily, she had managed to compose herself, and wasn't crying anymore. Only the aftermath and shock of it all was written over her face, all on her facial expressions.

"Good girl...now c'mere and give us some cuddles!" I leapt onto the couch, tackling Sian in a warm, tight embrace. She snuggled into my chest, nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck and resting her head on my shoulder, which I hadn't been bothered by.

"Love you..." She whispered, "It's been such a long day..."

"Tell me about it..."

"Ahem, I _am_ still here, y'know!" Rosie rolled her eyes at our 'lovey-dovy' behaviour.

"Oh, yeah...sorry, sis," I chuckled, releasing Sian from our hug. Instead, Sian snuggled up into my side as I wrapped an arm around her waist, "Guess we got caught up in the mood, huh babe?"

"Yeah, s'pose so..." Sian replied. I could easily tell that she was still a little upset from the look in her eyes, with the thought of me dying being played excessively in her mind. But, even with her medication, Sian _did_ think too much anyway, due to the OCPD, "Um...I'm tired, Soph...I'm gonna go to sleep. Feeling absolutely shattered." She let out a silent, cute yawn.

"OK, baby...I'll join ya soon," I kissed her lips tenderly, "Goodnight. I love ya..."

"Love ya, too." She got up off the seat and walked in the direction of my bedroom, going up the stairs to do so. I understood why she was so tired; it had been a long, shitty, eventful day.

I faced Rosie, grinning, "So...Rosie-"

"Save it, Sophie." She said bluntly, looking straightforward and not bothering to even _look_ at me.

What?! What was _with_ Rosie?!

"Um...sis...what's-"

"I suppose you'll ask me what's wrong now, right? I don't fucking believe ya! You make me _sick,_ you know that? I can't even _believe_ that Sian would just accept your apology! Just like that, straight away! She was crying ecstatically! I thought she would faint! She was making herself ill! And then you stride in, acting all innocent, saying, 'oh, I'm sorry baby' and 'please forgive me, baby'! You're disgusting!"

"Hey!" I frowned, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is _you_ wondering off for no reason! Sian thought you were _dead!_ She thought you'd been _killed_ for fucks sake! And she forgives ya! How?! You've got her wrapped around your little finger, haven't ya?!"

"You know what?!" I stood up off the sofa, "If you're gonna be like this, then I'm going to bed! I ain't in the mood for your moaning, Rosie!"

"Good!"

I sighed, making my way up the stairs, leaving Rosie by herself. Why did she always have to constantly stick her nose in my business, anyway?! I was sixteen! Not a kid! She shouldn't of even had a go at me like that! She didn't have the right!

"Babe?" I walked towards my bedroom, pushing the door open, "You there?"

"Yeah..." She replied. As I came into the room and closed the door, I noticed how she was underneath the blankets, clutching a large teddy bear. I wanted to take a picture of her and frame it. She looked so...adorable that it was unreal! Much like a little child with a soft teddy, snuggled up under the blankets with her pyjamas on, "Hey..."

"Hi." I got into bed next to her. She cuddled up into my chest and kissed my lips.

"Why'd you come up so soon?"

"Rosie..."

"What about her?"

"Eh...we had a fight," I admitted, "About...what happened earlier. When I came home after being out for hours without you two knowing...she kept saying how upset you were and stuff..."

"Well, she's got a point..."

"Huh?"

"I _was_ upset."

"Baby," I threaded my fingers through her hair, bringing my fingers down to her cheek, "I'm sorry. I've lost count over how many times I've said it. I'm _so_ sorry..."

"I know, and I get that. But 'sorry' doesn't take back what happened..."

"Yeah...I know...you _have_ forgiven me, haven't ya?"

"Yeah." She said.

"You don't sound sure..."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Hmm..."

"Look, if you're not convinced, then I'll reassure ya; you're amazing, you know that? You're the reason I breathe the air every day. You're my bae. My everything. My wifey for lifey. I'll always forgive ya, cos' I don't know what I'd do if I didn't. I don't know how I _ever_ lived without ya before we met, babe. I love you...and I'll always forgive ya...no matter the problem."

She _would?_ Would she forgive me if I told her that I was part of a gang, too, and how I would need to stay with her for every minute of the test of her life just to keep her out of harms way? I think not.

"Oh..." I mumbled, "Cheers, hon...that really means a lot."

"No problem," She kissed my lips, "Now I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely knackered. I'm gonna try and sleep, if that's OK?"

"Course'." I smiled as she closed her eyes.

I still wasn't convinced with Sian. She was extremely upset when I'd come home, and it only seemed incredibly strange that she'd suddenly bounce back into forgiveness. As much as it was unnecessary for Rosie to say what she'd said, it had meant quite a bit of sense. Why _had_ Sian forgiven me so quickly?

Oh, well. I should've been more focused on protecting her, and nothing else.

* * *

For the next couple of days, the tension between Rosie and I never subsided. In the mornings, she would quickly eat her breakfast before me and set out to work in Jason's store, even on the weekends. Throughout it all, I couldn't seem to understand why _she_ was angry about this. If anything, I would've expected _Sian_ to be. Who cared, anyway? She'd get over it. We'd had _worse_ arguments in the past then this one. _Much_ worse.

Exams were coming closer and closer, now. It was only two weeks until Sian and I would have our first GCSE exams, and then it would be consistent all the way into June. We had also found out that we only had to go into school _for_ the exams (answering the question of 'would we have a study leave'?) and as soon as we finished the last one, we'd never have to go back again.

Sian had checked out the exam timetable and and saw that the first exam for us would be Chemistry, so she had been preoccupied revising everything she'd learnt over the two years in her old school. I _still_ never understood why Sian was so concerned about doing well in these things. We could've done more...interesting things in that time.

Nevertheless, if she stayed at home with me, I wouldn't have to worry about protecting her in case Ryan, Chris or anyone else in the gang found us out in the streets. Although they knew where I lived, they didn't know how to get in, did they?

While Sian revised, I kept myself occupied either playing video games, playing Solitaire (which wasn't fun...I felt more lonely then anything else...), watching random movies on the television and...thinking about things.

Maybe...this plan was working. Avoid the gang at all costs, and they won't do anything. Sian needed to be safe. Because, I'm sure that if they captured her and tried to get her to hand over the money from Powers Industries or her bank account (which I had learnt contained a little more then half a million pounds inside), she wouldn't say a thing. And that's then the problem would get...bloody.

I didn't know what to be more concerned about; the gang finding Sian and kidnapping her, or Sian finding out I was a gangster beforehand. I didn't want either of those things to happen, since either way Sian would hate me.

And I didn't want that. I couldn't survive without her...so I could never tell her.

But...look where that had got me. _In...this_ position.

On the Sunday evening, while Rosie was still out, Sian revised up on the kitchen table while I played GTA V on my PS4 at the quietest volume. I didn't want to disturb Sian, and I certainly didn't want her having a go at me for having the volume up on full blast.

Mashing the control pad, I attempted to move the character around on the screen, trying my very best to beat it. For some reason, I tried moving the controller side to side, which Sian had seen me do.

"Y'know you're _never_ gonna win like that." She laughed, taking her eyes off her textbook.

"And how do _you_ know?" I raised an eyebrow, "Thought you said you don't play video games."

"True, true...but that doesn't mean I don't know how the controller _works,_ Soph."

"I thought you were revising?"

"Eh, I am. But I'm looking at you at the same time."

"More like 'eye-fucking'." I flashed my classic grin at her.

"Oh, ay? You're so full of yourself, y'know that?" She shook her head, smiling.

"When you're as hot as _me,"_ I gestured towards myself, pointing at my chest, "It's natural to be full of yourself."

"Well we're gonna have to sort that out, babe."

"And _how_ are we gonna sort it out?" I narrowed my eyes at her, licking my lips hungrily.

"I'm _revising!"_ She tried her best not to laugh at my demeanour, however without much succession, "I _would_ snog ya here and then, but I've got work to do! I know you don't give two shits about your results, which we've established about three trillion times, but _I_ do!"

"Aww..." I frowned, "Just a _little_ kiss, baby?"

"You _know_ it'll escalate into something more then a 'little kiss', especially when this is _us_ we're talking about. And, we've had sex like six times this week."

"Which, I might add, that _you_ initiated."

"I initiated _four_ of them. You initiated the one on Wednesday and Monday."

"It's still a lot, Sian," I crossed my arms, "I would've never guessed that you were scared shitless of sex before that. Now I don't think we can stop having it!"

"Right, I know. But I was scared of _male_ sex. Sex...with a girl is _so_ different, especially with someone you love with all your heart." She smiled warmingly.

"Aww, babe," I sighed, pressing the pause button on the remote control and walking over to Sian. I kissed her cheek, "I love you, too...you know that..."

"Yeah..."

"What you revising?" I wondered.

"Oh, Biology."

I stifled a laugh at this, numerous sexual thoughts entering my mind, "Oh, cool. Biology's _great."_

"I know what you're laughing at," Sian frowned a little, "And it's pretty damn immature."

"Hey," I sat down on the chair beside her, cupping her cheek, "Don't take it so seriously. I was kidding."

"Yeah, and _I_ was acting." She smirked.

"Oh...cheeky mare."

"Yep..." She chuckled, "That's me."

"Can I have a kiss? Please?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I nodded.

"Alright, then..."

She brought her face close to mine and connected our lips together. It was a short, sweet kiss, full of passion and excitement. I knew Sian wanted to get on with her work, but I couldn't help myself. When you have a girlfriend as beautiful and sexy as Sian, you _need_ to kiss her whenever it's possible.

"Love you..." She mumbled, breaking away from it, "Now piss off, you pest! I've gotta revise!"

"Fine," I chuckled, walking back to the sofa, "And I love you, too, by the way."

"Oh, _thanks_ for being _so_ considerate." She teased.

"No problem."

 _Considerate...was_ I considerate? Yes? No? Maybe? Definitely not? Sian seemed to think I _was,_ for whatever reason apart from the fact that she loved me...OK, I get that she was being a little sarcastic in her tone, but still...I was wondering...

If I really _was_ considerate...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

A day later, Sian and I set out to school on the bus. The entire time, I had a hoodie over my uniform, and had put it up so no-one (specifically _certain_ people...) would recognise me. Sian, not particularly bothered by what I was doing, casually revised on the bus ride there.

On the bus, I heard everyone complaining about the GCSE's, saying that they hadn't revised enough over the Easter holidays and didn't think they were ready to do their exams, since they'd think that they would fail them miserably, with a _fantastic_ U grade.

I betted a million quid that _I'd_ get _all_ U's in them, while Sian would be scoring straight A*'s. My baby was a cleverclogs, after all, and I was dead proud of her for her enthusiasm, even though she already had a job being the CEO of a massive cooperation in the nearby future. She wasn't lazy, she never slacked off, and she was _determined_ to do well. I respected her for that. Well...she the attitude _exactly_ opposite to mine, for that matter.

Once the bus arrived outside school, Sian put her textbook back in her bag and grabbed my hand, both of us standing up off the seats and walking off of the bus. A couple of surrounding people gave us weird looks and stares, some of them even exchanging a few whispers, but we ignored them; we weren't ashamed to let the world know who we were, and what we were to each other that made our relationship _that_ powerful.

"One more term and I guess it's college for both of us..." I said, in a mumble, "Thanks to the fucking UK forcing people to stay on until they're eighteen...fucking dumbarse government changing the fucking system when I never knew until like weeks back."

"It's won't be that bad, Soph," Sian smiled, "You'll have me. It'll be fun. And, in college you only have like three or four classes, depending on the amount of A Levels you want to take. I'm probably taking three."

"Which ones?"

"Business Studies, Economics and Maths."

I chuckled, "Really? They're all boring. What do ya wanna do, then? Become Prime Minister?"

"Fuck off," She frowned, "I like them. So what are _you_ gonna take?"

"I dunno...I don't even know what I want to do for a job."

"Oh, God..." She shook her head, "You've gotta work it out, Soph. It's important."

"Right...how about I take...fuck, I don't know..."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll help ya." She kissed my cheek.

"Thanks..."

We walked through the school gates, passing by Mrs Hamilton who stood beside them. She glanced down at me, but softened her gaze when she noticed Sian. Though, her gaze hardened once again as she saw our entwined hands.

"No public display of affection, please." She said.

"Um, we're holding hands," I cocked my head to the side, "What's the deal with that? It's not 'public displays of affection', as you seem to be putting it."

"Actually, it _is,"_ She condescended, raising an eyebrow at my attitude, "It demonstrates your feelings for one another."

"So, Mrs Hamilton?" Sian asked.

 _"So,_ Miss _Powers,"_ Mrs Hamilton repeated after Sian, mocking her in some sense, "Nobody wants to see it. Either you stop holding hands or you'll both be in detention."

Quickly, Sian took her hand away from mine and put it in her coat pocket. I sighed, shaking my head. I understood how Sian didn't want a detention and all, but was she really not willing to fight for the freedom of our relationship?

As we walked past Mrs Hamilton, I mumbled, "Stupid cunt..."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Webster?!" Mrs Hamilton shouted out, "What did you say?!"

"Nothing, Miss." I smiled falsely at her.

"Good."

Once we had walked a fair distance away from her into the school's courtyard, we began to hold our hands once more. I kissed Sian's cheek, making her blush a little. Yet again, however, more students and teachers stared at us, some making it more obvious then others that they were looking at us.

"Soph..." Sian sighed, "They're doing it again..."

"Ignore them, babe," I reassured her, "They're just ignorant and stupid, acting as if they've never seen a couple of lesbians before..."

"S'pose...but it's really annoying me."

"Have you taken your meds?" I questioned. Sian was never _this_ paranoid unless she wasn't on her medication. I'd known her long enough to be aware of that.

"Um...shit, I forgot..."

"Oh..."

"I'll be OK. I've survived before without them."

"But didn't the doctor say to take it every day, since the course will go a bit hectic if you don't?"

"I...don't think he did..."

"Alright, then. If you're sure."

"I am..."

Gently, I kissed her, both of us still holding hands. We didn't care who was watching. Or, at least, _I_ didn't.

"Soph!" Sian pushed me off her, "Please! Not here!"

"And you said you'd be alright without your meds..."

"Look," She clutched her head with one hand, "I...don't know. I'll try my best."

"Maybe you should ask to go home and get them?" I offered.

"Oh...you're right, Soph. I'm gonna feel all tense and pissed off the entire day. I better go home and take them...that's if the teachers let me."

"They will. And if they don't believe ya, tell them to look at your medical record," I smiled, though instantly realized that if she'd be going home to take her medication, then she'd be going on her own, "Should...I come with, babe?"

"No, it's OK. I'll be quick. You don't need to come with."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ugh...OK, then."

"I'll see ya in a few, yeah?" She kissed me.

"Yeah...alright..." I nodded.

She smiled, walking away from me back in the direction of the gates. I noticed her converse with Mrs Hamilton for a few moments, before she set out of the school, back onto the bus which was waiting by the stop.

It was then I'd realized that she'd left me...alone in the courtyard...worrying my arse off about her...

* * *

The entire day, and she hadn't returned.

The _entire_ fucking day.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I wasn't concerned at first for the first hour. I went into form with Chesney, g it registered, and went on my way to the first class, French. Everyone was meant to be revising, but I couldn't keep my mind off Sian. Where was she? She hadn't even came back for an hour and a half. Surely by then she would've taken her medication and be on the bus back to school. Wouldn't she?

Maths soon turned into the next class, Geography. The lesson before break. Two hours and a half since Sian had left school. Why wasn't she back? She would've been for _certain,_ then. Coronation Street wasn't _that_ far from school.

I felt panicked during that lesson, and in every lesson that followed on afterwards. While everyone was focused on revision for their exams, I was focused on if Sian would come back soon, letting me know that she was safe in my arms.

But she never did.

She didn't come back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

FUCK!

Throughout the day, I'd felt extremely tempted to try and escape from school to find her. Sian was all I could think about. Her, and nothing else. Hopefully, she hadn't been...

No.

She wasn't.

Was she?

I _knew_ I shouldn't of left her on her own!

Had Ryan and Chris _found_ her _already?!_

What would I do?!

"Soph, you alright?" Chesney asked me during lunch, "What's up? And...Sian hasn't been here all day. Is it do with her?"

"Yeah...it is, Ches. You know how I..." Looking around the room, I noticed how everyone was watching a video on the Interactive whiteboard and lowered my voice, "Said I wouldn't leave Sian the other day?"

"Yeah...but I don't get what you-"

"Ugh, she went back to my house to take her medication cos' she forgot and she hasn't came back, OK?!" I quickly said, feeling quite breathless afterwards, "I was meant to stay with her...at all costs, and I didn't...now I don't know where she is...or if she's safe..."

"Soph," He put a hand on my shoulder, "Why did you...do that? You said that-"

"I know what I said!" I interrupted, "I know what I said and I should've stuck to that! I was the one who told her to go home and take them since she'd be all moody the whole day! I said to her that I'd go with, but she said not to!"

"Then why didn't ya go after her anyway, even if she said not to?"

"I...don't know...I just didn't! I didn't and I'm such a fucking twat it's unreal! For all I know she could've been kidnapped by someone! Or...even... _them_."

"Don't say that! We'll go looking for her as school gets out! She'll be fine!"

"You don't know that..." I felt tears brewing in the corners of my eyes, and I was far from in the mood to try and control them, "You really don't, Ches..."

"Yes, I _do._ She's a sensible girl."

"Not without her medication she isn't...she does things that even _she_ can't explain. When she got all angry and insane on Easter Sunday outside of church, she slammed her hands up against the wall and started to punch it. Punching a _wall!_ It's crazy! If that's _apparently_ sensible, then I don't know _what_ is! I just...want to know that she's safe..."

"And we'll know, Soph," He smiled, "I'm _certain_ she'll be OK."

"But...if she's not? Then what?"

"Stop being a pessimist, Soph." He sighed.

"I'm not a pessimist...I'm simply a realist."

Suddenly, I felt someone sneak their arms around my waist, resting their head into the crook of my neck. I could recognise that gorgeous smell of strawberry shampoo anywhere...

"Tell me about it..." They whispered into my ear, "You _are_ a bit of a realist..."

"Sian!" I shouted out, tackling her in a hug and kissing her face all over, "Where the fuck have you been?!"

"If you stop trying to strangle me then I'll tell ya!" Sian giggled. I released her from my bone-crushing embrace, allowing her to speak as she sat down next to me, "Basically, when I got back to your house I saw that there was no more of the Prozac left. So I went to the doctor and asked for a prescription, but when he found out my age on my medical records he said 'you need someone over the age of eighteen with you'. So, I had to get the bus all the way to the place where Rosie works with Jason, which took almost an hour cos' it's in the city centre and there's loads of traffic to get through. When I got to Rosie, I told her the issue and she drove us back to the dcotors. Only there was a diversion on the route out of the city to Weatherfield so we were forced to loop all the way around another way. We got to the doctors, got the prescription, went to the pharmacist, got my meds, I took my meds, and finally Rosie dropped me off here."

"Fucking hell..." I mumbled in shock.

"Tell me about it. And all of that took like five hours. Phew, I'm shattered. I didn't really want to come back to school, but Rosie said I should of. What with GCSE's and everything..."

"Yeah, s'pose..." I felt slightly awkward talking about Rosie since...things were still quite intense between us.

"And...she's still pissed off with ya."

"I know..." I nodded, quickly changing the subject, "But hey, five hours! What a crazy morning, huh?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But...Sian?"

"Yeah?"

"I was worried about ya..."

She laughed a little, _"Worried?_ About _me_? Why?"

"Cos' I was..."

"Well, sorry I didn't call. Y'know, since I haven't had my phone for two months since I got mugged. It's actually coming up to three now, I think. Eh, I never bothered to track it in the end anyway."

Yeah...mugged by _me._ I'd almost forgotten about that incident...the _one_ unlikely meeting which started it all...

"Oh...it's OK," I smiled, trying to hide my thoughts, "Don't worry about it. I was just worried that you weren't safe or anything. That you'd gone off somewhere..."

"Gone off somewhere? Who implanted _that_ in your mind?"

"No-one...it's what I thought..."

"Well, I'm here now, so." She kissed me.

"Ahem, I _am_ here, y'know," Chesney coughed awkwardly, "And Hamilton over there won't approve either." He looked over at Mrs Hamilton, who was looking around the dining hall for some weird reason like an old hawk.

"Who gives a fuck, ey hon?" I chuckled.

"Yep..." Sian kissed me once more on the lips, then on my forehead, and finally on my cheek. We then nuzzled our noses together.

"You two are pretty cute...but sickening, y'know?" Chesney shook his head, continuing to eat his food.

"We know." I smirked, sneaking an arm around Sian's waist.

"So...two weeks until exams, huh?" He asked, "Fun, I bet."

"I ain't bothered, Ches. You know that. I couldn't give a shit about what I get for my results."

"So...what if you failed in everything?"

"I still wouldn't care."

"Oh, wow..."

"Yeah," Sian began, "Soph don't even know what she wants to do for a job yet. Not even the A Levels to take."

"As I said, I don't care..." I shrugged.

"But _I_ do," She pouted, "I want ya to have a great future."

"A great future would be if I spent it with you."

"Awww, baby!" She squealed, kissing my lips, "You're so adorable, you know that? I love you! And..." She took my hand in hers, "I'll be certain we get a future together. I want you for the rest of my life."

"Same...I want you here, with me, not having a care in the world apart from each other. Both of us safe...and sound...from anything and anyone..."

Sian hugged me, turning her head around and burying it into my neck. As I played with her hair while she cuddled up into me, I looked over at Chesney with a guilty, fearful expression. Guilty over what I'd said...and fearful because I didn't want to know how it'd play out if the opposite happened...

Yeah. Safe and sound. Could I drift even further from the truth? Or was this as extreme as the lies got?

Chesney shook his head and mouthed, _'We'll sort it, Soph. Keep them away from her at all costs. Stay with her, no matter what.'_

I nodded, kissing the back of Sian's head. Stay with her...when I'd left her alone previously, I thought...they'd _already_ got her. I thought as if I was going to faint from how terrified I was over Sian's whereabouts. And even if she was alright the first time, who's to say she'd be the second time she went out by herself? Or the third? Perhaps the fourth?

There was no determining what could happen. And to prevent it, I'd have to stay with her. No more wandering off on buses to the city centre, even no more heading out to the shop on the street. No more of _any_ of that.

Yeah, I'd be extremely paranoid and possessive in some sense, with only Chesney and Katy knowing the true reasons, and Sian would get angry with me from time to time over it, but I had no other option.

They couldn't find her. If I was with her constantly, I'd keep her away from them. They couldn't find her...they just couldn't. If they did, then that would be it. For both of us...for the sake of our relationship, and, equally as important, our lives...

Our _lives_ were on the line with this. Sian's life _and_ mine.

She'd hate me knowing that this was my fault for telling Chris in the first place...that's how all of this had started. She'd hate me for knowing that _I_ was the one who had mugged that night. She'd _die_ hating me. _Literally._

And I couldn't allow that. Not if I, Sophie Webster, had anything to say about it...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Later on that day, after lunch break, Sian, Chesney and I were in our English class together. Fucking Shakespeare, _again_...why? They were so depressing and dull...all of his stories were. They always ended in some kind of tragedy. Or, at least, the ones I'd heard of.

Now that Sian was with me, I felt so much more relaxed. Happy, too, to know that she was by my side. The incident before was a close call. A really close one. As creepy as it would be in her point of view, I could _never_ let her out of my sight for as long as we lived in Weatherfield. I couldn't go through all of that concern all over again every time she went out on her own...not again.

Because...next time she may of not got as lucky as before...her long absence earlier was simply a misunderstanding on my behalf, me thinking that she may of been approached by the gang when she'd travelled practically to Timbuktu and back again to get hold of her medication. But...that wouldn't happen again. It was unlikely...and next time...I didn't want to imagine what could happen...

"Ugh," I groaned, "Why is English so fucking boring?"

"That's life." Chesney shrugged.

"Yeah, but are we _really_ gonna go around talking in old English?"

"True, true."

"And you're wondering why I'm not making an effort with the GCSE's...half of the shit they teach ya is pointless...you're never gonna use it in your life...so why bother teaching it all now? All of it's pointless...Maths and Algebraic shit, random Science stuff, fucking R.S..."

"Well in a few months we're going on to A Levels," He smiled. "You only have to do like three or four things. And then the rest of the time you've got free periods to do what you want. Surely _you_ of all people would find that heaven, wouldn't ya?"

"If it means spending my free periods with _this_ girl," I kissed Sian's cheek, patting her back. She blushed a little, "Then yeah. I'm all set, Ches...but I don't even know what to take yet...I don't even know what I wanna do for a job..."

"Typical Sophie," He shook his head, smiling, "Typical."

"S'pose..."

"Now, class," Miss Salter instructed, "Continue with your revision. You may discuss your notes between yourselves, but please _don't_ waste this time. Time is valuable, after all. In a few minutes, you could have learnt something from a peer that could be _crucial_ to your exam. Stay focused, and keep the noise levels down."

"And what if it ain't 'crucial'...?" I mumbled.

"It could be, Soph," Sian said, "You never know."

"Ugh...I want a fag..."

"Soph!" She frowned, "You'd _promised_ that you were going to quit!"

"Well, promises are broken more then they're made, aren't they?"

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "I'm revising. Do what ya want, babe."

"Gladly..." I smirked, kissing her cheek. I then attemped to kiss her lips, but she turned her head away.

"I mean it...I wanna do well..."

"Alright, then." I chuckled, allowing her to become deep in reading her well-organised revision notes.

I knew _she_ was serious about these exams, but I couldn't give a shit (as I've probably mentioned about a _million_ times already and I think everyone's gathered the fact that I don't give a shit about them whatsoever). I'd have to live with her being focused for a month, carefully concentrating on her notes in an adorable way...

Because _nothing_ that Sian did was either _not_ adorable or sexy. It just wasn't her...

"This is so boring..." I whined, holding my head in my hands.

"Soph," Chesney held up his textbook, "C'mon, revise. It'll help."

"No...I think I'm gonna go..."

"Where?"

"To have a fag..."

"I don't think you are, Miss Webster," Miss Salter came over to my table, "Get on with your revision. _Now._ Or would you like your sister to be called in once again, where you will get _expelled_ for not following instructions?"

"Why would I get expelled for not doing that?" I asked.

"Because Mrs Hamilton said to you that-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. If I don't follow instructions, I'll be expelled. Or something like that..."

"Exactly. So I suggest you get on with it now."

"Fine..." I took out a textbook from my bag, slammed it down on my table and opened it to a random page. Miss Salter walked away to another part of the classroom.

So...boring. I was so excited to get out and about to go home in a couple of hours...even if I'd have to worry about Sian's safety in the process...

* * *

After school ended (finally, I thought it _never_ would...), Sian and I set out home. As we got off the bus on Coronation Street, I put a protective arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. The gang could've been there for all I knew, hiding out in the shadows, planning their attack on Sian.

And I couldn't let that happen.

When we got home, Rosie was unusually not there. She was _still_ trying to avoid me, clearly pissed off with me. I had no idea when she'd _ever_ give any of this a rest, since it felt as if she was giving me the cold shoulder for all eternity. And I didn't know why _she_ was upset about this. OK, I got that Sian was really upset and cried because she didn't know where I was, and that irritated Rosie, but _why_ had my sister this more seriously then the person I'd affected more by it?

Oh, well. She'd be home soon, ignoring me for another evening.

Sian and I had felt a little lazy over the evening, so we decided to keep our uniform on and would shower when we went to bed. Ordering Chinese takeaway and having Ben & Jerry's ice cream, we cuddled up together on the sofa and watched endless television.

I was happy to know that Sian was there, beside me and safe. Safe in my house. Because, when she hadn't came back to school for like four hours before, it frightened me. I was panicked into thinking that _they'd_ found her. That _they'd_ already got her. But I wasn't going to allow them to do that as easily as they'd wanted. I would constantly be with Sian at all costs, no matter the situation and where Sian would want to go.

"Soph..." Sian mumbled into my chest, "What else is on the telly? This shit is boring..."

"How's Deal or No Deal boring, babe?" I chuckled.

"Cos' quiz shows get on my nerves...can we just watch something more interesting?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno..." She shrugged.

Before we could take our conversation any further, I heard my phone ring. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was...

Rosie?

Was she calling to tell me she was coming home?

Wow. She wanted to speak to me now it seemed. Why the sudden change of mind? Had she forgiven me, even though there was nothing much for her to forgive when I'd done _nothing_ to her?

Rolling my eyes, I pressed the red button and discarded the call. She hadn't wanted to talk to me when I'd tried to talk to her for at least the past four days, so _I_ wasn't going to talk to her. I was playing her at her own game. Now that she wanted to speak to me for whatever reason, I didn't feel as if I had the right to run to her every need. Did I?

"Soph, who was that calling?" Sian asked.

"Um...probably a wrong number." I replied. If I'd told her that it was Rosie calling, she'd probably make me pick up the phone. And I wasn't going to do that. I didn't want to talk for the moment.

"OK," She nodded her head, spooning a little ice cream from the pot in her mouth, "Aw, it's finished. Can I have yours, babe?"

"I _swear_ you were dieting," I teased, poking her belly and circling her belly button, feeling her piercing underneath her clothing, "Have you changed your mind, then?"

"Oy!" She squealed, batting my hand away, "Stop making me think I'm fat!"

"How are you fat? You're fucking perfect." I smiled genuinely at her. I knew she _loved_ being called that. It cheered her up when she was down, and brightened up her mood even more when she was happy. The word...simply made her feel as if she was.

"Thanks..." She blushed a little, "Or are you just saying that cos' you know I strive for perfection?"

"Eh, I like saying it to ya."

Suddenly, my phone rang _again._ For fucks sake, couldn't I spend a few silent minutes with my girlfriend where we _weren't_ interrupted by anyone?!

I looked at the caller ID once more...

And it was Rosie.

She _really_ wanted to talk, didn't she? Well, sorry sis, but I'm giving you the same treatment that _you_ gave me. It's called...revenge, no?

I discarded the call, sighing. However, seconds later (not giving Sian and I the chance to strike up another conversation), my phone vibrated, informing me that a text came through.

From Rosie...

Seriously?!

What did she want?! I supposed that if she was desperate to tell me something, then it ust've been important. _Whatever_ it was...

I opened the text and read through it quite a few times, each reading shocking me even more...because of what had been typed there...

 _'soph i want to let u know i love u so much xxxxxxx ur my little sister and u will always be in my heart xxxx i dont know if we will be able to see each other ever again, since ive ran into...a little trouble w/ some people while i was coming home xxxxx they have got me and they r not letting me go, so i dont think im going to see u again xxxxxxx i get that ur angry w/ me cos ive been avoiding u for ages, but i want to let u know that i love u and, whatever happens to me, that i always will xxxxxx forever and always, rosie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

What...did this mean?

I didn't understand...

We'd...never see each other again? Was she drunk? I had no idea what she was talking about. She'd...run into trouble with...some people? I...didn't understand...

Until I got another text...from the last person I'd intended on speaking to...a person I'd thought I'd deleted from my phone...

Then it all made sense.

 _'we have ur sister webster. get ur arse over here and get her in ten minutes if u want ur sister to stay alive. otherwise we will KILL HER! this is only part of the revenge...get used to it...'_

Chris...that was...him...

They had Rosie?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

My world was crashing underneath me...I needed to rescue Rosie...they literally _would_ kill her if I didn't get there in time...my heart pumped faster then it ever had before, my blood pressure skyrocketing inside me. My face went pale, and my hands started to tremble ans shake and in extreme fear...not to mention that tears were _already_ beginning to form in my eyes...

Rosie...

I can't believe they were using a family member against my will...they had completely brought themselves down to the lowest level of low. Chris had nothing but pure hatred for me...

And they were threatening to kill her. To kill the _only_ remaining family member I had left!

I had to get her! For the sake of her life, and for the sake of my sanity! If another person died who meant something to me like my mum, then I'd go off the rails, becoming completely insane...

But...what about Sian?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty**

* * *

Snapping my phone shut, I said to Sian, trying to prevent the fear and panic seeping into my voice as I spoke, "I've...gotta go somewhere...to...get Rosie." I stuffed my phone in my pocket and sprung up off the sofa.

"Where, babe?" Sian questioned.

"Look, I've really gotta go!" I couldn't speak. I had no time. I had ten minutes to get to Rosie, "I'll tell ya when I get back, OK?!"'

"Why can't you tell me, Soph?!" She seemed a little angry.

"I've got to go, Sian!" Quickly, I ran towards the front door, threw it open, sped outside and slammed it shut.

I ran faster then I'd ever ran before, down the cobbled street in the darkness. I knew Sian would want answers when I got back, but there really was no time to tell her then. Rosie's _life_ was in jeopardy. Her _life_ was on the line. And for what? For Chris to intensify his revenge, to ruin my life if he killed her? He was a sick, twisted human, and I couldn't believe that at once point I'd _trusted_ him.

Only...I hadn't realized at the time that I'd left Sian in the house, by herself...I had vowed to myself that I'd stay with her at all times until we left Weatherfield, but...my head was clouded with thoughts other then that.

Such as saving my sister's life, for example...

I sped down the next street. People looked over at me in curiosity (likely as to why a teenage girl wearing a school uniform was running like a lunatic around the suburbs), though I blanked them. My legs were weakening and gradually becoming tired, my arms ached, my heart thumped inside of me, sweat was pouring off my skin, and I was completely breathless. But I still kept running. For the sake of my sister...

Ten minutes. I had ten minutes when Chris had sent that text through. Five of them had now gone. I checked the time on my phone as I ran to make sure of that.

Rosie...I was praying that she was alright. That the gang hadn't...double-crossed me and had already killed her...they were getting good at doing that...

Rosie...she was perfectly innocent. Yeah, sure she was a bit of a slapper, and often spoke about herself, but she was _innocent._ She had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this. At all.

This was between _me...and them._

No-one else.

They had taken this all too far. Rosie shouldn't of been abducted, kidnapped or whatever people called it. OK, so we'd been caught up in a massive 'let's avoid each other' session as of recently for reasons I still couldn't work out, but she was my _sister._ My own flesh and blood. The only blood-related relative I had left...

And sisters stuck together. No matter what.

I came towards the alleyway and quickend my pace, determined to get to Rosie as rapidly as I could. I sped down the dark, gritty, tight alley and heard distant voices. Coming down to the sharp bend, I slowed down only by slight, slamming into the wall with my hands and turning myself around...

Where they all were.

Rosie had her hands held behind her back by two of the burly, tall gang members, with Chris holding a knife up to her throat. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, and even had a black eye on the left. Her mascara was stained down her cheeks, likely from how much she had been crying. Her hair had bits of dirt in it, and all her clothes were scratched, dirty and a little torn.

It pained me to see her like this. It pained me. Rosie was always so...concerned about her appearance. She never left her _bedroom_ without applying make-up. Never had I seen her in such a state...

It made me want to break down crying there and then.

But I needed to brave. For Rosie.

"ROSIE!" I shouted, "ROSIE, I'M HERE!"

"Don't scream, Webster!" One of the gang members threatened.

"R-Rosie..." I couldn't contain the tears any longer. I simply let them...fall.

"S-Soph..." She croaked out, shaking tremendously as the knife was brought closer and closer to her skin, "Soph..."

"Let her go!" I demanded, slowly walking over to him, "Let her go, Chris! She ain't got anything to do with this! You hear me?! NOTHING! WHY HAVE YOU GOT HER, HUH?! WHY?! TELL ME CHRIS, WHY?!"

He simply chuckled. They all did. All of them thought it was hilarious...as if it were some sort of game...

"WHY?!" I screamed again, "FUCKING TELL ME! NOW!"

Chris shook his head, smirking, "You don't know, do ya?"

"Don't know what?" I spat. He sickened me...I just wanted to run over there and whisk Rosie up from all that danger.

"It's called revenge."

"I KNOW WHAT FUCKING REVENGE IS YOU STUPID PRICK! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE ROSIE!" I couldn't even explain the thoughts that were circulating through my mind. Tears were gushing out of my eyes in one case, but in another anger was my fuel.

"DON'T CALL ME A PRICK, WEBSTER! I TOLD YOU! IT'S REVENGE!"

"BUT SHE AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS! LET HER GO! LET HER GO _NOW!"_

"OR _WHAT,_ WEBSTER?!" He pressed the knife to her neck, "OR WHAT?! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, HUH?!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YA! YOU AND THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GANG HAVE MADE MY LIFE HELL THIS PAST YEAR! IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

I was so angry, and caught up in my rant, that I hadn't realised that I'd been revealing minor information to Rosie...one piece by one. She looked at me in shock, her eyes widening...

"Soph..." She said, "What...are you saying?"

"It's nothing, I swear!" I quickly defended, working out what I'd said seconds later, "Ignore what I said! It's nothing, Rosie!" She couldn't find out. She couldn't. Not in this way..."

"T-They've...made your life hell for the past _year...?"_

"No!"

"Oh," Chris laughed, "She don't know yet, Webster! You see," He faced Rosie, taking the knife away from her throat, "Your little sister...oh, _so_ innocent, is part of this...she's been _involved_ with us. Doing drugs, stealing, mugging...all that shit. Wondering why she's always been so secretive? Now you know." He looked at me, an expression in his eyes which was nothing short of...evil.

"Sophie..." Rosie gasped, tears falling.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, ROSIE! I SWEAR!" I had the look of a complete liar written all over my face. So...why hadn't I given up? Why did I continue to lie when she knew the truth?

"BUT IT IS!" She screamed, "It is! It is and you know it, Sophie! Stop denying it, because I know! It was you! It was all you! I was always wondering why you kept sneaking out of the house every fucking evening! You lied to my face! Blatantly lied to my face about this! You said you were helping Chesney and having a fag! You fucking lied! And you're still denying it! I bet _you're_ the one who planned this! You were angry that I kept ignoring ya, so you told your little 'gang members' to beat the shit outta me! DIDN'T YOU?! AND I DON'T WANT ANY LIES! I WANT THE TRUTH, SOPHIE! AND I WANT IT _NOW!"_

"Rosie..." I allowed my own tears to flow, causing my eyes to sting.

I couldn't stand this pain anymore. This emotional pain. All the lies...all the drama...it was too much...but she thought that _I'd_ planned this. I definitely hadn't, but that's what she thought, so that's what she believed. If I took her anything else, she'd accuse me of lying once more. I'd told so many lies throughout the year that...I didn't know of she'd ever believe me of telling the truth anymore.

But...what was I to say?

There was only one thing that she'd believe...

That _I'd_ intended on this.

"TELL ME, SOPHIE!" She demanded.

"Tut, tut, Webster," Chris shook his head, "You naughty girl...planning this. What a naughty girl you are..."

"Shut the fuck up." I mumbled, clenching my fists together.

"What was that? Did you just tell me to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I interrupted, crying out, "SHE THINKS _I_ DID THIS THANKS TO YOU! BUT IT WAS ALL YOU, CHRIS! IT WAS ALL YOU! YOU HATE ME COS' YOU FANCY ME AND YOU'RE JEALOUS OF SIAN SO THAT'S WHY YOU WANT REVENGE! ISN'T IT?!"

He didn't reply.

"ISN'T IT?!"

"SHUT UP, WEBSTER! OR YOUR SISTER _DIES!"_ He held the knife up against Rosie's throat once again, on the verge of pressing the sharp blade into her.

"WHAT DOES SIAN HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Rosie asked, panicking.

"AND _YOU_ SHUT UP, AN' ALL!" Chris threatened.

Ryan suddenly came running down the alleyway, calling out to Chris, "We've got her, mate! Oh, and Webster's here too! I knew this would work!"

"What...the one that _I_ wanted?" Chris questioned, "Not this piece of shit of her sister?"

"Nah, she's the one you wanted."

"Cool." He took the knife away from Rosie for the final time and casually threw it on the floor, as if it wasn't a lethal weapon and instead a children's toy. Telling the two guys holding Rosie to let go of her, the three of them pushed her down with grave force, her head hitting the wall.

"ROSIE!" I ran over to my sister and knelt down beside her, taking her hand in mine. Had the impact against the wall made her...unconscious? "ROSIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Fuck...don't shout..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. When she took her hand away from it, her hand was drenched in blood, "Shit! My head's bleeding!"

"OK, Rosie," I tried my best to keep calm, but I was freaking out at the sight of the blood. Not to mention she was loosing it very quickly and easily, "Just put your hand on your head to stop some of the blood from escaping! I'll find like a cloth to wrap your head in!"

Frantically, I scanned the area for something I could use. Anything would do. The other gang members were either standing around and chatting up the other end of the alley or had walked off to wherever with Chris and Ryan. I had no idea where they'd gone...they'd been referring to 'the one that Chris wanted', though, which seriously confused me.

Whoever this person was, I couldn't give a shit about them. Rosie was my top priority, and she'd suffered a massive collision against a brick wall, as well as minor cuts and bruises across her face. Not to mention the sheer trauma from of this. As well as finally finding out who I _really_ was...

But I didn't care about any of that. It was all aiding my sister in this problem.

I eventually found a small, washcloth on a small step beside a rubbish bin. Even if it was dirty, it was the only option I had. I scooted over to it and whipped up the cloth, zooming straight back to Rosie's aid. I tied it around the back of her head (where I'd gathered the bleeding was coming from) as quickly as I could.

"I look so fucking stupid..." Rosie groaned, "And my head hurts..."

"Rosie, that's the last thing you should be worrying about," I finished tying the cloth and took my hands away from her head. They were drenched in her blood, "Shit, you gotta get to a hospital. It's bleeding bad."

"Yeah, I fucking know that!" She retorted.

"SOPHIE, SOPHIE!" I heard Katy shout out, coming straight down the alley towards us, "RYAN AND CHRIS ARE IN THIS OLD ABANDONED BUILDING AND THEY'VE GOT-"

"Whoa, Katy. Slow down," I tried to reason with her, "Perfect timing, too. Rosie collided against the wall, and her head's bleeding. Could you get her over to the hospital? I'd be really grateful."

"SOPHIE, YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

"YEAH, AND YOU'RE NOT!" I raised my voice at her, more worried for Rosie's safety then anything that Katy needed to say, _"PLEASE_ GET HER OVER TO THE HOSPITAL! HER HEAD IS FUCKING BLEEDING, KATY! IT'S BLEEDING! IT'S ONLY WRAPPED IN A POXY CLOTH!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! BUT I'VE GOTTA TELL YOU SUMMAT!"

"WHAT, KATY?! STOP BEING SUCH A HYPOCHONDRIAC, OK-"

"YEAH, AND YOU'RE GONNA TURN INTO THE HYPOCHONDRIAC WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_ HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY FUCKING CHRIS AND RYAN!"

Wait.

Wait a damn second...

My...girlfriend?

No...no...NO!

SIAN?!

WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT _SIAN?!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-One**

* * *

"W-WHAT?!" I questioned, "WHERE?!"

I couldn't believe this was happening today...just when I'd vowed hours earlier that I was going to keep her safe...but now they'd got her. And there was no 'keeping her safe' now.

They had her...

How?!

"In that building down there!" Katy pointed to a green door mid-way through the alley, built into the wall and on a step. She attempted to steady her panicking, unlike me; I thought as if I was going to die. My world had stopped spinning, my reason for existence felt as if...it had simply stopped, "Sophie, stop fucking standing there and get her! Here!" She picked up the knife that Chris had dumped on the ground before and handed it to me, which I took, "Get her, Soph! I'll take Rosie!"

Nodding my head, I headed straight in the direction of the door. I banged on it a few times, but no-one answered. Placing my ear on the door, I could hear muffled, quiet voices through it.

Sian...was in there...

I'd never thought that when Chris and Ryan were talking about 'the girl that Chris wanted' that they were referring to Sian...but how the fuck could I be so idiotic as to leave Sian on her own in the house! And then I never even knew who they were talking about! I was _such_ a fucking idiot that it was unreal!

Knowing that they obviously weren't going to open the door, I did the next appropriate thing, by kicking it open. After a few kicks, the door thrashed open, where I instantly ran inside, clutching the knife in my right hand.

What I saw before me...shocked me just as much as when I'd seen Rosie. If not worse...

Sian was tied down to a chair by her hands and legs with some cloth, similar to what I'd found outside to wrap Rosie's injury in. Chris, Ryan and a few others hovered over her, which frightened her to pieces. She had a massive bleeding gash across her forehead, as well as red, green and purple bruises dotted all over her tanned, normally soft skin. There was also another piece of cloth tied around her neck and hanging off it, which appeared to be a gag which was previously on her face. Her hair clung to her face from how much she was sweating, and tears poured down her cheeks. Her distraught expression only softend when she saw me...

"SOPHIE!" She wailed, "SOPHIE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryan put a hand over her mouth, silencing her, "Or do ya want the gag on your face again?" Sian shook her head, "No? Good. So when I take my hand away, you won't scream? Otherwise you'll be getting another slap." So _that's_ how the bruises had been caused...they had been _slapping_ my baby?!

Ryan took his hand away from Sian's mouth, where Sian gasped out for air.

"S-Sian..." I mumbled, "Don't worry. I'm getting you out of there."

"No, I don't think you are," Ryan shook his head, "I don't think you're _ever_ getting your little girl out of here. Not until she gives us daddy's security passwords to his fat bank account, so that we can withdraw all of that wonderful cash from him."

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW HIS PASSWORDS!" Sian screamed.

"I SAID DON'T SCREAM!" Ryan striked Sian's cheek.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I ran over to Ryan, pointing the knife at him. I mimicked what Chris done previously, and held it up to his throat, "Don't. Fucking. Touch. My. Girlfriend. Because if you do, so help me I will kill you..."

He laughed, "And how will you do that, Webster? You've never had the guts to-"

Not even allowing him to finish, I instantly stuck the knife into his arm, gritting my teeth as I applied pressure into it, burying the knife deeper and deeper into his delicate flesh. He shouted out in pain, blood dripping down his arm. All of this anger towards him...all the hatred I had...was put into that stabbing.

Sian screamed in fear, closing her eyes. Chris and the others...watched. They...just watched. They never even did a thing to help Ryan. I hadn't meant to upset Sian even more, but all this anger I had for Ryan needed to be unleashed somewhere after a long, painful, fearful year of knowing him.

I took the knife out of his arm, revealing an extremely deep, bloody, gory stab wound in his upper arm. He slapped the other hand onto the injury, screaming and groaning as he tried to prevent the blood from escaping. Of course, that was no use...

So...he did the next best thing...and ran out of the building, clutching his arm. A few of the others gang members ran after him (as, at the end of the day, Ryan was the leader, and the others practically worshipped him, tailoring to his every need), leaving Sian, me and Chris on our own.

"YOU FUCKING PUSSIES!" He screeched, "FINE, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! THIS PLAN IS ALL FOR _MY_ BENEFIT ANYWAY, SO YOU LOT CAN ALL FUCK OFF! YOU'RE ALL USELESS!"

Glancing at the knife I'd used, I noticed how Ryan's blood covered the metal. Nothing else seemed to be there apart from his blood...it made me sick to the core knowing I'd stabbed someone else, but it made me...satisfied, in a way, to know that I'd _finally_ overcome Ryan Connor, hopefully _never_ to see his ugly, greasy face _ever_ again.

"Great..." He mumbled, "Just great...anyway, you can't win, Sophie."

"Why not?!" I spat, "Why not, you creep?!"

"Cos' Sian won't want anything to do with you..." He grinned. Brilliant...Just brilliant. He was using another tactic to split Sian and I apart...not with brute force, but with words.

"W-What?" Sian squeaked out.

"You _seriously_ don't tell your supposed 'closest' family members much, do ya? First your sister, and now girlie. It's really quite shocking, Webster." I already knew what he was going to do. He was trying to convince Sian, like he had attempted to before with Rosie, that _I_ was the perpetrator of all of this. That I'd _asked_ him to do this.

Wasn't he? Or...was he going to do something else?

"Tell me what?" Sian wondered, sniffling as she tried to control her tears.

"Oh, nothing," He shrugged. Nothing?! OK, he definitely had a different idea hidden up his sleeve, "Except, Sian, I'm quite surprised at something. That...you don't remember me."

Um...OK?

"R-Remember you?" She repeated, "I...don't think I do..."

"What if I told ya that your girlfriend and I were talking outside of the cinema that day, when you'd gone to visit. You'd come out of there and asked who I was, and we explained that we were mates. _Good_ mates. Do you remember that _now,_ Sian?" He smirked.

Oh...fuck...

Her eyes widened in surprise. That was all Chris needed from her.

"We're mates," He said once more, "It's really quite strange, y'know. That Webster comes in here all of a sudden, all heroic and wanting to save her pretty, rich, little, blond, baby girl, when she's actually known about this _all_ along. Haven't you, Webster?"

Fuck...

"No...I _swear,_ Sian!" I quickly defended. It was bad enough revealing to Rosie what was going on, but Sian _too_ in the _same_ day? No. I couldn't cope with that, "It's _nothing_ to with that! We just know each other! We're only mates! Nothing more! I had _no_ clue that-"

"Save it, Sophie," She interrupted, looking into my eyes, "Enough. It...it all links up. It makes sense," More tears fell, "You're a part of them...aren't ya?"

I gulped. It had all come down...to this.

She'd worked it out. There was no denying anything now...no-more lies. I had no option...

Other then to tell her.

"Y-Yes...but-"

"Please. Shut up," She cried, "I...don't believe this."

"It's a real shocker, ain't it?" Chris chuckled, placing a hand on Sian's shoulder, "Finding out that your _girlfriend,_ the person you love most in the world, the person who you can trust with your heart, can _deceive_ you like-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I slapped him across the face. He fell backwards, crashing against the wall much like he'd done with Rosie (I guess...it was revenge for what he'd done to her in a way) and collapsed to the ground. He never moved to get up again, which told me he was either dead or simply unconscious. But I wouldn't pray too soon for him to be dead.

I ran to Sian and quickly untied the cloth holding down her arms and legs to the chair, throwing them to the side of me. Sian, who looked as if she were in a trance, never got up automatically, so I grabbed her hand to help her up, when she let go and pulled back, getting up off the chair by herself.

"Sophie..." She whispered, "Are you involved in this? With _him,_ and with _them?"_

"...yes..." I replied, equally as tearful as her. Now, there was no going back...no going back to the couple we once were...

"And you never stopped for one second to tell me?"

"No..."

"What else is there you're hiding?"

"What...else-"

"TELL ME, SOPHIE! WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD YOUR _GIRLFRIEND!"_ She screamed, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. This amount of crying was so unhealthy for her...I hated to see her cry, however I'd seen her do it enough times to gradually become used to it, "TELL ME _NOW,_ SOPHIE! _NOW!"_

Should I...have told her?

If I lied...she wouldn't believe me. Not now. Not after everything.

"OK..." I breathed in and out, my hands shaking tremendously with fear, and sweat pouring down my face, "It all started in March. I hadn't been doing well according to Ryan, the guy I stabbed, so he said if I never did anything then he'd kill me. The next evening, I think, I saw you for the first time. Chris went to get the others into position while I waited outside. When you walked down this alleyway out there, I crept up behind ya and held up a knife up...you panicked and handed over your bag...then you ran. I looked through the bag and found a bus card, which had your name on it. I went home with the bag, minus your phone, since the others had snatched it up for themselves, and felt so guilty for doing what I did. So I Googled your name...it came up 'do you mean Vinnie Powers' or something, I can't quite remember. So I clicked on the link, and up came your dad's Wikipedia page. I saw that you guys lived in Alderley Edge, so the next day I went on the bus there. Once I got to Alderley Edge, I overheard your parent's accountant Mark talking to some guy and he said he was going to your house. When he started to walk, I followed him. I followed him all the way to your house, where I hid in the bushes with your bag...I think you know the rest of the story after that..."

"So...you hadn't just 'found it lying around'?"

"No...it was me who stole it."

"What else is there I don't know?"

"That's...about it. I gave your bag back, we became mates, then I snogged ya and you got angry but then we told each other how we felt. But then...things got a bit complicated..."

"Why?"

"I told Chris about us..." I pointed to his laying body, "And he went and told Ryan. I got pissed at him so many times, and we had loads of rows before he said he wanted his 'revenge' that day at the cinema because I think he was jealous that we'd got together and not me and him. I was so aware of his intentions...I was risking you to so much shit...but I never told ya anything...anything up until now, that is."

"So...you knew what you were doing but you _still_ didn't tell me?"

"...yeah...I didn't want you to hate me..."

She scoffed, now more angry then upset, "You didn't want me to hate you?! Oh, thanks! So just subject me to so much danger all because you _have_ to stay with me in a relationship?! I'm sorry Sophie, but that ain't love! That's you being a selfish cow! I can't believe it was _you_ who'd taken my bag! And then you have the audacity to stalk someone all the way to my house because you _fancied_ me?! Is _that_ what it all was?! I don't fucking believe any of this! And all of this is related to you sneaking out the other day, as well as all the other times you've done it with Rosie before I'd come to live with ya?!"

"...yeah, but the last time I was talking to Chesney and another mate Katy-"

"ABOUT WHAT?!"

"About this..."

"CHESNEY _KNEW?!_ HE FUCKING _KNEW_ ABOUT THIS AND HE NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"I...told him not to..."

"Oh, well that makes it even better, doesn't it?!" She ranted, "You've been lying to my face all this time! Were you lying about loving me, too?! Was our love just a _scam_ for you and your gang to try and get hold of mine and my parents bank accounts?!"

"No!" My voice rose for the first time. I couldn't control my tears...they simply dripped down my cheeks, and I was powerless to prevent them, "I love you, Sian! I fucking love you! The reason _why_ gave your bag back to ya was _because_ I love ya!"

"Yeah, a pretty good way to express your love over someone!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL MABYE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Fuck...

The words I hadn't wanted to hear from her. _Ever._

The words that felt as if they'd punched me sqaure in the face...

"What...did you say?" I asked. I knew very well what she'd said to me, though. But, for some reason, I needed her to...confirm their existence.

"You heard me. I don't love you. Not if you've subjected me to danger, and potential death, without me even knowing. If you'd told me you were a gangster earlier on, I would've freaked out, yeah, but I would've been happy that you were brave enough to tell me the truth about it all. Then...I wouldn't of hated ya. We would've got on with our lives, done our exams, and it would've been happily ever after. But it can't be now...I can't even look at you in the same way ever again, knowing that you knew about this and didn't try to stop it-"

"I _did_ try to stop it, Sian!" Was I upset...or angry? Or _both_ at one time? I didn't know, but I was hating the way Sian was speaking to me. She's never used this sort of dark, emotionless tone before. It was the voice of...betrayal, "I did! You have no idea how much I tried! Chesney and Katy tried to help me to protect ya! So I'd said to myself that I'd never leave ya on your own!"

"SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE HOUSE, THEN?! WHERE THEY BROKE INTO AND GOT ME?!"

"BECAUSE THEY HAD _ROSIE!_ I COULDN'T TAKE YOU ALONG, COULD I?! I _NEEDED_ TO SAVE MY SISTER!"

"SO IF YOU'D BROUGHT _ME_ THEN I WOULD'VE GOT IN THE WAY?! AM I JUST A BURDEN TO YA, HUH SOPH?! COS' THAT'S WHAT THIS ALL FEELS LIKE!"

"THEY WERE AFTER YOU! IF I'D BROUGHT YOU THEN THEY WOULD'VE GOT YA ANYWAY!"

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME AN IDIOT!" She shoved me. Hard. Shit, I'd struck a nerve with her now.

But I couldn't believe that she _hated_ me over this...like _all_ of it was _my_ fault! Most of it was Chris and Ryan wanting their money and revenge stuff.

I'd done so much for her...and the second she'd found it all out, she didn't want anything to do with me...

At the same time...that infuriated me and tore me to pieces.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW _DIFFICULT_ THIS WAS FOR ME TO TELL YA?! AND YOU HATE ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE! I'D WELCOMED YOU INTO MY HOME AFTER YOUR PARENTS KICKED YOU OUT-"

"AND WHO'S FAULT WAS _THAT?!"_ She interrupted, "OH YEAH, _YOURS!_ IF _YOU_ HADN'T BEEN STICKING YOUR HANDS DOWN MY TROUSERS IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN MY PARENTS WOULD OF NEVER FOUND OUT ANY OF THIS! I WOULD'VE BEEN SAFE AT HOME, BUT INSTEAD I'M HERE, SCREAMING IN YOUR FACE! MY PARENTS WOULDN'T OF HATED ME LIKE THEY DO NOW! THEY HAVEN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO CONTACT ME! THAT'S HOW MUCH THEY HATE ME! AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT?! OH, WHAT SURPRISE! IT WAS YOURS AGAIN!"

"IT WAS _JUST_ AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT WAS MINE! STOP FUCKING BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!"

"AND STOP BLAMING _ME_ FOR EVERYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU MAKE ME SICK, SOPHIE WEBSTER! I HATE YOU! BEFORE I MET YOU, MY LIFE WAS FINE! NOW IT'S SOME SCREWED UP THING THAT YOU'VE DRAGGED ME INTO! ALL YOUR PROBLEMS WITH THE GANG! I HATE YOU, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SOPHIE WEBSTER! _EVER!"_

She stormed out of the building, crying her eyes out. She still loved me...but she couldn't stand the sight of me...

"SIAN! SIAN! SIAN, PLEASE! SIAAAANNNNNNN!" I screamed after her, crying myself. But she never replied...

What had I done?

Why had I done any of this?

I just wanted to kill myself...

Without her...I didn't think I could live.

She was my everything...and now I'd fucked it all up.

And she wasn't coming back...

Was she?

When I'd _just_ saved her life...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Two**

* * *

I couldn't let Sian go...just like this.

"SIAN! SIAN!" Shooting off like a rocket, I sped off out of the building after her.

Sian stopped in her tracks, "FUCK OFF, SOPHIE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! GET THE FUCKING HINT!"

"NO!" I shook my head, "I WON'T! WE MEAN SOMETHING, SIAN! WE _ARE_ SOMETHING! WE'RE _SOULAMTES_! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! PLEASE LISTEN, SIAN! PLEASE! I...can't live without ya..."

"You lived perfectly fine before I came into your life! I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN SURVIVE! YOU'LL FIND A NEW GIRL! I'M SURE! A GIRL JUST LIKE ME! COS' I DON'T WANT YOU, SOPHIE! GET THE FUCKING HINT!"

"NO!"

"God, enough with the screaming..." Chris came out from the building, rubbing the back of his head, "Oy! How'd _you_ escape, Powers?! Eh...who cares," He quickly ran up to Sian and grabbed her arms, preventing her from escaping. She attempted to struggle put of his grip, but he was too strong for her, "Get back in there now!"

"NO!" She screamed.

"GET BACK IN THERE!" He screamed, slapping her face with one hand.

"OW!" She wailed.

"GET OFF HER, YOU PRICK!" I ran up to them, still clutching the knife.

"FUCK OFF, WEBSTER!" Chris growled, "SHE HATES YA! SHE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YA! SHE DON'T WANT YA! SO STOP FIGHTING OVER HER AND GET A FUCKING LIFE!"

"NO!" I did the next thing that seemed appropriate. Rising my arm in the air as I Same closer to the two of them, I slammed the knife into Chris' thigh...

Only...I'd _thought_ it was Chris...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sian collasped straight to the ground, clutching her leg in pain as she screamed and cried frantically. Blood seeped out through her clothing where I'd made the cut.

"Shit!" Chris gasped, "I...I was never here, Webster! Never!" And, with that, he fled the entire scene. What a fucking coward...

But _that_ was the _least_ of my troubles.

At least he'd finally pissed off now...for whatever reason...

"SIAN!" I pulled out the knife as painlessly as I could for Sian, then threw the knife to the ground and knelt down beside her.

She screamed, cried and groaned all at once, tears streaming down her cheeks like a river. What had I done? She was in so much pain...emotionally and now physically, too...I can't believe that I'd stabbed her...

I should've known better...

I ran my fingers over where the wound was, feeling my hands shake and my lip quiver. I was panic stricken, feeling as if I was about to faint from the amount of blood I'd touched and seen that evening. It was too much for any average sixteen year old to bare, but I _had_ to help Sian. Even if she hated me (and would probably hate me even _more_ for mistakenly stabbing her), I had to help. I slipped off my school jumper and applied it as pressure to the wound, pressing down on it. My jumper was soon soaked in Sian's blood.

"I-I'm gonna get help, Sian...d-don't worry..." I took out my phone and, with bloodied hands, dialed _999_ on it. Moments later, the receiver picked up.

 _"Hello, this is the emergency ambulance service. How may I help?"_

"My girlfriend got stabbed..." I muttered guitlity. What a twat I was...another lie to add into the mix. Well, two lies...wasn't I her ex-girlfriend now?

 _"OK, Miss. Please tell me the patient's name, gender and medical history."_

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I screamed down the phone, one hand continuing to press down on Sian's wound while I held the phone in the other, "MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND HAS BEEN STABBED IN THE FUCKING LEG AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS FUCKING ASK ME RANDOM QUESTIONS!"

 _"Please calm down, Miss. I can assure you, while we are having this conversation, a medical team is preparing themselves to leave the hospital. I simply need to know the patient's name, gender, medical history, details of what occured, and your precise location."_

"OK..." I let out a shaky breath of air, "Her name is Sian Powers, she's female, and she takes SSRI Prozac antidepressants to help with her OCPD. I was with her when...we ran into some guys. They stabbed her in the upper right thigh. And it's bleeding a hell of a lot. We're in an alleyway off of a turning in Coronation Street, Weatherfield."

 _"Thank you. An ambulance will be with you in five minutes."_

"Thank you..." I pressed the red button, finishing the call. With my bloody hands, I continued to press down on the wound, allowing the jumper to soak up even more blood. The entire time, Sian cried in the background, but hadn't said one thing to me.

She was just as shocked as I was to realise that this had happened...

"Sian," I mumbled, gazing into her bloodshot, tearful, "Sian...I'm so fucking sorry. I-I'm a twat...I shouldn't of done this to ya...I should've known better...fuck, I should've known I was holding the knife up to your leg and not Chris'. I'm so sorry...please, I'm so sorry..." I cried, my tear drops falling onto her clothing.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried. She was in so much pain...And I'd caused it.

"Look, the ambulance is on the way," I tried my best to reassure her, cracking a false smile, "Y-You'll be fine...I swear. And I'll stay here, with you...I won't run. And I won't lie anymore. Not anymore..."

She nodded her head, whimpering with the occasional scream.

"Ssh...please...don't cry. I know it's painful, and I know all this blood's scary, but you'll be fine...an ambulance will come and you'll be brought straight to A&E..."

She nodded once more.

I pushed some of her hair out of her face, getting some of the blood contained on my hands on her cheek; she was beginning to feel much colder. She was loosing too much blood...her face was becoming pale, loosing it's naturally tanned colouring.

No...not yet. Not yet.

She wouldn't die from this...

I'd be a murderer if she did...I couldn't live without her.

"Sian, hang in there, baby," I pressed down on her wound, my jumper now drenched in Sian's rich, red blood, "Please hang in there...you'll be OK...I promise"

Sirens soon sounded off, gradually coming louder. The ambulance. Looking up, at the end of the alleyway I saw flashing, blue and red lights. I heard the siren continue to go off, as well as shouting from beside it. Two people, perhaps? Ambulances often contained nurses in two's.

As I suspected, two people, wearing typical nurses uniforms, came rushing down with a stretcher. Immediately, the saw us in the middle of the alleyway and sped over to Sian, where one supported her back and the other took special care supporting the leg with the stand wound. They carefully lifted her onto the stretcher and went back up out of the alleyway, where one of them gestured me to come along with them.

As I exited the alleyway, I saw them pushing up the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, where another doctor was inside to help ease the extreme blood loss. After Sian was elevated into the vehicle, one of the nurses from before jumped out through the doors and looked at me.

"I'm...her girlfriend," I quickly introduced, "Sophie Webster."

"Right, Miss Webster. We want you to come along to look after your girlfriend. And what's her name?"

"Sian Powers..."

"OK." She nodded, climbing back up inside.

I followed along, practically running inside of it so it'd be quicker to get to the hospital. In the interior, there was two benches. The doctor was already trying methods to prevent as little bleeding as possible for Sian's leg, including elevating it and replacing my bloodied jumper with a cleaner, more hygienic bandage. It was only temporary, I considered. They'd deal with it properly in the hospital.

* * *

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Sian was taken out of the ambulance first on the stretcher, where the two nurses and the doctor sped off into the A&E section of the hospital. I remained inside the van, shaken and traumatized by the events.

"Um...are you OK?" The driver asked, looking into his mirror back at me.

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded, wiping the blood on my school skirt, "I think I'll be alright..."

"You love her don't ya?"

"...so much. More then you know. I don't want her to die..."

"And she won't," He smiled, "This is the best place for her to be now. She'll be fine. I'm sure of that."

"Thanks..."

"You know, you two are extremely young to be going through something...so upsetting like that. I'm sure the pain is unbearable for her, but for you, is the shock and trauma of it all. The blood on your hands, watching your girlfriend bleed. It's not a very nice sight for a kid, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it...but I've been through my share of horrible things in my life...my girlfriend getting stabbed is probably one of the worst ones, though...I just want her to be OK...she didn't even deserve this."

"Gang violence?" He wondered.

"I guess you could say that..."

"Right...well, if there's anything I can do to help, I'm also a therapist in this hospital. I just offered to drive the ambulance since there was no-one else. I'm normally on floor two in ward three in the...well, the therapy side of the hospital. Ask for Doctor Simon McCain and you'll find me in a flash."

"Cheers..." I nodded, taking a deep breath of fresh air and exhaling, "Well, I better get going inside...they'll want me there to tell them stuff. And I really want to make sure she's OK...but thank you. Thank you, Doctor."

"Please," He chuckled, "Call me Simon."

"Thank you, Simon." I smiled, standing up off the seat and walking out of the ambulance, where I proceeded to walk inside the hospital...

Only to be greeted in a tight embrace by someone as soon as I'd walked through the doors...

"Sophie!" Rosie exclaimed, "Sophie, are you OK?! Me and Katy saw Sian in the stretcher screaming and we didn't know what was even going on!"

As I pulled away from Rosie, I noticed the large head bandage that was wrapped around the entirety of her head. She looked a little bit like one of those kids who dressed up as a nurse or a mummy on Halloween.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, "And...Sian got stabbed," But I couldn't break it to her that I was the one who'd done it, obviously by pure mistake, "By...one of those gang members. In the upper leg...it was bleeding so badly and I had to use my school jumper to soak some of it up. It fucking scared me, Rosie..." I cried, collapsing not her arms, "It scared me...all that blood over Sian and on my hands. I was so scared, but I phoned _999_ to get help..."

"Ssh, babe," She stroked my hair, "Sian will pull thorough. She'll be OK. OK?"

"OK..." I wiped my eyes, "And...I forgot to ask about you. How are you? And...what the fuck is with that bandage?" I attempted to cheer myself up, in which Rosie found amusing.

"Ugh, don't get me started," She rolled her eyes, "Basically, Katy phoned an ambulance from where we were. We got in the ambulance, got out again, arrived and the hospital and I was rushed into some operating center. It turned out I had like loads and loads of these random cuts in my skin, so they had to stitch into my head. It was fucking painful, but hey, I'm OK. They stuck this random bandage on my head, though, and I look like an absolute fucking twat it's unreal!"

"No you don't," I chuckled, shaking my head, "And if it's helping ya, then you need it on."

"Yeah, but the doctor said I've got to keep it on for eleven days! _Eleven!_ And I can't even wash my hair, either!"

"Ew."

"I know. It's disgusting. He said it would 'wash the stitches' out or summat. It's fucking stupid."

"Yeah..." I looked down at the floor, my mind casting back to Sian, "I'm so worried..."

"I know, babe. I know. But she'll be fine."

Things suddenly became...a little awkward between us...

"Soph...I don't hate ya, y'know," Rosie put a hand on my shoulder, "For...y'know..."

"Being part of that gang?"

"Yeah...you...never intended on that happening, did ya?"

"No..." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Sorry that I thought you had," She sighed, "You know I'll always love ya...but...it shocked me more then anything to be told to my face all in a rush that you'd been with them for a year. It was scary for me, knowing that for the past year, you'd been sneaking out, doing God knows what. And all I could do was have a go at ya, constantly, when I had no idea what you were going through. And...you are reluctant about this, aren't ya? It wasn't...your decision to be a part of them..."

"Yes and no...it's complicated, Rosie."

"Tell me."

"I-"

"Oh, Miss Webster!" A nurse came running over to us, looking at me, "I've come to inform you about," She looked down at her clipboard, "Sian Powers."

"Yes?!" I exclaimed, "What happened?! She's alright, isn't she?!"

"Well..." The nurse trailed off, "Yes...and no."

"Well what happend?!"

"The good thing is that she was automatically accepted into the operating theatre. The senior team were called in, and they're currently operating on her. Sian has been given an injected dosage of morphine, which has put her to sleep. The surgeons have, so far, been covering the stab wound in stitches, and they will be covered in a waterproof dressing. However..." She sighed, "There is severe muscle damage. She... _may_ not be able to walk on her right leg again..."

Oh...fuck...no. No, no...if Sian could never walk again, then...this would be all my fault!

No...no...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the poor confrontation at the end between Sophie and Sian. I really didn't know what else to write in it, so...it could've been so much better, but I didn't know how I'd bring it. So I just made...awkward silences, and yeah...voila, I guess. You have an awkward conversation between two girlfriends. So yeah...sorry about that in advance. And, if no-one likes how I've done it, and if anyone has any suggestions for improvement, pop it in your review and I _may_ (hence the may is in italics. It means I might, but it's not certain I will in case people take this the wrong way and think it's some random competition) re-write this chapter using your idea.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Three**

* * *

"She might not be able to walk?!" Rosie gasped, "What...sick person even stabbed her like that?!"

Me...

"We don't know," The nurse said, "But the police are going to be called. The girl you came in with, Katy Armstrong, is currently doing that. Apparently your injury," She looked over at Rosie, "And Sian's injury were...connected somehow?"

"I think so..." Rosie shrugged.

"Well once the police arrive, I'm sure you'll fine out soon." The nurse smiled, walking away.

"Can't believe someone stabbed her..." Rosie sat down on a chair, clutching her head, "What a sick, vile, disgusting human being! None of this had anything to do with her...whoever did it was-"

"YES, THEY WERE A SICK PERSON, OK?!" I cracked under pressure. I couldn't take any of this anymore, "THEY WERE A SICK PERSON, BUT WHAT IF IT WAS A _MISTAKE,_ HUH?! WHAT IF THEY WERE INTENDING ON STABBING SOMEONE ELSE BUT FUCKED UP THEIR AIM AND SLAMMED IT INTO SIAN'S LEG?!" People glanced at me, but I didn't care.

"Shit, Soph..." Rosie whined, "Calm down...my head still hurts...why are you even taking this like that, anyway? Screaming your arse off like a lunatic-"

"COS' MY FUCKING _GIRLFRIEND_ IS IN SURGERY AND BECAUSE SHE GOT STABBED SHE MIGHT NEVER WALK AGAIN! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! ALL BECAUSE I LEFT HER ALONE IN THE HOUSE, THE GANG GOT HOLD OF HER, BEAT HER UP AND GOT THE KNIFE! ALL COS' _I'D_ FUCKING STABBED HER INSTEAD OF CHRIS!"

Oh, shit!

I slapped my mouth shut, but Rosie had heard it all. I'd shouted it out for the entire world to hear, hadn't I?

"OMG!" Rosie put her hands on her cheeks, "You... _you_ did it?!"

"No, I meant-"

"It _was_ you! You stabbed Sian?! Why?! And for what-"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" I cried, "A stupid mistake...I-I put the knife in there, not bothering to see who's leg it was...I thought I was stabbing Chris since he had grabbed Sian...but I'd stabbed _Sian_ instead..."

"Soph..." She stroked my cheek, "Soph...don't cry-"

"HOW CAN _NOT_ I CRY WHEN IT'S _MY_ FAULT THAT I SUBJECTED MY GIRLFRIEND TO THAT SORT OF VIOLENCE?! YOU TELL ME, ROSIE! HOW CAN I _NOT_ CRY?! I'M A STUPID, SCREWED UP PERSON WHO HAS NO RIGHT TO EVEN LIVE! IT'S MY FAULT THAT SIAN MIGHT NEVER WALK AGAIN! IT'S _MY_ FAULT, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME _NOT_ TO CRY?! I'm a sick person...a sick, vile, disgusting human being...just like you'd said..."

"I swear I would've _never_ said that if I'd known!"

"Save it, Rosie," I shook my head, weeping, "It's all my fault that your head is like that...it's all my fault that I stabbed Sian for a fucking ridiculous reason...it's all my fault that she wants nothing to do with me now...she thinks I don't love her..."

"Sophie! Pull yourself together, would you?! Sian does _not_ hate you-"

"YES SHE DOES! SHE SAID TO TO MY FACE!"

"WELL HOW CAN SHE HATE YOU WHEN YOU _BROUGHT_ HER _HERE,_ DESPITE _YOU_ BEING THE ONE WHO'D CAUSED THE PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU TELL _ME_ THAT, SOPHIE! HOW?! HOW IS _THAT_ NOT LOVE! BECAUSE _YOU'D_ DONE IT, ANY COWARD WOULD'VE RUN AND LEFT HER TO DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU STAYED WITH HER AND PROTECTED HER, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, SOPHIE?! YOU LOVE HER! NOW TELL ME HOW SHE CAN EVEN THINK THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER WHEN YOU SAVED HER LIFE FROM SOMETHING THAT _YOU'D_ DONE?!"

Rosie...was right...she made sense...how could Sian _not_ love me after what I'd done? Unless she still hated that fact that I'd got her into all this mess in the first place...

"Maybe she said she hated me _before_ I'd stabbed her..." I muttered, that being the only thing I felt as if I could say.

"She did?"

"Well...yeah. I told her everything...from how we'd met to that I was involved with the gang, but was no way intending on any of it to happen...it just did. I didn't even know that they'd get _you_ involved, Rosie."

"But they found me in the street," Roise shrugged, "That Chris prick and some others were like 'are you Sophie Webster's sister', so I was like 'yeah, I am', then they go 'you're coming with us' or summat. They basically dragged me there."

"And you didn't even _attempt_ to run?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Um...no."

"Oh, Rosie..."

"Hey, Sophie!" Katy greeted, walking over to us, "I...saw Sian go into an operating theatre. Is...she OK? What...happened between you and Chris?"

"Yeah, she's peachy keen," I said sarcastically, "Let's just say she worked it out that I was a gangster, then started to think that _I'd_ planned all of that to happen, which I certainly hadn't! We had a massive row while Chris was knocked out on the floor, since I'd shoved him against the wall. Sian tried to leave, then Chris regained consciousness and grabbed Sian. Oh, did I mention that Sian said she _hated_ me? No? I didn't. Oh, right...and then I got this knife and stabbed Chris in the leg. Only, I'd _thought_ I'd stabbed Chris when really it was Sian. I called _999_ , got an ambulance here, and that's when you saw her. Oh, and did I also mention that I stabbed Ryan in the arm? Sorry about that. I know he's your boyfriend, but he was pissing me off."

"Oh, God..." Katy shook her head, "You could be in so much trouble for that..."

"For what? Stabbing Ryan-"

"No. He's got a criminal record. It's likely that even _if_ he reported you to the police that they'd believe your word over his. And we're not together anymore. I dumped him, so...but fuck Ryan! I was talking about you stabbing Sian!"

"We _do_ all realise that we're in a waiting room of a hospital and everyone can _hear_ us?" Rosie asked.

"Why would I be in trouble?!" I demanded, ignoring Rosie's question.

"Because you _stabbed_ her, Soph," Katy frowned, "In case you didn't know, that's against the law-"

"Yes, I fucking know that!"

"OK, OK. You'd be in trouble with the police, since...well, I went and called them just now-"

"Yeah, I know. The nurse said."

"Please could you _stop_ interrupting me?!" She sighed in exasperation. I nodded my head, "Thank you. I was saying that I'd phoned the police. They're on their way here to investigate what happened. They're going to be questioning all three of us and Sian when she's recovered a little from surgery over what happened. And...you could get arrested...if they find out It was you..."

"But it was a mistake!"

"You still committed a _crime,_ Soph! Carrying a knife around in public is against the law, not to mention stabbing! Yeah, I get that we've both done stuff that's against the law in the past, but they've got no evidence to prove any of this! But...they've got evidence over _this_ incident..."

"Like what?"

"Sian."

"Sian?!"

"Yeah!" She nodded, "If Sian tells the truth to the police, then you'll get a prison sentence for like five years or something. But that's only _if_ she tells the truth. If not, then you're safe."

"But she loves ya, babe," Rosie smiled, "She won't tell the truth."

"How do _you_ know?" Katy enquired, facing my sister, "If Sian never walks again, then she's not exactly gonna _love_ Sophie, is she-"

"But Sophie saved her life!" Rosie defended, "Sophie could've left her to _die_ from her injuries, since Sophie was the one who had done it! But she never! She _cares_ about Sian! She _loves_ her! That's how willing she is to fight for their relationship! Even if it's putting herself in harm's way, she's determined to stick by her girlfriend! No matter what! So if Sian _doesn't_ love Sophie even after all that, then...I had it all wrong about her. She's not the perfect girl for Soph...but I _know_ she still loves her. It was the shock of finding everything out that she said that she hated her. But I don't think she does...and that's why I don't think she'll tell the truth."

"We can only pray, Rosie," Katy sighed, "We can only pray..."

* * *

 _11:00 PM_

Two hours since Sian had entered the operating theatre. In that time, the three of us sat around in the waiting area, waiting for...the police to arrive. Whenever they'd move their arses, that was. Katy had phoned them two hours ago, and still they hadn't shown up. There was always complaints from people saying that the police force in the UK was shit, and now I could honestly agree with them.

I was wondering if...Sian _did_ hate me...or if Rosie was right. Rosie wasn't normally right, but hopefully in this circumstance, she would be. I just hoped that Sian still loved me after all of this, though if her muscle tissue was _that_ damaged from the stabbing, and if she never walked again, then I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with me.

As Katy said, we could only pray...

The nurse from earlier came over to us, a wide smile on her face. I stood up, scooting over to her with anticipation and asked in her face, "Well?! How'd it go?!"

"Sian has woken up five minutes ago. Luckily, the operation was very successful and, although she'll need crutches for about a month to aid her walking, the wound will definitely heal. However, at first it will be extremely painful for her, so the doctors are currently debating on which medication to use to help ease it. I can tell you, Sian is very, _very_ lucky. Considering the sheer blood loss from the injury, she seems to be alright. If there's any problems with that, though, come back immediately and we'll do a blood transfusion. Her blood type, however, is O Negative, which is extremely rare, so we'd need to find quite a few litres from only a small amount of people willing to donate. But that's if she begins to be affected by the blood loss. If not, then she'll be alright."

"Thanks!" I shook the nurse's hand, "So you're saying she can walk?!"

"Only just about. If the knife had went in any deeper, then it would've hit an artery and _then_ the issues would've begun. But, as I said, she's very lucky. And she's equally as lucky to have someone like you willing to take her here. Because if you hadn't got her here in time, then...well, she would be...likely dead by now."

"Oh..." I sighed, "So...I did the right thing?"

"Um, _duh,_ Soph," Rosie rolled her eyes, "Of course you did. You saved Sian's life."

"Right..."

"She wants to see you." The nurse looked at me.

"She does?" I tried to prevent the tears from falling, but it was no use. It was now that I'd find out if my life would tear into shreds, or it would start anew.

"Yes. She's been asking for you quite a lot. You _are_ Sophie Webster, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Great. Come along with me."

* * *

The nurse walked me through a long, endless ccorridor. Inside, it was hot and sticky, with doctors and nurses panicking and running about the area. We soon turned left, and came to a pair of light blue double doors. The nurse pushed one open and held the door for me, in which I nodded as a 'thank you'.

For some reason, I couldn't find the ability to say it..or anything else.

"Here we are," The nurse pointed to a separate room from the rest of the ward, "A doctor may still be in there to check up on the succession of the operation, but they won't be bothered if you're in the room."

"OK..." I nodded.

I took deep, shaky breaths as I attempted to calm myself down. Was I _this_ scared to see her, when I didn't know what would happen next? If...Sian said she hated me, I'd faint in there on the spot. Too much had occurred that evening. I couldn't cope with Sian dumping me when I'd saved her life into the mix.

"Um...are you OK?" The nurse asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I lied.

"Don't be afraid...she _wants_ to see you."

"OK..." I pushed a door open, walking into the room.

A doctor was conversing with Sian when I'd walked in. Both of them looked at me, while I only looked at Sian. There she was...laying down on the bed, looking as frail and innocent as ever. The covers were high up against her body, although I could still see the hospital gown peaking out. Her hands rested above the sheets, where I noticed some random tube connected to one of them. The gash on her head had been treated, as had the bruises all over her face. But she was still pale...

"Ah, Sophie Webster, I presume?" The doctor asked. I nodded, "The lifesaver of this one here. I was talking to Sian about the suggested medication she should take to ease her pain, but I suppose this can be done another time. I'll leave you two to it." He walked over to the door, pushed it open, and exited the room.

Things were...awkward, at first, to say the least. Neither of us had the courage to speak...we could only stare at each other, in pure silence. As I looked into her eyes, I noticed how...distraught she really was by this. As was I. But she was worse.

I walked to a nearby chair and sat down on it. She never left my gaze. Leaning over the bed, I took her hand in mine and stroked her skin. Soon after, I placed a gentle kiss on it. Not once did she pull away in disgust, telling me to 'get the fuck out' or 'I never want to see you again'. Not once did she say it.

We...just stayed there. In utter silence. We didn't want to talk about things. We just wanted each other. It had been a long, stressful day, and all we wanted was each other.

"Soph..." I heard her whisper, a single tear dropping down her cheek, "You...stabbed me...why?"

She...called me 'Soph'...so, she _didn't_ hate me?

"It was a mistake. I was aiming for Chris." I tried to keep my tears like I had done before. The guilt of this was eating me alive. I'd lived with so much guilt the past year, lying constantly to people...but now there would be no lies. Not now.

"Oh...y'know I don't hate ya..."

God...I'd thought I'd lost my soulmate for good...those were the four words I was dying to hear from her...I'd even felt my heart skip a beat as those words escaped her lips, even if they were only quiet and shaky...

"You don't?"

"Course' not," She cracked a weak smile, "You saved my life. I only screamed cos'...cos'...I'm a fucking idiot..." She weeped.

"Hey, ssh," I comforted, "You're not an idiot...you panicked and didn't expect any of that to happen. Even though I did, I tried my best to protect ya...clearly _that_ didn't work..."

"Yeah...but it's not as if it's permanent damage..."

"I know..."

"Soph...I really have to ask...how did you...get involved with them? The gang, I mean...and did you like...doing what you did?"

I sighed, "That's a bit of a long story...but I don't want to lie. Not anymore. So I'll tell ya..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Four**

* * *

"It started when my mum died when I was eleven," I began, already feeling emotional as I spoke about her, "It screwed me up. Big time. I had serious behavioural issues at school through Year Seven and Eight. I was always crying, screaming, or both. For a short while, I had therapy, but it never worked. Eventually, I calmed down in Year Nine. But then it got worse in Year Ten when I was sucked into the gang..."

"So what happened?" Sian asked.

"After school one day, last year when I was fifteen, I got approached by a load of them in the street. At the time, I was going out with my ex Chloe. They said to me that if I never gave them my money, then they'd beat me up. I said I never had any money on me, which was true. I didn't. But they never believed me. One of them kicked me, so, letting out all the anger and sadness that was built up inside since my mum died, I beat one of them up. Bad. I gave him a black eye, a broken nose, and a fractured wrist. Sure, I wasn't proud, but my ex said it was 'sexy'...so I continued to beat one of them up whenever they approached me just to impress Chloe..."

"No offense, but that's really stupid." Sian stated.

"I know...and I ain't offended. I just got really cocky, I suppose. Getting all the praise from Chloe seriously inflated my ego...I thought I was doing myself and her a favour by beating the gang members up. But I wasn't...one day, Ryan, the self-proclaimed 'leader', approached me. He said he liked my 'skill' and thought that one day, along with his gang, that we'd be pretty feared and powerful. Since I couldn't be bothered with school, I liked the idea of that. But I was naive and just fucking stupid...I didn't know what I was getting myself into...until it was too late. They forced me to do pretty fucked up things. I liked them at first, but then it was excessive...constantly, every day I was doing something. Whether it would be drugs or mugging, I did something. Then I met Chris. We became fantastic mates. Until...well, you know what happened. And when I told Chloe that I was in a gang, I thought she'd like it. But...she didn't, and she freaked out and dumped me. I got really pissed off...and, with the gang one evening, I just randomly stabbed someone in the street...then I realised what I'd got myself into...and I knew I couldn't get out of it..."

"Shit..." She mumbled.

"I know..."

"Thank you...for telling me..." She smiled softly, "I must've been really difficult..."

"Yeah...I've never told anyone this before you. Not even _Rosie...she_ didn't even know a thing..."

"Well I'm happy you've told me..."

"Yeah, s'pose..."

I was trying to keep the tears inside. I felt my chest tighten inside, my lip quivering tremendously, and tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. All this sadness...all this guilt. I finally felt as if I could get it off my chest and tell someone...there would be no-more lies. Not now. I couldn't cope with the guilt.

But now something new had arose...the guilt of stabbing Sian...

"I-I'm so sorry, Sian..." I whispered, cupping her cheek, "I'm so sorry I've done this to ya...I feel so bad. For all of this...and not telling you a thing. I don't think you know how bad I feel...cos' I really do. I love you..."

"I love you, too...and don't feel bad. Please don't..."

"How can I, Sian?! I fucking stabbed ya!"

"Yes, I know that, Soph!" She grabbed my hand, forcing me to look into her eyes, "But I still love you! It wasn't your fault! You were provoked! There was nothing else to do! You were intending on stabbing Chris, I understand that, but you missed the aim! Don't feel bad! I know I said all those horrible things before, but I was scared! Scared and shocked! I didn't know what to think! But I _still_ love ya!"

"Sian..." I whimpered, finally allowing the tears to fall. My hand shook against her cheek, "S-Sian..."

"Don't cry, babe...we'll sort it out...I thought _you_ were the strong one..."

"Yeah," I wiped the tears away with the back of my other hand, "I-I know...but I still can't help but feel terrible about it...about this all. If I'd stuck the knife in your leg any more, your muscle would've been damaged. And you wouldn't of been able to walk...if I'd done that, you would've...hated me-"

"Bit you didn't, Soph. You didn't. Stop blaming this all on yourself..."

"How can I _not_ when it _is_ all my fault?!"

"Soph..."

"I just wished I hadn't done it," I ran a hand through my hair, "And now the police will be onto me. Bloody Ryan and Chris and the others all got away..."

"The police won't be onto ya if they don't know it was _you_ who stabbed me. You could just...shift the blame onto Ryan or Chris...yeah, it's not the right thing, but what other option is there? And think about what they've done. They threatened to kill both of us. This sounds so insensitive of me, but they're better off in prison. You don't deserve it, no matter what crimes you've committed in the past. Cos' you're innocent in my eyes."

"Babe...you can't do that-"

"Yes I can."

"But you said you-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" She snapped. I was taken back by her sudden outburst, though she calmed down once she noticed the shock in my eyes, "Sorry...it's just I regret everything I said to ya. Saying I wanted nothing to do with you...I hate the words that came out of my mouth. I'm just as regretful for saying all that stuff as you are with all of this. Please, Soph...understand, for the last time, that I _don't_ hate you. I'll _never_ hate you. I love you too much...you helped me through thick and thin, helping me to work out my sexuality, taking me in when my parents kicked me out, helping me overcome my fear of sex...which I _love_ now, by the way," She giggled. I chuckled at this, "But seriously. I love you...you've done so much. And you saved my life. If you'd left me in the alley after stabbing me, I would've...died. But you didn't. You left everything else to stay with me. You could've ran off, knowing that I hated ya and never wanted to see ya again. But you didn't...and that's why I want to help _you._ I know what I said, but please, babe, I never meant a word...well, I did at the time, I admit it, but not now...I get that it's been said, and I can't take it back, but if I could I really would. Please understand that I'm staying with ya...forever. And I'm never leaving ya. We'll get through this...together. Even if it means lying our way into it."

"Sian..."

"Exactly. So please, _don't_ think I hate ya, cos' I don't. I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

Leaning down to her lips, I placed a gentle kiss on them, then one on her forehead where the gash and some of the bruises were. She winced at my touch, telling me that they still ached her.

"I...never asked," I eventually broke the silence after a moment, "How's your leg?"

"It could be better," She sighed, "I'm still on the painkiller, so it doesn't hurt that much. But it apparently will after the drug wares off. And I've got to have crutches for a month...but I've actually always wanted to use them. Isn't that funny? I've always though I could poke people with them."

I laughed, "Ha, yeah...it'd be fun. In a way."

"I know! OK, so my leg is gonna ache. A lot. But I get the crutches!"

"True, true. And it'll heal in the end."

"But I'll still have a scar, y'know..."

"Of the wound?"

"Yeah..."

"So whenever we're having sex, when you're naked, I'm gonna be _reminded_ of what I did?" Oh no. I wasn't prepared to see a massive scar across Sian's thigh every time we had sex or saw each other naked.

"...I s'pose, but I _beg_ of you not to feel bad over this, baby. Please," She pleaded, "I understand that this'll stay in the back of our minds forever, but I don't want you to constantly have it on your mind...OK?"

"OK..." I confirmed, though I wasn't too sure if I _was_ 'OK'.

"So...have you called the police?"

"My friend Katy did. Like two hours ago...and they haven't even turned up."

"Nice of them." She scoffed.

"Tell me about it. I...still don't know what we're gonna say...to them...I don't wanna go to prison, Sian..."

"And you won't. Not if I'm here. And if you do, I'll bail you out. But it's unlikely that you will."

"Guess so..."

"SIAN?! SIAN?!" We heard someone say at the door. Another person called out after them.

Sian immediately went pale. Even if I hadn't recognised the voices at first, she certainly had, "Fuck...it's my mum and dad..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Five**

* * *

"Your parents?!" I repeated.

"Yes, Sophie! My parents!" Sian spat.

"Alright...calm down," I cocked an eyebrow, "One minute we're busy chatting and another minute we're-"

"SIAN?! SIAN?!" Her mum burst into the room, throwing the doors open. She ran over to Sian and tackled her in a strong, firm embrace, "Oh, darling...what have you got yourself into?"

Her dad casually walked along behind, a hand in his pocket and the other held up as he checked the time on his watch, "Janet, it's late. We'll see her in the morning. Ugh...she's a bloody nuisance getting herself involved in something like this. She's a selfish cow, our Sian. Bit like you, Janet."

"Fuck off, Vinnie," Janet frowned, standing away from Sian. She stroked her long, cascading blond hair, "Oh, love...we heard what happened. All those bruises...and that horrible cut across your forehead. And your leg...you'll be on crutches, won't you? Oh...Vinnie, pay a bit more attention to your only child! She could've died!"

"But she didn't," Vinnie shrugged, taking out his phone, "So I ain't concerned. And what is _she_ doing here?" He glanced over at me.

Dickhead...he was _such_ a dickhead.

 _"She_ is my _girlfriend,"_ Sian emphasized with a scowl, "In case you weren't aware."

"Oh, do me a fucking favour!" He groaned, "Not this again! We came to the hospital because we _care!_ And _this_ is how you repay us?! By staying with that...that girl!"

"That _girl_ is the _one_ person in my life who kept me going, dad! Or should I even call you that...?" Sian said darkly, "Sophie took me in when _you_ couldn't deal with me being gay and kicked me out! She let me shower and eat there! _And_ I go to her school! Can't believe you'd terminate the contract to my previous school when you knew I was coming up to my exams! I love Sophie, and if you can't deal with that, then tough! I'm not your daughter anymore!"

"WHAT?!" He screamed, "YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I BROUGHT YOU UP WITY LOVE AND CARE, HAPPINESS AND WEALTH FOR SIXTEEN YEARS OF YOUR PATHETIC, LITTLE, SICKENING LIFE! YOU CHOOSE HER OVER US?! IT'S UNHEARD OF! WE CARE FOR YOU-"

"CARE?!" I shouted, walking over to him, "YOU TWO CARE?! IF YOU CARED, THEN YOU WOULD'VE BOTHERED TO CHECK IF YOUR DAUGHTER WAS ALRIGHT THESE PAST TWO MONTHS! BUT YOU NEVER! YOU COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU NEVER KNEW WHERE SHE WAS THE ENTIRE TIME! RIDICULOUS! IT'S MAD HAVING _THAT_ MUCH NEGLECT TOWARDS YOUR CHILD! SO TELL ME, EH? HOW THE FUCK DO _YOU_ TWO EVEN CARE?!"

He didn't reply.

He knew he was in the wrong.

He just...he was too proud of a man to admit it. To admit that he, Vinnie Powers, wealthy owner of Powers Industries, was in the wrong.

"Janet..." He said, "Let's go. Sian...will want to rest."

Janet seemed surprised, "But Vinnie-"

"I SAID LET'S GO!" He demanded.

"Alright..." She sighed, kissing Sian's forehead "Bye love. Get well soon."

"Yeah, thanks for being _so_ considerate," Sian rolled her eyes as they walked out of the room, "Thought they'd never leave. I'm glad, actually. I've got over their rejection, I think. You were right. I don't need them in my life. And I don't think I went them to be a part of it..."

"Babe, they're your _parents,"_ I shook my head, "I'd be lucky enough to have both of mine. Yeah, your dad's a prick, but that doesn't mean you can completely cut them out of your life."

"S'pose...I'm just happy they're gone. I'm tired," She yawned straight after saying that, "It's been a long day."

"How long are they keeping you in here?" I wondered.

"The doctor said I need to stay here for like another two days, and then I can go. Could you...stay with me? Please?"

"The _entire_ time?"

"No, babe. You've got GCSE revision lessons at school..."

"Sian," I chuckled, "You know me well enough to be aware that I don't give a fuck about them. I'll stay with ya...I don't mind. I don't wanna leave your side, baby. I promise I'll stay with ya. And if your parents come back, I'll give them a thing or two. Especially your bastard of a dad."

"Thanks..." She smiled, "For everything, y'know...yeah, I'm still a little shocked about how you were a gangster, since I would've _never_ suspected it from ya. But hey, I found out, I freaked, and now I'm OK with it all. As OK as I can be, I guess. But I love ya, Soph. And nothing is gonna change that. And none of _this_ will, either."

"Pinky-promise?" I asked, holding up my smallest finger.

"Pinky-promise." She confirmed, locking my pinky in hers as we shook them.

* * *

Throughout the next two days, I stayed with Sian pretty much the _entire_ time, just as she'd wanted. When she felt depressed, I was there to make her happy. When she wanted someone to talk to, I was there to comfort her. The day after she'd been brought into hospital, in the afternoon, she was being taught how to use her crutches. And my pest of a girlfriend had _seriously_ enjoyed poking me a few times with them...

Frequently, however, she was in grave pain. When I was out of the room, she would cry and scream for me, wailing each time over how much pain she was in. She couldn't keep taking morphine, so the doctors gave her a weaker medication, which never really seemed to do much to help. I held her hands and kissed her in a comforting way as she cried her eyes out. My poor baby...

It just made me feel worse to know that _I'd_ caused it all.

When she wasn't crying, we'd do other things to keep each other occupied. A thing that Sian had become quite addicted to was making Hammer Beads creations. They were some kind of kids activity where you put these beads on a board and organized them into a pattern. Then, you'd iron a sheet or something like that over it, and the beads would stick together. She'd made about ten in the past day, and had forced me to iron them all together otherwise she'd moan until I did it.

Oh well. Spending time with Sian, ironing these random things she made, was much more enjoyable then revision _any_ day.

Another thing I liked to do was spoil her with all these treats I'd snuck into the ward from the vending machine in the A&E waiting room. Hospital food was shit. _Everyone_ knew _that._ And Sian hated it as much as anyone else would. They served her two dry pieces of toast for breakfast, a cheese sandwich for lunch, and these disgusting sloppy noodles for dinner, along with an overcooked sponge cake. I brought a few chocolate bars there to keep her going, even if she'd moaned that she'd put on weight from her awful diet.

Rosie and Katy popped in throughout the two days, as well as Chesney with a 'get well' card and some flowers. Not once did her parents have the guts to come back. And Sian never seemed too concerned by it. In a way, I was proud of her for building upon her character, strengthening her personality and feeling...less longing for her mum and dad. Sure, I'd said to her that she shouldn't of disowned them like that, but deep down I knew it was the right thing for her to do. After all, if Sian never done it, then Vinnie would probably end up doing it in the end, anyway.

"Soph," Sian begun, a cheeky smirk playing on her lips, "Can you iron another Hammer Bead thing I made?" She gestured towards the table beside the bed, where a frame and a number of beads resided.

"Oh, aye?" I cocked an eyebrow, "I've done like ten."

"And now you'll do eleven."

"Oh I will, will I ?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Right..." I chuckled.

"Excuse me?" A doctor came into the room, "There's two police officers outside. They...would like to speak to you."

"Oh, it's only taken them two days to turn up!" I ranted.

"Sophie!" Sian gasped, "Don't you _dare_ say that to them!"

"I ain't promising anything, babe..."

The two police officers soon came into the room, one holding a small notebook. The doctor left the room, first saying something to the two officers and then exiting.

"Are you Sophie Webster?" One of them asked me.

"Yeah..."

"So...you must be Sian Powers." The other one said to Sian.

"OK," The first one pulled out a chair and sat down on it, taking out a pen as he opened his notebook, "I understand that you were stabbed in the right thigh two days ago, Miss Powers? In an alleyway around the Weatherfield area?"

"Yeah..." She said softly. No-one had spoken about what happend since the night that Sian was admitted into the hospital, so it must've hit her quite a bit to discuss it all again.

"We would like to investigate who done this, so you and your friend, I presume, will bring them to justice."

Fuck...now how would we get out of this?!

 _"Girlfriend,"_ I sighed, "I'm her _girlfriend._ And there's no point in investigating...cos' I already know who did it."

"And...who was that?"

His name's Chris Hamilton. And he's partaken in previous gang activity, including that with another guy named Ryan Connor."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" The other one narrowed his eyes at me, "Seems as if you've just made up random names on the spot..."

"I haven't, I swear..." I defended, "They...did it."

"And you're _certain_ that _they_ did it?" The one writing down notes questioned, looking up at me for a brief moment.

Shit...this guilt...this guilt over everything...they _did_ deserve what was coming, didn't they? Me shifting the whole stabbing incident onto them, when it was me who'd done it. Not to mention Sian was lying, too, when she was fully aware over what had happened.

"Yes..." I gulped.

"Thank you, Miss Webster. And we'll be contacting you very soon for more details." He closed his notebook and slipped that, and his pen, into his trouser pocket. Arising from the chair, he and the other officer walked out of the room, leaving Sian and I alone once again.

"Shit..." I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "I feel so-"

"If you say you feel 'so bad' once more I'm gonna go insane!" Sian interrupted, "Babe...please. I've told ya not to...I still love ya-"

"But I _do_ feel bad, Sian! Not for blaming it on Chris and Ryan, though. I couldn't give a shit about them. It's cos' we're lying to the _police._ If they find out we've been lying to them, we could both get into serious trouble. _And_ I've caused you so much pain, too! Emotionally _and_ physically!"

She sighed, "Soph-"

"No, Sian. Don't try and doubt it when you know it's true.

"But I love you!"

"I know. And I love you, too. And...that's _why_ I feel so guilty about it..."

"Sophie, listen to me," She took my hand in hers, "If you could keep all those secrets from Rose and I about being a gangster, and from me about the fact that _you'd_ mugged me, then you can keep _this_ secret. Anyway, it's not like anyone else knows. Is it?"

"Um..." My eyes darted anywhere else around the room but on Sian's face, "Rosie and Katy know..."

"Oh."

"They won't say anything. I can trust them."

"And you said that about _Chris...now_ look what's happened because of that. Those two pricks in your gang fled, I'm in a hospital bed, and now you're being questioned by the poxy police."

"Guess so...but they're different."

"S'pose..."

"Anyway," I wanted to change the subject to something a little...less depressing, "You'll be allowed outta here tommorrow, _and_ you can poke those crutches into me for an entire month," She giggled at this, "So that'll be fun, won't it, babe?"

"Yeah..." She nodded.

Cupping her cheek, I brushed some hair out of her face onto the pillow and brought my lips down to connect to hers. I'd realised that in all this commotion over the last few days we hadn't been able to kiss each other much, and so I had wished to change that.

"I love you..." I mumbled against her lips, "Don't forget it...cos' I do. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have ya, and even _more_ lucky to _still_ have ya even after what happened. We're wifeys for lifey." I moved my head away from hers, ceasing the kiss.

"I know," She smiled, "And I love you, too. Yeah, we've been through a lot. We've said stuff we didn't mean. And now we're even closer then we were before. And I'll never forget how much I love ya, Soph. Cos' it's there. It's engraved in my heart that we're meant to be together, no matter what comes between us. We were always destined to meet, and destined to become a couple. OK, so we've only been together almost three months, but that doesn't change anything. It'll come to be six months. Nine months. A year. Three years. And then it'll became ten. We'll always be together...so we certainly _are_ wifeys for lifey."

"Fuck, I love you...even after all this you're so committed to us."

"I am...because, in my world, you're the personification of perfection, Soph."

"Pefection? _Me?"_ I'd never expected _that_ to come out of Sian's mouth.

"Course' you are..."

"Sian?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again."

She nodded. We connected our lips once more, savouring the sweet taste and thoroughly enjoying the 'mood' we'd put ourselves in. I loved Sian. So much. Even if we'd only been together almost three months, and even though we'd put up with so much that two normal sixteen year olds would _dream_ of experiencing, we knew that our places in life was with each other.

We knew that for certain.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Six**

* * *

The following morning, Sian was finally released from hospital. Rosie, Katy and Jason came to help, with Katy and Jason helping me get Sian into the car as it was awkward for her to do it with her crutches, and Rosie driving us home.

Whenever Sian put any pressure at all on her right leg, she'd experience a sharp pain and would scream. To make her feel better, I would try and distract her with kisses, cuddles and numerous funny stories that had happened to me in the past. I knew I'd cheered her up each time, since she wouldn't be screaming and crying as much as before.

The police had contacted Rosie, and were apparently coming back to our house later on. Since all four of us knew what had happened (and it was going to stay that way, _unless_ Katy blabbed to Chesney, which I wouldn't be surprised. The two had recently become quite close), the pressure was on us all. None of us wanted me to get arrested, nor did we want the others to get into trouble for lying.

So, I'd told them to stick to our plan; that it was Chris, and Ryan had got involved. That was all. And if the police ended up trialling them, success! But...if not, it'd be like five years in prison for me. Something I could seriously live without. I'd already been through death, accidents, severe arguments, betrayal and other awful shit enough times. I'd rather _not_ put up with _that,_ either.

With school, Rosie had informed them over the phone how Sian had a 'terrible injury' and would take at least a week before her leg had healed enough for her to go back, where walking on it would prove less of a challenge for her. The school had advised Rosie to send her in anyway (insensitive bastards...they had no idea what Sian had been through these past few days!), as she would be missing a week's worth of 'valuable' revision time, and demanded that _I_ should go in, since they'd noticed my sneaky three days off to stay with Sian.

Sian was more concerned about her leg healing and nothing else, so had refused to go in, saying to the office that she'd 'revise at home'. It _was_ creeping up to the start of our exams very soon, so I understood why Sian would have wanted to do that. Nevertheless, I opted to stay home with her for the next week. I wasn't too bothered about my exams or any of that shit. Sian was my top priority. No matter how much the school phoned, asking _politely_ that I 'should attend school or else', I wasn't going to budge. Not at all.

This had brought Sian and I even _closer_ together then we were before. We cuddled up on the sofa all day, kissing and watching television. I tried my best to cook food for Sian, even if I was aware that _she_ was the fantastic cook in our relationship. Every few hours or so, I would also walk around the street with Sian, enabling her to stretch her legs and get more used to the crutches so she'd be alright walking around with them at school the proceeding week.

But the guilt of what happened never left me...not really.

On one of the evenings, Sian had worn pretty short shorts as her pyjama bottoms, revealing her tanned, toned, sexy legs...and a massive bandage covering up her scar, allowing it to heal properly. Every time I saw it, the memories came flooding back. When I shoved it into Sian's leg, the ear piercing screams and cries she let out, when she collasped to the ground...

I couldn't help but feel like an awful human being...

"Soph," Sian asked me, interrupting my thoughts. She was sat beside me on the sofa, reading over her Additional Science textbook, "I can't remember the Physics equation for how you work out speed...is it distance divided by time?"

"I really don't know, babe. Sorry. You know I'm shit."

"OK...I'll just look through the Core Science textbook...maybe that'll have it. And you're _not_ shit."

 _"Please,"_ I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "I _am._ I don't know anything. I have no idea what's coming up in these tests, nor do I care."

"Y'know, I don't think I've _ever_ said this before, but you're the first person ever that I've known to say 'who gives a fuck about GCSE's' and 'I don't care'. Everyone else I knew at my old school and Weatherfield High are and were fucking terrified to do them. But you? You're gonna just casually go in." She giggled.

"Yep, that's me, babe." I put my arms behind my head, smirking.

"Can I have a kiss?" She ran her fingers down my leg, sending shivers down my spine.

"You gotta ask?"

"Yeah...so can I?"

"You _know_ I'll always say yes..." I wrapped my arms around her waist, stroking her sides. She moved closer to me, so close that our noses were virtually touching. After nuzzling them up against each other, I sealed her lips in a kiss.

It started slow and sweet, but quickly turned passionate and desperate. We hadn't been able to kiss each other like this for a while, considering we'd had...other, more serious things to deal with. But now we could. She ran her tongue across my lower lip as a way of asking for access, which I granted pretty quickly.

It was then when there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh..." I moaned, pulling away from her, "I better go get that...it's probably Rosie complaining about her head bandage again..."

"Aw...I was enjoying that, hon..." Sian pouted.

"I know, me too," I got up of the sofa, pecking Sian's lips once more, "But I'll be back, babe. And then we can enjoy _that_ a bit more, eh?"

"Yeah," She bit her lip, "We can. I look forward to it..."

Grinning, I walked out of the lounge and towards the front door. As I arrived beside it, a louder, much more aggressive knock was placed at it. Who...was that? I'd never heard anyone knock like that before...

Unless...it was someone I didn't know too well.

The police, perhaps? No. They wouldn't knock on the door like that.

Jason? No, probably not. He hardly ever came round, and only did when Rosie was here.

"WEBSTER, OPEN THE DOOR _NOW!_ I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Fuck...it was Chris...

"Sophie?!" Sian panicked, "I-Is that-"

"Yeah!" I nodded, "Babe, you gotta hide somewhere! I think he's still after you!"

"Oh, you think?! And where can I hide?! I'm on crutches! I can't exactly go far!"

"Just...just _hide_ somewhere!"

"Where?!"

"ANYWHERE!"

The door suddenly burst open, flinging back against the wall. Chris stood on the step, his fists clenched together and his teeth gritted in anger. He'd fucking _kicked_ it open...dickhead.

"I ain't finished yet, Webster," He snarled, "You know what I want, and it's your girlfriend. Either _that,_ or," He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife, "We can do this in a slightly more...messy way. Your choice-"

"FUCK YOU!" Rapidly, I kicked him in the balls, "YOU _DON'T_ TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND OR ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, putting his hands to 'that' area, "FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH! FUCK IT HURTS!" He dropped the knife on the floor in all the commotion, which I quickly swept up and gained possession of it.

I held it up against him, "Now get the fuck out of my sight. I never want to see you again. Ever. Cos' if I do, then this knife is gonna be elsewhere but inches away from your face. I will fucking kill you if you go near Sian, speak to her, try to touch her, or abuse her. Do you know what you've done to us?! To her?! I NEVER WANT YOU TO SET FOOT ON THIS STREET! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER COME BACK! COS' YOU'LL BE DEAD! I CAN SWEAR ON THAT! YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

I slammed the door in his face, the knife still in my hand.

"Soph?" Sian asked, "He's...gone, right?"

"Yeah, babe. He's gone," I put the knife in a small basket by the front door, walking back into the lounge, "And I meant it when I said it. I will kill him if he goes near ya."

"Um...then you'd get arrested..."

"True."

"Can't believe he had the nerve to come back..." She mumbled, "He's such a prick..."

"Tell me about it. But he won't come back."

"How do you know that?"

"Cos' I do..." I shrugged.

"But he might still..."

"Nah, he won't have the guts. I kicked him in the balls, and I got hold of his knife. The knife's out by the door."

"Oh..."

I sat down on the sofa and wrapped a protective arm across her shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek. She snuggled into me, resting her head on my breast. I ran my fingers through her long, blond hair, placing the occasional kiss on the side of her head.

"I feel so safe with ya, Soph..." She whispered, "Defending me from Chris...for what I'd hope would be the last time. I really love you..."

"Hey...I love you too, babe. And I'm glad that you feel safe, considering...what I did-"

"Look, it doesn't matter. I don't care about that. It doesn't make you any less of a person. _Just_ because you stabbed me doesn't mean I _don't_ love you. Cos' I do...I've said it so many times...please don't keep thinking about it."

"I can't help it..." I sighed, "It...just comes to me."

"Listen to me, Sophie," She glanced up at me, "For the last time, stop feeling bad about yourself. Yeah, it happend, and now thing's are moving up. We'll get through this, OK? _Please_ don't feel bad, baby. Please. Cos' I wanna stay with ya for the rest of my life...and that's a promise I'll _always_ keep."

"Really?"

"Course'."

"I love you..." I kissed her lips tenderly, "And I know...I should stop worrying. It won't get me no-where. Let's...get on with our lives, eh?"

"Yeah. I'd prefer that to us talking about your wondrous days as a gangster. So...I guess we'll 'let it go'?"

"Ugh, I hate Frozen!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary: AU. Sian is a wealthy girl who, by mistake, is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sophie is involved with gang crime. Drugs, thieving, the lot. When she notices Sian out in the open, her gang sees it as a perfect opportunity to attack. But what does Sophie do, being that she's fallen for her in an instant? Siophie, Sophie/Sian. Sophie's POV.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it! The last chapter of the story! But it's not the last story in the 'franchise' I plan on writing, as there's some unresolved issues in _this_ story that will carry on to the next one. So thanks for reading, favouriting and reviewing! I've really enjoyed writing this!**

 **So thank you all for reading!**

* * *

 **The Gangster and the Mistress**

 **Chapter Fourty-Seven**

* * *

 _Three months later..._

"Sophie! We're gonna be late!"

"OK, OK, Sian!"

"Ugh, they're giving out the fucking results and you don't even care?!"

"You _know_ I don't, babe!"

The twentieth of August 2015; GCSE results day. Sian had been panicking about it the entire week before that. It was all 'GCSE this' and 'GCSE that'. Not that I could blame her, after all. She'd worked really hard in the exams and her revision, doing everything to the maximum of her ability. And, with me, I'd rather not go back to school to collect the results, since I knew I did shit.

Now that Sian's leg had healed, she was able to walk around without crutches, but was still allowed to keep them for an extra month or so. And she was able to run, too. As she'd _forced_ me to run to school...

I wasn't even that physically fit. Yeah, I knew I was pretty damn sexy on the outside with all my toned areas, but I was ridiculously unfit on the inside. Probably related to my smoking addiction, which I _still_ hadn't been able to quit. I was wheezing, panting and sweating by the time we reached the front gate at school, while Sian sped off ahead of me.

The police hadn't even got on with the whole 'case' that had started like three months ago. I considered that the two officers hadn't really believed me back in the hospital, and so hadn't taken it too seriously. They'd come round to my house to ask a few more questions, in which Sian and I gave the appropriate answers needed.

Plus, Chris hadn't bothered us at all. We hadn't even seen him! He'd likely got the hint (finally...it only took him like a _million_ years to get the message into his thick skull...) and realised that I was serious about killing him if he went near my baby anyone. Which, of course, I was. I'd do anything for Sian. I'd kill for her. So at least he'd leave off, but I still wasn't going to let my guard down. He could've been planning a big attack or something...

Rosie's head had now healed, and she was pretty much over the whole incident. She'd asked me about it a few times, but that was it. We just...pretended as if it hadn't happened, I guess.

"Sian!" I breathed out, "Sian! Slow down! I can't fucking think!"

"Well if we hadn't spent the entire morning making out then we would've got our results by now!" She stopped, waving her arms in the air.

"Something tells me you forgot to take your meds again..."

"Fuck off, Sophie! _You_ might not care about this, but _I_ do!"

"Alright!" I picked up my pace, jogging up next to Sian, "Happy now?"

"Yes, very much! Now come on!"

We ran through the courtyard of Weatherfield High in the direction of the auditorium, where we'd been told where our results were being given out. This probably wouldn't be the last time I'd be here, though...both Sian and I had applied for places in the sixth form section of the school, and if we passed at least _three_ of our GCSE's, then we'd be allowed in.

Soon enough, we came to the auditorium, hearing loud noise inside. Sian pushed the doors open, speeding off as she ran to the nearest desk with the results kept in brown envelopes.

I casually strode in, walking over to the desk that Sian was at and queued up behind someome. I saw Sian get handed her envelope as she squealed with excitement and scooted off. As I came to the front of the line, I saw that Mrs Hamilton was the one handing out the envelopes. She glared at me, searching through her pile of envelopes before finding mine, holding it up to me, in which I snatched from her hands.

Let's just say...the 'muck-up' day before the Year Elevens went on study leave for the GCSE's hadn't gone down well for the head teacher, _especially_ considering what _I'd_ done. Sticking up pictures around the school of Mrs Hamilton with a moustache that I'd Photoshopped, squirting some of the teachers with a miniature water pistol, and setting off a stink bomb down the staff corridor. Of course, I was proud of it, and had done all this stuff _knowing_ that I couldn't get told off for it, which is what Mrs Hamilton hated the most about muck-up day.

"Hey, Sian!" I called out, "You opened yours?"

"No," She walked over to me, "I was waiting for ya to get yours..." A small blush crept on her face."

"Aw, babe!" I kissed her lips, "OK. Let's open them."

She quickly tore her envelope open while I slowly took my time opening mine. Sian pulled out her results and let out a massive scream of joy.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried, tears of joy trailing down her cheeks, "Sophie! SOPHIE! Look what I got! Oh my fucking God!"

"What did ya get, babe?"

"A, A, A*, A, A*, A* and A*!" She squealed, tackling me in a hug, "Oh my fucking God I'm so happy! I never expected to do as well as that! How about you, Soph?"

"Well done, babe," I kissed her cheek, "Oh, and let's see what I got..." I opened the envelope and took out the results paper. I read my results and sniggered, "Yes, I did _amazing!"_ I said with sarcasm.

"What did ya get?!"

"Oh, this is _fantastic..._ I got a D, B, C, C, C, B and, oh...A. Shit, that's actually alright. And I never revised. Better then what Rosie did, anyway...she got two U's," I chuckled, "Hey, I don't care."

"Wow!" Sian congratulated, "Considering you put absolutely _no_ effort into them at all!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Sophie, Sian!" Chesney came up to us, "What did you guys get? I got a C, two B's, and the rest were A's!"

"Sian did _proper_ amazing," I said, "She got like _all_ A's and A*'s! I did alright, I s'pose. Got a D, two B's, three C's and an A in Geography. I always _was_ amazing at different countries around the world."

"Wow, well done you guys!" He smiled, walking away.

"Soph!" Sian whined, "I don't wanna show off about my grades!"

"It's only Ches. And besides, it's not _you_ who's showing them off. It's me!"

"You cheeky mare," She grinned, shaking her head, "So...what now? A Levels, I s'pose. _And_ us getting driving lessons later this year when we're seventeen. And...then what?"

"I...don't know. I think we've got outta all that commotion with Chris and Ryan by now, so I don't think we have to worry about them coming after us anymore. But...I really don't know. I still don't even know what A Levels I'm taking. I know that _you're_ taking Business Studies, Economics and Maths...so maybe I'll do the same thing so I can be with ya."

She raised an eyebrow, "But you said you found them boring?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind."

"Soph, don't just choose them cos' I'm taking them," Sian frowned, "You've gotta take what's best for ya. What did you say you got A in? Geography?"

"Yeah."

"Then take that."

"Sian, what kinds of careers do _you_ think will span from _that?_ Looking at rocks, erosion of sea cliffs, investigating volcanic eruptions. Yawn, yawn, yawn. No _way. Not_ Sophie Webster."

"OK, OK," She laughed, "Then what do you enjoy?"

"I like video games."

"You serious?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Take Physics and Computer Science. Maybe you'll become a video game developer, babe."

"No," I shook my head, "I just...don't know what I wanna do. What do _you_ wanna do, anyway?"

"Well, before my parents were forcing me to take over Powers Industries when I was a bit older. But since I've basically disowned them before they could do it to me and make me really upset, I haven't heard from them since our confrontation back in the hospital three months ago. But...now I don't know. Maybe I'll still take it over, even if I don't want to...if not, then maybe I'll try to set up my own business. I've always been into that industry. If not...then I'd be a chef. I adore cooking."

"And you're pretty good at it, too," I kissed her cheek, "Especially those amazing muffins you make. The double chocolate-chip ones. Fuck, they're good."

"I'll make you some when we get back home if ya want?" She suggested.

Smirking and sealing her lips in a kiss, I mumbled, "That'd be great."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
